His Winter Solstice
by TheRabidWriter
Summary: It was too much for him to handle by now. She kept repeating his name, as if she was trying but kept failing. It hurt him, and he couldn't take the pain any longer. She hadn't screamed when she saw his face, but she didn't say anything except for "Erik." An Erik/OC story. I wrote this my Freshman/Sophomore year so it's pretty shitty the first half, I'm sorry.
1. Inscolent Fools

**Ello'! So, randomly in the Library I decided to pick up Gaston Leroux's 'The Phantom of The Opera' and read it. I loved it. Then, to my surprise the movie was on at home. So I watched it. I loved it. THEN, I got the soundtrack and now my voice teacher is having me work on 'The Phantom of The Opera' (the song lol). After we finished, she told me I sounded sort of like Christine and that I hit all the high notes, which gave me an Idea. So here is my new 'Phan-fiction'. After this...I think I should read some Phanfiction lol. Enjoy!**

**Inscolent Fools**

As the carriage swerved around the corner, it bumped the ede of the sidewalk. Snow had blanketed the streets already, icicles were hanging off of roofs's, and my nose stung like crazy. Paris France was beautiful in the winter, but I really did hate the cold. I love winter but hate the cold. Such irony. Me, and a small group of kid's from my highschool, were taking an old fashioned tour of the city. In a carriage. Without heating.

I looked to my left and watched some of the people on the streets, cars passing, and even street performers. 'God how can they perform in the cold like this?' I thought to myself, before looking over at my friends. Jon was talking to Halle, god the two of them were such nice kids. Jon had dark brown hair that was slightly curly, and neatly placed, his eyes were a mix of dark brown and hazel. He wore thin rimmed glasses, old-fashioned, and he was always neatly dressed. And god could he sing!

Halle, one of my best friend's, was the most shy, adorable, and friendliest girl I ever knew. Her hair went down past her shoulders and was a beautil Lemon-blonde color, the roots a bit darker. Her eyes were a bright blue and she always wore a timid expression. She was always wearing pastel colors and mostly pink, and was always neatly dressed. Jon had a crush on her, and she had a crush on him. I had never heard her sing, but if she did, it was probably beautiful.

Then there was Lexi, my other 'best friend'. Her hair was a medium length, dark brown. Her eyes were, as she called them, 'Bella Brown' because they looked like Bella (the Twilight whore) Swan's. She had an okay singing voice, she reminded me of Carlotta from Phantom of The Opera. She was a bit of a Primma Donna. She thought she was fantastic, but in reality, wasn't all that great. She was good, not great.

Lastly, was Brie. We weren't really exactly friend's. We were aqquantainces. Her hair was black and curly, long too. She was kind of pale, but it wasn't a pretty pale. Her eyes were beautiful. An ice like blue. But she wasn't that attractive. She thought she was however. And was a complete kiss-ass. She annoyed me so much, but I had to put up with her because of Lexi.

Then there's me. Aleixa. I'm just, average. My hair, somewhere between blonde and brown, a caramel like length. My eyes were never the same really. They'd either be green, blue, or grey. Depending on the lighting. I wasn't tan but I wasn't super pale. I wasn't extremely thin, I wasn't overweight either. But I did have big thighs though. I dance after all.

We were all here because our school's Musical Troupe trip. We were doing Les Miserables, but we took a trip to Paris just to get character in. I didn't have any big role. Because I was only a sophmore. Along with all the others in my group. We had all seperated to do our own touring and stuff. So, we got to choose our groups. Me,Jon, and Halle wanted to see the Opera Populaire, and Lexi only came cause of me, and Brie only came cause of Lexi.

"Hey look, it's the Opera Populaire!" Jon pointed out to all of us, and we looked. There it stood, and by god was it a sight to behold. It had been rebuilt, obviously, after the fire and Chandelier crash. You could still see where some of the construction was still happening. It still looked beautiful though. The carriage stopped and we all got out, heading towards the doors.

"It's so much more beautiful in person," I sighed dreamily, taking a picture. Halle walked over to me, shivering slightly.

"Your probably just excited because you feel like your in POTO." She said with a giggle and a grin. I squinted my right eye, and smirked.

"Hardy har." I scoffed playfully, before getting in line for the tour. Jon stood behind me with Halle, Lexi and Brie next to them.

"So, Aleixa," Brie asked, "What is it about this..place that you like so much?" I looked at her, using all the happiness and love I could fathom towards that girl.

"She's obbsessed with The Phantom of The Opera." Lexi said with a laugh before I could answer, "I still love you for it though." I grinned.

"It's a beautiful and dark tale about hurt, love, and forgivness. Besides the fact that the singing is phenominal and I love the character of Erik. Raoul's a fop." I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust with Raoul's name. "But really, it's a beautiful story! Think about it! A deformed child, grown up without comfort and no kind words from anyone. Hiding away from the world. Falls in love, and clings to it because he doesn't want to lose it. But when he starts to, he goes mad."

"Move up," Jon laughed, pushing me towards the moving line. I walked up and forward, before stopping inside.

"This here, is the lobby, The tour guidesaid with a thick French accent, "As you can see, it has been fixed to look like it did originally, despite the damage it had taken." He continued giving information, as we walked through towards the Grand Staircase. I sighed, and began to imagine thousands of French patrons, dancing and twirling in a Masquerade.

"Masquerade, Paper faces on display." I sung softly, taking another picture.

"Don't start with the singing please!" Lexi let out an exasperrated sigh and looked at me.

"There's nothing wrong with it Lexi.." Halle protested softly and looked down a bit in fear and shame. The poor girl was so afraid. Her and Lexi had gotten into this big fight a year before and they still really didn't talk.

"Whatever." Lexi snapped quickly. I rolled my eyes at her and continued my little singing solo.

"Masquerade, Hide your face from the world today. Masquerade, every face a -"

_Every face a different shade_

I paused and looked up at the top of the stairs, leading towards the Box's in the audience. In that moment, I could've sworn I saw a shadow move slightly, towards the Box's, but it was the fact I heard someone sing the last part. Even softly. Looking sround, I noticed no one else seemed to have heard, let alone, seen anything. I walked back with the group as they headed inside towards the stage.

My heart went up in excitement as I looked around. It wasn't perfect obviously. There was still construction being done to some of the flooring. Our group avided the construction area, heading towards the stage.

"Aleixa, you look like you just died and entered heaven." Jon said laughing, "Excited?" I gasped fakely, and turned to him.

"Excited? That is an insult! I am honored to be standing where Christine Daee' stood! Where she sang!" I cried triumphantly, throwing a fist up in the air. Halle and them all laughed a little, as I followed the group, onto the stage more. "I can already hear Carlotta singing like a toad as I stand here. Remembering how the Phantom switched her regular spray." I proceeded to mock Carlotta by pushing out my chest.

"Poor- a fool he-a makes me-a laugh ha ha ha ha ha!" Then I croaked, getting a rip roaring laughter from the group.

"I see you know your legend of the Phantom, Madame." The tour guide said.

"She's in love with it!" Brie cried out, her and Lexi laughing.

"Well," The tour guide smirked, his mustache lifting slightly, "Do you children know the story of le' Fantom'?" He asked the two. They shook their heads softly, all eyes on them now. "Christine Daee was a beautiful singer, because she had a beautiful mentor. The Angel of Music, as she believed him to be. He'd teach her in her dressing room every day since she was little, after her father, the famous Gustave Daee, passed away. She lived with Madame Giry, the coreographer, and her daughter Meg. Well, the Angel was the Phantom of the Opera. He had fallen in love with her. But an old childhood friend of hers, Raoul, caught her heart."

"Silly fop." I muttered under my breathe. The guide chuckled and continued his story.

"The Phantom had killed for Christine. Begged her to love him. Threatened her. He showed up during the Masquerade, dressed as the Red Death, and told the managers to perform his opera, Don Jaun Triumphant. Christine as the lead. During the show, he took over the role of Don Jaun and sang with her. During the performance, before he asked Christine to love and marry him, she ripped off his mask, revealing what he was to the whole Opera. A deformed man. A monster. With that, he took Christine down to his lair, beneath the opera once more, and almost killed Raoul to get Christine to marry him. But he let the two of them go. Now, isome say it's a myth, other's truth. But, we'll never know."

"Why?" Lexi piped up.

"Because those who have tried to findout the secret, end up dead." The guide said, before starting off towards the backstage aread. Lexi and Brie just looked at each other before following after, Jon and Halle shrugged and followed too. I sighed, crossing my arms and looking out at the auditorium. Dreaming what it would feellike singing in front of hundreds of people. My eyes wandered up to where they were putting in a new chandelier, before going up to the rafters. I blinked twice, after swearing I saw a shadow moving again.

"Madame! Stay with the tour group!" The guide called after me, running up to me. I was still focused on the rafters. The guide looked up at the rafters too, then down at me.

"The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind..." I whispered, before walking back with him.

The tour had gotten more interesting after the stoy. Everywhere I seemed to go, I felt as though someone was watching me. Finally, at one point in the tour, they let us go off and look around, as long as we didn't go into roped off area's.

"So, where do you want to look?" I asked the others, who were staring at some painting's.

"I saw we go look up at the boxes and look at Box five." Jon said, with a grin.

"I like that." I repsonded happily, heading towards the stairs.

"Why?" Lexi asked.

"It's O.G'S box." I answered.

"O.G?" Brie asked, in a snotty tone. I growled.

"Opera Ghost." I said. "Never mind that."

"I have an Idea." Lexi said with an evil smile. We all looked at her, confused in a sense.

"And that would be?" Jon asked simply.

"Let's go look for the Phantom of the Opera's lair." She whispered. I shook my head. "Aleixa can lead us there, seeing she knows where it should be." All eyes went on me. Halle looked petrified.

"No way! The Phantom deserve's his privacy." I said, before Lexi laughed and took a hold of my shoulders.

"Come on it's just an old story, there probably is no lair. We'll just sneak in, leave, and never get caught!" She pleaded. Jon was shaking his head and Brie was pleading too now. I groaned.

"Urgh fine! But if we get Punjabbed, I blame you!" I said, pointing at Lexi and shooting her a menacing glare. When the coast was clear, I led the group towards where the dressing rooms were. They were all roped off, and some of the tourist's were reading the name's. I looked at one of them, looknig for Christine's name. But it wasn't on any of the plate's.

"See guys, her name isn't on any of these. It isn't real." Jon whispered softy, trying not to case attention. Lexi growled a little and looked over at me.

"You win. Let's go." They started walking away, and I started walking with them. But something stopped me by the third door. I looked for any tourists, then put my ear to the door. Someone was singing.

"Guys," I whispered, looking at my group. They all turned to face me, a couple with tired looking faces, Halle wearing a scared expression, seeing she was such a frightened girl all the time this was not her cup of tea. "It's this one."

"What makes you say that?" Brie asked, scoffing at me and walking over. She placed her bony finger on the name plate. "No name! No Christine!" I pushed her aside, checked the hall for any tourists once more, before opening the door and hopping inside. It looked exactly like Christine's dressing room. Only much more grey and drab. There were dead rose petals all over the floor and none of the candles were lit.

I noticed the group had finally followed me inside of the room, and had shut the door gently.

"It's so dark in here," Jon whispered, searching around with his hands. I quickly searched the drawers and found a box of matches, before lighting one and setting a candle a flame. The room had now grown an eerie look to it, and our shadows danced on the walls in elegance.

"That's a bit better, but it's creeping me out. Where's the passage?" Lexi asked, shifting around a little. Halle came closer to me, looking more terrified than ever. I faced the mirror, and for a second I could have sworn I heard the singing again.

_Flattering child you shall know me_

_see why in shadow I hide_

"Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside." I whispered, before walking towards the mirror slowly. The others eyes landed on me, watching me step towards in.

_I am your angel of music._

_Come to the Angel of Music._

The singing continued. I took a final step, and walked through the mirror. The gasps of the others rang out, before they hushed up. My heart raced with excitement, but turned to fright as I heard a voice.

"I saw it on the camera. They went in there." A voice was saying from the hallway. Quickly, I grabbed the matches, shut the drawer, and led the others into the mirror silently, re-placing the black curtain over, so it looked like a normal mirror again. I then blew out the candle and let us get eloped in darkness. The door swung open,and I could heard footsteps.

"No one is in 'ere you fool! Now stop day dreaming and get back to the Security Room!" A man said, while another one cursed in french under his breathe. When the door shut, I re-lit the candle, and looked at the others.

"That was a close one,"Jon sighed, "We almost got caught!"

"What is this place?" Halle asked timidly, shaking a little.

"The passage way." I answered quietly, before staring down the corridor. They followed me hesitantly, as we walked down using the candle for light. As we got further down, I noticed that there was organ music playing.

"I hear music," Brie whispered, "We must be close!"

"There! You hear music. Is that proof enough?" I asked, starting to head back. Until Lexi grabbed me by my jacket collar and pulled me back.

"No. I want to see him. Now go." She said, shoving me towards the dark end of the hall. I grumbled, and continued down. We stopped when we got down to a river of water.

"A lake? Under an Opera house?" Jon said, astounded. I just ignored them, putting my ipod and phone in my shirt, throwing off my jacket, before wading waist deep into the water.

"You don' expect me to get wet do you?" Lexi yelled, before Jon and I shushed her angrily. My heart stopped when I noticed the organ music wasn't playing anymore.

"Guys, we should probably go." I said, nervously. But they all were already in the water, jackets off and ready.

"Oh no! We're continuing! You got me wet,you keep going!" Lexi shoved me, causing me to drop the candle in the water.

"At least there are candles lit up ahead,"I muttered, before trudging through the water. After a good three minutes, the lake turned into a river, before we got to an opened gate-way. I recongized it immediatly, and stopped there.

"There it is. Now can we please go!" I said, quiet enough. But Lexi pushed past me and headed in. I closed my eyes,waiting to hear her scream before seeing her dangle before me, punjabbed by the Opera Ghost, but it never came.

"Look at this place, "Jon muttered, wading around in the giant lake. I looked in and saw they were right. It looked exactly like it did in the movie. The lake eneded and went up to a stone ground. A large organ sat in the back, with red, black, white, and grey drapes hanging around. I could see the swan bed covered by the sheer black curtains, and The candle stands were lit all around. Sheets of music were scattered about, along with dead rose petals, and all the mirrors were broken.

"It's so beautiful in person," I whispered. "Guys we need to head back come on the Phantom deserves privacy." I looked over, and with horror noticed that Lexi and Brie were going through music sheets and touching everything there was.

"Guys! Leave that stuff alone!" I hissed at them. "Come back here now we are leaving. The Phantom deserves full privacy!"

"Shut up Aleixa geez!" Brie said, loudly, "The Phantom of the Opera clearly isn't home! We can look through whatever shit we want." This was the final straw. I turned around and headed in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Jon shouted.

"I'm going to wait for those two to get their heads straight!" I hissed before wading back towards the corridors we came from. When I got far enough away, I sat again one of the stone walls and lit some of the candles. "Stupid idiots! Looking through the Phantom's stuff! They want to be killed, be my guest! But he deserves more privacy than that." I played around with my wet pants, before pulling out my ipod and putting in one headphone. I sighed and sang to myself softly.

_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head_

Suddenly, I felt a woosh of cold air and mostly all of the candles went out. Only the one above me remained lit. I sat up a little and got ready to call out the group and ask if they were ready to go when I heard someone singing.

_Inscolent fools! Those filthy children!_

_Searching throuh darker things_

_How dare they go through my possesions!_

_Thinking it's their's to see_

I felt goosbumps forming on my arms, and looked around for the voice. It sounded earily familiar, and before I knew it, I was singing a response.

_Angel I hear you, speak, I listen_

_Stay by my side, Guide me._

_Angel my soul was weak, forgive me_

_Enter at last, Master_

I couldn't belive I was singing a repsonse to something I probably imagined. Felling foolish, I leaned back to listen to my music again when I heard singing again.

_Flattering child you shall know me_

_See why in shadow I hide_

_Here as the darkness surrounds you_

_I am there inside_

This time I knew I wasn't imagining it. I wasn't sure it was Jon singing, Brie and Lexi doing it so I would come back to them. To amuse them, I started walking towards the darkness, singing the next part.

_Angel of Music, _

_guide and gaurdian_

_Enter in your glory_

_Angel of Music_

_Hide no Longer_

_Secret and Strange Angel!_

I waited for a response as I slowly sauntered closer to the darker part of the hallway. Soon I was consumed in darkness, when I heard the singing, much louder this time.

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to the Angel of Music_

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, jumped, and turned around. My eyes widened when I saw that I was facing HIM. His ice like eye's wandered down to mine, one side of his face form fitted with a white mask. His pitch black hair smoothed back. He wore all black, so I could barely see his body, and his cape swirled around the both of us.

"Oh, I'm dead." I whispered to myself. The Phantom didn't grin, or even smile. He kept that dangerous look on his face, before looking at me with a slight tilt of the head.

"Sing." He said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Pardon?" I asked. Confused as to why he wanted me to sing.

"Sing!" He said, louder this time. I winced and went to back up, but he grabbed my shoulders. I sighed, taking a deep breathe and started singing the only thing I could think of.

_In sleep he sang to me,_

_in dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_and Speak my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind_

The Phantom didn't change his expression, but grabbed my wrist and started dragging me down, towards where his lair was. I fought against his grip. Pulling, tuggig, and struggling to break free. I was determined at first but quickly gave up, seeing he was stronger. Then he started singing.

_Come now and sing with me_

_A Strange duet_

_My power over you_

_grows stronger yet_

_and though you turn from me_

_to glance behind_

_The Phantom of The Opera_

_Is there_

_Inside your mind_

He had changed the lyrics to the song, but I didn't know what else to do. Clearly, he was angry for the trespassing, but I didn't know why he wanted me to sing.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

He sang back

_It's me they hear_

_My Spirit and Your voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera _

_is there_

_inside your mind_

I saw the candle light growing as we trudged through the water, the Phantom still pulling on my arm. That's when it clidked. He was the shadows moving arund the Opera. He heard me talking, singing the small tidbits of songs. Watched us. I also knew he was dragging me down here so he could finish me and my friends off. And I realized that the singing was a trap. I had sung one line, and he used it into getting me to him. Deciding this was a chance to warn my friends, I sang the next part as loud as possible.

_He's there!_

_The Phantom of The Opera!_

I could hear them whispering to themselves, and some water splashing frantically. They could hear us. I knew it. That's when the Phantom yelled in my face, still pulling me violently towards his lair.

"Sing!" So I did what he said. I started singing the high notes of the song. As I continued, he continued screaming.

"Sing my Angel of Music! Sing for me!" When we entered his lair, I saw my friends scurrying to get out of the water and onto the dry part. When They all saw me, noticing that I was singing and being dragged against my will. Then their eyes traveled up and stared at the Phantom. Halle had gone pale and Jon was losing color fast. Lexi and Brie dropped the music sheets they were holding and gasped. Watching the sheets dance down, I went to say something snarky to them, like 'Pick up his music geez!' but didn't get the chance because the Phantom threw me down into the water and screamed for a final time.

"Sing for me!" So, with whatever breathe I had left, I sang an E sharp instead of a D sharp, which was the actual note. The Phantom's brow raised when he noticed I went up a note higher, before furrowing again in anger. I breathed deeply and looked over at my friends, who's eyes kept darting back and forth from me to Him.

"So, you young fools thought you could come down here, and see if The Phantom exsits. To Mock him for his face! His lonely life! His nothing!" The Phantom was fuming, as he pulled out his Punjab rope, before looking down at me. As he went to throw it around my neck, Halle screamed her petrified scream and fell to her knee's. She was past her point and had broken down sobbing

"Don't kill her please! She didn't even want to come down! It was them!" Halle pointed at Brie and lexi, who seemed shocked. I chuckled a little before pulling a straight face again. "They told her to bring us down here. To look for you! All She kept saying was 'Give the Phantom his Privacy!' She knew it was wrong!" The Phantom stared at Halle, taking in what she said for a moment, before looking down at me. I could see the fury in his eyes.

"Sir, please," Jon pleaded, "We won't tell a soul. We'll force these two to keep their mouth's shut."He said, gesturing to Lexi and Brie. "I promise. We promise." The Phantom took his eyes off me, pushing me aside and heading towards where Jon stood. He threw the rope around Jon's neck and tightened it.

"I don't need your excuse's!" He shouted, choking Jon. Jon struggled to move his hands around the rope and his lips started turning blue. Brie quickly kicked the Phantom, making him loosen his grip. Lexi started to untighten the Punjab, as Halle ran towards me.

"Get out now Halle! Just go back the way we came. Take these." I handed her the matches. She took them, shaking.

"I can't leave you here!" She was crying. I pulled her into a hug and looks at her.

"Go! Take Jon and Go! I'll deal with the Phantom and these two." I said, getting up. Jon had been released and ran down to where Halle and I stood. "Jon! Take Halle and go!" I said, before a peircing scream echoed. I looked over and saw Brie laying on the ground, blue faced and dying. The Punjab around her throat. Lexi screamed again as the Phantom tightened it again. Jon ran up the steps, taking a hold of a candle stand, and swinging it. Hitting The Phantom. I watched as his mask flew off and skitted on the ground gently. He clutched at his face, as Jon took Lexi pulling her down. Brie struggling to get the Punjab off her neck. The Phantom glared at them, revealing his face.

"You wanted to see the monster! Here! See it!" He said, grabbing the Punjab and tightening it, killing Brie. He reached out and grabbed Lexi. "You wanted to meet the monster, well here. Meet him." He pulled her hands up and forced her to feel his face. She was crying and screaming.

"Let me go! Fucker!" She managed to pull out, before the Phantom collapsed onto his knee's. Jon and Lexi ran, along with Halle, but I stayed. I would have run, but I noticed something. The Phantom was crying. He was on his knees and crying. I looked back at them.

"Let's go!" Lexi cried, shaking.

"C'mon!" Jon yelled. I ignored him, and slowly started up for the Phantom. He looked up at me, anger and sadness swirling in his eyes. Carefully, I sauntered past him, Leaning down, I picked up his mask. Slowly, I walked back to where he sat and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, as he looked at me. He reached out a single gloved hand and swiftly, he took the mask and put it back on. Then looked back up at me. I felt a hand tug me back and I saw Jon was pulling me towards the others who were running around the corner, away.

"Let's get out of here!" Lexi yelled down from the corridor, continuing to run. Jon continued pulling me down, while I fought him back.

"How are we going to explain Brie's death?" Jon shouted before I tugged a final time and pushed against him.

"Let me go!" I yelled, pulling free. We had gotten back to the dark corridor, towards the first staircase and near the mirror exit.

"What's wrong with you?" Lexi asked me angrily, grabbing my arm. "C'Mon!" I tugged back again.

"No! I'm going back and apologzing to The Phantom for what happened." I said , turning around. The three gasped, and I saw why when I bumped into The Phantom. He used one arm to wrap around my neck and pull me in, slightly cutting off air. In his other hand, was the Punjab rope, Brie still attatched.

"Poor, poor children," He muttered, "found dead after falling down from the Box seats after fooling around up there. Shame they had to die so very young." He threw Brie's dead body down. Halle and Lexi screeched. The Phantom grabbed my wrist and threw me against the wall. I hit my head on the stone hard, and noticed my vision getting blurry. As it all started getting cloudy, I watched as Halle and Jon made a swift escape, just as Lexi was Punjabbed quickly by the Phantom. Everything was a cloud of colors now. I heard a thump, the sound of a dead body falling to the ground. Then heard a soft humming, before seeing black.

"Now you can never be free."

**So what'd you think? I had to change lyrics to some of the songs to fit the story clearly lol. So Reveiw please! (:**


	2. Sudden Realizations

**oi! It's yours truly, back for a second chapter this evening! Actually...it's 7:18 in the morning and I'm eating a bagel...Anyyyywaaaaaays, Big thanks to Juliet and Little Luxa for reveiwing! here it is the second installment (well, chapter) of His Winter Solstice! AAAAND begin!**

**Sudden Realizations**

Jon and Halle's P.O.V

Jon tugged on Halle's wrist, trying to keep her up on her feet and running down the street. Worried, confused, and frequently annoyed glances were shot from different people, wandering the streets themselves. They rounded the corners, just getting as far away as they could. When they had run far enough away, and were somewhat lost, Halle fell to her knee's, and began to cry again. Jon continued holding her hand, trying to comfort her.

"We need to go back Jon! We need to go back and save Aleixa!" She said through sobs, looking up at him. He sighed and looked down the street. People were watching them. Confused at why they were making such a scene.

"Halle, we can't go back alone. We'd have to get Ms. White and Kelly, and have them bring Police or something." Jon said. "It's the safest wa.." He paused mid sentance. Something had floated down from the sky and landed near the both of them. Reaching out a shivering hand, Jon picked it up. It was an envelope. The peice of parchment was worn a bit and discolored, and the red emblem holding it shut was of a skull. Halle watched as Jon quickly tore it open, and pulled out a letter. The cursive was sort of messy, but wasn't too difficult to read.

_Dear Children,_

_I can see that you happen to have a plan on getting your friend back. But I would advise you that you don't follow through with it and keep everything to yourself. The story is that your two friends died after you were fooling around up in Box 5 alone. A tradgedy it was and now you have two less friends. A shame really. But that should teach you not to mess with me and go snooping in other people's buisness thatyou have no right to do. And after you have read this, you better destroy the letter and envelope a soon as your done. I'm watching you. _

_-O.G_

Jon took a deep breathe, then handed the letter to Halle. As she read it, he noticed more tears were forming in her eyes, some already trickling down her cheek. His eyes wandered up towards the roof of the building they were near. There were gargoyle's neatly placed on the top for design, seeing it was an old building and not used much anymore, except for tourism. But Jon could see, if even barley, the shape of the white mask peering from behind one of the gargoyles.

"Halle," He said, calmly, "Throw it out in that trash barrel. Now." Halle looked up at Jon, shaking not only from the cold, but the fact that she felt like she was trapped in one of those nightmares you couldn't wake up from. "Halle now please!" Quickly she scrambled up to her feet and threw it out. She stood still fo a moment, as Jon stared up at the rooftop. He watched as the glint of the white mask he had seen disapearred and became just a blur of a shadow that soon disappeared.

"Jon," Halle said softly, "We should go back to the hotel." He nodded, getting up from the ground and walkig to where Halle stood. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her in and warm her up. Before they started walking back to the hotel they were staying in. After about 45 minutes had passed, after stopping inside a Motel for directions, they had made it back. Halle was rooming wth Aleixa, and Jon with another kid Nolan, a couple doors down. Jon used his hotel key to unlock the door. Nolan wasn't back yet, so that meant their group was still outside touring. He went to lock the door and go over to Hall's room when she screeched a little.

"Halle!" He ran inside her and stopped in the doorway where Halle stood, hands over her gaping mouth, frozen. The room, was a total mess. Halle's clothes were strewn all over the floor and furniture, and the drawers were all ripped out of the dresser. Hangers thrown around. Shoes too. The luggage bags were all knocked over and around, sheets were crumpled on the bed.

"Someone broke in.." Halle whispered sadly, walking over to all her clothes strewn around the room and started to pick up. Jon walked over, and stopped her.

"Don't. We'll need evidence that someone broke in here." He said to her, before looking around a little. His eyes fell on the window. They were wide open and the curtains blowin around frantically, snow covering the sill. Quickly, he ran over and shut it, so no more snow could get in.

"Jon... Jon!" Halle whimpered, causing him to turn around and look at her. "Some stuff is missing..."

"What stuff?" Jon asked, but automatically knew the answer when he saw what she was pointing to.

Aleixa's P.O.V

My head was throbbing and I couldn't think straight at the moment. All my thoughts were swirling around in one big clump of completle HOOP-BLAH. I wanted to die. But of course, once my head stopped pounding like a drum, I started to realize that I wasn't in bed. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked up. The ceiling as not my ceiling. That's when it clicked. I was in Paris, France on a trip with everyone in the musical. But that's when I realized something else. That was not the hotel ceiling either.

Slowly,I sat up and started to notice that there was organ music playing. I looked around and with shock took in my surroundings. This was definatly not the hotel. This was the lair of the Phantom of the Opera. And that's when the flashback of everything that had occured earlier hit me like a dumptruck. I looked over at the organ and watched as the Phantom continued playing. He didn't seem to notice that I was awake.

'_He probably wanted to kill me when I was awake' _I thought to myself, sowly getting to my knees without making a sound. '_Maybe now is my chance to escape without him noticing'_ I looked at him once more to make sure he was focused on his organ playing. Quietly, I stood up and snuck around all the candles, then started for the water. I noticed his gondala was docked on the stone to my left, so I quietly snuck over towards it.

Climbing inside, making sure I wasn't going tip over, I sat down and started to push off. As soon as the gondola started moving, I felt releived. Free actually. '_Free at last, free at last, here I go, free at last'_ I sung to myself in my head, happily. But it was kinda short lived, because the organ music had stopped playing and I felt the gondola jerk to a stop. Sending me flying out and into the water.

"Oh cold! cold cold cold!" I screamed as I shot up out of the water shaking like crazy. It was like ice water, freeing cold and numbing my body at once all togeher. But earlier I hadn't noticed it as much. I screamed again when I felt a strong arm wrap itself around my neck and drag me out of the water. The Phantom continued dragging me out and threw me onto the stone ground. I stared up at him, shaking like crazy, and scared to death.

"Alright, if your gonna kill me, just get it over with now! I surrender!" I said, rather quickly, looking up at him. The Phantom stared down at me, no emotion in his eyes, which seemed to be locked on me. "Just please do it now and hurry it up If I'm going to die just-"

"Silence!" He shouted, getting me to shutup. "I am not here to kill you." He said loudly.

"You...what?" I asked, dumbfounded that he had said that.

"You are not here to be killed," The Phantom said again,"You are here because you saw my face." I shrugged.

"Yeah I saw your face. And?" He looked a bit shocked I had said that, but continiued anyhow.

"That means you can never be free. You must stay with me here, in my home. My secrets are my secrets after all and those who have learned them must stay with them." He said as he wandered back over to his organ. I stood up, tears forming in my eyes now.

"But...I can't stay here! I can't! Halle needs me and..the musical and...my life.." I said, getting softer with each word. He didn't turn to look at me, just continued writing down on his music sheet. "I apologized to you." I said, almost shouted. No response. I was furious now. Charging towards him, I stopped right by the steps leading up to the organ. "Are you listening to me?" I shouted to him, getting him to jump slightly, before turning to glare at me. He stood up, in one fierce motion, getting me to back down.

"You will be staying here, try to leave and face consequence." He shouted, stepping closer.

"But why me!" I asked, stepping back again, trying to shrink away. The Opera Ghost's eyes stuck to me, as he stayed still, standing a good three feet away.

"One, you saw my face, as I explained before." He said, glaring slightly. "Two, you will serve me to sing my music when I want you to, and I will make you a far better singer. You have...much to learn." His eyes narrowed a little. I frowned. That was rude. "And three, having you here keeps your other two friends from meddling with me anymore, such as running to the police and telling people about me exsitsting."

"But...how would that-"

"I have my ways of telling them things would end badly if they tried." Is all he said, before he turned his back on me quickly. I ran up to him a little, staying a good distance back.

"But I was kind to you..."I said softly, "Did I scream when you had no mask on? No. Did I go through all your stuff? No. Did I call you ugly? A monster? Did I hit you with a candlestand or kick you? No! I felt for you. For your situation." I was to the point of yelling now. "And this is how you repay me? By holding me hostage, in case my friends come back or to make me your little... songbird?" I flew back when a gloved hand swung back and slapped me, before he turned to face me. Touching the new wound gingerly, I stared up at him, tears streaming down my face. In anger, pain, and confusion all at once.

"All your stuff is over near the Swan Bed." O.G said, turning away again, walking to his organ to play music again. I got up, crying quietly, and walked over to the Swan Bed. My cheek was throbbing in pain, and in the broken mirror I could see a bruise already forming. I wiped my eyes gently and looked over. He was right. All my stuff was there. My luggage full of my clothes, my books, my sketchbooks, hell even my cell phone and ipod had been placed neatly on the top.

Seeing I was wet, I decided to change. Looking over my shoulder to see if O.G was still busy, I threw off my pants and my shirt, changed my bra and underwear. Quickly I picked out a pair of jeans and a grey sweater to throw on. When I was done, I placed the wet clothes in a seperate part of the suitcase. Humming softly to myself, I walked out from the satin curtain and looked over at O.G.

Erik's P.O.V

Erik sat at his organ, thoughtfully tapping his pen against the edge of it. Thinking of something, anything. Inspiration hadn't struck him in a while but he knew it would eventually. His eyes wandered over his right shoulder to the girl who was changing in the Swan Bed area, before turning back. He wrinkled his nose, thinking about the two who had the nerve to go through his stuff.

His hand actually hurt from hitting her and he felt a small pang of guilt from it. Despite what had happened earlier and how he was still mad about how they all dared to venture down into someplace they shouldn't have been. She was right. When he heard the group of tourists come in, he hid and watched them. He had seen them come in and he has seen her taking a picture. She even started singing masquerade. He watched as the group wandered onto the stage and how she mimcked Carlotta, which was amusing to him. Then the guide told the Opera Ghost story. How he had heard that story many times.

But he watched as one of them had said 'Let's find the Phantom' and that's when he ventured back into his lair. To wait for them to come down. It was when he watched them go through his stuff his anger boiled inside of him and he was already not a fan of them. Then she left. She got up and walked away, telling them something he didn't hear.

He followed her. He knew she would be the easiest bait. She would easily fall for one of his traps. So, when she was alone, he watched as she talked to herself, then she sang something. He recongized it.

_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head..._

The words stung and they made him remember Christine immediatly. But it was her voice. He had heard others sing the songs before and they just couldn't do it. But she sung it with ease. He couldn't help but admit to himself it was good. So, using it to his advantage he sang back. The next thing he knew, he had her trapped. He was dragging her down to his lair, singing with her.

He felt something as they sang. The pang of remembrance, but also a small feeling of relief. She had given into him, had given up. Yet, she sung with such power, for someone who was scared witless. And sang with emotion, with feeling. Her voice, for being young, was strong for it's age and easily would blend tones in a way that was difficult to reach for most. He was impressed, but impression aside, she trespassed.

Now he rememberd how she had been when his mask had fallen off. She stayed behind, while he friends ran away, and she stayed behind and picked up his mask. She gave it to him, and then she said something that no one. NO ONE. Had ever said.

_I'm sorry_

She apologized for what her friends had done. She apologized for him about his mask. She apologized for everything.

And now, he knew that she only did it out of pity, not true apology. No one could really care what he thought. Not her, now that he had slapped her. A small cough distracted him from what he was doing and he turned around to face the noise. It was her. She had been done changing and stood, looking at him. He glanced down and saw she wore no shoes, only a pair of old looking jeans, with alot of holes in them, and an oversized grey sweater. He looked back up, at her face, before turning away to his music again.

He knew she was still standing there, unsure of what to do next. His fingers rapped against the organ keys, repeating the same notes over again. A small shadow appeared over the keys, and he looked over to see. She was standing over his shoulder, peeking at the music sheet.

"Have you not started yet?" She asked softly, looking at the organ itself now. He shook his head sadly and continued thinking. She reached a small hand over and hit one of the keys gently, producing a small, high note. Then she sang the note softly to herself.

"Please don't touch it." Erik said, no emotion in his voice, as he moved her hand away from the keys. "You may look, but don't touch Child."

"Excuse me?" She sounded affended. "Who are you calling a child?"

"You are a child." He said, looking at her out the corner of his eyes. She frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"No I'm not. I've hit puberty. See?" She turned in a circle slowly, then face him again, hands back on hips. "So, therefore, I am no child." He produced a small chuckle, before covering it up with a cough.

"How old are you, then?" He asked, looking back at the organ, hitting a few keys.

"Fifteen." She stated, watching him. "Teenager. Not a child."

"Your still a child until you are eighteen I'm afraid." He said, amusement slightly in his tone. She pouted at this and crossed her arms, swaying back and forth on her heels.

"How'd you get my clothes?" She asked suddenly, interuptting his playing again. He turned to look at her, a blank stare. She looked back at him, a blank stare in return. The two sat there, staring at each other , until he sighed and pulled her Hotel room key out of his pocket. Her right eye squinted and she looked at it. "You got that out of my pocket, huh?"

"Yes, I did." He said, putting it back in his pocket.

"How'd you get in there without getting seen?" She asked him, as he stood up from the bench seat. His eyes wandered to hers and stared at them for a moment before he quickly looked away.

"Well.."

_About 2 Hours Ago..._

Erik jumped rooftop building's, climbing lightning rods on the old building, and gutters on the others. He finally caught up to the two that had escaped. He looked down at them and saw that one was cring, the girl. The other, comforting her. That's when he dropped the letter, watching it float down to be given to the two. The boy saw it and grabbed it. Tearing it open and reading it carefully. The Phantom grinned when he saw the boy hand it to the girl shaking, before looking up. Erik shrunk back to hide, but able to still see.

When the boy looked away again, Erik started towards the hotel. He knew where it was, so he had no trouble finding it. He knew the other two wouldn't be back for a while anyways. When he got there, he noticed one of the windows in one of the rooms was open. Swiftly, he flipped inside the room and looked around. He could hear the sound of water, someone was in the bathroom showering. Erik opened the bathroom door, just to be sure, and when he saw ladies 'panties' laying on the tile floor he had a feeling this was not the right room. As he went to leave, his elbow knocked over the hair-dryer.

"Phil? Are you back from the bar already?" The voice of woman, who definatly smoked, rang out, as the curtain swung open. Erik's eyes widened when he saw the lady's face stick out. Her eyes squinted, then widened to the size of baseballs, before she let out a peircing scream. "Your not Phil!" She screamed, throwing the bar of soap at Erik.

"Thanks for letting me know that, Madame." Erik said, slamming the bathroom door. When he turned around, a portly looking man in his 50's stood there, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, a newly opened beer bottle in one hand. Erik took the beer bottle in hand, took a swing, before running out the door. "She's all yours Phil!" He called down the hall, before running down the EXIT stairs to the 4th floor.

Wandering the hall, once he knew no one was in it, he finally found the right room. Room 408. Perfect. He swiped the key, when the light turned green, he stepped inside. Tearing through the drawers, he realized that her luggage bag was next to the drawers, and another near the closet. Meaning one of them had taken the dresser, the other the closet. He quickly pulled out all the clothes in the drawers, shoving them in the luggage bag, and even grabbed the stuff on the desk top.

When he had finished, he decided to give the other a little hell to pay by tearing all her clothes out and throwing them on the floor, furniture, everywhere. He jumped onto the bed, just for fun, then off of it. He placed a letter down on the bed and then opened the window, shooting out. Leaving it open, curtains dancing in the wind.

Aleixa's P.O.V

I stood there, dumbfounded, and before I knew it, I was cracking up. With a confused Phantom in front of me.

"So, you saw a naked fifty year old lady?" I asked, tearing up from laughing so hard. His brow creased and he frowned.

"It wasn't that funny. I thought you would be thankful I at least gathered your belonging's for you." He said, before walking past me. I frowned and realized I had been a little rude just then.

"Hey wait, I'm sorry Phantom." I said, apologzing behind him. "I didn't mean it like that. I really am thankful that you went and got all that instead of making me wear the same clothes here till..well...forever." He turned to look at me.

"Your welcome.."

"Hey..Phantom?" His eyes wandered up to my face slowly, and stayed there.

"Yes?"

"Do I call you Phantom or...?" I truly didn't know wether to call him Erik or not. He seemed to think about this for a second.

"You may call me Phantom..or if you wish to...Erik." He said, before throwing his cape back on. "I must go do something, I'll be right back. If I come back and either find you missing, or trying to escape, consequence will be dire." And with that, he disapearred through one of his secret passges.

"Alright...Erik." I called after him, before grabbing my sketchbook and sitting by the water, humming. Waiting for the Opera Ghost to return.

Halle and Jon's P.O.V

Jon saw that Aleixa's luggage was missing. And that was a big sign that it was the Phantom who had broken into the room. Halle sat on the edge of the bed, head in her hands, sobbing a little. Jon looked over at her sadly, but looked past her for a second. Something red caught his eyes. Reaching over, he picked up a new letter, with the same Skull emblem, that was on the bed.

"Halle..." He said, showing her the new letter. Halle looked up and more tears welled in her eyes when she saw it.

"Open it..." She said softly. Jon did just that.

_Hello Again Children,_

_As you can clearly see, your friend's stuff has all been retreived. Do not worry about her or her safety. I will not have harmed or killed her, unless of course, you try to reveal me to the public or any sort of upper force you can think of. All you know, is that your three friends went missing after they went up to the Box's. Two fo them will have been found after. The third, remains missing. But do not worry for her, for if you stick to just the story I have given you, she will be fine. The Angel of Music will take care of her._

_P.S Do not try to return and save her, it will do none of you, any good._

_-O.G_

Jon sighed, and handed Halle the letter for her to read. When she had finished, she crumpled it up in anger and threw it at the trash barrel, slightly missing it. She cried again, harder and curled up on the bed.

"There's nothing we can do Jon..Nothing we can do at all. Who knows what he's doing to her down there!" She muffled her cries with a pillow.

"I'll think of something Halle," Jon said, trying to comfort her his best, "There's always a way." At least, he hoped this time there was a way.

**So what did you guys think? You know what would really be great? If you reviewed to tell me what you thought :D**

**So please...Review.**


	3. Musical Guidance

**I just realized something! I haven't done a disclaimer! D: So, let's actually try adding that in haha**

**DISCLAIMER: To own or not to own, that is the question. The answer? I don't own The Phantom, Paris France, or the Opera Populaire. But I do own Halle, Jon, and Aleixa...and random people that really don't do much.**

**There we go, much better. Alright, thanks to Little Luxa again for reviewing! Your what's keeping this story going ;)**

**Musical Guidance**

**Erik's P.O.V**

Erik sat, perched atop the roof near the park. It was nearing dusk, so as it got darker, Erik could wander around without being found or spotted. So, for what he was planning on next, this would be easier. His eyes wandered, watching the few people that came in and out of the park. But he knew who he was looking for. In the back of his head he kept wondering if the girl was trying to escape or if she already had. If she did, she would have to come through the park to get to the hotel. So he'd be able to snatch her up in a second.

Suddenly his eyes focused on what he had been looking for. The other two children from earlier, the boy and the girl. They were walking through the park, the girl looked near to tears. Erik clung to the gutter, sliding down swiftly, before running into the park, behind some tree's. Erik leaned closer, trying to listen to what they were saying.

**Jon and Halle's P.O.V**

When the others had come back from their tours, they asked Jon and Halle about Brie, Lexi, and Aleixa were. Halle, who wasn't good at lying, had to really practice before she could say anything. Jon said that the last they had seen them, they were checking out Box 5. Well a moment later, the Police showed up at the hotel, and told everyone that Brie and Lexi were found dead, after construction worker saw them suddenly fall from box 5, although they hadn't seen them up there to begin with. But Aleixa was said missing. Halle broke down crying, and even though Jon knew that it was because Halle knew the truth, he said he'd take her for a walk to calm her down about the news.

"I can't believe we lied to the Police..." Halle said, frustrated with herself and with everything else in the world at the moment.

"I know but remember the Phantom's note?" Jon told her, trying to help, "We can't tell them or else who knows what will happen?"

"Screw the Phantom and his note!" Halle half yelled through tears. Jon shushed her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, an attempt to comofrt her, as well as warm her up. The snow started falling in flurries, softly covering them and the ground.

"Halle, please don't shout," Jon looked to see if anyone had come by. Luckily no one had. "We can't cause too much attention to ourselves and cause suspicion."

"That would be the worst thing to do, _Children_," A voice said, venom dripping off the word 'Children'. Halle froze in her spot, and Jon quickly whipped around to facethe voice. The Phantom stood there, staring down at the two with hate and disgust.

"Wh-" Jon went to ask the Phantom why he was here, but was quickly cut off when the Phantom whipped Halle to face him. She almost screamed, but had to bite her lip to keep herself from doing it. Jon took in a breathe and contiued. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure you keep your lips shut," The Phantom said, menacingly,"Not only that, but I needed to get something." Halle was shaking now, not just from the cold anymore.

"G-Get what?" She asked, looking up at him. Jon looked over at her, surprised she had even said anything. The Phantom switched his eyes to lock on her.

"Nothing of your concern," He said, "Now, you are going to keep your mouth's shut aren't you?" He spat the last parts, causing Halle to nod frantically, and Jon just to look at him. The Phantom stared at Jon, glaring. "If not, you know what's at stake." With that, the Phantom disapeared behind the tree's again, leaving a terrified Halle and befuddled Jon.

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

I had actually thought about escaping mutiple times, truthfully. But something kept me from doing it. I couldn't put a finger on what it exactly was, but for some reason I couldn't find myself to get up and escape when I could have. After Erik had left, I decided to just take the alone time for my advantage, so I took my sketchbook and searched through my luggage bag for a pencil. When I had found a good enough pencil, I sat by the waters edge and started to draw.

At first, I was competely drawing a blank and doodling circles, but the more circles that formed, it started to look more and more like something. I made lines darker, smoothing it out and by the time I had finished, I didn't understand what I had drawn.

It was a picture of a skull, but surrounded by roses, and a tear welling in the emptey eye socket of the skull. The roses twisted into a intricate design around it. I had never drawn anything exactly detailed and as dark as this before, so just seeing it gave me chills. I placed the sketch book back in the ground, before absentmindedly strolling around the lair. Remebering what Erik had said, I stayed away from the organ, not daring to touch it.

After wandering around, I walked back to where I was originally sitting. Leaning down, I picked up one of the dead roses that lay there on the ground. A small gasp escaped my lips, and I dropped the rose. My finger had a small red bead of blood, forming on it. The bead rolled off and ove down, landing on the sketchbook. Right on the tear that was falling down the skull, before dripping down that to look like an actualy tear of blood.

'Such Irony,' I thought as I placed my finger in my mouth and sucked on it to stop the bleeding. As I sucked on it, I hummed a little to get my mind off the stinging feeling. Pacing in circles on the floor around and around. Before I knew it, the humming became whispering. Then the whispering became singing.

_Some say love, it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed_

_Some say love, it is a razor_

_That leaves your soul to bleed_

_Some say love, it is a hunger_

_An endless aching need_

_I say love, it is a flower_

_And you, its only seed_

_It's the heart, afraid of breaking _

_That never learns to dance_

_It's the dream, afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance_

_It's the one who won't be taken_

_Who cannot seem to give_

_And the soul, afraid of dying_

_That never learns to live_

_When the night has been too lonely_

_And the road has been too long_

_And you think that love is only _

_for the lucky and the strong_

_Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snow_

_Lies the seed_

_That with the sun's love, in the spring_

_Becomes the rose_

"With the sun's love, In the spring, Become's the rose," I repeated, and sighed, picking up the dead rose again, much more careful this time. I jumped a little when I heard a deep voice reply.

"Brava. Brava'. Bravisima." Chills crawled up my spine and I turned around to see The Phantom standing there, in his gondala, as it docked itself. He stepped out with all his elegance, and threw his cape off onto the floor.

'God the man as such elegance' I thought to myself, watching him. His eyes went from my face to the rose I was holding, then back up to my eyes. I blushes a little when our eyes met, because just him looking at me sent chills down my spine. "How was...whatever it was you were doing?" I asked softly, placing the rose down on a nearby table. Erik didn't reply, but instead asked:

"You didn't escape?" He sounded confused and actually, disappointed. I shook my head. "Well, did you try to?" This question, just his tone, seemed to hold sudden questioning and eagerness. Like a child asking what's in the box wrapped up with a big bow under that christmas tree.

"Truthfully," I answered, "I thought about it mutiple times, but I couldn't find the will to actually do it." This really seemed to dissapoint him, as he frowned a little. Sheepishly, I looked down and walked back over to the waters edge to sit down. Erik sauntered out of my sight and back up to his organ, and began to play. At first, I wasn't really listening, but then I recongized the tune. It was The Rose. The song I had just been singing.

"You need to work on that song a little more," He said suddenly, still playing, "Your pitch was perfect, but your tone was off. You sung a couple wrong notes, but otherwise, not too bad." His fingers stopped gracing over the keys and he looked over his sholder at me. His head nodded, as if a gesture to come over. Slowly, I stood up and walked over, standing by the organ. Erik looked up at me again, annoyed somewhat. "Sit." I paused momentarily, not sure wether he was saying it to be polite. "I said, Sit." Automatically I sat down, looking at him.

**Erik's P.O.V**

Erik looked over at his new student. She seemed to be avoiding him. He wasn't surprised at that, thouh. Afterall, he had slapped her. He looked at her face, and he cheek he had hit was black and blue. He winced a little. It looked quite painful actually. Ignoring it, he started to go over her tone with her and showing her how to get it right. As he spoke, he noticed she was listening intently, not dozing off. Not ignoring him. But listening and fixing her problems when he told her to. At one point they even shared a joke wih each other, about how when she tried going so high, she literally squeaked, going higher than the keyboard could. It was shocking, but also amusing because she turned as red as could be. He only laughed, but stopped, until of course, she started laughing too.

An hour had passed and Erik stopped the lesson. It was enough and the day was coming to an end. He could see she was tired, her eyes were drooping and colorless. She seemed to be having trouble keeping her head up and staying focused.

"I think we're done for today," Erik said, pleased with what had been acomplished, "you did...well." The girl nodded and yawned, smiling slightly, but winced a little when her cheek moved only so much.

"Yeah.." She agreed.

"You should rest," He said, no emotion really showing in his voice, "You look exhausted." A yawn answered that, and the girl looked at him.

"You have another room?" She questioned quietly, yawning again. Erik shook his head, writing something down on a piece of paper.

"No. Just the Swan Bed." He said, not looking up from his paper. The girl shrugged and got up, walking over towards where the water started, and she laid down on the floor, curling up in a ball. Erik happened to notice she had walked down that way, and when he saw her sitting on the floor, he made a loud noise. Like a scoff, but less offensive. "And might I ask, what I is your doing on the floor?"

"Sleeping," She replied, not looking up, "Why?"

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Erik asked, standing up now.

"Cause you said you have no other room," She answered him, "That's why."

"But I am sure I said, I have a Swan Bed. You've even seen the Swan Bed." Now she sat up, looking at him with tired eyes, and a slight scowl.

"Can I please just get some sleep?" She asked, whining almost.

"Not on the floor!" Erk half shouted, throwing his hands up in the air before bringing them back down. "Go and get in the Swan Bed, it's much more comfortable than the floor."

"No." She replied, hastily.

"What? Why not?" Erik asked, taken aback that she had spoken back at him.

"It's your bed you ding-dong." She growled, before laying back down. Erik huffed, he was up to here with her attitude.

"I don't use it. And don't call me a ... a ding-dong." She didn't get up, but she did answer.

"Then where do you sleep?"

"I don't. Is the point." Erik said, triumphantly, thinking he had won the battle. But she still didn't move.

"You should." She stated, rolling over onto her stomache, half asleep. Erik had just about had enough with this. He stomped to where she laid, and stood over her, arms crossed.

"Get up, or I will make you get up." He said, huffing almost. The girl refused to move. Again, he said, "Get up now, or I will make you get up."

"Don't touch me," The girl mumbled, pretty much asleep almost. Erik leaned down, and swept his hands under her, turning her over, before lifting her up. Her eyes shot open, and he could've sworn they were red. "I said don't touch me!" She cried out, and pushed against him, trying to make him let go.

"I said I'd made you get up, and I stuck to my word." Erik stated, carrying her towards the bed, as she fought kind of weakly. Seeing she was exhausted and drained.

"Lemme go!" Finally, he did. He dropped her right onto the Swan Bed, and she bounced a little on impact. Glaring at Erik, she sat there, panting a little.

"There. Now you can rest." He said, going to turn, but he stopped, and turned to face her again. "By the way, you never told me your name."

"It's Aleixa..." She said, laying down slowly, still glaring at him. Erik nodded, before walking past the sheer curtain, and almost stepped on something on his way out. Leaning down, he picked up a sketchbook. Drawn on it was a beautiful design of a skull surrounded by roses. And a single tear was falling down the skull, but ti was red. Erik knew he had no paint or anything, and that it looked like a blood stain. Settling it down, he turned and went back to his organ. Playing more of the music. And the girl couldn't keep her eyes open a minute longer once it started playing.

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

I heard something shuffling about and moving around alot, which cased me to wake up. When I opened my eyes, I saw Erik was pacing around the lair, muttering to himself in French.

"Vous sot! Vous ne pouvez pas faire une seule chose à droite! Vous êtes faible! Vous n'êtes rien! Votre juste un laid, et le monstre horrible. Personne ne peut vous aimer! Votre vaut rien! Vous vile créature horrible atroces vous!" He screamed, before throwing something across the room. I sat up and tried to regain focus with my eyes, before standing up and heading out to see the comotion.

Erik was storming about and still cursing to himself, and didn't know I was up yet. I watched as he furiously kicked a candlestand over, extinguishing the flames. There was another thing I noticed. He wasn't wearing his mask. The thing was, his face didn't scare me. It saddeded me though. Made me feel bad for him. He turned on his heel, ready to destroy something else, when he saw me.

"Get back in there!" He shouted, pointing towards the Swan Bed. "Don't look at my face!" Turning quickly so his back was to me again.

"It's not that bad Erik..." I said, trying to calm him down. "You don't need the mask around me." He stopped pacing for a second, just to turn, a hand covering his face, to face me.

"It's the face of a monster.." He growled lowly, and seemed to be heaving almost.

"No it isn't," I said, "You don't need the mask Erik." He looked at her, his face still in a scowly. His eyes bloodshot.

"I would prefer...to wear the mask," He said, taking a deep breathe and walking over to grab his mask. When he had placed it back on, over his face, he looked back at me. "I apologize for waking you..."

"It's totally fine, really." I said, smiling a little. But winced immediatly and let out a small yelp. Reaching a hand to my face, I felt my cheek. It hurt to touch it. "Um, do you happen to have a bathroom?"

"Yes," Erik answered, "Past the Swan Bed, on the left, behind the two black curtains. To turn on the shower, you turn the handle to the right all the way around and then go right for hot water left for cold." I nodded, grabbing some clothes to throw on after, and ran towards it.

"Thanks Erik!" I called back, before going behind the curtains. The bathroom wasn't that bad. The floor was stone like everthing else, but the walls seemed to be almost like a mineral deposit. Sparkling and glowing. There were towels hanging off racks and all sorts of supplies behind a small cuboard without a mirror, which didn't surprise me. I undressed and quickly got inside the shower, once it was warmed up. After I was done showering, I threw on another pair of jeans, seeing I brought all jeans and one dress to see a show, and a white long sleeve. I walked out, carrying the towel and my dirty laundrey with me.

Erik was sitting down on the edge of the Swan Bed, looking through my sketchbook. When I walked in through the curtain, he looked up and shut it quickly and placed it down.

"Sorry," He said quickly, "How was the water?"

"Good." I answered, putting the dirty clothes in that pocket of the luggage again.

"You can put those with the other laundrey," Erik said, looking at me. I stopped packing them and looked over at him. "It's right over there. Here let me do it." Erik got up, taking the laundrey from my hands, and he put it in a bag in the corner of the room.

"Oh, I could've done th-"

"It's fine." He sat back down on the edge of the bed. I walked over and sat next to him.

"What were you...yelling about this morning?" I asked softly, looking up at him. He sighed and put his head in his hands, moving them up and back around his hair, before placing them on his knees.

"My muse has left me," He said sadly, "I can't write music, I can't think of anything. I have failed. I'm a fool. When Christine left, I thought my muse had left me, but the sadness filled me with more ideas. But now, I have nothing." He looked downhearted and it made me feel terrible.

"You'll think of something. I know it," I said, trying to put some hope into him, "Your a genius." He scoffed and shook his head, glaring now.

"To make matters worse, I broke my only music player." He said, growling deeply to himself. "Just go look by the water.." I got up and walked out from the curtains, and saw a broken music player, laying on the ground. Dented and peices falling off. It looked old fashioned, but I noticed it was still going. Carefully, I picked it up, and it started playing

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

I recongized the song immediatly, and hear a deep sigh behind me. Turning, I saw Erik standing there, watching me intently.

"I'm sorry Erik..." I said softly, but he walked away grabbing his cape, one with a hood. Then climbed into the gondola. "Where are y-"

"I'm going to go grab us breakfast, I'll be back in two hours." He said, before disapearring. I sat there, thinking. When I got an idea. I ran inside to the Swan Bed and reached into my luggage, and pulling out a small handbag. Counting my money, I quickly ran out one of the passages, outside.

**Erik's P.O.V**

Seeing it was snowing pretty hard outside, Erik knew not alot of people would be wandering the streets of Paris today. And nobody would be looking at him, wrapped up in a dark black cape and hood. Because everyone was covered up. Easily, he made his way to a store, and bought all that they'd be needing for at least a week. He payed the cashier with all the money that he had brought, which was more than enough.

Once he had finished buying everything, he headed out into the storm again. As he walked, he saw about three people on the street. One was a man, probably in his early twenties, leading a women probably a year or two younger inside the movie theartre. The third, was a young girl, who looked achingly familiar to Erik. Squinting his eyes, he noticed she had long black hair, and was wearing a long black dress, the sleeves like lace and it flowed down and off the back. It had puffed up shoulders and in the center of the collar an old looking sillouette, and she wore a cloak. Her eyes had heavy meakup on, but he could still make out her face. It was Aleixa!

Erik was fuming. How dare she escape like this! He recongized the outfit from the costume closet, which was easily accesible from one of his hidden passages. And furthermore, this weather was so bad, where did she think she was going to go? She'd be lost sooner than said! Erik started to storm towards her, ready to grab her and drag her back to finish her off. But he stopped dead in his tracks when she went into an antique shop.

He ran up to it once she was inside and by the window, stood there, peering. It was hard to see, but it looked like she was handing the owner of the store something, before he disapearred into the back of the store. Ten minutes later he came back, holding something in his hands, handing it to her, as well as whatever she originally handed him. She immediatly exited the store, and Erik stayed flat against the wall. In her hands, she was carrying a rather large box, wrapped with black wrapping paper, and a huge red bow on top.

_'I must beat her back to the Lair!'_ Erik screamed inside his head. If she had bought something to use against him to try and escape, he would catch her before she had the chance. Fast as his feet could carry him, Erik ran, taking a different route back to the Opera Populaire. A good while later he had gotten inside, and climbed back in the gondala. _'Ha! Beat her!'_ He thought triumphantly, as he rowed his way down towards his home. But he was wrong. There she was, sitting by the waters edge, wearing the dress still, but the wig was off along with the makeup.

"Welcome back," She said in a rather happy voice, "How was the town?" Erik was furious now. How dare she act as if nothing happened? He stopped the gondala and stormed up to her, grabbing her upper arm, pulling her up to face him. Aleixa looked at him, shocked and somewhat scared.

"I saw you." He hissed, in the most threatening tone. "I saw you running down the street. I saw you go into the antique shop!" Her face immediatly went pale and she frowned.

"You saw? Ah, now the surprise is ruined." She said, looking rather disappointed and close to tears. Erik cocked his head at this.

"Surprise?" Her eyes lit up and she grinned with pleasure.

"You mean you didn't see _it_?" She asked, excited now for some reason. He shook his head, and slowly let go of her arm. Surprise? What did she mean.

"You weren't trying to conjur up a plan to kill me and escape?" He asked her. She laughed at this and shook her head, before running to the Swan Bed, picking up a square object.

"No! I got you something." She walked over to him, handing him the package gently. "Be careful, it's fragile." Erik took it in his hands, a pit forming in his stomache. She got him something? No one had ever gotten him anything for no reason, or with reason at all. Aleixa smiled up at him, eager and all. "Open it!" Carefully, he undid the ribbon, and dropped it to the ground. He watched it fall, before gently taking off the wrapping paper.

When he saw what was now in his hands, he felt sick to his stomache with guilt, happiness, and something else that he couldn't figure out. In his hands, was a music player. Like the one he had, it looked like a really old version of a radio. Excapt this one was different. Instead of hardwood, it was made of some sort of hard material, like stone. Possibley glass. The whole thing was black, and all the knobs were red or white. The latch that kept the top open was gold however, and the top has the most beautiful design. It had half a white mask pained on the left side, and roses for a boreder. Next to the mask it said "Ange De La Musique". He opened it and saw that there was a CD already in it. He turned the knob and pressed play. The first song he heard was 'Think Of Me', but it was interuppted when she spoke.

"That's not only song. It also play's 'Learn to Be Lonely' by Minnie Driver, 'Total Eclipse of The Heart' by Bonnie Tyler, 'The Rose' by Bette Midler, 'Music of The Night' by..well...you, and 'Angel of Music' but...it isn't Christine singing it." She said, blushing now. "It's me. I couldn't find a longer version without the words at the end, like I had on my ipod, so I recorded myself singing it. The man who worked at the shop turned it all into a CD and whenever you want more music, I can make more CD'S." Erik stared at her, tears sitting in the corner's of his eyes.

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

Erik was staring at the music box. His eyes were just glued to it, and he seemed close to tears. I was smiling for a while, even though it hurt, but now it was starting to fade. From the looks of it, he didn't like it. He hadn't said a word, he hadn't taken his eye's off of it though.

"Do...Do you like it Erik?" I asked hopefully, looking up at him. Finally, he moved a little, moving his eyes down to where mine were. I looked into them, trying to decipher his emotions clearly. They seemed so amazed and happy, but his face looked just sad and confused. But it was those eyes that said it all to me.

"I...I...It's Beauti-" He tried to say something, anything. Suddenly, he regained his normal stature. Standing upright, elegant, and straight faced. "It's nice. But you shouldn't have left. Someone could have spotted you." My face fell immediatly. I could feel the tears coming, my face grew hot and my eyes stung.

"Oh..." I said, trying to hold it all in, "Excuse me a moment." I walked into the Swan Bed room, shutting the curtains, before I flopped onto the bed and cried as quietly as I possibley could. It had hurt. I had spent most of my vacation money to make a personalized glass box, and CD, and he changed the original words into a simple 'It's nice.' I felt like curling up and never coming out. Not to sing. Not to eat. Not to do anything.

I was done with trying to get on his good side and be kind to him anymore. I had been nice, and showed him that people can be trusted and be nice, but he shut me out. 'If he wanted the normal lonely life, then fine. Have it.' I thought, I decided that I was going to never try again. 'What is the point of speaking if no one will listen to what you had to say to them? If he doesn't want me around, why did he have me here in the first place?'

But the sound of faint music pulled me out of my crying, and I sat up sniffling. Peeking out from the curtains, I saw Erik, sitting down at his 'esk' as I called it. It really was just his giant table, where he had miniture opera stages, actors and actresses, and notes. He was sitting there, listening to the music box. It was the song that was playing that struck me as strange. He was playing 'Angel of Music'. But why?

Quietly, I walked over to where he was sitting, and stood still, watching him. He started singing along, sadly. I fanned my face and took a couple deep breathe's, to make it look like I hadn't been crying.

"Erik," I said, sniffling a little. He jumped at the moment I spoke, and whipped around to glare at me slightly.

"Don't sneak up on me!" He hissed, but stopped when he saw my face. I nodded, and chewed on my sleeve a little.

"Sorry, I just um, wanted to tell you that you shouldn't twist that knob too much," I pointed to any random knob, just because I was only making something up to say. I really hadn't come out here to say that, I was going to say 'Your welcome' but couldn't. "It'll break." He continued to stare at me, and I went to walk back to teh Swan Bed. "So, yeah." Before I could walk away, he stopped me. Erik had grabbed my wrist and turned me back around to face him.

I looked at him, as he looked at me, his eyesbrows sinking along with his face. He reached up a gloved hand towards my face. I shrunk back a little, just out of instinct, but stopped when his fingers stopped directly under my eye. Slowly, he started to drag it across my face, wiping away the tears. When he got to my injured cheek, he was much more gentle, and even though it still hurt, I tried my best not to wince. Erik stopped his hand under my chin, lifting it up slightly, before taking his hand away.

"Thank you." He said, before letting go of my wrist, and turning back to the music box. I stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. His hand quickly turned the knob, and he started up the music again, singing softly with it.

"Your welcome," I said, "Your welcome."

**Jon's P.O.V**

Jon was sitting on his hotel bed the night before, unable to sleep. Thinking. The lie was eating him alive. But he had lied for a friend's sake. He, and Halle, has to lie to save a friend. He still couldn't stop thinking about what could be happening to her. Was he torturing her? Was he hurting her? Or was she already dead and he was lying to them just for his safety? Jon couldn't take it anymore.

"This shit is gonna need to end real soon," He whispered to himself, grabbing his cell phone. He texted Halle, before setting the phone down. "I hope this plan works out."

**What is Jon's plan? What's he gonna do?**

**So Phantom really does have feelings. See?**

**Erik: You make me sound like i'm an emotionless pit.**

**Me: You can be...**

**Erik: I'm offended**

**Brie: Omgfff twilight Edward is so hoooot lol qwerty**

**Me: I thought you killed her?**

**Erik: I can do it again *punjabs Brie, who collapses and dies***

**Me: Yay! And do that to anyone who doesn't review! :D**

**Erik: Sure..why not? Free Punjabs are free Punjabs!**

**Me: So review, or Erik will catch you with his 'Magical Lasoo'**


	4. Despicable Me

**Hey guy's! So once again, thanks to Little-Luxa for reviewing. Erik is pleased with you. And another thanks to Emmaleigh too!**

**DISCLAIMER: Erik, is not mine to own. He belong's to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. Paris belongs to the French. The opera Populaire is also not mine.**

**Jon is mine**

**Halle is mine**

**Aleixa is mine.**

**Random people are mine**

**Despicable Me**

**Erik's P.O.V**

Aleixa was sitting down, as one of the random tables set up, eating a banana. Erik could feel her staring at him, as he wrote on his music sheet thoughtfully.

"Are you going to eat?" She asked him, concerned for his well being. Something he didn't get but he chose to forget about it.

"Nope," He replied, "I'm much too busy." A sharp cut laugh escaped her lips, and her ignored it blatantly. Next thing he knew, she was standing next to him, holding something behind her back. He turned his head to her, setting down the pen and adjusting himself so he was facing her. "Can I help you?" She quickly held out her hands to him, a muffin placed in them.

"Eat it." She said, smiling at him. Erik rolled his eyes, but took the blueberry muffin anyways. Taking a bite out of it, he smiled a little in satisfaction. He actually had been very hungry, but chose music over breakfast. "Good boy."

"I am not a dog." He said blatantly, mouth full of muffin. So it sounded more like, 'I amf nur a dogmfh.' She giggled at him and smirked, leaning on her hip against the organ.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," She taunted him, before taking another bite of her banana. Erik rolled his eyes at her again and took another bite. Aleixa sat down near him and grinned, eating. He looked at her, in mid bite, and stopped.

"Yes?" She cocked her head.

"I can sit here and eat, can't it?" She asked plainand simple, finishing off the banana before glancing around for a trash can. Swiftly, she tossed the peel over and watched it land in the can. "Ya! Ten points for Aleixa!" She shouted, punching her hands up in the air beore 'Raising the roof' and singing 'We are The Champions'. The things that made her day.

"A banana peel in a trash can," Erik sighed, finishing his muffin, "Such an acomplishment." Aleixa frowned and leaned closer, slanted eyes.

"It isn't easy! You try!" Erik shrugged, and crumpled the paper muffin 'cup', before tossing it up in the air. It seemed to freeze and glide in the air before gracefully landing in the trash can. Aleixa's jaw dropped, and her pupils dialated, before she switched her glance to Erik. He was now the one to 'Raise the Roof' but instead of singing he shouted.

"Oh oui! Dix points pour Erik!" He cried triumphantly, but when saw the look on Aleixa's face, he regained his posture and leaned back, smiling. She sighed and shook her head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Lucky shot," She groaned, before rolling off the seat, towards the table with food, grabbing a water. "Don't you have a fridge you could keep the drinks in?" She asked, taking a sip.

"Right behind that table actually, behind the red curtain. Sure enough, as she moved it, there was a small looking fridge. She put all the items that needed to be refrigerated in it and shut it.

"So what's on today's agenda?" Aleixa piped up.

"Well, I have some composing, hopefully, to do," Erik listed, tapping his pen on the organ again, "then your lesson. I don't know your schedule Child, but you can probably find something to do that doesn't include bothering me, breaking anything, or sneaking out."

"Well, there goes my day." Aleixa said sarcastically, with a laughed. When Erik only smirked and chuckled in response, she frowned. "You never laugh. You need to laugh."

"I did laugh just then." He said, raising his eyebrows at her. "Did you not hear it, Child?"

"It was a chuckle, it doesn't count!' She stated, before disapearring into the Swan Bed, shutting the curtains. Erik just rolled his eyes and got back to his music.

"What happened to not bothering me?"

**Jon and Halle's P.O.V**

Halle had barely gotten any sleep that night. When looking in the mirror, she realized how much of a mess she really was. Her eyes had enormous bags under them, and both were red and puffy from crying so much. Her throat was sore, she was pale, and overall, her frown wouldn't leave her face. During breakfast, when Jon saw her, he was shocked.

"Oh my god Halle," He said, "You look-"

"Awful. Horrifying. Digusting. Depressed." She murmured, taking a large sip of Orange Juice. Jon nodded, half shrugging, bfore eating his eggs.

"Did you get my text?" He asked quietly.

"No."

"Well," Looking around to make sure no one was in earshot, he continued, "I have a plan on freeing Aleixa, if she's...you know." Halle raised her brows at this and looked at Jon in disbeleif.

"How?" She asked tiredly.

"Well," Jon said, "We have five days until we leave Paris. We could convince Kelly to take the whole cast to the Opera Populaire to look around, and then, we can somehow get the Phantom to leave the lair, before one of us can bring Kelly and a couple others into the lair to save Aleixa!"

"It wouldn't work Jon," Halle sighed, "The Phantom surely would catch on to us. God knows he's ben stalking us."

"It's worth a shot Halle!" Jon said, worry filling his voice. "Please! We need to try." Halle thought about it for a second. About what would happen if they saved her. What would happen if they got caught.

"..Fine."

**Aleixas P.O.V**

I flopped down on the bed, bored out of my skull. Occasionally, Erik would play a couple notes, but it'd stop soon after.

"Gaaaah! Is there nothing to do?" I whisper-yelled to myself. When your bored, you tend to do almost anything to entertain yourself. So, being me, I got up, walking to the bathroom. When I walked out, I was carrying a bar of soap. Walking back to the Swan Bed, I picked up a knife that was on one of the tables. Then, I did something I never really ever thought I'd result in doing, no matter how boring the situation.

I carved soap.

I carved soap, into the shape of a bunny.

And even used the extra piece to make a carrot to place in it's chubby little arms.

When I finished, I had a white bunny, staring at my, holding a carrot. Sitting up straight, I smiled, proud of my soap carving work. But the bordness quickly burrowed it's way back into my life. So, I rumaged around, finding some ribbon. I cut a piece of ribbon off, and tied it around the bunny's neck, making a neat little red bow.

"I'm gonna name you...Kristofferson!" I said to it, smiling. "Kristofferson Nyan...the third." I placed the little guy on the dresser, and stared at it. "I think I'm bound to become a schizophrenic." But that's when inspiration struck me. Erik said I couldn't:

Bother him

Break Anything

Escape

He never said anything about using a little soap bunny to tryand get him to laugh. I stuck my head out from the curtains, and saw Erik stand up, stretching his back a little. At that point, I kept only my arm out, holding Kristofferson Nyan III out.

"Psst!" I whisperd, loudly. Erik didn't seem to hear it. "I said, Psssst!" Erik looked over at the soap bunny and cocked his head.

"Oh god what are you up to now?" He asked, "and what is that?" I stuck my head out, and looked at the rabbit.

"Oh, this is Kristofferson Nyan III." I said casually, "I brought him to life."

"Where did you...Is that my soap?" Erik asked, rubbing a hand on his forehead.

"I carved him to life. I brought this little guy into this world, to..well I don't know. Frankly I was bored as hell and needed something to do or I would've exploded." I sighed, rolling onto the floor and standing up. Erik smirked and shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder if your brain functions normally, Child." He sighed, turning back to go work on his music.

"Redrum." I cried in a squeaky voice. "Redrum!" The Phantom turned and looked at me again.

"Pardon?"

"Redrum!" I cried again. "Oh Kristofferson that's rude."

"What is redrum?" Erik asked. I ignored him.

"It's the truth." I said in the demon-bunny voice again. " I shall do it."

"What is this redrum?" Erik yelled this time. Again, I ignored him.

"No Kristofferson noooo!"

"What is Redrum?" Erik shouted, finally I turned to him and yelled back in the demon voice.

"Murder!" Erik's eyes squinted and he just stared at me. Finally, some sense came back into my head.

"Oh my god.." I muttered, "I'm going crazy. I've finally hit insanity. I'm using a soap bunny to entertain myself.." I sighed and placed Kristofferson back in the Swan Bed aread, before flopping onto the floor, face first. "I have cabin fever."

"It's only been a day.." Erik said.

"Let me be," I cried, looking up at him, "I'm just being overly dramatic!"Erik nodded, and I frowned at him.

"If your that bored, you could do something for me." My ears perked up at this and I looked at him.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Stand up first," Erik commanded. So I stood. Next he walked over and grabbed my wrist, pulling me over to the organ. He sat down, pulling me down with him. "Sing this for me." I pointed to the couple of notes, written on the sheet music.

"These?"

"Yes." When Erik started playing the music, I sang the notes he had asked me to. After I finshed, he sat there, thinking, before scratching something down on the paper. "Now that one." I sang that note. Erik frowned, and crumpled the sheet paper, throwing it in a pile of other papers. "This will never work. I have no inspiration." Erik growled, "You may leave."

"You'll think of something," I said, reasurringly,"I know you will." Erik looked up at me, before I smiled at him and walked away.

**Erik's P.O.V**

Later that day, the two of them had lunch, well, she ate hers as she drew. He ate his, sitting and thinking for inspiration. Every once in awhile, she would do something just plain weirdbut amusing to him, that would take him out of his frustration. He wasn't going to lie. She actually kept him awake and on his toes, never knowing what to expect with her.

Aleixa was just the type of person, who could change personalities inan instant, but she was always somehow just smiling and being..well...Aleixa. Erik felt like he hadmade a good choice when he picked her. Granted, she could be childish and bit of a smart ass, but she was still better than other people were. To him at least.

Her singing lesson had gone as well as the one the day before had. She had a voice, he would give her that. Would he ever compare it to Christine's? Probably not. But she had great potential, in his eyes. The thing was, she would fix everything she needed to, and would ask him questions about things to help herself. Erik found the lessons to bring joy in him. He liked teaching her. She was a good student. Attentive, smart, quick to catch on. But a bit daft at points.

She had finished her lesson, and he decided he needed to get away from the organ.

"I'm going out in the town to...do something special, " He said, throwing on his cape with the hood, "I'll be back in an hour, hour and a half." Aleixa nodded, o focused on a book she was reading. Sitting in one of his chairs. "Remember, don't-"

"Don't try to escape or consequece's will be dire." She replied, looking up from her book and smirking a him. He nodded, and mile slightly back, before hopping into his gondala gracefully, and heading off.

The Phantom wasn't one who liked change really, but he didn't mind having the girl around. She so far, had been an easy living partner. Besides the fact that she could be quite a nuissance at times.

He had gotten into the town, and went to hotel where he knew the other two children we're staying. Erik managed to get inside the lobby, and asked that the letter be dropped off to room 412. The lady at the desk nodded, before asking why he wore the costume. He said that,

"I'm going to a costume party, at my cousins house." The lady told him to have a good time, before he walked out and tartd headng back for home. On his way back, he walked by the antique shop that the music box Aleixa had gotten him came from. Peering in the window, he saw a small figurine of two song birds. One of them was black, with a white stomache and white tipped feathers. It had the most beautiful blue eyes. Next to it was a smaller bird, a white bird with silver rounding the green eyes it had. There were silver speckles on the chest of the bird, and it went down the tips of the feahers on the wings and tail, before turning to black.

Erik looked at it a couple minutes more, before walking away again, through the snow to his home.

When he got back, he saw Aleixa, dead asleep on the chair. Her book lay on the floor, opened still. Her legs were thrown over the arms on the chair and her neck rested on the other. She looked peaceful, but so uncomfortable. It bothered Erik. The thought of her being uncomfortable. Careful not to wake her, he lifted her off of the chair, remembering how she didn't like being manhandled. Swiftly, he brought her into the Swan Bed, placing her on the bed and under the covers.

As soon as she was down, he stared at her a few more second. But pulled himself to look away.

_'What are you doing, Erik?'_ He thought to himself, '_She's a girl. Nothing more. Nothing less.'_ He walzted back to his organ, and played a soft tune as the night came, announced and peaceful.

**That's all i have right now. Sorry it's shorter than the other chapters but I really need to think of whats to come. And how to put it into words.**

**Anyways, R&R please (:**


	5. Miles

**Hello hello hellooooo. Thanks so much for reviewing luxa and twilightxwolfxrema :D you guys are awesome**

**Erik: And you have my respect.**

**Me: :O No way!**

**Erik: What?**

**Me: You respect people? Since when?**

**Erik: -_- *growls and pulls out punjab***

**Me: *Hisses and pulls out AK-47***

**Erik: D:**

**Me: Now, READ!**

**Miles**

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

I had been living with Erik for about four days now, and really, I couldn't complain much. Every once and A while I would feel a little homesick and miss my friends. I knew that in about three days, the musical cast would be leaving Paris, as well as me, behind. Truthfully, it saddened me. The fact that they wouldn't really miss me much, if I was just gone. Like that.

Each day was pretty much the same. I would somehow wake up in the Swan Bed, after falling asleep god knows where. Waking to the beautiful music of Erik's organ playing. He hadn't gotten his muse back yet, but he still played music that made me smile. After I woke, we would eat, either together, or he working on something. Then, I'd let him be for a couple hours, doing my own thing. Before we'd work on my music lesson together. After that we'd eat dinner and then possibley talk or we'd read. One time I even showed him how to do the worm. Although, he didn't try to do the worm, he just watched me and laughed at me.

By the forth day, waking up was the same as always. I smiled, half awake, listening to the sound of beautiful organ music playing softly. It was the music I was used to. I really didn't feel like waking up, so I rolled onto my stomache and buried my face in the pillow. Clutching it in my arms like it was a teddy bear. The music continued to play it's harmonizing tune, and I was really enjoying it. Until my stomache churned, making me feel naseaous.

"Urgh," I moaned into the pillow, and curled up in a ball, "Stupid stomache." Another hit of pain occured in my stomache and I groaned, louder this time. I released the pillow and clutched my stomache instead, squeezing my eyes shut. I realized that the had music stopped playing, and was replaced with the soundfootsteps. Footsteps soon became silence.

I sat up and looked at my clock, still clutching my stomache. It was only 1:17 in the morning. Moaning, I made my way out of the bed and started for the bathroom. Another pain hit me, and I winced, standing still.

"What are you doing?" Erik suddenly asked, turning my attention away to face him. "It's one in the morning, why are you up?"

"Bathroom." I said emotionless, continuing to the bathroom. I got inside and got sick in the toilet, before flushing, washing my hands, and heading back into the bedroom. I laid back down and buried my face in the pillow again.

"Are you alright?" I heard the Opera Ghost ask me, before sitting on the edge of the bed gently. I opened my eye's to look at him, and went to respond. But another sharp wave of pain took over, causing me to groan again and bite my bottom lip. The taste of blood touched the tip of my tougne, and I released my lip, ignoring the stinging. It actually took away from the stomache pains.

"Just...some stomache pains." I said, sitting up a bit. My eyes watered, but I had to ignore it. "What's today's date?" I asked Erik. He looked at me, before looking over at a calendar that was behind me. I was too damn lazy to turn around.

"December 10th." He replied, putting both his hands on my shoulders and pushing me back down. "Your obviously sick, so you need to just...rest." I shook my head, before freezing in my spot. Quickly, I scattered to get out of the bed, but Erik kept trying to put me back in.

"No, really, Erik I need to get to the bathroom." I said, finally shooting up and running into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. I heard a knocking on the other side, and I knew it was Erik, but I ignored it. When I had finished, I opened the door to see a almost conerned Phantom staring at me. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Back in bed," Erik said, pointing to the Swan Bed, "Now." I shook my head, and started walking towards the tables.

"I'll be fine," I groaned, "Let's just..forget it." But I guess that wasn't the answer Erik was looking for, because he quickly stepped in front of me.

"No, you will go back to bed and rest." He said sternly, gently pulling me towards the bed.

"I'm fine Erik..I'm fine." I told him, resisting the pulling and tugging away. He shook his head.

"No. Your clearly not well, you will rest." He said, continuing to pull me to the bed. I pushed against him and tried to pull my wrist from his grip. "Don't fight me on this."

"I'm not fighting," I stated, "I'm trying to tell you i'm fine."

"I've had enough." Erik said, before lifting me up and carrying me to the bed.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, pushing against him to get down. I even tried jumping out of his arms, but he continued to carry me until finally, he placed me in the bed, pulling the covers up. "Erik I-"

"No." He interupted me, "Your sick, you look sick, and I will not let you do anything until you are feeling better. You live with me, you follow my rules." I huffed a breathe, before coughing took over. "That just proves i'm right."

"But I-"

"This conversation is over." Erik whisper-yelled, before disapearring out of the room and shutting the curtains, leaving me alone in the Swan Bed. With nothing else to do, I pulled the covers over my shoulders and went back to sleep.

**Erik's P.O.V**

Erik had left the girl to sleep in the bed, and walked back out the the lair. He sat down at one of his many little desk's and toyed around with one of his masks. But he couldn't seem to get Aleixa out of his mind. He didn't like the idea of her being sick. It bothered him alot, that he knew she was laying down in pain. Could he go out and get her medicine? Was there medicine for stomache pains? He really didn't know. Every time he had gotten sick, he just walked it off.

Deciding it was worth a try, Erik threw on his cape and went over to the bed to check on the girl. She was sound asleep, covers up over he shoulders. He noticed how very pale she looked and turned away, getting into his gondala. Pushing off, Erik started to leave the lair to go find something he could do about this stomache problem.

Sneaking around outside was much easier to do in the middle of the night, because all the stores were pretty much closed, and it was dark enough for Erik to go around unoticed. He made his way towards a Pharmecy, that was closing. Quickly, he went inside, the hood still on his head.

"Pardon?" He asked to the man who was packing up for the night. The man looked up, and smiled.

"Yes sir?" He answered with a smile. Erik paused, before continuing.

"Yes, um, I was wondering. I was heading home from a costume party but my..friend started getting major stomache pains and she got sick. Is there any sort of medicine or treatment for it?"

"Does she have a fever?" The man asked, pulling a clipboard out.

"I don't know."

"Symptoms were, vomiting, stomache cramps and possibley fever?"

"Well she had the cramps, then she vomited twice, and she was really sweaty.." Erik thought for a second, "So, Yes."

"She most likely has the stomache flu. It'll last for about two to five days, Sir." The Pharmacy man smiled, "Other symptoms may include mild chills, headaches, and being tired." Erik nodded.

"She's very tired."

"It's also one in the morning." The man said with a sympathetic smile, "But she probably has the stomache flu. Here, I'll give you some Ondesantron to give her once every morning and night, and this list of other things you can do to help it. I really gotta close now." Erik took the medicine and clipboard in hand.

"Thank you sir, here is the money for the medicine." Erik handed the man the money, but he refused.

"Take it. Consider it my gift to you. Merry Christmas." The man said smiling. Erik smiled slightly back.

"Same...to you." Then he turned away and left the Pharmacy. Walking back, he read over the list of what to do. It seemed simple. Keep the patient hydrated, stay away from sugary foods, and give the medicine. Erik smiled in satisfaction, and headed back to his home in triumph.

When he got back at 2:00, she was still dead asleep in the bed. Erik gently shook her, to try and wake her up. But she merley brushed his hand away.

"Aleixa, wake up." He said, shaking her harder this time. She opened her eyes and looked at him, tiredly.

"What?" She growled at him, as he put down the clipboard and held out the medicine. Aleixa took it in one hand, and read the instructions. Before he knew it, she was opening the bottle, filling the cup with the right amount, and chugging it down in one swift motion. She gagged a little, before closing it and putting it back down. "So revolting." She gagged, before looking at Erik with a normal face. "Thanks."

"Your welcome..." He said quietly, standing there looking at her. She nodded and laid back down, pulling the covers up again and closing her eyes. Erik stood there for a moment, just looking at her. He really didn't want to leave, but he knew she wanted rest. His eyes fell on her arm, which was reaching down and out for her bag and it grabbed her ipod. It looked like she was trying to put her ipod in, and he saw her face turn to look at it.

Her finger scrolled down the playlists and she chose 'Sleep Playlist.' He asumed that the songs were all simple things, soft songs that could help her fall asleep. Erik noticed that the one on the list was 'Music of the Night.' Her watched as she tried untangling the headphone's, but in frustration, shut the ipod off and threw it back down on the bag, rolling back over again. Erik thought for a second, before coming up with a rather brilliant idea, if he did say so himself.

He stood up straight, and took in a deep breathe, before softly singing 'Music of The Night.'

_Night-time sharpens,_  
><em>heightens each sensation <em>  
><em>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination<em>  
><em>Silently the senses abandon their defences ...<em>

Aleixa turned and looked at him, tired eyes and all. He noticed she was having trouble keeping them open, so he moved the lit candle to the nightstand, and sat on the edge of the bed. And then he continued to sing.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour  
>Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender<br>Turn your face away  
>from the garish light of day,<br>turn your thoughts away  
>from cold, unfeeling light -<br>and listen to the music of the night ..._

He looked at her, as she lay there, eyes still fixated on him. Even in the candle light, he could see she was getting more exhausted, and her eyes were shutting slowly, even though she fought to keep them open.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your_  
><em>darkest dreams!<em>  
><em>Purge your thoughts of the life<em>  
><em>you knew before!<em>  
><em>Close your eyes,<em>  
><em>let your spirit start to soar!<em>  
><em>And you'll live<em>  
><em>as you've never lived before ...<em>

_Softly, deftly,_  
><em>music shall surround you ...<em>  
><em>Feel it, hear it,<em>  
><em>closing in around you ...<em>  
><em>Open up your mind,<em>  
><em>let your fantasies unwind,<em>  
><em>in this darkness which<em>  
><em>you know you cannot fight -<em>  
><em>the darkness of the music of the night ...<em>

Now her eyes were closed, and her breathing was evening out. Erik smiled a little in satisfaction, but continued to sing anyhow.

_Let your mind start a journey _  
><em>through a strange new world!<em>  
><em>Leave all thoughts<em>  
><em>of the world you knew before!<em>  
><em>Let your soul take you where you<em>  
><em>long to be!<em>  
><em>Only then can you belong to me ...<em>

Pausing for a second, he let the last line echo in his head. He didn't want to own her, right? He was just using her to work on his music and to make sure her friends didn't ruin his life, right? Erik shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He knew that she was almost fully asleep now, and that he could just get up and walk out. But he didn't. He wanted to finish singing first.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!_  
><em>Touch me, trust me savour each sensation!<em>  
><em>Let the dream begin,<em>  
><em>let your darker side give in<em>  
><em>to the power of the music that I write -<em>  
><em>the power of the music of the night ...<em>

The girl was definatly asleep now, her arms drooping over the side of the bed. Erik moved them so they were on it again, and made sure she wasn't close to the edge. He stopped for a second, and looked at her again, as he pulled up the covers.

_You alone can make my song take flight -_  
><em>help me make the music of the night . . .<em>

Irritated with himself, he shook his head again and left the bedroom.

'_Come on Erik! You musn't let this girl get into your head!' _He yelled to himself in his head, '_She's just here because you brought her. She's only staying because she fears you like everyone else.' _But a different part of him saw it otherwise. The part was saying something else. '_If she didn't want to be here, she would have already tried to leave before. Also, the music box. What does that say Erik?'_

Erik growled, he hated not knowing what to think. And the voices definatly were not helping him at the moment. His ice-like eyes followed up to the Swan Bed, and looked at the sillouhette casted against the curtains. Looking down, he muttered to himself, before looking at her again.

"What have you done to yourself, Erik?" He whispered, before sauntering off to his desk, sitting down in a heap of confusion and sadness. Suddenly, it hit him. Inspiration struck him like lightning, and he strode over to his organ, and began to write.

**Jon and Halle's P.O.V**

Jon knew time was running thin, that he had at least three days to get Aleixa out of that Opera House alive and safe. His plan seemed hopefully foolproof. He would go to the Opera Populaire, and leave a note for The Opera Ghost, leaving it in Christine's old dressing room. The letter would leave instructions, so he would meet Jon at the cemetery. Halle would then bring Ms. White, Kelly, and a couple of the other kids to the Populaire, so that she could lead them to the Phantom's lair.

Once in the lair, they would hopefully find Aleixa there, doing god knows what, and they could easily rescue her before the Phantom came back. Jon would then, be telling The Phantom, that he surrenders and that they were leaving anyways the next day, and that he would never see them again. The Phantom would confide in that, before heading back home.

When he had left, Jon would run back to the hotel, where he'd meet the others, and Aleixa saf and sound. Then, they would keep her safe in the hotel, till morning, when they left Paris for good, bringing her home to safety.

Jon was certain it would work. Halle, on the other hand, was looking at things through a completly different persepetive. She remembered Aleixa saying that the Phantom was a genius. Truly, a man of remarkable intelligance and could not be out-thought easily. He also would do anything to get what he desires, and he would stop at nothing to do it either. She felt, that Jon's plan would definatly backfire, and that he would get himself killed.

"Why, out of all people, does this stuff have to happen to me?" Halle murmured, looking through photo's she had brought. "We were so happy, and now suddenly, this is what's happened." But at that point, a thought reached Halle. Why would The Phantom be so concerned that they told everyone about him. No one would believe them. They had no proof and they were now considered, to everyone, stressed and sanity decreasing for such an eventful tradgedy.

Halle remembered something. It was one of the days near the end of summer, Aleixa was over her house and was showing her what her voice teacher was working on with her.

"It's from my favorite musical, The Phantom of The Opera." Aleixa said with a smile, plugging in her ipod. She turned on the song and started singing. Halle couldn't help but notice that Aleixa sonded almost like the singer in the song.

"You sound alot like her," Halle said, "You really do."

"Me? Sound like Christine Daee?" Aleixa lughed at that, before sighing, "I wish I did, she has such a beautiful voice." But Halle believed that she really did sound like her.

Halle also remembered, that Aleixa had said The Phantom had never gotten compasion from anyone. She remembered the look on The Opera ghost's face when Aleixa had handed him his mask and said 'I'm sorry.' He had stared at her with disbelief and sadness. But she noticed, a sudden spark in his eye's. As if thsoe words had lit a flame inside him, that said 'She would be perfect.' To remind himself of Christine.

Either that, or he was just a madman with a mask and a deformity.

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

I wasn't really sick for that much longer. Erik had taken care of me, however, while I still was. He would bring me something to eat, if I was even hungry, and always made sure I was drinking water. He'd stop whatever he was doing to ask how I was feeling. It also sounded like he was writing new music, and by the sound of it, so far, it was maginifecent.

The sickness had only lasted two days, a day before I knew my friends were leaving. It didn't bother me as much anymore, but still hurt a little. Erik seemed to understand that, somehow, I don't know. He was talking to me much more than usual, but I can't say I didn't like it. I found it nice, having someone to talk to. I knew what it was like always being alone, and I guess Erik just needed time getting used to having a roomate.

"Erik!" I called out, later that evening, throwing on a sweatshirt. "Toss me a muffin!" He did just that, pen in mot and eyes on his sheet music. I caught it, and unwrapped the paper part, before taking a bite.

"You and muffins," He said, his teeth still cenching the pen tightly.

"They're fantastic." I muttered. "Hey, I'm gonna go up to the dressing rooms and nab some more matches, alright?"

"Fine." He responded, still not looking up at me. I smirked, grabbing a candle and heading up towards the passage ways. Whistling a tune and skipping down the passage, I ignored the rats that would scurry by me. Pushing hard on the sliding mirror-glass, I slid it over and climbed through the openening. I rummaged through the drawers, grabbing a box of matches. In the candle-light, I noticed a letter sitting on the vanity. Picking it up, I saw it was addressed to O.G. opera Ghost.

Hurridly, I climbed back though, shutting the sliding door and running back to the lair. I got back in, and blew out the candle, placing it down on the desk, before running over to Erik.

"Erik," I said, placing the letter out in front of him, "This was on the desk for you.." Erik looked at the letter, before snatching it up, and ripping it open. his eyes scanned through it, before slantng slighty. He seemed to be deep in thought, as he read it, and next thing I knew, he threw it down on the floor, and got up.

"I must leave," He said, throwing on his cape gracefully, "I'll be back shortly." Before he left, he did something I had never seen him do before. He turned the big wheel, shutting the large gate closed, and the curtains fell over it. I also knew that meant he was turning on the booby-traps. I reached down and picked up the letter that he had thrown down. What I read was shocking.

_Dear, Phantom, Opera Ghost, whatever,_

_It's me. You know, the inferior child, the boy. Anyways, I request that you meet me in the cemetery at 5:00 PM sharply. I want to tell you that I have given up, and wish to make a peace offering. It will be me alone, the girl will not be there. Be there._

_-Jon, that boy child._

I froze in place, because if Halle wasn't going to be there, that meant something was up. I knew Jon too well. I knew that he had something planned, and Halle was involved in it. The booby traps. Even Erk knew something was up.

"Erik!" I shouted, trudging through the water, trying to open the gate. It wouldn't budge. "Erik wait! Just don't go! Don't kill him!" I screamed once more in frustration, and sat down in the water. Giving up.

**Oh My Lanta! Erik is punjab ready and going off to meet Jon. While Halle and her little rescue group are sure to fall victims to Eriks dangerous traps. And Aleixa's got to figure out a way to save all of them.**

**But don't worry. This doesn't mean that the story is even close to ending. Because everyone knows, if there's a Phantom, there's a way.**

**Erik: That's not even a metaphor**

**Me: It is in my world.**

**Erik: And that's a scary place to be**

**Me: D:**

**Erik: :D**

**Me: *throws Jennifer Aniston at Erik* Take that!**

**Jennifer: Sick em' Marley!**

**Marley: *Attacks Erik***

**Me: :D Anywas guys, Review and I'll make sure Marley doesn't eat Erik.**


	6. Breakthrough

**Thank you Emaliegh and Rosethorn for reviewing. And specials thanks to Luxa 3 for reviewing evey single chapter! here, I give you Erik for an entire day**

**Me: *shoves Erik to you***

**Erik: I uh...wait...mmm... **

**Luxa: Erik! *glomps him***

**Erik; What do I do?**

**Me: *sitting by the door with a rabid Velocirapter on a diamond leash by my side* Not leave that's for sure. I'm here to make sure that you stay with luxa.**

**Luxa: *head turned around in a perfect circle* Your mine now. You will never escape.**

**Me and Luxa: *evil demonic laughter***

**Erik: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Luxa: Oh! and Since, she *points to me putting me to shaaame* forgets to do this, I shall be doing the disclaimer! She does not own The Phantom, Paris, or anything Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloydd Webber. So yeah..back to torture! :D**

**Erik: *tied up to a chair* Help meee!**

**Luxa: Shush-ah- you mouth!**

**Me: And let the readers read ^^**

**Breakthrough**

**Jon's P.O.V**

Jon sat on the bottom of a statue of Michael, the Arch Angel. It was starting to snow again, and was getting colder. He looked up at the sky, shivering, and prayed to god this would turn out okay.

God he really hoped it would.

**Halle's P.O.V**

Halle was with Kelly, the director of the school's musical, Ms. White, the teacher chaperone and founder of the musical, and three other students. Nick, the lead and a senior. Erika, a junior, the lead female. And Molly, another junior. They were in a taxi, on their way to the Opera populaire. She felt sick inside, hoping that nothing would happen to anyone.

She really just wished she could go back to the way things were.

**Erik's P.O.V**

Erik was running towards the cemetery, intent on ending the boy's life for good. He had kept Erik on his toes, wondering if he was going to pull any crap. The Opera Ghost knew that the girl must have a rescue group heading down to his lair. Hence the reason he set his traps, that way they wouldn't get very far with their plan. They wouldn't last.

He would make sure of it.

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

I sat there, in the water, worrying over what was going to happen. I was terrified of the fact that I couldn't ge out of this. No matter how hard I tried.

"Wait a minute," I said aloud to myself, "I know another way out of here!" Quickly, I got up, and ran towards a clump of curtains, ripping them down and running through the passage, making my way outside to the cemetery.

"I have to get there!"

**Jon's P.O.V**

Sitting there, Jon looked at his watch. 4:58. Two minutes. Then he'd know if the Phantom got his message or not. If so, he would have to fce the monster on his own. If not, he'd have to warn Halle. His eyes wandered around the cemetery, to him it looked really sketchy and creepy. As if it was setting up atmosphere for what was about to happen.

4:59

One minute. He had one minute until it was showtime. Each second he felt nervous and scared, and he could feel his heart racing.

5:00

Jon sighed and looked up. The Phantom was no where in sight. That meant Jon would have to text Halle and tell her not to go anymore. As he pulled out his phone, he jumped when a voice spoke loudly.

"Here I am," It said, seeming to come from above, "As you requested." Suddenly, The Phantom jumped down from the top of the statue, right in fron of Jon. Jon looked up at the Phantom, who was glaring at him. Hate filled his face and he seemed tense. Pulling all the courage into him that he could, Jon looked the Phantom right in the eye.

"I am here to tell you, that me and my friend surrender to you," Jon said, not removing his eyes from the Phantom's, "We surrender to you and will not go to the police, or any sort of authority to try and get our friend back." The Phantom's face remained un-changed, emotionless. Jon took another deep breathe, and continued. "We will no longer be a nuissance to-"

"Where is the girl, anyways?" The Phantom asked, interupting Jon. Jon stared up at him, unable to answer the question. He couldn't think of a response. "Oh, that's right. She's probably off in my lair trying to rescue Aleix- I mean your friend." The Phantom said, hissing the last part, causing Jon to reel back in fear and shock.

"How did y-" Jon was cut off my a strong hand wrapping it's fingers around his neck, and pushing him against the statue.

"Do not think of me as a fool boy!" The Phantom shouted in his face. "I know more than you think I do, and believe me, your lady and her group won't make it in my home. There are special precations I take against...unwanted visitors." A malicious grin took place on the face of the Opera Ghost, as he released Jon's neck. Now Jon was shaken.

His plan had taken a turn for the worse, and all he could thin of was Halle. As fast as his feet could take him, he started running away from the Phantom. Trying to find the exit to the cemetery. Switching directions, and moving away from very shadow he swore would move. Abruptly, he was cut off as The Phantom swept up in front of him, standing tall.

"Oh, should I be a gentleman, and let you go save your...girl?" The Phantom mocked Jon, who stood frozen in his spot, shaking with fear. "Oh, that's right." The Phantom leaned closer, the grin appearing on his face once more. "I'm not a gentleman."

That's when Jon ran once more.

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

I ran down the street, frantically making my way to te cemetery. If I didn't make it on time, who know's what would happen?

"Why me why me why me?" I muttered, breathing heavily and running as fast as my feet could carry me. Although they hurt and were tired, I had to keep running. If I could stop Erik from killing Jon, they we could make it back in time to save the others. I saw the cemetery in sight, and sped up as much as I could. Finally, I reeled inside the cemetery and ran through it. It was like a labyrinth, full of twists and tuns.

I heard someone shouting, and I ran towards the sounds. When I made the final turn, I saw Erik standing over Jon, cornering him, punching Jon square in the facehile holding him around his neck

"Erik!" I screamed as loud as I possibley could. He turned around, letting go of Jon's neck. Jon looked up, bloody crooked nose, his chest heaving, and stared at me in shock. Erik took two steps forward, looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted to me, looking back as if to make sure Jon wouldn't leave.

"I can't let you kill him!" I cried, "He's my friend! Please Erik, he was doing what he thought was right for me! He's my friend!"

"Erik? Why are you calling him that?" Jon asked out loud, sitting up a bit."Are you sick in the head?" Erik turned suddenly, strangling Jon again.

"Do not say that about her!" Erik screamed in his face angrily, stunning both me and Jon. Jon gasped for air, collapsing at the knee's, falling to the floor.

"Erik, Please!" I screamed for a final time, before running up to him and tearing his arms off of Jon. He looked at me, stunned. "Just, let him be. Don't hurt him."

"Why should I?" Erik growled, "He was trying to get rid of me. He's an enemy." I shook my head, crying now. I didn't want to cry, but I was. I didn't want to see any of them get hurt, or killed for that matter.

"Erik," I said, taking a deep breathe, "They are my friends. They only do what they feel is best for me. It's what friend's do." I turned so my eyes were looking into his. "I know that if you kill them, suspision will rise and then people will suspect that you exsist. I'm your friend. I'm looking out for you. It's best if you don't kill them." Erik stared at me for a moment, unable to speak.

"I-I'm sorry.." He whispered, looking down. "But..if your saying friend's do what they think is best, I think it's best if your friend's were out of the way..." I looked up at him sadly, but sighed and shook my head.

"They are leaving tommorow to go home," I explained, "Home. And they wouldn't be back." I started crying again, and wiped my eyes, before folding my arms to warm myself up. Erik stared at me, looking sad and confused as what to do. He looked back at Jon, who was shaking hmself and staring.

"Leave." Erik commanded, pointing to where the exit was. "Go back to the hotel and do not try to come back to my home." Jon nodded shakily, and started to get up. I walked over and pulled Jon into a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear. "but i'll be fine." Jon nodded, and looked at me, before running away. Erik was standing there, staring angrily at me, an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't really decipher. He walked over, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me away. "Wait, where are we going?" He picked up pace, starting to run.

"If we want to save the others, we need to hurry now." The second he said that, I picked up speed.

**Halle's P.O.V**

When they had gotten inside the Opera Populaire, Kelly sighed in delight.

"Oh it's so beautiful," She said, smiling, "Great Idea to come here Halle." Halle just smiled, and looked at her phone. No message frm Jon yet, and it was 5:00. She stood and watched the other toursits, waiting for them to leave. The second their group was alone, she pulled them over.

"Guys," She explained shakily, "We aren't here for tourisim." Ms. White looked at her, confused.

"Then why are we here?" Molly asked, loudly.

"Here to find the Opera Ghost?" Nick asked, and got a laugh from Ms. White and Molly. Halle frowned at that, and sighed angrily.

"He's involved in it.." She whispered. Erika frowned at that, while the others just looked at each other, unsure wether or not she was serious.

"Are you serious?"

"Honey," Ms. White said, "the Ghost isn't real."

"But he is!" Halle whispered to them, "He has Aleixa stuck in his lair! That's where shes's been."Sighing, she confessed what had really happened."Lexi and Brie told Aleixa to bring us to where the lair was to see if the Phantom was real. Aleixa didn't want to. She believed he was real anyways and said he deserved privacy. But lexi demanded they go, so we did. And Aleixa lead us there, without getting us caught or anything. As we got closer, we could hear organ music playing, and Aleixa said that we should leave but again, Lexi forced her to go. When we got there, the music had stopped and there was no one in there. Lexi and Brie ran up and started going through all his things, Jon and I were standing aside, unsure of what to do. Then Aleixa got so mad she wandered off to leave. But a few minutes later, I heard singing. Sure enough, Aleixa came down the passage way again, singing' He's there the Phantom of the Opera' and we thought at first she was just singing for fun, like she had earlier. But then someone screamed, 'Sing my Angel of Music!' and sure enough The Phantom was dragging her down the passage way to the lair, singing with her. We were all confused how, but I had a theory it's because Aleixa can sing like Christine a bit. But then he killed Brie after yelling at us for trespassing and then Jon knocked off his mask and Aleixa gave it back to him apologizing then we ran and then he killed Lexi, Jon and I escaped but he took Aleixa!" Now Halle was huffing and tearing up again.

Silence followed her statement, until Molly laughed obnoxiously. Halle felt tears stinging her eyes and she looked down, embarresed.

"Guys," Nick said, putting a hand on Halle's shoulder, " I think she's telling the truth."

"But He can't be real. It's 2011 and that was like, over a hundred years ago." Erika exclaimed.

"Halle," Kelly said suddenly, "You truly believe he exsists and has Aleixa trapped with him?" Halle nodded, crying a little.

"Probably just lost some sanity and clear thinking because her best friend went missing," Molly loudly whispered to Nick, who shot her an unresponsive glare.

"Then bring us there," Kelly whispered, getting a small smile from Halle.

"Thank you." Halle said, before leading them towards the dressing rooms sneakily. When they got there, she checked to see if the coast was clear, before going into the same dressing room from before. "This is the one," She said once everyone was in and the door was shut. "Alright, Jon made sure the Phantom was out of te lair when we came, so they are in the cemetery, hopefully distracted. We just have to get down there, get Aleixa, and get out."

"This is freakin' crazy," Molly whispered. Nick reached over and grabbed a candle.

"It'd be great if there were match-"

"Top left drawer." Halle answered, remembering when Aleixa had grabbed them. Nick opened the drawer, and pulled out a couple matches, lighting the candle with one.

"How'd you know?" Erika asked, looking around.

"It's so beautiful in here, " Ms. White said, "Who's dressing room is this?"

"Aleixa said it was Christine Daee's, " Halle said, "She's the one who knew where to go. She apparently heard the Phantom singing, and that's how she knew."

"So he used Aleixa to make sure that you guys would pay..." Ms. White said.

"The Christine Daee?" Kelly practically died right then and there with excitement. "Oh my god this is amazing."

"So how do we get to the lair?" Nick asked.

"Last time, it was over here." Halle said, pulling the mirror aside, pulling the curtain and revealing the passage way. "Let's hurry." The group followed, stunned anyhow, and walked down the passage. Making their way through turns and corners, Halle kept wondering if Aleixa would even be alive when she got there. She hoped she would. She also wished that Jon wouldn't be killed and then the Phantom would come and kill them.

"Where is-" Erika was cut off by their screams when the trap doors opened up beneath them and they fell into a new lake of water. The group fell into the water, and luckily, the gate was stuck so it wasn't too high up. Halle swam up and crawled up onto the stone floor, rolling over coughing. the others soon following.

"What the hell was that?" Molly screamed, shaking off water.

"That didn't happen last time!" Halle screamed back at her. "Which means he knows we're comin!" As soon as she said it, she regretted it. Because water started falling from the ceiling, filling up the room with more water slowly.

"What?"

"He's too smart for us!" Halle cried, pounding her fists agains the walls. "I knew it." Kelly walked over and shook some sense into Halle.

"Halle!" Kelly yelled, "now is not the time to freak out."

"Kelly," Ms. White said, "There's no way out!"

"We're gonna drown!" Nick screamed, searching the walls.

"I'm sorry..." Halle muttered, before saying it louder. "I'm sorry!"

"Now is not the time to apologize Halle Burns!" Erik yelled, "Now's the time to try and escape!"

**Erik's P.O.V**

Pulling Aleixa with him, Erik ran into the secret passage, making his way into the lair. Expecting to see police, armed and ready to shoot, he was surprised to find it empty. He let go of her wrist and walked around, looking for hidden people.

"Erik," Aleixa said, "I hear screaming." Erik stood up straight, listening for any sounds. Sure enough, screaming was easy to hear. Another sound was echoing. The sound of rushing water. Erik knew exactly what it meant, and by the look on Aleixa's face, she knew what it meant too.

"They've fallen into my trap."

**Le' Gasp! What can they do now? Drown?**

**Well Jon sure got some sense into his head huh?**

**and Oh geez she's Erik's friend now? And he says that he's her's? Wow-za**

**Eri: Please...release me**

**Luxa: You can only be released by people reviewing (:**

**Me: So the reader is your only hope**

**Erik: NOOOOOOO!**


	7. Heavily Said

**And now, here she is, Mssssss Lexx!**

**Me: *Steps out dramatically in a red evening gown holding a chihuahua in my arms* Thank you, thank you! I would like to thank Juliet and xXchaoticorderXx for reviewing, and a special thanks to Luxa for reviewing every chapter! I would like to say that I do not own Erik, Paris, or the Opera Populaire. But I do own Aleixa, Halle, Jon, Kelly, Ms. White, Erika, Nick, and Molly. And any other person that is random.**

**Erik: *walks in and turns the lights back on, shutting off the music recording* What are you doing?**

**Me: DON'T RUIN MY MOMENT! I WAS HAVING A MO! *throws the chihuahua at Erik***

**Erik: Aiiieeeee! *being attacked by the chihuahua***

**Me: hehehehe yessssss**

**Heavily Said**

**Erik's P.O.V**

"Erik," Aleixa said, running over to him and tugging on his arm, "You need to save them, please!" He stared at the wall, unresponsive, thinking to himself. If he let the rescue group drown, then there would be no chance of word getting out about him and Aleixa would never have to leave. Slowly, he looked down at her, and looked straight into her eyes.

Her eyes were red and so was her nose, her cheeks stained from tears. She seemed terrified, something Erik had never seen on her face before. He could tell that she was ready to try again, as the sounds of screaming and shouting, along with water rushing. Erik knew he didn't want to see her cry again, he knew that very well. Finally, after what seemed like years, Erik nodded.

Quickly, he ran up a couple steps to where a couple levers were hidden behind a large red drape. Turning back to look at Aleixa once more, he mustered all of his strength and pulled the third one down.

**Halle's P.O.V**

The water was filling up the room quickly, for now everyone was in past their knee's. Nick was scouting around, feeling the walls for any sort of hidden passage, as Erik and Molly frantically were looking for any sort of way out. Kelly was helping out Nick and Ms. White too. Halle, had given up by now. She stood there, leaning against a wall, upset and frustrated with herself. She had gotten them in this mess and now they were good as dead.

"Halle, help us please!" Nick said angrily, "Don't just stand there." But Halle didn't budge at all. She was crying to herself silently.

"She got us into this!" Erika shouted.

"It's all her fault!" Molly screamed, tearing a little at her hair.

"I'M SORRY!" Halle shouted at them all, finally, the water above her waist. Time was wearing thin and the water getting higher by the second.

"Wait.." Kelly said, wading through a bit, the water to her neck, "Listen." It sounded like the water was slowing down, and coming to stop, which it was. But then a new sound occured. A flushing sound, which seemed to get louder and louder. Suddenly, the group was swept off their feet and the water pulled them down and under, as though they were going through a tunnel of some sort.

Halle recongized it and watched as a curtain raised up, then a gate, as the water grew smaller and smaller, before they were flushed out into the lake that led to the Phantom's lair. Nick stood up, coughing up water and spitting it out. Erik sat up, shaking water off herself, as Molly wrung her hair out. Kelly was silently wondering if her shirt was see through now. Ms. White was shaking a little. Halle was staring, looking around.

"Where are we?" Erika asked, looking around the room.

"I think this is the lair.." Nick said, shaking himself off, before glancing around as well.

"It is..." Halle said.

"Welcome..to my home," A loud voice said, causing them all to turn around, "_Children._" Halle shivered, remembering that voice and the way it said children. Turning, she saw the Phantom, standing atop the lair, near the organ, staring at the group in disgust.

"Oh god," Halle heard Molly whisper, who stood frozen in her spot. "He's real. And he's here."

"Surprised to see me, I'd assume." The opera ghost said, his hands tucked neatly behind his back, as he walked closer to the waters edge. "You thought I'd be out negotiating with the boy, hmm?"

"Where is Jon?" Halle suddenly shouted, standing up.

"Oh look, it's you, his little girlfriend," The Phantom mocked her, grinning, "How nice to see you." He spat at the end of the sentance, staring at all of them. "Let me guess, your his little rescue team?"

"Where is she?" Kelly yelled, standing up now. She was a woman who had a temper and could not be pushed around. The Phantom raised his eyebrows, and titled his head.

"If by she, you mean the girl," He said calmly, "She is right over here. Worrying about you. She requested that I let you live." They all turned and looked over, to where the Phantom pointed. There, sitting on a bed shaped like a swan, was Aleixa, looking down and sitting silently.

"Aleixa!" Halle yelled, getting Aleixa to look up.

"Halle," She whispered, before standing up, "Oh my god your all alive!" She ran over to where they all stood, and jumped Halle, hugging her tightly, not letting go soon. She then hugged the others. "Oh my god I'm so glad your alive." Then, without warning, Aleixa ran up the steps and hugged the Phantom around his waist, because she was shorter than him.

"What!" Molly suddenly shouted, while the others stared in shock. Aleixa continued hugging him, as he stood there, and appeared to blush slightly, before he moved his arms back around her, hugging her back.

"What are you doing," Ms. White yelled, "Get away from her!" The Phantom glared at her, still holding onto the girl still.

"I will not harm her," He replied calmly, holding in his temper, "trust me." Ms. White reeled back and stared at him in shock.

"Um, not to be disrespectful sir," Nick piped up, "But you did kidnap her." Aleixa let go of The Phantom, before turning to the others.

"And killed two of our friends." Erika added.

"And tried to kill us." Kelly snarled.

"He's the one who saved you guys," Aleixa said suddenly, walking closer, "I told him to save you and he did. It wasn't me."

"But if you hadn't said anything, he wouldn't have." Molly snapped, hands on her hips angrily.

"He wouldn't have tried to kill you if you guys hadn't come."

"We came to save you!"

"From what?"

"FROM HIM!" They all shouted, causing Aleixa to reel back from them towards the Phantom. The Phantom looked at them, insulted and angered, before pulling Aleixa back behind him.

"I told you, I would not hurt her." He explained, looking back at her.

"Then how do you explain the giant bruise on her face?" Erika asked, staring at him. Aleixa put a hand to her face, feeling it. As if she didn't know it was there. The Phantom suddenly looked down, ashamed and sighed.

"That was before..." He muttered. "If you are only here to rue me, then you may leave."

"Not without her we won't." Nick yelled, the others standing up to agree. Halle watched as The Phantom looked back at Aleixa, as if asking her are you going? She didn't move.

"No."

"What?" Ms. White asked, looking at her.

"I said no, I'm not going."

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

They were all staring at me now, all eyes focused on my face. Even Erik's were locked on my eyes now, as I stood there.

"Your not..?" Erik asked, speaking up when no one else would. I shook my head, and looked up at him.

"No..I'm not." I replied to him, before looking at the others.

"But..why?" Erika asked, being the second to speak.

"I know why," Halle answered, surprising us all. I looked at her, confused. She just stared back at me. "He took her because she reminds him of _her_. She has the voice. She has the compassion. But she showed him something he's never seen. Kindness." She looked at me, and smiled softly, causing me to smile back at her. "And she stayed, because she knew how he felt. Even if inside, she wanted to leave, she knew that she could still be kind to him."

Erik looked from Halle, back down to me. I noticed his eyes were getting a bit wet, but he quickly held back the tears.

"How would you know?" He asked, turning back to her. "You know nothing."

"But I do," Halle protested, "She's my best friend and I know how she feels about this. Although she may not want to be a 'prisoner', she feels for you. I know it. I can feel it from her." Erik sighed, and looked down, while the others watched, in confusion.

"Halle," I said, walking up to her, pulling her into a hug, "Thank you. So much for being such a good friend."

"You too." Halle whispered, "Now, put some good into him." I smiled and released her, walking backwards to Erik.

"Erik," I said, turning to him, as he stared at the ground furiously, "Open the gate so they can leave please.." He looked up at me, before walking over to the lever, and pulling it. The gate pulled up and opened, and the others stared at us, before starting to leave. "Don't mention any of this!" I yelled to them, "I'm missing!"

"Don't worry!" Halle yelled back, "Your secret is safe with us!" Soon enough, their voices disapearred, and we were alone again. My heart had finally stopped racing, and I looked back at Erik. He was no longer standing by the lever, but was sitting at his desk, staring at my music box I gave him. I walked over to him and stoppde by his side.

"Erik," I said softly, "You ok?"

"You didn't leave..." Erik whispered, "You stayed."

"I know," I answered, kneeling down so I was somewhat to his heigh now, looking at the box too. "But my question was, are you ok?" Erik turned to me, and felt my mouth open a little bit when I saw a tear streaking down his face. He looked at me sadly, and didn't say a word. I looked back at him, and then his eyes, which were filling up with tears fast.

"You do remind me of her..." Erik finally muttered, "Just the voice. You look nothing like her, afterall."

"I could have guessed." I said with a smirk. He smiled a little back, but continued to talk.

"She had dark brown hair, curly, and extremely long. You, your hair isnt exactly, blonde, but not brown either. It's somewhere in between. And curly, no, it's not. It's wavy. But still..lovely hair."

"She was curvier, and thinner." I said, smirking still.

"You have more of a dancer's body." Erik added, "Which I find quite...appealing." I blushed a little, but continued smirking. "She had dark brown eyes, like chocolate almost. You, have eye's of many colors."

"It's weird." I sighed, shifting positions a little.

"It's lovely." Erik corrected, before looking away to the music box quickly. I looked at him, waiting for him to apologize or something, but he never said anything.

"Thank you.." I said, breaking the silence and still blushing. Erik's eyes broke from the music box, and slowly looked back over to me.

"Your welcome." He answered, eyes fixated on me again. "Why are you blushing?" He asked suddenly, and that only caused me to blush more.

"What? Blushing? Me?" I asked,"Pshh...I'm not...I'm not blushing."

"Yes you are," Erik protested, "Your face is turning red." He put out a hand and touched my cheek, the non-bruised one. Lo and behold, that only made me blush even more. "Now your bright red."

"It's not red it's...fucia." I replied, shifting poitions again, trying to make myself taller than him, even if I was kneeling. But it didn't work.

"It's red." He declared with a grin. "Therefore, blushing." He took his hand off my cheek and turned back to the music box. "I will admit thought, it's quite..." He paued as if to think of a word. "Pleasing." I cocked my head.

"Pleasing? You find pleasure in my so called 'blushing'?" I asked, adding air-quotes to blushing.

"By pleasing I mean Charming," He explained, turning to me again, " appealing, darling, suave." I continued to give him a blank stare and pursed my lips, quinting my right eye a little. "All synonyms for adorable." My face felt hot again, and I saw him smirking with delight.

"Hm would you look at the time?" I asked, looking over at the clock, "It's already 9:15. And I am exhausted!" Finally, I stood up, yawning, and headed for the Swan Bed.

"Goodnight," Erik said, looking at the musicbox again.

"Same to you." I said, not looking back anymore, and heading into the bedroom, before pulling down the sheer black curtains.

**Yay! THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Just kidding, this story isn't even close to over lol.**

**Anyways, review and there shall be more! :D**


	8. Tiny Dancer

**Ommmg that last chapter got the most reviews any of my chapters have ever gotten. EVAARRR. Thank you Luxa, Rosethorn, Emmaleigh, Chaotic Order, and anyone I have forgotten who reviewed!**

**Erik: Calm down...please...**

**Me: Why should I?**

**Erik: Because it's seriously creepy when you freak out. It's like you need an exorcist!**

**Me: Maybe I do!**

**Erik: Good. Cause I brought a priest.**

**Me: *gasp* Father? How could you betray me like this?**

**My dad: What?**

**Me: No I mean Father Joe, the priest.**

**Priest: I'M SORRY!**

**Me: Anyway, I do not own Erik-**

**Erik: Yay!**

**Me: *frowns* or Paris or the Opera Populaire, or pretty much anything that Gaston Leroux or Andrew Llyodd Webber own's alright?**

**Priest: Alright time for the exorcism**

**Me: Not on my watch, *Pulls out pokeball* Jareth! I choose you! *throws it before disappearing in a cloud of smoke***

**Jareth: *Jareth used DANCE MAGIC DANCE attack* DANCE MAGIC DANCE!**

**Goblins: *all come out and start dancing***

**Erik, Priest, and my dad: NOOOOO!**

**Tiny Dancer**

**Jon and Halle's P.O.V**

Halle was sitting in one of the seats by the window in the airport. She watched as planes would take off or land, refusing to take her eyes off of it. Molly, Erika, and Nick, had never mentioned a word of what had happened. Neither had Kelly or Ms. White. It was sworn to secrecy. As for Jon, the only person he told about what happened was Halle.

When Halle had seen Jon, with his crooked bloody nose and a black eye, she was horrified. She herself had walked him down to the hotel nurse and made sure that his nose would be fixed. He looked up at her with sad eyes, and when she asked him what had happened, he told her everything in detail.

"And then her started beating me up," Jon said, while Halle cleaned one of the cuts on his arms, "But all I had even asked her was 'Was she sick in the head' because she was acting like he hadn't done anything to her." Halle finished cleaning the cut, and threw away the gauze.

"It's because he didn't," She explained to him, "He didn't."

"She had a huge bruise on her face, Halle!" Jon protested, sitting up and staring at her. He put a hand to his swollen eye for a second, before putting t on his knee.

"I have a feeling that is from him, but when we were in his lair," She told him, her voice lowering slightly, "She was sitting on the edge of the bed. and then she ran over and hugged us all, before running up and hugging him!"

"What-"

"Let me finish, Jon." Halle interrupted him quickly. "She hugged him. And guess what, he hugged her back Jon. It was then I realized something, that he really didn't want to hurt her. Even when it was asked about her cheek, he looked down with guilt Jon. Guilt!" Jon looked at Halle, unsure whether or not to take this in the right or wrong way.

"So," He finally said, "You think that he won't hurt her? Look what he did to me Halle."

"Jon, you said so yourself, that Aleixa told him that friend's look out for each other. And that's what we were doing. And that they know what's best. And she told him that killing you and us would be bad. Then...Erik told her that, 'Well, if your saying friend's do what they think is best for each other, I think it's best if your friend's were out of the way.' Clearly, he care's about her."

"Now your going to call him by his first name too?" Jon asked, frustrated.

"He's human Jon!" Halle whisper-yelled, "Aleixa knows that. That's why he chose her! Because she knows that!" Jon finally looked down, and sighed.

"Your right Halle," He whispered, "Your right. I'm sorry." Halle leaned down, and kissed Jon sweetly, before smiling at him.

"I know I am." She said with a smile.

Those memories from the last night in Paris were probably the best out of the entire trip, for Halle and probably Jon. Now, sitting in that airport, Halle felt something pinching her insides. Something was telling her that this wouldn't be the last time they saw Paris. Not by a longshot. A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump back to reality.

"Halle, it's time to board the plane," Jon said, taking her hand in his gently. She looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Alright." She stood up and held his hand, before the two of them walked onto the plane.

**Erik's P.O.V**

Erik was sitting in one the chair's he had recently got, reading a book he had gotten in town. It was 12:21, and all through his head, reenactments of the day's earlier occurrences kept replaying over and over in his head. The way Aleixa had looked at him when he was trying to kill the boy. When she had hugged him, despite what the others were yelling. And when she blushed, god, that was the thing that really struck him as strange.

She had never really done much when he talked to her, except for smiled or talked back. But she blushed. No matter how many times she denied it, he couldn't really wipe the grin on his face. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

Erik turned his head up and over to the bedroom, where the black curtains hung down. He could see the candle light getting dim inside, the flames dying. Slowly he stood, and made his way to the bedroom. When he opened the curtains, he stopped for a moment.

There she lay, sleeping and peaceful. Erik's eyes wandered over her, this was the first time she hadn't fallen asleep in her day clothes. She was wearing a pair of what looked like really tight black pants. Folded over the top of them was this strange green animal print, cheetah perhaps. Her shirt, was a simple blue tee, but with an oddly drawn mouse on it, wearing gloves, shorts, and even shoes!

Her socks, didn't match at all. One was grey, with brightly colored stripes. The other, white with different colored cheetah print on it.

'For someone who can't stand that thought of me owning a chair that doesn't match my desk,' Erik thought, 'She really doesn't match well at all, here.' Suddenly, her body turned over onto her stomach ,and Erik shrunk back, afraid he had awoken her. But he hadn't. She was just moving in her sleep.

His eyes were suddenly stuck on something they shouldn't have. The green cheetah-print material that folded over the pants, folded in the back as well. So now, Erik could see clearly, that on her butt it said one word in bold black.

PINK.

He kept staring, and hated himself for it at the same time. Erik knew that he shouldn't be looking at her…assets, and thinking about them either. But it was the word on her pants that confused him.

PINK.

Why on earth did it say pink, if the material on the pants was green? It baffled the Opera Ghost to the extreme. He climbed over the wing of the Swan Bed, and sat down on the actual bed, something he never would have done. Usually he would sit on the wing, in case his movement would wake her up.

Erik sat there on the bed, next to her for a moment. He continued to stare at the word planted on her butt. Oh, that really was going to get on his nerves. He needed to know why it said that!

Finally, knowing it would tear him to pieces if he kept having to see it, he slowly reached over and rolled up the green material, so that the word was no longer visible.

'There,' Erik thought to himself, 'Now I can forget about it until morning.' Realizing he hadn't moved his hands yet, he quickly did. Then he gave himself a mental slap, to stop staring at her butt, before getting up and out of the bed, before exiting the bedroom.

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

That morning, I woke up to Erik's beautiful organ music. I felt happy that now, instead of waking up to a blaring alarm clock, I got to listen to the Angel of Music instead. Cracking my back, I sat up, and rolled down the top of the pants, which had been moved up. I pulled on the rope and the curtains opened, before walking out into the lair.

"Morning Erik," I called out, stretching again. Erik stopped playing and turned to face me.

"Good Morning, _Ma Cheri'_." He replied, putting down the pen in hand. I smiled, and started walking to the fridge, to grab a peach. "Why, on your pants, does it say PINK?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Why does it say PINK on your pants?" Erik asked a second time, still looking at me. I turned my head and looked down at my butt. The PINK clearly visible.

"How did you know it said PINK?" I asked him, walking towards him now. Erik's eyes opened a little and he turned red, looking down. That's when he mumbled something incoherent. "Pardon?"

"Last night when I came to check on you sleeping," He confessed, "You turned over and I..happened to see it. I'm sorry for staring at your buttocks." I laughed and walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Erik, it's chill." I said, smiling. He looked at me, the guilt replaced with confusion. "I mean, it's fine."

"Oh, okay." He replied, sitting upright again.

"Good," I started walking for the fridge again, "and it say's PINK because that was the name of the store I got these yoga pants from. PINK."

"But clearly, it's green." Erik said, as I grabbed a peach and a muffin for him.

"Yes I know, but the brand name is PINK." I explained, tossing the muffin to him. He caught it with ease and started eating it.

"It makes no sense to me." Erik stated, swallowing his muffin. I smirked and shook my head.

"Well it does to me," I laughed, before sitting in a chair, "And that's that." Erik rolled his eyes before looking at me again. I shrugged and started eating my peach.

"Anyway," Erik finally said interrupting the awkward silence, "Would you like to start your lessons again this afternoon?" I nodded, before tossing my peach in the trash.

"Sure. Hey, have the construction workers left?" I asked suddenly, rolling onto the floor and over to him.

"I think they have and won't be back until march," Erik explained, "And tourism won't be happening either which means we have the Opera Populaire to ourselves."

"That's great!" I exclaimed, standing up. "We should go and mess around up in the rafters." Erik chuckled, before patting my head stiffly, and heading back to his organ.

"I can't," He said sighing, "I must continue working on my music piece."

"Just take one day off, please." I whined, making a puppy dog face.

"No. Maybe later I will take you up there, but you shouldn't go alone." Erik said, starting to play again. I knew that meant it was the end of the conversation, and that arguments were no longer acceptable. Sadly, I strutted through the lair and upstairs to the Opera house.

It was so quiet and so much more beautiful without all the construction noises or people running around inside. I walked into the auditorium, and ran up onto the stage. There was a stereo that was used usually during tours to play opera music. I plugged my ipod in, which luckily started charging, and turned it on.

"Aaaaaw I love this song!" I said, pretty much to myself, before rolling my socks up so they covered the top half of my feet. The song, 'Saviour' by Black Veil Brides was a beautiful one, and I would always do improvisational dance to it, because it was just easy to do. I started dancing, as the musical intro started, before the lyrics came in.

_I never meant to be the one who kept you in the dark_  
><em>But now I know my wounds are sown because of who you are<em>  
><em>I will take this burden on and become the holy one<em>  
><em>But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song<em>

_So hear my voice, _  
><em>Reminds you not to bleed<em>  
><em>I am here<em>

_Saviour! Will be there_  
><em>When you are feeling alone, ohhh<em>  
><em>A saviour, for all that you do<em>  
><em>So you live freely without their harm<em>

I danced along easily, and because I hadn't done it in so long, it felt great to stretch out my muscles and move. Continuesouly, I moved around the stage, a smile plastered on my face.

_So here I write my lullaby, to all the lonely ones_  
><em>Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love<em>  
><em>So I can take this pen and teach you how to live<em>  
><em>But what is left unsaid, the greatest gift I gave.<em>

_So hear my voice_  
><em>Reminds you not to bleed<em>  
><em>I am here<em>  
><em>Saviour! Will be there<em>  
><em>When you are feeling alone, ohhh<em>  
><em>A saviour for all that you do<em>  
><em>So you live freely without their harm<em>

_Saviour! Will be there_  
><em>When you are feeling alone, ohhh<em>  
><em>A saviour for all that you do<em>  
><em>So you live freely without their harm<em>

I decided to really stretch out, and went down in a split. It wasn't a full one, but it was almost there, and still looked pretty cool. Which is why I do it sometimes, cause I'm that much of a tool. Finally, I decided to spend the last part of the song doing turns, I readied myself, before doing foute' turns.

_When I hear your cries:_  
><em>Praying for life<em>  
><em>I will be there.<em>

_When I hear your cries:_  
><em>Praying for life<em>  
><em>I will be there!<em>

_I will be there!_  
><em>I will always be there!<em>  
><em>I will be there<em>

I finished, and stopped turning, befre laying flat on my back onto the ground, panting like crazy. Staring up at the ceiling, I continued breathing heavily and looking around. I noticed a shadow backstage,moving in the darkness, before stepping out into the light. It was Erik.

"Brava. Ma Cheri." He said, walking closer, hands folded neatly behind his back.

"Thanks." I said, between breathe's. My muscles were starting to get sore, and I realized that I should have stretched before dancing. I tried to move up and immediatly sat back down. "Nyaaa I should've thought that one out."

"Sore, I'd assume?" Erik asked, standing over me now, his shadow casted on me. I nodded, laughing.

"Haha yeah, I'm that girl who doesn't stretch before she dances." I laughed, smiling up at him. Erik smirked down at me, and held out his hand. I took it, and he suddenly pulled me up with a great amount of strength and elegance. When I was standing, I bent my knee's a little, putting y hands on them to balance.

"Are you okay?

"just gimme a mo'," I said, "I need a mo." Erik chuckled, and without warning, swung his arms around me, lifting me up. I yelped a little, wrapping ym arms around his neck quickly. I had never really been lifted before, except for the one other time Erik had, but I was pretty much asleep then. So manhandling, was uually a big n-no, and I had a fear of the person letting go and letting me fall. "Erik, really I can walk," I said, sort of nervously, "Really."

"You are sore, and you don't need to walk." Erik explained, still carrying me to the lair. I just stared at his chest, not wanting to look anywhere else. "You seem tense," he said suddenly.

"Yeah..I am."

"Why?"

"Well," I sighed, "When I was younger, I had this odler cousin, Ryan. He was always like a big brother to me, and I was the oldest sibling so I really didn't have anyone to look up to. My mother had died when I was 3, and my dad had t work three jobs to pay, so I never really got to see him. We were happy though. We really were. But, no one could ever really keep a promise to me. My dad tried, he really did, but promises were something that could never stay. So when my cousin had promised that he'd go to college in the state so I could see him more, I was heartbroken when I had heard that he had been hurt really bad in a car crash on the free way. He didn't survive. So all my life i've just been afraid of people saying they can hold on to me, but really, they just let go and let me fall."

We were half way to the lair now, in Christine's dressing room. The air between us was silent, after I had told the story. I never had ever told anyone about that before. Erik seemed to be thinking about it, but wasn't saying anything. It was when we had gotten past the mirror that he said something.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at him, confused now.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," Erik said again, looking down at me slightly, but paying attention to the passage ahead. I continued to look up at him, and smiled softly.

"Don't be." I said sadly, "You didn't do anything."

"But I can do something." Erik explained, pulling me closer into him gently. I felt my face get hot, and I looked up at him.

"What?"

"I can hold on to you and never let you fall." Erik said, without looking down at me. He kept hs eyes straight ahead, and I knew it was because if he had looked down, he would have blushed too. I slowly moved my head so it was against his chest, and felt him breathing. It was slow and steady, and I could hear his heartbeat.

"Thank you." I said, before looking up at him. He looked down at me, and smiled slightly, before placing me down in the gondala, and stepping in himself, before rowing us back.

**Erik's P.O.V**

Aleixa was now sitting by the water, playing with one of the dead rose's. Erik couldn't help but watch her as she sat there. He knew he should be working on his music, but really couldn't seem to tear away from watching her. She was turning the rose around, playing with the thorns gently. He watched as she gently picked off the petals one by one, throwing them into the water, singing softly.

_I sense there's something in the wind_  
><em>That feels like tragedy's at hand<em>  
><em>And though I'd like to stand by him<em>  
><em>Can't shake this feeling that I have<em>  
><em>The worst is just around the bend<em>

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_  
><em>And will he see how much he means to me?<em>  
><em>I think it's not to be<em>

_What will become of my dear friend?_  
><em>Where will his actions lead us then?<em>  
><em>Although I'd like to join the crowd<em>  
><em>In their enthusiastic cloud<em>  
><em>Try as I may, it doesn't last<em>

_And will we ever end up together?_  
><em>no, I think not, it's never to become<em>  
><em>For I am not the one<em>

Erik had to admit, he really loved her voice. It calmed him, reminded him of things that made him happy. Reminded him of Christine.

But he could see past that, and past that, he liked what he saw.

Her. Not Christine. Her.

And he wanted to do something special for her. Erik turned, and looked at his calendar. It was December 11th. Christmas was in exactly 2 weeks. A smile grew on Erik's face. He thought of the perfect thing.

**I told you guys there was more to come. And believe me there is pleeeenty more to come :D**

**Da'awwwwwww fluff fluff fluffy fluff fluff**

**And Christmas ZOMGZZZZ NO WAY What is Erik gunna doooo?**

**Priest: *holding holy water over my head***

**Me: *smacks it away* No! Nooooo!**

**My dad: D:**

**Erik: Dammit. Well, review guys. Or I will kill you all.**

**Me: No he won't, he'll just try to but fail.**

**Erik: There you go...Lowering my self esteem again...**


	9. Darkness

**Ello' my darling readers. I would like to thank *takes in a deep breathe* Luxa, EdwardandJareth4eva, Rosethorn, Emaleigh, and stainedglassshadow for reviewing my last chapter!**

**School starts Tuesday for me D: So that means not as much time to write**

**Erik: And not much time to annoy me**

**Me: Your in my head Erik, you'll be with me during school**

**Erik: D: **

**Me: I made you play scrabble with me during the hurricane, I'll make you do my homework**

**Erik: Never!**

**Me: Pleaaaaasseeee**

**Erik: No!**

**Me: Fine then. **

**Jareth: Knock knock**

**Me: Who's there?**

**Jareth: The person who doesn't own Erik, Paris, opera Populaire, or any of the songs written in this story**

**Me: Me!**

**Jareth and Me: Yay!**

**Darkness**

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

The next few days were all really similar. I threw on a new diguise on Monday, and went shopping for food, then unpacked when I got back to the lair. Tuesday Erik went out to town to grab some pens, paper, and candles. Wednesday, I was really kinda getting tired of wearing the same clothes over and over, and since I didn't have an entire wardrobe with me, Erik gave me money to go buy more clothes. Thursday, we spent the day goofing off in the rafters, and he showed me around. Now, it was Friday morning, and I was dancing around the lair, trying to make Erik stop working for a minute.

"Pleaaase Erik, come on, if you can take two hours off yesterday, a couple more hours won't kill you." I pleaded, turning in circles, as Erik sat in his chair watching me.

"Aleixa," He sighed, "I must finish my piece. It's very important." I sighed and took in a deep breathe.

"I didn't wanna have to do this to you Erik." I muttered.

"Do what-"

"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! E'RBODY LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND WEEKEND. FRIDAY FRIDAY GETTIN' DOWN ON FRIDAY! EVERYBODY LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND. PARTYIN' PARTYIN' YES! PARTYIN' PARTYIN' YEAH! FUN FUN FUN FUN LOOKIN FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND!"

"Alright alright!" Erik yelled, pulling me in and closing my mouth shut with a gloved hand. "Enough with that song! It's bad enough you sing it every friday but this is enough!" When he removed his hand, I looked up at him.

"So..."

"Fine, I'll show you around some more." Erik sighed, rubbing his forehead gently. I smiled up at him and giggled a little.

"Yes!" He shook his head, laughing, but rolling his eyes at me, like he always did. His hand took mine, before he moved us into one of the secert passages. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Erik answered, tugging me up higher and higher, as we walked up a swirling staircase. Continuing up, finally, he pushed open a door, and I felt a sudden gust of cold wind. When we stepped out, I saw we were on the roof, snow covering it. Erik led me over to one of the statue's, one of a horse, gallantly proud and standing triumphantly. He swiftly helped me up onto it, before climbing on himself. I stood on it's end, looking out onto the snowy Paris streets.

"It's beautiful.."I said to him, smiling now, "breathakingly beautiful."

"I used to come up here to calm my nerves and get out of that...prison I call I home." Erik said softly, looking down and out as well, "The last time I was up here, I was cursing Christine's name. Crying because of her..." He got silent now, refusing to look at me. I frowned, the thought of him crying up here saddened me.

"I'm sorry Erik," I said, "But you know what they say?" He turned slowly, to face me, and shook his head. "If you love something, set it free. It'll come back if it's meant to be." His eyes were staring at mine, and he seemed to be taking in what I said. "So maybe, because you loved Christine, you let her go , hoping she would come back. But she didn't. Which means it wasn't meant to be."

"I understand what you are saying," He said abruptly. I nodded, before turning back to the streets. Watching as cars would go by, people were walking. "Would you say your happy?" I turned back to Erik.

"What do you mean?"

"Here," He said, looking at me, "Are you happy?" I thought for a second, not really sure how to answer the question. Sure, I was happy here. I mean, I had fun and all with him, but In reality, I missed my family. I missed my friends.

"Yeah..." I said, nodding, my eyes glued to the statue before looking up at him, "Yeah..I am." Erik looked at me, non-belief in his face.

"You hesitated."

"Because..." I sighed, looking up at the sky, "I miss my other life to you know...My friends my family. Granted, I have been happy here, but I miss the other half too. Here, I look at you and I can't really tell what I see. Do I see a man, who is still so torn over a woman, and I'm just the reflection he see's of her. Or, do I see a man actually likes having my company here, and is actually trying to help me with my voice. At home, I was just...me."

Erik was staring at me, and I looked down. I wasn't sure if I had hurt his feelings or not, because I knew how sensitive he was and how he could take things in the wrong way and easily be offended. I jumped when I felt a hand touch my chin gently, and move my face up. Erik was still staring at me, eyes full of emotions. Some probably one's I didn't want to even meet.

"I understand..." He said, letting go and pulling his hand away from me, "I understand." I nodded, biting my bottom lip.

"So I guess this means I'm forever a sophomore.." I said with a light laugh, trying to lighten up the mood. Erik's brow raised at this and he cocked his head at me.

"Sophomore?"

"You know, second year of highschool. Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior." I explained. "I'm fifteen, but I turn sixteen January 13th." I smiled at him, as he tried to take it all in.

"Oh.." Erik continued to look out at the streets again. I looked out as well, until he spoke again. "Let's go back."

**Erik's P.O.V**

It was later that evening, after Aleixa's voice lesson, when Erik decided to work on composing again. He just had to finish this by next week, or else he'd be furious with himself. He had told her to go shower again if she wanted to, because she was dirty from wandering around the passage's. The sound of water, suddenly stopped, and he knew she'd be coming out of the shower. Averting his eye's, he kept them locked on his organ.

"Erik," Her voice called out, a good five minutes later, "Have you seen my yoga pants anywhere?" Erik nodded, and turned to answer, before freezing and staring. She was standing there, a towel wrapped around her head like a turban, wearing one of her random bed shirts, but she wasn't wearing her normal long pants. No, she was wearing shorts. And Erik could see her ankles.

"..Aleixa..." He asked, looking at her in shock, "Why are you wearing those?"

"Because I can't find my pants, and I'm freezing but this is all I had." She said, searching around, before spotting the pants on the arm of the chair. She grinned, and ran over, picking them up. "There they are," She looked back at Erik, who was still staring at her. "Erik your acting like i'm naked."

"I can see your ankles..." He murmured, "Your ankles!" Aleixa stared at him, confused.

"My ankles...Oh! In your time, seeing a woman's ankles was like, seeing her naked!" She laughed, "Don't worry Erik it's fine now."

"Just...your fifteen you said so yourself..cover them." He said, feeling ashamed now, and looking down.

"Erik..it's fine." She said, pulling on the pants quickly, before sitting down.

"I'm sorry...but It still makes me feel uncomfortable with your being so...young.." Erik said, before looking at her again. She took off the towel, and was now brushing her wet hair gently. "Are you cold?" He asked suddenly, switching the topic. He had noticed she was shivering.

"Yeah a little but I have a sweatshirt." She explained smiling, "But thank you for asking." Erik looked at her, smiling, before getting up and walking over. He grabbed his cape off the floor, and wrapped it around her shoudlers gently.

"Here, use this for now." He said, before sitting on the arm of the chair, looking down at her. She smiled up at him, and giggled.

"Thanks." Aleixa said, smiling at him.

"Oh, don't thank me. I am more than happy to help you, Ma cheri." Erik said, with a smile. She grabbed a book from the shelf near her, and smirked when she saw it.

"Look, it's Leroux's novel." She said, showing it to him. He took it in his hand, before tossing it aside. "And you threw it on the ground." She said with a laugh. Erik grinned, and wiped some of the water that was dripping from her hair away off her face.

"Why read the book of the Phantom, when you have him right in front of you?" He asked, looking at her. She stared at him for a moment, before smiling at him.

"Your right." She said, sitting upright.

"I know I am." Erik smiled, before he started singing

_Save me from my loneliness_

_my solitude_

_Anything you say, I'll think it true_

_Be with me_

_That's all I ask of you_

Aleixa smiled, before singing back to him like she knew she should.

_Say you'll make me smile_

_Keep my, feeling right_

_Loving and protecting_

_To gaurd me and to guide me_

Erik smiled and she smiled back at him. They spent the next few moments just singing with each other.

**There we go! And I know that this is kinda short but I need to make it shorter for something to come. you'll understand in time :D**

**Read and review please (:**

**Erik: So...Can I go home?**

**Me: No**


	10. Between you and I

**OH mAh GaWd I'm sorry that the last chapter was so friggin' short! But I neede to make it one of those, little breaks from everything and idk...blarggg**

**So because of the hurricane, all the streets near my house are blocked by trees, more than half my town has no power, including the schools.**

**But I have power! Woohooo! :D**

**Thanks to Rosethorn, Chaotic Order,MelodyHightoppTodd (also for pointing out a Requiem Mask ref), milerz, and emmaleigh for reviewing!**

**Erik: And I am the one, who is stuck in her house, listening to her babble all the time**

**Me: This is my cat, Felix *holds up an obese black cat, with a crooked tail, wide eyes and fangs* He's a big fluffball of love, and kitty treats**

**Erik: Hello...Cat**

**Felix: *twitches and moo's before going back to insanely adorable***

**Erik: *wearing the most disgusted and horrified expression on his face***

**Me: Awe! He likes you!**

**Felix: *gurgles and moo's again, before purring***

**Me: He say's that I do not own Erik, our lovely Phantom, Paris, the Opera Poplulaire, or any song in this story.**

**Erik: Get that cat away from me**

**Me: *places felix on erik's lap***

**Felix: *falls asleep***

**Erik: Oh...**

**Between you and I**

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

I had one week until christmas. And we all know what that means. One week to:

Buy Erik a fantastic gift that'll make him explode

Get a Christmas tree without Erik's permission

Get decorations

Blast Christmas music

and force him to wear a Santa hat

"This is going to be, the best Christmas ever!" I shouted, gleefily to myself, in the bedroom early that Monday morning. The weekend had go on grea.t Erik and I had been just talking, when he wasn't composing. Although I couldn't complain, because hearing Erik play his music was like nothing I had ever heard before. But I really loved it, so I'd always sit by the organ, listening and watching.

Erik would always spare a moment, to just look over at me, as if to see what my expression was. If I was enjoying it as much as he hoped I was. Which I definatly, most definatly, was. I would smile, to let him know it was beautiful, and he'd just put on a regal expression, before turning back to play. And when he wasn't composing, as if he had lost inspiration, he'd turn on the music box I had given him.

Finally, it was six days away from Christmas, and I was going to make it Erik's best one yet. I knew he had never really celebrated it, and was always alone on Christmas, so I was going to make this one the happiest, funnest day he ever celebrated. There was a plan I had formed so I would be able to go out and buy stuff, before he could protest.

"Gonna play your organ?" I asked, leaning against it, elbows propped and chin in my hands. Erik's eyes looked at me, at the smile on my face, and the glee in my eyes.

"Yes..Why?" He asked, suspicious now.

"I want to know if I can go out, and..get some things?" I asked, putting on the best pleading face I could. Erik looked like he was thinking for a second, but suddenly, his eye's sparkled, like he had something thought out.

"Yes! This is perfect, here, go out now, and do what you need to do!" He said, quite eagerly, pushing me towards the money boxes. I opened one, and took as much as I knew I would need.

"I'll be back a soon as I can be!" I called, throwing on a jacket, then threw my hair up, putting on a wig and makeup for a disguise.

"Take your time!" Erik said, pushing me towards the gondala. "Really!"

"So happy to get rid of me?" I asked, grinning sarcastically.

"There is something I must do that you cannot know about!" Erik cried, pushing the boat off when I was safely inside. "So, please! Take your time!"

"Alright Erik." I said, as I rowed towards the exit. Soon I was around the corner, and Erik was out of sight, the gates closing.

**Erik's P.O.V**

The second Aleixa said she needed to go out, Erik felt his heart jump with excitement, knowing that this was his chance to finish working on his music peice. This was his chance to make everything in his plan perfect. He knew that she was probably missing her family and friends, seeing that she was so far from home and it was christmas time.

But now, as he watched her leave the lair, he knew how he would make this a good christmas for her. He had never actually celebrated the holdiay, really, so he didn't know what to exactly expect. He knew some christmas songs, and christmas carols, but that was really it. Nothing else, really, but he knew that he could give her a gift. And his gift, wa a three part one.

First, would be what he acutally bought. He couldn't exactly go get it now that Aleixa was actually out and about, shopping.

Second, the music. He had been working on his music piece for quite some time, and he felt that it was almost done now. He just needed to give it a title.

Third, he would give her a bouqet of roses. Roses were his signiture flower, and he only gave it to those he cared for.

Now, he decided he would finish working on the composure. For the next ten minutes, he worked and worked on his music. And finally, it was finished. All it needed, was a title, but what? What title would be best, to let her know. Let her know that she had really made an impact on him, and had shon him the little things in life were important, and that you could love someone for their defects.

That's when it hit him. A perfect title.

_Elle est mon ange, ma chérie_

That was it. The winning title. She is my angel, my darling.

**Aleixa's p.o.v**

I had finally gotten into town, and decided to buy Erik's gift first, before getting the tree and decor. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, I thought for a moment, about what to get him, what would be the perfect gift. What was it that Erik liked?

Music: But I had already gotten him the music box. Easy fix, I could make him a new CD. But that wasn't enough. There had to be something, anything, I could get him, that would make him happy. But maybe, money wasn't all I needed. I had been working on a portriat of him, with roses surrounding the border, and in the corner it said 'He's there, the Phantom of The Opera'. I could buy a frame, then frame it.

I ran down to a store, where I knew they sold frames. Searching through frame after frame, I finally found a beautiful gold one, with roses incoorperated into the design.

"Perfect," I said with a smile, "Just perfect." I looked at the price, $169.00. Yeesh but whatever. I bought it anyhow, and carried it around with me. All I needed to do now, was get a christmas tree and decorations. But in Paris, that wouldn't be hard to do. There were stores all around full of christms stuff. I noticed in one of them, a shelf full of beauiful decorations.

I smiled, and went in, buying all the decorations that I could. When I walked out, one hand dragging a frame just ove rmy shoulder, and carrying a bag of decorations in the other, I realized I couldn't get a tree without Erik's help. Laughing to myself about how ridiculous I looked, I walked back to the Opera Populaire.

I hid the frame in Christine's old dressing room, smiling, before walking back to Erik's lair.

"Erik!" I called, sitting in the gondala, and pushing over in the water. "I have a surprise!" When I got back, I ran towards him, holding the bag.

"What is it?" He asked, looking through it.

"Decorations." I said with a smile. "But we need a tree." Erik looked at me with a smirk, before sighing.

"Alright, I'll go out and get one." He said, going to grab his cape. I jumped a little and ran back over to him.

"I wanna go too!" I cried, standing in front of him. He looked down at me, with a single brow raised, questioniing my motives.

"Why?"

"Better quesiton is, why not?" I turned the tables on him, smirking condascendly. Erik sighed in defeat, and nodded, causing me to squeal with delight. "Yay!"

~One Hour Later~

"So, we're just gonna chop one down?" I asked, watching as Erik readied the axe by one of the smaller tree's that were in the park.

"Yep." He answered, focusing really hard, before taking a giant swing at the tree. The axe blade struck the tree, cutting it. He continued to give it readied, even chops, before the tree fell down. The tree wasn't enormous, but it would be easy to carry and bring back to the lair. "The snow is starting to come down faster, "Erik said, looking up at the sky, "We should go."

"Alright," I said, picking up the trunk end of the tree, "I'm down with that."

"Down? You fell?" Erik asked, his head poking through the tree banches.

"Nevermind." I said, as we walked back to the lair, carrying our christmas tree. That we got. Ilegally.

**Erik's P.O.V**

Erik was setting the tree up in a tree stand that Aleixa had bought, while she pulled out all the decorations. Once he had finished that, he strung up the lights on it, and when he had finished that, he smiled, proud of his work.

"The tree is up," He said, looking over at her, as she was still carefully handling the ornaments, "Now what?"

"Now we decorate," Aleixa said, bringng over the newly filled box of ornaments, and placing it gently on the floor. She picked out one, a simple red ball on a silver hook, and gently placed it on one of the branches. Erik followed her lead, and pulled out a silver ball, putting that on the tree branch. Aleixa laughed, and moved the ornament to a different one.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her.

"You put the ornaments on different branches," She said, smiling gently at him, "I made the same mistake when my dad let me help him with the tree finally." Erik couldn't help but smile, when she blushed and laughed at the memory.

"Thank you." He said, before pulling out another red ball, and hanging it on a new branch. With a smile, Aleixa continued. For a few moments, it was silence between them, until Aleixa started singing.

_Rocking around, the christmas tree_

_At the chrismas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see '_

_every couple tries to stop_

Erik laughed, trying not to drop the ornament, before singing along as well. He had heard this one many times before.

_Rockin' around the christmas tree _

_let the christmas spirit ring_

_later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_and we'll do some caroling_

Now it was her turn to laugh, as Erik really got into it. Finally, the two of them were singing together, while stringing up the ribbons.

_You will get a sentimental feeling_

_when you hear_

_voices singing 'let's be jolly'_

_Deck! The halls with bows of holly_

_Rockin' around the christmas tree_

_have a happy holiday_

_Everyone dancing merrily_

_In the new_

_old_

_fashioned_

_waaaaayy!_

The two finished their carol, before laughing with each other. Aleixa was bent over laugh, and Erik clutching his stomache. When they calmed down, Erik reached up and put the star on top. They stood there, looking at it.

"It looks fantastic." Aleixa said with a grin. Erik smiled. He couldn't agree more.

**wWOOOOOOOO caroling!**

**Erik: I hate caroling**

**Me: Shush**

**Erik: Okay I love it :D**

**Me: Me too! And if you love caroling, review please!**

**Not but seriously please review :D**


	11. Silent Night

**Me: Hi-dee Hi-dee Ho hi-dee hay hi-dee hi-dee ho! **

**Erik: I apologize for Lexx's awkward state at the moment, she just found out school got canceled again because more than half the town still has no power, including two schools and the Highschool is being used as a shelter.**

**Me: *rolling on the floor with my cats***

**Erik: Yeah... So I'm going to take over for the introduction and for the author's note.**

**Raoul: Ooh! Can I help?**

**Erik: Who Let the fop in here?**

**Me: I actually kinda respect him now, even though he's a stupid idiotic doesn't-deserve-christine-really has really annoying girly hair sounds like a little girl fop. He gets hated on too much, and even though I still hate him, I have a heart too.**

**Erik:...How dare you betray me...**

**Raoul: Hi! I'm here to say that I didn't steal Christine, Christine chose me**

**Erik: Shutup fop!**

**Raoul: *cries***

**Me: Aaaaarghhh silence you fools! Anyways, thanks to Little Luxa, At the heart of the storm, Emmaleigh, MeldoyHighToppTodd, Gigi181997, Stained-Glass-Shadow and Never-trust for reviewing (:**

**Erik and Raoul: *fighting***

**Me: Sigh... OH! And one of my reviewers (Gigi181997) was asking about if I found it appropriate that a fifteen year old would be in love with a man over like, 100 years old. Well, like another reviewer(ChoaticOrder) guessed that, this story spans over three years worth of time and it is under the category of Romance/Suspense. And yes...something bad is going to happen. Something very sad**

**Raoul: *cries more* I don't like sad things!**

**Me and Erik: SHUTUP FOP!**

**Silent Night**

**Erik's P.O.V**

Erik sat in his chair, the lights of the Christmas tree shining, along with a few candles that he kept lit. His eye's kept darting from the bedroom, back to the tree. It was December 24th, Christmas Eve. The week that had been before was actually one of the happiest week's Erik had ever had. Tuesday, Aleixa forced him to leave the lair so she could do something important. He quickly took that as an oppurtunity to go get her a gift.

The first place he went was to the antique store from before. He looked up at it, reading the name of the store.

KEPT IN STORE ANTIQUES

Erik shivered, staring in the window. An open sign hung in the doorway, letting him know that it was free for him to enter. Searching the shelves, he was making sure that what he wanted was still there. And there it sat, the glass bird's. The songbirds were still on the shelf, looking at perfect as ever and making Erik smile slightly. It would be the perfect gift for her.

As he opened the door, a smell bell chimed, letting whoever owned the store know that someone had entered. Erik folded his arms, and wandered around, walking closer to the front desk. Christmas songs were playing softly on an old vinyl record, and the store was neatly decorated in season. When he got to the desk, he rang the bell that sat there.

"Coming!" A deep voice said, before a man came out from a back room, behind the desk. He looked about sixty three, his hair had thinned out so he only had white hair on the side's. His glasses were thin rimmed and he wore a dark blue sweater, and a warm, friendly smile stood out on his face. A nametag stood out clearly to Erik, as it sat on his sweater.

Rick.

"Um, Good Evening sir." Erik said, coughing nervously. The man smiled, and stuck out his hand.

"Good evening monsieur!" He smiled, grabbing Erik's hand and shaking it strongly. "I am Rick, I own this little store here." Erik nodded, his eyes wandering around the store before looking back at the man. "Anything your interested in?" Surprised that Rick hadn't asked about the mask, Erik decided it wa sbest if he didn't bring it up.

"Yes," He said, "I was wondering if I could buy that." He pointed to the glass songbirds, sitting on the shelf. Rick's smile only got bigger, as he came out from behind the desk, picking it up gently.

"Ah, the songbirds." He sighed. "A sign of true affection and deep thought, not to mention music. The intriqute design on the feathers, the gleam in the eye's." Rick's eye's locked on Erik's, "For a special someone?" Now Erik blushed, and he stood there.

"It's for someone yes..."

"A girl, perhaps?" Rick asked, walking back over to the desk, placing the birds down gently.

"Yes, a girl." Erik answered, getting irritated that the man was so interested in his personal life. Rick smiled, chuckling as he stroked the birds.

"Ah-ha. I suspected that," Rick leaned against the counter, "Is she that...special someone?" Erik stomped his foot on the floor angrily.

"I just want to buy the damn birds!" Erik shouted, before putting his hand over his forehead and sighing. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I understand," Rick said with a sympathetic grin, "But I can tell from what the buyer is getting, what the story is behind it."

"How so?"

"Well, songbirds symbolize music, sharing, compassion, caring, and..well..love." Erik blushed again, looking down at the floor, "And I can tell that you want to give it to someone that you care about." Rick started wrapping up the songbirds, as Erik pulled out the money. "And I know that you are going to see one big smile when you give this to her." Erik finally looked up at the man, who was still smiling.

"Thank you..." Erik said softly, handing him the money. Rick took it, placing it in the register, before giving Erik his change and handing him the boxed songbirds.

"Merry Christmas." Rick said, before walking back behind the store. Erik left, wearing a smile just as big as Rick's.

When he had gotten back, Aleixa was drawing again, something he had gotten used to now. Throwing his cape on the floor again, he waltzed over to where she sat, and looked over her shoulder. She had drawn a picture of what appeared to be a zombie, wearing a santa hat. When Erik had asked her about this, she looked up at him, and sighed.

"Erik, even zombies like Christmas and wear santa hat's." She had said, before randomly pulling out a santa hat, putting it on Erik's head. "Speaking of which..."

"You don't expect me to wear this...hat do you?" Erik asked, studying it carefully, like it would jump out and attack him in a matter of seconds. She just laughed, and smirked.

"Just shift the letters 'round in the word Santa, you get Satan. Now it's a satan hat!" She exclaimed happily. Erik, giving up, pulled the hat over his head,feeling more ridiculous than he possibley could have imagined. Him, the opera Ghost, the Phantom of the Opera, joining in on such fetive holidays and taking on such childish traditions.

But he had enjoyed every second of it, none the less.

Looking back at the days, Erik drew a grin as he sat there in the chair, shaking his knee. He hadn't expected living wih a teenage girl, especially one with an attention span of a squirrel, like Aleixa, to be as much, fun, as it actually had turned out to be. She was a better living companion than he could have said, much else, a great friend to him. Erik smiled at that word, the one that dance in his head.

Friend.

How he liked being able to use that word, and know that he wasn't lying to himself abot it. Aleixa really had told him she was his friend, and by god, how many days Erik had longed to hear someone say those little words to him. Even being an Opera Ghost, and being over 100 years old, it still made him feel worth it. Tht's when another thought crossed his mind. He was a ghost, he was certain of that by now, but his question was, how did he die? And if so, why hadn't he moved on? And furthermore, why did he have mass?

Deciding to forget these thoughts for a while, and actually just let them disapear, seeing they had nothing to do with the plot at all, Erik just forgot it. Looking over at the tree, he thought about how the lair had looked duing previous Christmas season's. There was definatly no tree before, no lights, no decorations. And he knew that if he were in those times again, he would never have guessed he'd ever wear a santa hat.

The clock on the wall now read 12:54. Erik sighed, standing up and stretching out. A crack in his shoulder blade was heard, and he sighed with relief, before starting for the organ. But midway he stopped, and gazed over to the Swan Bed. Erik turned on his heel swiftly, and headed in that direction instead. He moved the curtains aside, and stepped inside. There she lay, like she did every night. Motionless and asleep.

Quietly, he made his way over to where she slept, leaning against the side of the bed. He watched as she would breathe, wondering what was going on through that head of hers. Immediatly he ditched the thought, it was scary enough on it's own not knowing what was going on up there. Erik slid down and sat on the edge of the wing, adjusing himself. He looked down at the sleeping girl, and softly began to sing.

_Douce nuit, sainte nuit  
>Tout est calme, tout est lumineux<br>Round Yon Vierge Mère et Enfant  
>Enfant Jésus si tendre et doux<br>Dors en paix céleste  
>Dors en paix céleste<em>

_Douce nuit, sainte nuit!_  
><em>Séisme Bergers à la vue<em>  
><em>Flux Gloires du ciel lointain<em>  
><em>Armées célestes chantent Alléluia!<em>  
><em>Christ, le Sauveur est né<em>  
><em>Christ, le Sauveur est né<em>

_Douce nuit, sainte nuit_  
><em>Fils de Dieu, la lumière pure de l'amour<em>  
><em>Radiant poutres de ton visage saint<em>  
><em>Avec l'aube de la grâce rédemptrice<em>  
><em>Jésus, Seigneur, à ta naissance<em>  
><em>Jésus, Seigneur, à ta naissance "<em>

When he had finished singing, slowly he crept out of the room, without a sound. An early gift, a song, from the Angel of Music.

**Erik: Wow, you had no narritive in this one.**

**Me: I know, I wanted to focus on your persective**

**Erik: How thoughtfull!**

**Raoul: Can I get perspective?**

**Erik and Me:SHUTUP FOP!**

**Me: So rememberguys, Review and there shall be more. Oh! And whoever can guess what the song is (cause Im the tricky bastard tht put it in French) gets..well...whatever they want I guess...I dunno**


	12. Merry Christmas

**Erik: Hello there. I am spaking on Lexx's behalf, on account of she's been sobbing for a while now...**

**Me: *throws a candle at Erik* SHUTUP! You know nothing *sniffs***

**Erik:First day of school was bad...**

**Me: IT SUCKED! MY first four classes were fine, but I was o happy to have Ferris for history and when I walked in, I THOUGHT I WAS IN THE GHETTO! And the kids all stole my schedule when I wasn't looking, so I was lost the rest of the day. And my chemistry class is full of seniors and the only other sophomores are friends with them and they're all rude and I hate them all! So I had to swtich out of two of my favorit teachers classes, and Ferris walked in when I was switching and saw me crying and now I think he feels it's HIS fault!**

**Erik:...I don't know what to do**

**Roul: *wrking out with a shake weight* WOOOHOOO I FEEL SO BUFF!**

**Me: Anyways, thanks to Little Luxa, Amber D, ChaoticOrder, Many Fanatic, Never Trust, MeldoyHighToppTodd, Stained-Glass-Shadow, and rosethorn for reveiwing :)****! I love you my darling's**

**Erik: That's not creepy or anything Lexx...But it really is.**

**Raoul: *shaking it like crazy* I'M GONNA LOOK SO STRONG FOR CHRISTINE!**

**Erik and Me: SHUTUP FOP!**

**Merry Christmas**

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

I could feel myself waking up from sleep, but I really didn't want to get up at all. Clutching the pillow, I buried my face in it, and pulled the sheets up over my shoulders. I was so tired, it was ridiculous, but I didn't kow why I was tired. Did I do something crazy last night? No that couldn't be it, I was living with Erik so clearly, nothing too crazy ever happened.

A strong hand landed on my shoulder, shaking me. I reached back and pushed it away, trying to fall back asleep. Once again, the hand went on my shoulder and shook me, so once again I brushed it off.

"Wake up.." I heard a voice say, as two hands shook me now. I grabbed my pillow, and stuck my head under it. I felt the sheets get ripped off me, and thrown onto the floor. When I felt the pillow moving, I grabbed onto it for dear life, and kept a hold. When the hands pulled the pillow up, I sat up with it, refusing to let go. The hands grabbed on to my wrist and the other the pillow,tugging on that.

"Won't. Let. Go." I murmered through the pillow. That's when the arm that was connected to the hands wrapped itself around my wrists, pulling my arms together, and the pillow was pulled out from my hands. I frowned and looked up at the body attatched to the hands.

"Good Morning, Ma Cheri," Erik said with a smirk, "and Merry Christmas." I thought for a second before smiling,

"Merry Christmas to you too Erik." I said with a grin. Erik let go of my wrists, and I got up, stretching. "I have something for you!" I said, scrambling to run out. But Erik grabbed my wrist, pulling me back again. "What are you doing?"

"How about you shower and eat first?" He asked, chuckling. I looked down at myself, before grinning.

"Oh yeah." I laughed, and he let go. Gathering up some clothes, and a towel, I headed into the bathroom. A good twenty minutes later, I came walking out, in over sized grey sweatpants, a red long sleeve, and socks. I pulled the towel off of my head and threw it with the laundry.

"Well don't you look comfortable?" Erik asked with a chuckle, sitting in his chair. I nodded, and sat down on the arm of the chair.

"I am," I replied, "Now can I give you your gift?" Instead of responding, Erik held out his hand. A muffin in the palm of it. "Really?"

"Eat first." He said, staring at me. I rolled my eyes and took it anyhow, starting to eat it. "There we go," He said, patting my head. I frowned and slowly moved off the arm of the chair onto the floor.

"Not the hair." I muttered, eating the muffin. Erik raised a brow and scoffed a little.

"Oh? I can't touch your hair?"

"No."

"You sure about that, Ma Cheri?"

"Positive. No one touches the hair."

"Except the Phantom." He said, wrapping arn arm around my neck, putting me in a hedlock and ruffling my hair.

"Ack!" I pushed against his arm and fought my way out of the grip. Finally, he released me and I patted my hair down, looking at him. "Do you enjoy torturing me?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes, Yes I do." Was his answer, as he smirked again.

"Well, now I'm giving you your gift!" I said, and before he could stop me, I was running up to Christine's dressing room. I grabbed the wrapped frame and ran back to the lair. Erik stood there, waiting for me and I walked up to him.

"Wh-"

"Merry Christmas." I said, smiling wide and handing it out to him. He took it slowly, and stared at it, inspecting it. "It won't hurt you." Finally, he started to open it, peeling off the wrapping paper gently. As if he were afraid to hurt it or something. When he had unwrapped it, he was staring at the picture, which I had placed in the frame.

"That's me.." He said with realization, "Did you..draw this?" I nodded, smiling still.

"I didn't have alot of money left, so I made you the portrait and then bought a frame to go with it." I explained. Erik looked at the protrait for a few more moments, me standing there. Finally, he looked up at me.

"Thank you." He said, a soft smile curving up his lips. Behind the mask, I knew the other side was up, so it wasn't a smirk, it was a smile.

"Your welcome." I said, smiling still, "Anything for my, Angel of Music." I snickered at the last part, because I just found it funny. Don't ask why, really. Erik chuckled a little and walked over, towards his organ. He pulled out the bench seat, and stood on it, before taking down one of the pictures of the Opera Populaire that was there, and placing the portrait up in it's place.

"I," He said, as he fixed it, "Have something for you as well, Ma Cheri." He hopped down from the seat, and went behind the organ pulling out a box. With a swift turn on the heel, he walked towards me, before handing me the box. "Be careful." I took it with ease, and looked at it.

"Erik really you didn't need to." I said, in full honesty. It was true, I had gotten him the gift, as a token of my appreciation for what he had done for me. Also, to give him the best freaking christmas ever!

"But Erik did." He replied, speaking in third person, a not so rare occusion sometimes. I sighed, and slowy opened the box, being careful not to drop it. What was inside, made my heart stop for a second. Inside was a small glass sculpture, of two songbirds. The bigger one was black and white, the small one white with silver and black. It was so beautifully done, and I knew it must have cost alot.

"Erik, it's beautiful." I said, placing the box down on the grounnd and holding the birds with my life. Erik seemed to blush a little, and he looked down, hands folded neatly behind his back.

"Thank you."

"No thank you." I said, gently placing the birds down on a nearby table so they wouldn't be dropped by me, and meet a fatal end of breaking into a million pieces.

"Do not thank me yet," Erik said, taking my hand, not my wrist this time, "There's another part." He paused, to think. "Two parts."

"Two parts?" I asked, feeling ashamed now. "Erik, I only got you one gift. Now I feel bad!"

"Do not pity." He answered, leading me up to the organ, "You have given me much already. It's my turn to give to you." With that, he sat me down on the bench seat, before sitting down himself. I watched as his gloved hands wandered the organ, before snatching up a red velvet binder. Opening it, inside I saw the title on the music sheet.

_Elle est ma cherie, mon ange_

Before I even had the chance to ask him what that meant, he turned to the first page and began to play a melody. It started out as a haunting tune, eerie with a hint of wonder. Suddenly, it changed to something that felt like confusion. The confusion slowly turned into a soft, harmonizing tune. Harmony quickly turned to a full out beautiful, lovely song. The music felt alive and wonderful, words not able to describe the emotion behind it. Once it started to low down, the music coming to an end, Erik flipped to the last page, and the last few bars were ones filled with joy.

"That was a beautiful piece Erik," I said, my breathe kind of away, "Really. Words cannot describe how amazing that just was. I have never heard anything like it before." He kept his eyes locked on the front of the velvet cover, before he took it in hand. Erik's finers stroked the front of it, as he whispered something to himself quietly. Finally, he turned to face me and handed it to me, his eye's locked on me now.

"It is for you." I could feel my face getting hot now, and I couldn't seem to will my body to move. My mind was running with thoughts, crazy on the train that had boarded in my head.

"Erik I-," I tried to find the right words. "It's just...wow..." I could feel his eye's on me, and it just made it harder to give him a good response. "I love it." I finally managed to say, looking up at him, smiling. Erik kept his face still, before he reached underneath the seat, pulling something out. In his hands, he now held a bouquet of roses.

"I felt it would be a nice change from all the dead roses." He said, placing them in my lap. I felt my face get hotter than it had before, and I looked down. The fact that he really did all this for me, made me feel mixed with different emotions. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. A strong hand cupped my chin, and lifted my face. I looked at Erik, with a soft smile.

"It's all wonderful," I said, "I love it. Thank you." Erik cocked his head at me, as if he didn't believe it.

"You don't like it do you?" He said, sounding rather disappointed, and he frowned.

"Of course I do Erik!" I said, shaking my head and scooting a bit closer, hoping to let him know I really did. "What makes you think that?"

"Your crying." He replied, using a finger to wip under my eyes. Sure enough, the leather clad finger was damp with a tear. That only caused me to cry harder.

"I'm crying because I'm happy." I said, half laughing half crying now. Erik chuckled, a smirk laying there on his face.

"I can see that, Ma Cheri." He said, as I placed the flowers and the music down on the floor. So they wouldn't get damp with tears. After that, I extended my arms towards Erik, who glanced at me, confusion in his face.

"Oh come here!" I said, hugging him tightly. He paused for a second, but hugged right back, pulling me close. I continued to laugh/cry into his shoulder, getting his shirt kind of damp now. But he didn't seem to care, he continued to hug me, as if he were afraid to let go. When I felt his chin rest atop my head, I felt myself blush a little, but quickly forgot about it. When we parted, I looked at him a couple seconds.

"Now, you can thank me." He said with a laugh, causing me to giggle.

"Thank you." I said, smiling. "Oh! What does the title say, on the music? I don't know French." Erik paused for a moment, before placing his hands over mine, which were folded together in my lap.

"It means, She is My Darling, My Angel." He answered, smiling. I blushed again, my face getting hot, and smiled.

"That's lovely." I told him, the smile on my face hurting my cheeks. But I couldn't stop smiling.

**Erik's P.O.V**

Erik sat there, watching Aleixa who was still laughing and crying. A few tears rolled down her face once more, and she laughed again, looking down and sniffling. Erik smirked, and let go of her hands, bringing one up under her chin. He lifted her face up, to look at him again, and used his other hand to wipe her tears away. Gentle, as though he were carressing a glass figurine.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Ma Cheri?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Erik looked up at her, into her eyes. They were a swirling pool of green, blue, and grey, wet and glassy with tears. Her nose was red, along with her face. Her smile still sitting there. Finally, he smiled and thought of an answer.

"Just because." And the look on her face told him she couldn't agree with that statement more. His eye's started to notice something else. She was moving closer to him, leaning forward a bit. His heart picked up speed as he watched her move a hand up to his mask. Her finger tips gently grasped the side, and pulled the mask right off his face.

Unable to move, Erik contemplated wether or not he should stop her. Was she hitting on him. If so, he half hope she would make a move. The other half was screaming SHE'S TOO YOUNG! Finally, Aleixa leaned forward, kissing his unmasked cheek. The Phantom felt himself turn crimon, as she placed the mask back on his face, before picking up the flowers and music sheets, and getting up. Her face red too.

"Merry Chistmas...Angel of Music."And with that, she walked into the bedroom. Leaving Erik sitting there, a hand reaching to his mask.

"Merry Christmas Ma Cheri."

**D'AWWWW XMAS FLUFF! Anyways, sorry it took so long to update, my computer's been a mess lately. The BG is black, theres no icons, it keeps saying the RAM is messed. Idk. So Please Read and Review!**


	13. Turns into Silence

**Me: *laying face first on the floor***

**Raoul: What's wrong with her?**

**Erik: She lost her voice**

**Me: *growls***

**Erik: From singing opera all day saturday**

**Raoul: You sing Opera?**

**Me: *nods***

**Erik: Yes**

**Raoul: I could've guessed that**

**Erik: Well I guess I'm doing the Authors note. Thanks to all the reviewers. **

**Raoul: Name them at least**

**Erik: *sighs* ManyFanatic, Rosethorn, Lily Yamamoto, Little Luxa, Stained Glass Shadow, etc. etc.**

**Raoul: You forgot-**

**Erik: I DON'T CARE FOP!**

**Turns into Silence**

**Erik's P.O.V**

It had been at least three hours since Aleixa had gone into the bedroom. And Erik was begining to grow restless by now. His leg shook as he sat there, watching teh curtains for any movement at all.

After she had kissed his cheek, he had stood there, numb and frozen. His hand practically glued to his face, in awe. It was then she left, red faced and probably embaressed. Disapearring into the bedroom quietly, not a word was spoken. Erik sat in his spot, contemplating wether or not to follow her. No matter how much his mind wanted to move, his body found no such will.

_"She's clearly Embaressed Erik,"_ He told himself, _"She musn't want to see him. Erik would make her feel worse." _As the thoughts tumbled around and through his mind, Erik sat there, staring at the bedroom. Finally, after those three hours passed and Aleixa clearly wasn't coming out, he decided that he was going in. Sitting up, and standing, he stretched his back. Fixing his poets shirt, and slicking back his wig, he started for the bedroom.

A leather lad hand reached up, pulling on the rope, the curtains slowly started raising. Aleixa lay on her bed, facing away from the curtains. For once, she wasn't asleep. Erik chuckled, she was always falling asleep somewhere and anywhere. But no, she was reading something. Her face pratically buried in the book, her legs crossed and bent, swinging back and forth.

Erik stood there for a moment, watching her read. She seemed so focused on her book, she hadn't noticed him there yet.

"Enjoying your book, Ma Cheri?" He asked, hoping to scare her. As he had hoped, she shrieked, and jumped up, clutching her heart. Panting, she finally took in what was going on, and laughed.

"Oh my god, Erik!" She laughed, fanning herself. "You scared the shit out of me!" Erik frowned a little, he hated it when she swore. But she only did it on occasion. "Why the sudden popping in?"

" I felt the need to check up on you and see if you were okay." He replied, stroding over and sitting on the bed next to her. Aleixa closed the book, leaning over and placed it on the bedside table. Erik felt his heart speed a little as she leaned over, her closeness making him warmer. But he shook it off.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked him, looking up with wide eye's, the right one squinting as always. It seemed as though she didn't want to mention what happened earlier. "Because I kissed you on the cheek?" Oh, there it was. Solemnly, Erik nodded.

"Yes." A small laugh responded to that, and Erik shifted his gaze back to the girl. She sat there, grinning.

"It's called, 'Showing a sign of affection' or 'A way of thanking' Erik." Aleixa said, that grin still on her face. Erik sat there, staring at her for a moment. Her hands were playing with her sleeves, her legs hanging over the edge of the bed swinging. Sitting next to her, Erik thought for a moment, except it felt like much longer to him. "So, instead of just saying thank you, I thanked you with my actions." She explained some more, probably thinking he didn't understand.

But he did. He so very much understood what she meant. He was just thinking it through.

"I see." He said, staring at the wall ahead. Using his peripherals, he could see her nod, before biting her bottom lip and playing with a ring on her finger. A ring? Erik turned and looked at her hnd, before actually taking it. The band was gold, with intriquite flower deisgns in it. The stone was a deep red, and smaller stones surrounded it, shaping a flower. "Where did you get this ring?"

"Oh. My godmother got it for me a month after I was born. It's a garnet, my birthstone, then diamonds, my mothers birthstone around it." Aleixa explained, looking at it too. "It finally fit me last year. Even though I have extrememly small hands." With that comment, she held up his hand, making him extend it, before placing her palm up against his. Her finger tips met almost the middle of each of his fingers. He easily closed his fingers over her, engulfing her hand.

"That is true." He said with a chuckle. She giggled and looked at the ring again.

"I miss my mom..." She said, "I miss the way she'd hold me when I was crying, the song's she'd sing. Her hair curling over her shoulders, her eyes the brightest green i'd ever seen. With flecks of hazel in them." Erik could see the tears welling in her eye's. "They say the first thing you forgot when someone dies is their voice." She murmured. "I only remember because of the home videos we have."

Erik watched as a tear rolled down her cheek, escalading off her hin and into her lap. Biting her lip, she seemed to be struggling with keeping her tears back.

"Don't hold it back," Erik said suddenly, without realizing it, "Let it out. It'll feel better." Nodding, she gave in, and let the tears free fall down her face. The thing about the way Aleixa cried, it was like she was afraid to do it. The tears fell and she would breathe heavily, but she made no sound. Her face would go stone cold, and she looked afraid to move at times.

"I'm sorry..." She said, taking a deep wavering breathe, "Sorry."

"Do not be." Erik said, watching her, "It isn't anything to apologize about. Erik understands." She smiled a little, and looked up at him. Gently, He wiped her eye's and stroked her hair. His fingertips moved through her hair, down the side of her face to her jaw line, before moving away and to his lap. A few moments passed and she recollected herself.

"Thank you." She said softly, smiling up at him. Erik smiled a little.

"Can it work for a your welcome too?" He asked, looking at her. She tilted her head and looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Leaning down, Erik kissed her cheek softly, before sitting upright again, fixing himself. Blushing, she nodded, before looking down. "Mhm." In satisfaction, Erik chucked and got up.

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

I remained seated, still blushing from when Erik kissed my cheek. Silently I watched as he rose elegantly from his spot, and headed for teh curtains. Reaching up an arm he pulled on the rope, opening the curtains more, until the lair was seen again. Turning slightly, I saw his eyes land on me.

"Coming?" He asked me, smirking still. I nodded, before standing up, rolling my sleeves up further and clenching them with fists. Brushing past Erik, I headed out for the lair, and him right on my heels. I jumped onto one of the chairs, throwing my legs over it's arms, and watched as Erik sat in the chair across from me.

"So, Anyways," I said, breaking the silence, "Where were we?" Erik seemed to think for a momeny, a finger poised under his lips. Resting ever-so gently on his chin. Before a light sparked in his eye's a grin on his face.

"Well," He said in a haughty tone, "We exchanged gifts and our..thank you's," He grinned at that, getting me to blush again, "Afterwards..hmm I'm not sure."

"We could like..Maybe...I don't know." I said, tiredly burying my head in my arms. "My head is full of Sassaphrass right now."

"Sassaphrass?"

"I don't even know. It's just a fun word to say really." I murmured through my arms, tiredly. After that, it got silent. Erik spoke no more, I kept my head buried in my arms. After a few moments of silence, however, I thought I heard a faint whisping noise. Before a deep humming.

_Aleixa..._

It sounded like someone was whispering my name.

"Erik?" I asked, refusing to look up. "What is it?" No response. "Erik, What?" Again, silence. Frustrated with being ignored, I threw my head up, crossing my arms, ready to yell to him, when I noticed he was no longer sitting across from me. I blinked a few times, making sure I was seeing correctly. Yep, he was gone.

_Aleixa..._

That whipsering again! Determined to see what he was up to, I stood up on the chair, looking around the lair.

"Where are you hiding?" I asked, turning my head in any direction. No sign of O.G anywhere. In a huff, of aggitation and confusion, I hopped down from the chair, and began to look around. Behind curtains, under tables, behind the organ. Erik was no where to be found. I threw my hands up, a sign that I forfited and gave up quickly. "Olly-Olly-All come free!" I sang loudly, turning in a circle on my heel, looking around once more.

A larged hand closed itself over my mouth, thrusting me back into a warm object. I moved my hands up, trying to pry the one over my mouth off. But another hand, clutching a Punjab lassoo, threw the noose around my wrist in such speed, that before I realized it, the lasoo had my wrists tied behind my back and it was (weakly) wrapped around my arms. Securing them to my side.

An arm threw itself under my knees, turning me around, the hand ove rmy mouth releasing, and knocking me towards the ground. Prepared to hit the ground face first, I was surprised to see a large mass of a shadow move quickly, before I landed on something built up and curved slightly. Before I could even say anything, I felt an arm wrap itself over my back, ontop of my now tied wrists, before I noticed the person had started to move.

I was being carried away, clearly not metaphorically speaking. Before I decided to freak out, I tried to get a look of my kidnappers face. My eyes landed on the long black cape, dragging itself behind the person on the floor. Turning my head, I saw a glimpse of white, and clenching my teeth so I wouldn't scream, I sighed and asked:

"Erik what in the hell are you doing?"

Yes, it was Erik. Dressed in his full, 'Phantom' attire. Carrying me away to some unknown destination.

"Do not fight me Madameouselle," He threatened, in a fake 'Phantom' tone, "Surrender to The Phantom and the end will be swift."

"Of course it will be," I said, rolling my eyes. "Eek. help. I've been kindapped."

"Scream all you want it will not do you any good." I had to laugh at that. I recongized the route he had taken, as he started for the spiral staircase, that was hidden in one of his passages. Slowly, but swiftly, he headed up the stairs, carrying me over his shoulder. "Be prepared for an expierience like no other, Madameouselle."

"I highly doubt that." I heard him kick a door open, a rush of cold wind flying by me. He stepped through the open doorway, and I looked around. He had brought me back up to the rooftop. "Ooh, the roof. How terryfying!" I mock-cried, before laughing. Erik didn't answer, he lifted me up and off his shoulder, placing me down in the snow that covered the roof. "Ew, now my butt's cold and wet.."

"Silence!" He bellowed, swishing his cape in front of him. I raised and eyebrow, but let him continued none-the-less.

_I have brought you_

_To the seat of sweet music's throne_

_In this kingdom where all must pay homage to music_

_music_

_You have come here!_

_for one purpose and one alone_

_Since the moment I first heard you sing_

_I have needed you with me to serve me to sing_

_for my music..._

_music_

Once Erik finished singing, he stood there, gripping his cape and staring down at me. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Okay, so you kidnap me and bring me up here, before singing to me" I said, as he nodded. "Cliche but whatever." I laughed.

"Should I just cut to the chase then?" He asked me, dropping the cape, making a face a little kid would make if you told them no cookie's before dinner.

"No i'll let you..do your thing." I sighed, getting a gleeful grin from Erik, before his face went stone cold again.

"You are under my power now.." He hissed, stalking up towards me, "Under my powers, as I am the Phantom of The opera!"

"Eeek." I sarcastically said, trying not to laugh. Erik just rolled his eye's, and continued.

"You have no choice, but to succumb to me, and live under my will." He circled me slowly, glancing down at me. "There is nothing in this world, that will free you from me, and my wrath-"

"Insert dramatic organ music here. BUUUM! BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM-BUUUM!" I cried to the sky, before laughing.

"Silence!" Erik bellowed once more. "Now that you have disrespected the Phantom many a time, I have no choice but to punish you."

"Are you going to make me listen to Justin Bieber, or watch a full episode of Hannah Montana," I asked, "Or will you just throw me off the roof?" Erik chuckled for a second, the facade of 'evil' dripping away, but quickly he pulled it back together. Leaning down on one knee, getting right up in my face, he grinned maliciously and narrowed his eye's.

"Oh no," He hissed as I continued to laugh, "It's something much more..horrible than that petty excuse for torture." With that he whispered, "Who's Justin Bieber and what's Hannah Montana?"

"Your better off not knowing."

"Ok. PREPARE YOURSELF!" He suddenly screamed, getting me to jump a little. "For the worst, and last moments, of your entire life!" With that, Erik lifted me up on my feet, by my shoulders. Now that I was standing, he stood over me, his cape encircled the both of us. We stood there for a few moments, just staring at each other.

"You never thougt i'd let you get this far did you?" I asked, breaking the silence. With a sigh of defeat, Erik hung his head. "It's okay Erik, maybe you can figure something out later." With a chuckle, Erik turned me around, loosening the bonds and putting the punjab back in his belt loophole.

"I thought you would have kept pestering me until I released you." He said, chuckling to himself.

"It was a good show though." I said with a giggle, before he turned me around to face him again. "I was thougroughly entertained during it."

"I am glad that you found it amusing." He said with a grin. I nudged his shoulder with my fist, but clearly he had no idea that was a friendly gesture. Frowning, he shoved me, a little too hard. Now I was pestered, so I picked up snow, forming a snowball. When i threw it, it hit him square in the chest.

"Ten points for Slytherin!" I cried, jumping up and down. Until I felt something cold smack my face. Lifting a hand, I brushed the snow off my face, and glared at a laughing Erik. "Oh really?" I threw a new snowball at him, hitting him in the face.

"Yes, really." Erik growled, throwing another one. No sooner than said, it was a full blown snowball fight between the two of us. After several minutes of a back-and-forth Erik finally had me cornered, ready to throw.

"White flag!" I cried, dropping my snowballs, "I forfit!" Erik sneered, and walked right up to me, my back against the statue.

"Well, I guess I figured something out." He said, before stuffing the snow down my shirt. With a gasp, I shriked and jumped up and down trying to rid my shirt of the snow.

"Cold! So freakin' cold!" I squealed, dancing around. Erik wacthed, before laughing with amusement. Finally I had emptied my shirt of all the snow, and leaned against the statue with relief. "Much better."

"Now you have felt the wrath of The Phantom." Erik said, walking back up to me. I smirked, rolling my eyes, and watched him ascend. When he stopped, he stuck out hand to me. "Care to dance, Ma Cheri?" Laughing to myself, I took his hand, curtsying.

"Of course!" With a smug grin, Erik placed one hand in the almost center of my back, so he could guide me with ease, the other hand cupped upwards. Gently, I placed my hand in his cupped one, the other over his right shoulder, resting there. His eye's wandered down to meet mine, and that was met with a smile. One of happines not cocky-ness.

Slowly, he started to lead me through the steps, without a word. The snow falling around us, as we left footprints in the fresh snow. Making our trail as we danced around on the rooftop. I couldn't help but smile at him, and admit to myself that despite how cold I was, it was fun. Erik seemed to have no trouble, guiding me and seemed to have years of expierence. He was as talented dancing as he was singing.

We slowly came to a stop, in front of the edge. I looked out onto the steets, before looking back up at him.

"Thank you for the lovely dance, Ma Cheri." Erik said, bowing his head slightly with a grin.

"Oh but the pleasure was all mine!" I said in a fake accent, despite the fact that I was shivering. Erik seemed to notice, and ripped his cape off, wrapping it around my shoulders. "Erik I-"

"You need it more than I do." He said, before taking my hand and leading me back inside. When we were back inside the passage way, I paused for a moment.

"Hey Erik."

"Yes?"

"I'm not gonna lie, this was the best christmas ever." I could see him smile, before he continued tugging me along.

"I would have to say the same."

**Sorry that the update took so long guys, besides the fact that i'm sick and I have a shitload of school work, I'm always writing in-between.**

**So read and review and I'll update as soon as possible cause we all know things for these two won't be happy for much longer. Say up until a certain someones birthday something is gonna happen...**

**Erik: I already know what happens.**

**Me:...I don't care.**

**Erik: *eating one of my muffins* Whatever**

***My despicable me minon named Jesus walks in***

**Jesus: *takes the muffin from erik, giving it to me* Bah-plappty nook!**

**Me: Thank you Jesus!**

**Jesus: :D**

**Erik: D:**


	14. As flames consume

**Me: Hey guy's! So I m back and feeling simply refreshed and rejuvinated. Also cold.**

**Raoul: *sitting on my couch wrapped up in a blanket* It's freezing! And it's only autumn**

**Erik: I particularly like the weather..**

**Me: Well I do not soooo yeah. I decided to just write the next chapter. Plus, I am having trouble logging into my email to see how many alerts and stuff I have, cause I completly forgot people could do that..**

**Raoul: Turn the god-damned hear one!**

**Me: No! There's no point in wasting money this early in the year!**

**Erik: Fop, leave the girl alone. * pushes me off the chair and sits in it* I would rather like to do the thank you's...If I amy?**

**Me: Why not, I mean you just PUSHED ME ON THE GROUND!**

**Erik: Shame. Alright, so a big thanks to TwilightXwolfrena, Little Luxa, Rosethorn, Girl Who Wants To Be With Erik, Stained Glass Shadow, Lily Yamamoto, xXChaoticOrderXx, Seebop, Riku's Music lover, and Emmaleigh for reviewing the story. **

**Me: By the way everyone, I changed my account name from the rabid writer to Lives within the music because..well..I no haz rabies**

**Raoul: I'm so f*cking cold**

**Me: Fop language**

**Erik: We need a sitcom...**

**The flames consume**

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

"Oh how doth' the little crocodile, improve his shining tail?" I bellowed,spnning around and around as Erik sat in his chair reading. It was no longer Christmas, but a few day's after. Now it was December 29th and we were as mellow as we had been before.

"I thought you were supposed to be practicing your scales" Erik said, not looking up from his book, "Not fooling around."

"Well, I'm going to practice them eventually." I replied, hopping from stone to stone, not landing on any cracks.

"No, not eventually, now." Was the stern response I got from a now pissed off Phantom. I continued to hop up and down each of the steps that led to the organ, by the water. "I will count to three." Now I was at the bottom, so quickly, I started hopping back up the stairs. "One, two, thre-" My foot missed the edge of the fifth and second to last step, causing me to lose footing and quickly fall forward.

Then I saw black.

**Erik's p.o.v**

Erik was getting frustrated with Aleixa's stubborness, which seemed to have increased over the week. Finally he decided to use one of the only tactics that worked. Threatening her.

"I will count to three." He said in an aggitated tone, watching out of the corner of his eye's and she hoped down towards the water, and quikcly changed route's and headed for the stairs. "One, two, thre-" He stoppde when he saw something that made his heart stop. As Aleixa hopped up the stairs one by one, her foot missed the edge of the near last step, sending her flying.

With a sickening THWACK, her head made contact with the next step, beforeher body richocheted backwards, tumbling down the stairs. Her body rolled right into the lake. Erik's body reacted before his mind had a chance to, and he was down, pulling her limp body from the water. A ghasty gash sat on her forehead, and Erik saw some blood drifintg away in the water. Just as more dripped away.

Quickly, he brought her up onto flat ground, and ripped the sleeve off of his shirt. Wrapping the fabric over her forehead gently, Erik watched as the blood seeped through slowly. His mind was running with crazy thought, none which were coherant and lucid.

Luckily, she was breathing normally. Her pulse remained, but it was the gash that left him worried. What if it didn't stop bleeding, then what would he do? Applying pressure to the wound, to stop the bleeding, Erik used his free hand to roll up his other sleeve, and wipe blood off her face. Worried, Erik got up, and searched for what he had for first aid.

Using all the medical tape he had, Erik wrapped some gause around her forehead, so there would be pressure. The wound would surely heal in no time, the blood was just making it look worse.

Those were Erik's rational thoughts.

The irrational one's, were the one's casing him to tear up.

'_Erik you are behaving ridiculously, you should not cry she will be fine'_ Erik scolded himself as he sat down, trying to recolect the rational thoughts. But even as he told himself that, and he knew that she would be fine, another part believed something bad would happen and that she would...leave.

And no matter how many times he had played it off in the begining, and even wanted her gone, he didn't now.

Not in the least bit.

So he sat there, staring at her, for an hour.

Until she started to stir.

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

The black cloud that had taken over was finally clearing away, and I moved a little. My head hurt, worse than any headache I had before. My thought's weren't as clear as I had wished, but I knew that I was laying down on something hard and cold. Feeling around with a single hand, I realized I was on the floor in Erik's lair. But why was I here?

Slowly, I opened my eye's, my vision all blurred and confusing. I couldn't tell whas was in front of me. Whatever it was, it was moving around and looking at me.

"Aleixa?" It said, with a mix of strong emotions. Worry, relief, and...a slight hint of fear? I tried to speak, but my tougne felt swelled, and as though It fillde my entire mouth. Finally, I managed to answer.

"Mhm." it wasn't much, but it was something. A strong pair of arms lifted me up, and I felt woozy. Soon a swinging sensation occured, and before long I felt the arms place me down. Onto something soft and warm. Feeling around once more, I recongized sheets and blankets. The Swan Bed. A voice was talking to me, but ti was hard to fully hear it.

"-Please say your okay. Erik could not stand another loss..." Erik? Why did I know that name.

Erik!

"Erik?" I suddenly said, the word slipping freely off of my tougne. It felt so right, came so naturally. A hand grasped mine, squeezing it, as the memories ame flooding back into my mind. I rememberd everything again, and then remembered I fell on the stairs.

"Aleixa? Please...are you alright?" Eri's voice asked, before I finally opened my eye's. When the fog had cleared, i saw Erik's face fully in my sight. It was etched with worry, and concern. Slowly, I sat up and rubbed my forehead. Gauze was wrapped around it.

"What happened Erik?" I asked, groaning and burying my fingers in my hair. Erik shushed me, pushing me back down. "No really, Erik just answer me. Now that I have this headache, i'm irrtable."

"You smashed your head on the stairs before falling. I was worried you'd have head trauma or...something worse..." He replied, looking at me with sandess filling his eye's. I looked at him, before looking away.

"My head hurts.." Was all I could answer, before laying down and looking away. I couldn't focus on anything, my head hurt so bad I wanted to just die.

"I understand," Erik answered, "You must rest." Without resisting, I closed my eyes and just layed there, motionless. Waiting for the pain to go away.

It was day's later by the time the headache left. Every now and then it would return, practically holding bags in it's hands saying 'Hey! I'm back from vacation! Miss me?' I would fully shut down, and Erik would help me somewhat function throughout it. But other than that, my forehead healed, leaving only the lightest scar. It was three day's before my birthday, and I was getting excited.

"How is your head today?" Erik asked that afternoon, sitting at his organ before we started my lesson.

"Atually, I haven't had a headache in a while," I said smiling, before knocking on the edge of the organ, "Knock on wood." Erik chuckled, before turning back to the organ.

"Very well, let's start with your scales." So with that, he began playing his normal tune, going up from Middle C. I started, sounding fine.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhhh..hh..ffff." Halfway through, something felt wrong. My tougne felt like it was swelled, like it had the first day, and I had no idea how to speak anymore. It was gone. My legs felt broken, and I couldn't stand any longer, as I began to sway side to side.

"Aleixa, what on earth was that?" Erik said, turning to me. I could see nothing but a blur of colors. Without responding, I tried to pick up my water, but my fingers couldn't grasp it. A second later, I didn't know how to do anything.

**Erik's P.O.V**

Something was seriously wrong with Aleixa. It was as if she couldn't speak, and she seemed delusional. With fear, Erik watched as her hand tried to grasp her water. He went to reach for it, to give it to her, but that wasn't the problem. Her fingers were far from the cup, and she swayed side to side. Before she started to fall.

Erik caught her just then.

With the now limp girl, eye's rolling in the back of her head, mouth wide open, and twitching every now and then, Erik knew something wasn't right. And he wouldn't be able to do anything alone. He had only one option, and although he didn't want to, he knew it was best.

He had to take her to the hospital.

**Sorry that it's so short guys :/ been kinda busy and...yeah...I don't have time.**

**Review pleaaase!**


	15. The Hardest Decision

**Me: Ommmggg guys I'm soooo sorry the last chapter was wicked short! But good news is that I can add yet another faboo chapter in the meantime, cause I gots mah laptop back from the computer doctors :D**

** Erik: Yeah, which she used to pay for with MY money**

**Me: Oh shush**

**Raoul: Hey Lexx...**

**Me: Si?**

**Raoul: Who's the new guy? *points to Voldemort (the one from AVPM)***

**Voldemort: You swine! What do you mean 'new guy'?**

**Me: Oh! Hey Voldy! Raoul, he's here cause I just realized how much I love Joe Walker in AVPM**

**Erik: Can he sing?**

**Voldemort: Of course I can sing, you f*ck!**

**Me: Hey! Launguage you!**

**Voldemort: Mugglesss**

**Me: Snaaaaakeeessss *hands him a box o' sn****akes and some nasenex***

**Voldemort: You know me too well :D**

**Me: I know hon...I know.**

**Erik: Anyway's...thanks for the reviews guys. I'd say who but I'm typing this at a time where I don't really know who and can't check cause Lexx is also on youtube looking up stuff for Les Mis...**

**Me: That really is the school production this year! :D I'm trying out for Fantine and I have a good shot too**

**Erik: Congrats?**

**Voldemort: Too daance agaaaiin I've been waiting all these years to dance agaiiin!**

**The Hardest Desicion**

**Erik's P.O.V**

The twitching had gotten worse, as she lay there in his arms. Her eye's rolled to the back of her head, the white's showing themselves with pride. Erik had a guy=wrneching feeling now, that it was more than a simple cut or more than a simple head injury. This was serious, he knew now, and that there was only one other option.

The Hospital,

Of course, getting her there would be...quite a hassle. Not being seen would be hard, seeing he would have to bring her in before making a swift exit. Maybe, he would wear something to cover his entired head, leaving his eye's free. That way, no one would say anything and he could disapearr in a hurry. There was little time left, so he would have to leave now.

Erik placed her on the floor gently, grabbing his cape and his full, black mask. Swiftly he removed the white mask, placing it down on the desk, before pulling the black one on. When he was done, he lifted Aleixa up gently, and headed over to the gondala.

An agonizing ten minutes later, he was running outside on the streets of Paris, switching directions as he made his way to the Hospital. Erik's heart felt like it would explode any second, as he ran. His body was thinking about getting to the hospital in time. His mind, however, was in full chaos.

'Please be alright, oh please.' Erik pleaded in his head continuesouly, running faster now. She had stopped twitching, which he guessed was a bad sign. Trying not to cry, Erik put forth all the strength in him, and sped up. He almost shouted with glee when he saw the hospital only a block away.

It stood there, the doors sliding over and opening, welcoming him in. He could feel the stares of the people, patients, nurses and doctors, as he walked in. Panicking now, he ran over to a nurse who stood by the front desk, chatting with the woman who sat at the computer. When her eye's locked on Erik, her mouth hung open slightly.

"Sir, Ca-"

"No time for talk." Erik said sternly, holding Aleixa with one arm now and grabbing the nurses arm tightly. "I don't know what's wrong with her you must help." The nurse looked at him with fear and disbelief, wanting to scream. Now he felt the body in his arms going limp, and tears pricked his eyes. "P-Please..Madame...She's hurt real badly and I cannot do anything for her. I put her life in your hands." The nurse gulped, and finally, whispered something to the one who sat at the desk.

The one at the desk nodded, and called up for a gernie and some nurses. When it arrived, they placed Aleixa gently on it, before wheeling her down the hall. Erik watched as she was rolled away, before he couldn't see her anymore.

"Monsiuer'," A man's voice asked, Erik turned to look at a young male nurse, "What happened to her?"

"She fell down the stairs and hit her head on one of the steps, day's ago." Erik said, fighting back the tears.

"Okay and may I see some ID? We need to know who you are, so if anything happens we can contact you." The man asked in fluent french, holding out a hand. Erik turned away, before making his escape through the doors, and running down the streets far away.

He couldn't stay a second longer without being caught.

And he didn't want to leave her there, but knew it was the thing to do.

He would return later to see if she was alright, hopefully she would be.

But until then, it was best if he lay low, and not come out until it was dark and the shadows would enclose him with his will.

When he got back to the lair, Erik curled up on the Swan Bed, and lay there, motionless. Tears slowly falling down his face, as he tried not to cry.

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

"Elle est réveillée! Docteur, elle est éveillée!" A voice cried out, from the darkness that surrounded me. But, where was I? I couldn't remember.

"Peut-elle nous entendre? Miel, pouvez-vous nous entendre?," Another voice said, " S'il vous plaît répondre!" What were they saying, I couldn't understand them. Their words made no sense to me and the worst part was, I didn't know what they were speaking. I spoke english, I knew that, but what were they speaking?

I opened my eyes and saw four people. Two of which were girls, one with an older looking face and brown eye's, which matched the mesys brown bob on the top of her head. The other woman was younger, and had aubrun hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. The other two were men, who looked roughly around the same age. The only difference was that one, with blonde hair and a five o'clock shadow, wore blue scrubs. The other man, who was bald and had glasses, wore a white coat and had something around his neck.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked, coughing roughly after I spoke. My throat felt very dry, and hurt. The brunette lady, held out a cup of water, which I took, drinking it.

"Que voulait-elle dire?" The blonde man asked the others. All but the bald man shrugged.

"English," He said in a very thick accent, "She say English word." Again, they started speaking in their fluent language, before shouting something out into the hall. Soon, a new face appeared. A woman, who seemed almost fourty, walked in. Her hair was black as could be, and tied to the side in a ponytail. She walked over to the bald man, who was dressed like her. She nodded, smiling, and looked at me.

"My dear," She said, "Do you know where you are?" I shook my head, drinking the water again.

"No, I do not Miss." I replied dryly, looking at all the people who surrounded me, "Where am I?"

"Your in The Hospiital," She told me, "My name is Marie Reseme' I am a doctor here." After that, she gesutured to the bald man, "This is doctor Séduire, he was the one who helped with your injury." Turning to them, Reseme spoke to them in the other language, before Séduire, and the auburn girl, with the other man, left. The brunette stayed.

"Why am I in a hospital?" I asked, worried suddenly.

"You took a nasty fall apparently," Reseme said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Hitting your head on the way down. You suffered from a concusion."

"A concusion?" The word was not familiar to me.

"It is a serious head injury." She tried explaining, "The man who brought you in here left before we could talk to him." I nodded, looking around the hospital room. It was so plain and serious, I wondered how it made anyone feel any better.

"Why were those other people speaking funny?" I asked. At this, Reseme made a confused face.

"They were speaking French, but you speak English. Are you from here?" I opened my mouth to answer, but found myself unable to.

"I don't know..." It was true. I had no recollection of who I was, where I was from, and why I was here.

"Oh dear..." Reseme's face turned cold and she frowned. "Do you remember anything?" I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked, crying now. Clutching the blankets in front of me, I sobbed, looking at the doctor near me. She seemed sad herslef, and pulled me into a hug.

"My dear, I think you are suffering from Amnesia." She said, calmly, "It hopefully will not last too long, and you will have your memory back shortly. If only the man who brought you in had stayed, he could have given us information, as to who you are."

"You don't know either?" I asked, stunned.

"No, like I said, the man left before saying anything. Although, he was wearing quite the funny costume. A mask, that covered his whole face."

"I don't know any masked men...or do I?" I said aloud, "I don't know..." Reseme put a hand on my cheek, smiling softly.

"Do not worry, you will remember soon. In the meantime, you should just rest a while, while the concussion itself heals, although you won't be able to do much for about a month. Once we figure out who you are, we will call your gaurdian's and they can come fill out the paperwork and such." With that, she got up, and started to leave. "If you need anything, Camille will attend to you."

The brunette smiled, as Reseme left, shutting the door.

"I know, some English." She said in a thick French accent. I smiled at her, it was a forced smile, but I couldn't be rude. "You be better soon."

I would hope so, because not knowing who I was sucked!

**Erik's P.O.V**

Erik lay in the Swan Bed, not moving for six hours. Now it was one o clock, and he knew that now would probably be a good time to go see Aleixa. She would be feeling better, he knew it. But something inside him kept telling him otherwise.

'Something's very wrong with her,' It taunted, 'She won't make it. She's gonna die!' No, she wouldn't, Erik knew it.

But he was worried.

Swiftly, he stalked his way through the streets and made his way back to the hospital. When he arrived, he looked up at it, and tried to think where they had said they would be putting her. One of the nurses had shouted it...but what was the room number?

225

Thats was it. Looking at ther windows above him, Erik counted in his head, befpore figuring out which room it would be. Erik looked inside the lobby, the woman who sat at the desk was occupied with her computer. No one else was in the lobby. Quietly, Erik snuck inside, sneaking his way through the halls, dodging nurses and doctors, who occasionally would come down.

Finally, he found it. Room 225. Taking a deep breathe, Erik opened the door. Inside, it was dark, and all he could really see was blurs of shadows. But one thing he noticed, was a mass underneath sheets, laying in a bed.

Her.

Quietly, Erik shut the door, and strode over to the bed. Gently he sat down on it's edge, looking at the sleeping girl. The monitior next to the bed beeped with a steady rythem, and softly, Erik sang quietly. The Music of The Night.

_ Only then, can you belong to me..._

He didn't want to give her up, not now. He never wanted to let go. As he continued singing, he realized that her breathing had suddenly sucked in and stopped. Looking down, he saw two eye's staring up at him. Her eye's. As he stared at her, she seemed to be, afraid. But of what?

Then she screamed.

Erik thought he was going to burst into flames and die, when he ever heard that. The sound pierced through his heart, causing it to shatter.

As the sound of footsteps erupted in the hall, Erik quickly opened the window, hiding on the edge of the building. Inside, he could heaar alot of French, before one soft english sentance.

"My dear, it was just a dream. You are alright." It was an older woman's voice. But the next voice he heard, made him want to cry again.

"The man, he..he..what if He tried to hurt me?" The voice cried out, her voice. Erik felt his heart drop into his stomache. The man? Tried to hurt me? Did she not know who he was?

Of course she didn't. Her memory of him must have left when she had that seizure.

When he heard the voices leaving the room, and watched as the light shut off again, he contemplated wethere he should return to her again, or leave.

If he returned, what if she freaked out again? What would he do?

But he had no choice, he needed to see her. Quickly he crept back inside, making no sound. As he approached the bed, he knew she was waiting to fall asleep. Covering her mouth with a single hand, and holding her down with an arm, He watched as she began to freak out.

"Please, do not worry. I will not harm you, please." She continued to struggle under his grasp. "Ma Cheri, please." It was when he said that, she snapped still and froze. "I will remove my hands off of you, but you must promise not to scream." She nodded reluctantly, and he erleased her. Staring at him, she sat up.

"Who are you?" She whispered, and Erik couldn't help but want to grab her, hold her and sob. Make her remember. But he held it together, and said only one thing.

"The Angel of Music."

**Ahahahahahaaaaa Ohhh there's a reason this story is labeled under suspense...**

**Two chapters in two days wow guys! :D THIS IS AWESOME!**

**Please review (; love yah.**


	16. Gaurdian Angel

**Me: Hey guy's, how's it goin'?**

**Erik: It's going good actually, I just started reading NO GOOD DEEDS by-**

**Me: I am not asking you...I am asking our readers**

**Erik:...Hmph well then I guess I will leave.. *turns to leave and gets hit in the face by the door when Raoul walks in***

**Raoul: Writing a new chapter hm?**

**Erik: *graons and gets up from the floor* FOP!**

**Raoul: What?**

**Erik: You knocked me on the floor!**

**Raoul: Oh sorry**

**Erik: Sorry your ass! *jumps Raoul***

**Me: *shoots a gun up in the air* QUIET! **

**Raoul and Erik: ... Yes Ma'm**

**Me: Hah, anyway's thanks to ChaoticOrder, Girl who wants to be with Erik, TwilightxWolfXRema, Riku's Music Lover, Rosethorn, grapejuice101, pidpit, and Stained Glass Shadow for reviewing!**

**Erik: I am humbly grateful for it**

**Me: *snickers* Humbly.. :D**

**Gaurdian Angel**

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

I stared up at the man, who had broken into the room, and had actually held me down! This, strange man, half of his face covered in a white mask. While the rest of his body was consumed in this black clothing. My eye's wandered to the un-masked side of his face. Admitally,he was quite handsome on that side. A clean face, hice eye's were an ice blue color, and seemed to be filled with emotion.

"The...Angel of music?" I repeated, the sentance came smoothly off my tougne. The man, or, Angel of Music, nodded, looking sad in a way. "Are you like, a gaurdian angel or something?" His eye's sparked, a grin crept across his face slowly, before he nodded, eye's closed.

"Yes," He said, agreeing, "Yes. I am your gaurdian angel. Here to protect, and guide you."

"If that's true," I thought for a second, "Then why can't I remember who I am, where I live, or anything from my life at all!" With that thought back in my head, I could feel tears come back into my eye's. "You should be able to help me! Make me remember! Please, I need to know!" My lips quivered a little, as I tried to stay strong and refused to cry. A strong hand took one of my hand's in his, and used the other to wipe the tears that had escaped.

"Listen to me, Ma Cherie." When he said that, I felt a small pang of remeberance, and I couldn't figure out why. "I cannot force you to remember anything. Unfortunetly, no matter how much I wish that I could, I cannot. That you must do on your own. However, I can help you remember." When I heard that, I looked up with a bit of excitement.

"How?"

"Well," He adjusted himself, so he was sitting on the edge of the bed now, instead of kneeling, "For one thing, I can tell you that your name, is Aleixa."

"Aleixa?"

"Yes. Aleixa." It did sound familiar to me. Immediatly I realized he was right, my name _was _Aleixa.

"Y-your right. That is my name! I remember!" I almost yelled. Quickly, the Angel shushed me gently, as I sat up with glee. Remembering my name was a step closer to remembering everything. "What else do you know about me, Angel?" A smirk rested on my Angel's face, and he gestured for me to move over. Quickly, I did, leaving room for him to move onto the bed.

"Well, Aleixa," He said as he used an arm to pull me into him. I couldn't help but blush, his warmth felt familiar to me, "You are fifteen years old, soon to be sixteen January 13th. You are a fantastic artist, dancer, and singer." He paused for a moment, thinking to himself, before sighing. "That is all I can tell you, I'm afraid."

"Why-"

"It is bad for me to force it onto you. You need to remember on your own." The Angel said sadly.

"Oh...Well...will you at least help me a little bit?"

"Of course I will! I cannot leave you in a time like this, Ma Cheri." The Angel said, looking down at me. I looked up at him, at his face and in his eye's.

"Are you...are you going to stay here?"

"I'm afraid I can't, I will however, visit you every night, at the same time." He explained, sliding off the bed slowly, "You should not mention anything about me or my exsistance, to anyone, though. I must remain a secret. understand?" I nodded quickly, even though I had just met him, something told me to trust him.

"Yes, Angel." With a smirk, the Angel leaned down, kissing my cheek softly. I squinted my right eye, which felt like something I would do, and I blushed. The Angel slipped out the window, disapearring. "Goodnight Angel."

**Erik's P.O.v**

Erik wanted to let her know. Let her know everything about her past, and who she was. And how much she meant to him.

But he couldn't force it on her. That was not how amnesia was treated. The patient is supposed to remember on their own. But Erik wanted her to remember now, so she could remember who he was. That was all he wanted right now, just to have her say his name.

"Erik."

Sitting in his lair, he sat there, staring at the framed drawing above the organ. The one she had drawn for him. It reminded him of Christmas, the only one he had ever really celebrated. Her remembered that night, when he was playing his organ...

_Aleixa sat on the floor, drawing again. This time, it was one of a random girl, wearing a beautiful gown. Erik sat at his organ, playing random christmas tunes, mostly the one's from the Alaska Children's Orchestra. Looking back over his shoulder at the young girl, he smiled. Looking up at him, she smiled back. Her eye;s were lit with happiness, and Erik was happy to see that expression on her face._

_"I love your music Erik." She said softly, looking at him with a smile._

_"Thank you, Ma Cheri." He thanked, smiling happily. Again, she smiled, before rolling over to where he sat. Erik chuckled, realizing that she really did roll around alot. When she stood up, she sat up next to him, and watched him play._

_"Can you teach me?" With those simple words, Erik nodded and took her hands, leading them across the keys gently. Showing her how to play._

_They couldn't have been happier.._

"Please let her remember soon..."

**Aleixa's P.O.**V

That next morning, Reseme brought my breakfast, and asked me if I had any dreams that would help me remember.

"I did actually," I said, "I had a dream, that my Gaurdian Angel came and told me my name. It's Aleixa."

"That's good, now we're getting somewhere." Reseme said with a smile. I smiled back, happy that now they'd be able to use a name for me instead of just 'Dear' or 'kid' or..whatever. The one thing I didn't understand, is how did I even have that dream? Did I really have someone who resembled a Gaurdian Angel in my life? I would hope so.

That afternoon, Reseme said she had done some research and they were narrowing down who I really was. That was a good and sure sign to me.

When it was nearing night, I got excited. I wanted to fall asleep quickly so I could dream of my gaurdian Angel again. I knew that he would help me regain my memory. The Angel was my only hope, and I felt like he could really help me. At 9:00, I quickly rested down and pulled the covers up, excitedly waiting for the Angel to arrive. My eye's stayed glue to the window, and when 1:00 striked, I smiled when I saw a showed elope over the window.

The window slowly opened up, and a figure jumped through. Standing, tall and proud, was the Angel. The moonlight bounced around him, casting a shadow over the bed and me.

"Evening, Ma Cheri." His voice said softly, echoeing through my head.

"Hi Angel." I said giddy with excitement. He was real! Silently the Angel stalked over to me, and sat on the bed next to me. "So, I know my name and the hospital is getting closer to figuring out who I am! Isn't that great?" I asked, with a grin. The Angel seemed to think for a moment, before smiling. A forced smile.

"Yes, it is."

**Cliffhangerrr! Obviously Erik isn't happy about the fact that the Hospital is getting closer.**

**The next couple chapters will just probably be Erik working on Aleixa's memory and such...yeah**

**Review please! (:**

**Erik: I'll give you candy!**


	17. IMPORTANT INFO

**Erik: Hello everyone...**

**Me: Oh mah gahd Guys! So we have an important quesiton to ask you, Erik if you may?**

**Erik: *clears throat and pulls out an old looking scroll* Dear readers of HWS, It is I, Your mighty authoress- wait why am I reading this?**

**Me: Just continue..**

**Erik:..and I, Erik Destler..Oh okay I see where this is going alright..We wanted to make this announcment public, and gain your opinion on said idea. We were thinking, that besides HWS, that we should have a new series. One, which involves, the shenanigans, hijinx, and zany adventures of Erik, Me (Your authoress) and any other character that comes into: The life of a Fangirl**

**Me: So pretty much, should I make a new series, about My adventures with Erik, Raoul, Voldy, etc. etc. Kinda based off of Horse of Shadow and Night. Although, I have some things I need to ask you:**

**Do I write it in:**

**A.) Script form**

**B.) First person, Regular paragraphs, dialouge, etc.**

**C.) Third person, regular paragraphs, dialouge etc.**

**Do I base it off of:**

**A.) My average life with all these characters thrust into it and me showing them the average stuff (Pretty much like HOSAN)**

**B.) One whole plot line, a real kind of story, that involves with these characters somehow coming into the real world and I just kinda get caught up in it and we go an a crazy adventure to find the source of all this wackyness and that we **

**C.) Random crazy stuff that pops in my head, or what you guys suggest (which you always have the power to tell me what to do)**

**Do I even do it at all:**

**A.) Yes, of course! Do it! DO IT!**

**B.) Naaah. Not feeling it**

**C.) No, I'm secretly gay (I just ripped off my ipod app..)**

**Besides Erik, Raoul, Christine, and Meg, what other characters should join us? **

**Voldy: Meee! **

**Me: Well obviously you, I love you!**

**Well that's all guys, this was a message from you Obediant Authoress. Toodle-lu!**


	18. Finding's

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Erik: We're still waiting for a couple more people to decide on what we should do for the next series**

**Raoul: So far it's looking good For A script form story with an actualy plot line + random stuff...**

**Me: Sounds good to me...I just need to make up an epic plot line...Like EPIC!**

**Erik: Adventure Time Epic?  
>Me: Exactly<strong>

**Raoul: Anyways, can you just post the next chapter?**

**Me: Why so grumpy today fop?**

**Raoul: I dunno...**

**Erik: He's just upset cause he's on his period**

**Me: I feel for you Fop**

**Raoul: I am not!**

**Erik: Suuuure**

**Me: Thanks to Riku's Music Lover, Rosethorin, Girl who wants to be with Erik, CHaoticOrder, Xmegu-chanXD, Cynthiatophklepinger, and Ridpit for reviewing/voting!**

**Erik: Yay voters! Oh! And lexx made me an email! Email me, if you want to, at: **Erik_PhantomoftheOpera **(caps or no caps)**

**Finding's**

**Erik's P.O.V**

Erik had vistited Aleixa for a good four days now. Each night, he would tell her different things, and slowly she started remembering who she was, and what she loved and knew. But yet, she still did not remember who he was, and still refered to him as 'Angel'. He definatly wouldn't be able to take her back to his lair if she didn't remember him. That would freak her out, and maybe never let her remember.

If she didn't remember soon, the Hospital would find out soon. And if the hospital were to figure it out first...well..there was no saying that Aleixa wouldn't be taken away.

And Erik would never see her again.

But he wasn't going to allow that to happen. No sir, not again. It was three days from her birthday, and Erik wanted to hopefully give her the gift of rememberance. This tuesday had been a long one, as he waited for nighttime to fall over the city, and he could be on his way to see her. He sat there, shaking in his seat anxiously, his knee bouncing with a frantic heartbeat.

He didn't want to get his hopes up, that she had her memory back. If she didn't, it would crush his spirit once more. Not letting his spirit break the past few days was hard for Erik. He maintained a cool and collective look on his face, and his confidence seemingly glowing. Her eye's would look up at him with anticipation and wonder. She looked at him as if he were some magical creature, that was rare and didn't exsist.

In all reality, he knew he was. No one exactly looked like him, he was, afterall, an unspeakable demon, ugly and atrusive.

Yet she, was something he had never seen before. With a strong but ill-tempered heart, and a strange sort of mind, she was different.

And he liked that.

Out of the corner of his eye, Erik noticed something glimmering on the floor. Standing up, he walked over to the shimmering gold, and bent down to inspect. It was Aleixa's ring. The one with her mother's birthstone. Suddenly, an Idea hit Erik smack in the face.

This was it! She'd definatly remember now!

But what if she didn't? What if she only thought of it as a piece of jewlery and nothing more. Surely, from the tears she had shed before, it had sme sentimental and emotional value with it. And the memories in the making. She did say she never took it off. Until now. Had it fallen of, or had she taken it off? It was unsure to Erik, but he did know that it would hopefully bring back memories.

"It's worth a shot Erik," He said to himself, clutching the ring in his closed palm, "Like a shot in the dark, it's a one chance thing. So if you screw it over, there's no rewind. Noly moving forward."

~That night~

Erik climbed up the building swiftly to her window, sliding it open. He had instructed Aleixa to leave it partly cracked, so he could get in. Her excuse to the nurses?

"Seeing people get sick in a hospital, I decided cold air would be nice, to help stop the germs from spreading rapidly and , germs work better in warm muggy enviroments."

'Such a clever young girl, she is.' Erik thought to himself, as he opened the window higher. 'It's a shame that no one could see that.' Finally, he hoisted himself up on the sill, swinging his legs over. Without making a sound, his feet landed on the floor, and like a cat he moved around the room. The body in the bed was still, and her cheast moved up and down to the rythem of her breathing.

"Angel.." She whispered. Ah, so she was awake. Erik leaned down, so his eye's met with hers.

"Yes, it is I." He whispered back, his hand slowly moving up towards her. Instinctivly, he pulled it back, second guessing, beforebrushing the hair out of her face and behind her ear. Oh, how he longed to do that. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," She said, "I rememeber that I have a friend named Halle, and alot of other people's names too." Erik's ears perked up a bit, and he continued to stare.

"Do you?"

"Yes, Halle, Jon, Nolan, Kaitlyn, Kelly, Anne, Meghan, Jill, Gennevieve, Nicole, Emma, Kelley, Ryan, Nick.." The list went on for sometime, as she listed people she remembered. People from school years, younger years, recent years. She didn't remember where exactly she met them all or why she knew them, but she remembered things they had done. Unfortunetly, Erik's name was not in that list.

"That's really good." He said, "Do you remeber anyone else?"

"No, I cannot remember if I have a mother or father, or grandparents for that matter. Aunts, uncles, cousins. It's all still a blur really." She said, "Although, there is something I slightly remember."

"What is that, may I ask?"

"I had two cats." Well that wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

"Two cats..."

"Yeah, and a fish named Sparticus."

"Huh."

"Oh! I forget to mention, I had a dream last night. About you." What was this? A dream, that seemed strange. Erik now sat on the bed, as the girl sat up next to him.

"Do explain."

"I was running around in a field, wide and bright, the sky as blue as can be and a tree far off in the distance. All the flowers, had people's faces on them. Some I cannot remember. Next thing I see, is the sky darken, and snow falling. It freezes two flowers, the one's with the faces of two girl I know, Lexi and Brie. Thunder roars, and the sky turns red, and the moon shines through a cloud, shaped like your mask." Erik swallowed a lump in his throat.

"The flowers suddenly all wilt and vanish, as it starts to rain, and turn into dead roses. I run, as the water builds up, higher and higher, the torns tearing my clothes and skin. Finally, it stops raining, but remains dark and gloomy. The flowers are all dead, i'm bleeding and hurt. Then suddenly, I hear someone singing. The voice is strong and beautiful The words, inviting." She sighed, and softly sang the words.

_Night-time, sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness, stirs_

_And wakes, imagination_

_Silently the senses_

_Abandon their defenses..._

"The singing continued, and I followed the sound, to the tree. A large hole sat in it, so I looked inside to find the voice, but fell in. Falling and falling, it grew darker and darker. but the singing continued. Finally, I wasn't falling, but I hadn't landed. I was floating in the dark. Alone. The voice was suddenly louder.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world!_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Let your sould take you where you long, to be!_

_Only then...can you belong..to _me

"Oh, How beautiful it was. And when I felt arms wrap around me, so did a pair of white wings. They were so white, they were literally glowing. I turned aorund to face the person, and..it was you." Erik started across at the wall, frozen in his place.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! And I looked at you, and said, 'Angel' but you shook your head, and let go. 'I am no Angel' You cried, Before wandering away, back into the darkness. I stood there befuddled, and then I woke up." Aleixa sat there, legs crossed in a basket-seat formation. "So yeah, that was about it."

Erik didn't know what to say, didn't know what to think. Was she saying the dream was bad or good?"

"You can sing really good, can't you?" She asked suddenly, looking up at him. Erik turned, and looked down at her smiling face.

"I guess you could say that." He said with a grin. "But, I am, not here, to talk about me. I have something for you."

"For me?" With a nod, he held out the ring in his palm. Aleixa looked at it, her eye's squinting, before they grew quite large.

She remembered.

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

The ring, the one he had held out to me. I remembered something important, something I needed to remember.

_I stood by my mother's bed, as she sat there, coughing. Her cough was rough, and she was so weak. The hosptal smelled of death to me, and looked morbid anyhow. I may only have been three, but I read alot for that age and was smarter than the average three year old._

_'Aleixa,"My mom said, coughing again. I stood on my tippy-toes, looking at the used-to-be beautiful woman laying there. Her aubrun hair and turned to a pale brown color, and most of it was gone. Her once shining grey eye's were dull, and her skin looked dead._

_'Yes, Mama?'_

_'Do me a favor, and never, ever, give up on your dreams.' She said, stroking my head, 'Be the girl I knwo and love, and don't change for anyone. Be the one people look up to, be the one who can change the world. Be the girl, who will come by anyone's aid, to help them. Dammit hon, what I'm trying to say is use the good in you to change those who can't see it.'_

_'Like you did..' I whispered, tears forming in my eye's._

_'No, be more than I was. I may have helped dozens of kids, but that doesn't make me a hero. A hero is someone who makes an enormous change, even if it is in one person.'_

_'Your my hero Mama...' I said, crying now. _

_'I love you.'_

_'I love you too, Mama." I hugged her tightly, my little body slipping off the bed. Before she could say much else, My mother coughed once more, blood sppearing on her bottom lip. A nurse, who sat by watching, and was crying, quickly called in more. Before they wheeled her out and away._

I stared at the ring, as memories of my parents and of everything, sweeped back into my head. Who my grandparents were, and everything else.

"Angel..." I said, "I...I remember." Quickly, I slipped the ring back on my finger, my eye's not tearing from it. "Oh my god I remember everything now! Thank you Angel!" I leaned over, hugging him. But he didn't hug back. Pulling away, I looked at his face. The unmaksed side, showed emotion. His eye's had tears in them, he bit his lip, until. a line of blood formed at the line.

"That's great..." He muttered, wiping the blood off his lip.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Without answering, he swiftly got up, and started for the window. "Angel wait!" I got up too, and followed, but before i could stop him, he jumped out, landing in the snow on his feet. I stopped at the sill, and stuck my torso out the window. "Angel!" He turned his head back looking up.

"You'll never remember a monster like me..." I heard him mutter, before running off into the distance. Leaving me sitting there, watching the snow fall.

~That morning~

"Oh this is fantastic!" Reseme exclaimed, hugging me. "Now, we can contact your father, David was it? And he can come fly out to get you! This story has been on the news for some time, you know. It was a mystery, your disapearrence, you were claimed dead! But your alive, and best of all going home!"

"Yes, I know." I said, having trouble concentrating. I was sketching down in a book one of the nurses got me. I had grown found of them, as they had taught me French a bit and kept me company. They were like friends to me now. Even so, I was frustrated with what had happened to the Angel. Looking down at the paper, I noticed I had actually been sketching him.

'Oh great, now I really will keep thinking of him' I mumbled in my head. Reseme looked over at the book, and smiled.

"That's a fantastic drawing," She complimented, "Looks alot like the Phantom of the Opera." My head suddenly spun to face her, and I raised a brow.

"Phantom?"

"In the 1800's, at the Opera Populaire, a famous singer Christine Daee, was kidnapped by a masked man who lived underneath the Opera House, and killed people in a horrendous Chandelier crash and fire. It's a really good book, even a musical and movie. You should read it." That name, sounded awfully familiar. Phantom of the Opera. Why did I know that name? And my Angel, did he resemble this Phantom?

"I think I will..."

"I have a copy at the front desk actually! We keep alot of books hidden away, in case any patients ever want to read."

"May I read it?"

"Of course, My dear!" Reseme exclaimed, "I'll give that to you, and then I will go see how the arrangements for your Father are coming." Reseme left the room, and no sooner than she left she came back, book in hand.

"Thank you Reseme." I said, openening the book.

**Erik's P.O.V**

Erik had stayed in the cemetery all night long, sitting at Christine's grave. He couldn't take it anymore, he was so close to having her remember him, and it didn't happen. Who could blame her for not wanting to know him again? But he still hated the idea.

"Christine..." He said through tears, "I know I was, quite awful in the past. Killing, manipulating you, and trying to murder your husband. I said I was something, that I was not. I am no Angel, just a monster. Clearly God, has found another way to punish me for my sins. I finally found something, that would help me live through my turmoil and dispair. But clearly, I sought out wrong and chose incorrectly. I only chose her at first, to keep her friends away. Inside I believed, that it was because she made me think of you. But now I know, that no matter what, nothing like that can be. I am a monster, who deserves the darkest and deepest pit in Hell! Oh Christine, I wish there were some way, I could change this...this horrible face...this repulsive carcus...so I could just be happy...Just have her remember me..and be happy. Or, if she cannot be with me, at Least..let her remember who I am. And in a good way...that's all I ask of you..."

Erik drew his knee's in, and buried his face in his arms. He had thrown his mask aside on the ground in anger, and was now cold, wet, and shivering.

"Erik..." Quickly, Erik looked up. How on earth, would someone know who he was and his name?

"Who said my name?" He called out, looking around. "Show yourself!"

"Erik...turn and face me please.." That voice..it couldn't be..

"C-Christine?" There she was, standing in front of him, in the most beautiful white dress he had ever seen. It was glowing intesnley, and it hurt his eye's to stare for so long. but he couldn't care less. Long brown hair curled perfectly around her face, and brown eye's stared back at him with compassion."It's really you."

"Erik, I heard your plea." Christine said, a sympathetic smile forming on her soft lips. "And I will assure you, that she will, in fact remember you. I know that you have not forgotten me, and though you never will, you must move on. But you learned to look past that, and found something you could call your own.."

"I...I did..Didn't I?"

"Erik, I have been beside you ever since I left. Being your Angel, your guidance. being the little voice telling you what's right and wrong. Even if you'd ignore it, you always knew what you had done, and if it was, in fact, right or wrong. You've tried to change, and tried hard to forget. You probably never will, for it was wrong what you did. But look what has happened." Christine stepped forward, her radiance engulfing them both.

"Christine.." Erik said, tears falling down his face again. "I miss you..."

"I'm sorry Erik, but you know," She said, putting her hand to his face, "If you love something, set it free, it will come back if it's meant to be."

"Aleixa said that too..." He said, kicking the snow, hating that he reminded himself about her.

"And she was right you know. But..you could do the same for her..." Christine's eye's held promise and hope in them.

"I could...but.."

"It's the right thing to do Erik..." Christine said, as she backed away, retreating in the mist. Her image faded, but her voice stayed strong. "You know it is..." And with that, she was gone. Erik fell down on the ground, onto his knee's. Burying his hands in the hair of the wig, he grasped it, tearing it off and placing it in the pocket of his jacket. Standsing up, and wiping his eye's, he lifted his mask off the ground, placing it in another pocket.

"You are right Christine..I know what I need to do."

**Erik: That was depressing, strange, and more depressing.**

**Me:Meh, I try you know.**

**Raoul: Hmm...I think my ghost should have come too!**

**Me: She wasn't a ghost...she was an appiration...**

**Erik: 'Kay. So guys, keep on voting for how the series should be written!**

**Me: If you forget your options, check out Chapter 17 (thechnically not a chapter but eehh)**

**Erik: And don't forget:**

**Raoul, Erik, and Me: REVIEW PLEASE :D THANK YOU!**


	19. Butterfly Affect

**Me: Hello! I'm doing this now cause it didn't show up last time, Erik has an email!**

**Erik: Because alot of people on DA asked when I'd be getting one, and further more, now if you have ideas for the new series you can email me!**

**Me: Email Erik O.G, at Erik_PhantomOfTheOpera **

**Erik: If the At Comast dot net does not show up, we quit**

**Me: GOD DAMMNED TECHNOLOGY!**

**Erik" Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Me: We're rushed today sorry D: BY THE WAY OVER ONE HUNDRED F*CKING REVIEWS! :D YOU ALL F*CKING ROCK I F*CKING LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Butterfly Affect**

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

I sat around that day, reading the book non-stop. My eye's traced every word with aniticpation, taking everything in slowly. Night could not have come sooner, for I was anxious to learn the truth. The novel said, Angel of Music, and that is what my so-called "Angel" claimed. Was my Angel, Le Fantome? The thought did not frighten nor anger me, but confused me. This book was from so long ago, it would not seem possible.

When the clock struck 1:00, I sat in the bed, staring at the window. Finally after what seemed like years, a large shadow elapsed the window. Covering it in darkness once more. As the figure hopped into the room, I heard a loud sighed.

"Angel," I said nonchalantly.

"Ma Cheri, there is something I would like to say." He replied dryly, as if he were choking on his words. I nodded, but slapped down my sketchbook and the novel.

"Okay. But first I would like you to explain this." I watched as his hand slid from out of the shadows he hid in, as he grabbed the book, flipping through. "Reseme saw me..drawing you..and Said you resembled some Phantom. I then, read the book. It claims the Phantom said to Christine, that he was her Angel of Music. Now," I watched as he stayed in the shadows, but could feel his eye's on me, "Tell me. Who are you really?"

He did not respond right away, he seemed to be petrified to answer. Finally, he began to speak.

"I, am the masked man, who brought you to the hospital," He explained, "the man who had kept you with him in his lair. The man who had killed two of your friends and tried to kill two others. The man who almost tried to kill you. I was that, but now I am the man, who wishes to do what's best and I know what that is now." His body started to appear from the shadows, the unmasked side of his face shone. "I am no Angel, Angel of music yes, but no Angel. I..am a monster."

With a sigh, he stepped into the moonlight, and my eye's grew not in horror, but amazement. Where the white mask once sat, was scarred and torn flesh. His right eye was sunken deep, and the skin seemed to burn red and fester. As though someone had threshed it long ago. His hair, was not black but small whisps of grey-blonde peeking out. I could see tears in his eye's and he bit his lip.

"I am The Phantom of The Opera," He said, "Angel of Music, murderer, and monster." I continued to stare, unable to respond or speak. "But you know me..as Erik."

"Erik.." I repeated after he said that. With a nod, he agreed.

"Yes. Erik is my name, and I had decieved you, hurt you, and frankly, grown annoyed with you. But, you have this thing you do, which grew on me and I couldn't help but turn to you for the light in the darkness I call life. You do not remember any of it now, but still I want to do what's best for you." He carefully took a step towards me, and when I didn't move away, he advanced closer.

He held out a leather-clad binder, and a box. "These..are yours." He placed them gently next to me on the bed, as I continued to stare at his face.

"Erik.." I said again, trying to process this.

"Yes, that is my name..." He said with a painful sigh. I looked at the binder, and took it in my hands. Feeling the cover of it, and it's smooth feel. Opening it, I saw music sheets.

"Music..." I whispered.

"The music which I wrote for you."

"Angel of Music.."

"No, it say's She is My Darling, My Angel. But your close, none-the-less." He said, turning his face away from me. I looked up at him, and saw he was crying. I had never felt a knot bigger in my stomache before. I opened the box, and pulled out a most beautiful glass figurine of song birds. "When I bought that, the man at the store guessed that it was for someone special. For someone that I...lov..loved.."

"Erik..."

"That's the third time you've said that now and I won't lie, it's really getting on my nerves." I reached further inside the box and pulled out roses. Carefully I carressed the petals, staring at it. "Everytime you say my name it get's my hopes up that you remember."

"Erik..."

"Yes, that is my name!" He whisper-shouted to me, snapping his head back at me in annoyance. I looked up at him, reaching up a hand and touched the mangled side of his face softly. He seemed to wince at my touch, before softening under it. Calming down immediatly.

"Erik...Angel of Music...Phantom of The Opera.." I repeated over and over, closing my eye's hard and thinking.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name..._

That song, it immediatly came into my head and without realization, I was softly singing it. He looked at me, with hope and pain in his eye's, mixing together.

_That man and Mystery_

_Is one in you..._

"Erik...Phantom..Angel...Erik!" I snapped through, and turned my head sharply to him. He stared at me with those eyes, god those eye's how sad they were.

"Aleixa...Child...Angel...Aleixa." He mocked, half laughing and sobbing, as if madness had snuck in. "Have you forgotten your Angel?"

"No...No!" I said, shaking my head viciously.

_Who was the Man in the Shadows?_

_Who's is the face in the mask?_

Erik's face. The man without compassion and without a love or life.

"Pitiful creature of darkness..." I whispered to him softly, moving my hand slightly so he would face me. "Erik..Oh god Erik!" I lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding on tightly.

Not planning on letting go.

**Erik's P.O.**v

It was too much for him to handle by now. She kept repeatting his name, as if she was trying but kept failing. It hurt him, and he couldn't take the pain any longer. She hadn't screamed when she saw his face, but she didn't say enything except for:

"Erik."

Why was she doing this to him? Torturing him with her words and actions like this? It burned him, and he could barely stay. But, as soon as he was thinking of leaving, her arms were around his neck. She hugged him tightly, and began sobbing herself.

"Erik please forgive me I didn't meant to forget you! I'm sorry!" She repeated over and over, sobbing harder than he had before and clutching his jacket. Erik felt a sweep of sudden hope and he grasped onto her. He buried his face in her hair, refusing to let go as she continued sobbing. After what seemed like hours, he started to stroke her hair, as a way of calming her.

"I forgive you, you have not done me any wrong." He whispered softly in her ear, before kissing her cheek softly. Again she sobbed and apology, but he just hushed it. He wanted to just stay like this and never let her go.

But he knew he needed to.

"Erik..." She sniffed, looking up at him.

"Yes, Ma Cheri?"

"How are we going to escape?" Now the pain was back, as he brought out the sudden truth.

"We aren't."

"B-but Erik! My dad is coming tommorow! To take me away from you..." She seemed ready to cry again. Erik wanted to as well, but couldn't break her spirit anymore. Pulling her in once more, he whispered in her ear:

"If you love something, set it free." He kissed her ear gently, brushing his fingers through her hair once more before swiftly leaping out the window and running down the street. He couldn't look back, or he'd break down sobbing. That, or run up there and steal her away again.

"Erik! Come back please!" He heard her calling, and tried so hard to push it out of his mind.

He had to do the right thing.

**Aleixa's P.O.**V

He had left me here.

He was setting me free.

But I wouldn't see him again.

My dad was happy to see me.

I had to smile, even though it hurt.

My eyes were red from crying.

They stung.

I wanted _him_,

I needed _him_.

To see _him_.

Feel _him_.

Hear _him_.

They say the first thing you forget is a person's voice

But I knew I could never.

As I sat on the place, I pulled out the roses.

My dad was asleep, so exhausted from finding me.

He had cried, embraced me.

It reminded me of _him_.

There was a note attatched to the roses.

I pulled it out, and opened it.

_Ma Cheri,_

_You are probably home as you read this, or on your way at least._

_I don't know how much this affects you, but I will let you know, that I am dead inside now. You were never mine to be, and never mine to begin with. I took advantage of you and forced you to be mine. I believed that I was right, that the only way to get something was by taking it. It seemed that would work for me. No one could stop me. No one._

_But you, you came along and changed it all. My perspective on life, my views on everything. You saw me as no monster, but a Man. You turned me, from depressed, angered, maniac, mangled, and lurid to happy, delighted, gleeful, and dare I say it, compassionate. You never cared if I insulted you, you never cared if I hurt you, but I did._

_And I'm sorry._

_I have free'd you, let you go. Uncaged the songbird and let you fly away from me._

_It pains me to do so, however._

_I leave you with the gifts I gave you, and hope you care for them like I care for you. You have a special gift, and you deserve to share it with the world. Even if no one cares, you always shine through with a bright light that can break through any darkness. If you broke through mine, you can break through anyone',s_

_Even though it would pain me, if you wish to stay in contact, you may send letter (No emails or 'texting' clearly I have none of that) to:_

_13 Beaute Ln._

_It's an abandoned house, and the mailman will still drop it off,he wouldn't know what's abandoned and what isn't. I thank you for changing me, Ma Cheri, and I am going to miss you alot. But you did say yourself (and so did Christine, the one who helped me see):  
>If you love something set it free, it will come back if it's meant to be.<em>

_And I do hope, you return._

_ Forever yours,_

_ O.G_

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, as I re-read the note over and over.

Of course I would write back.

And I would definatly come back.

**Da'wwww you thought they would kiss or something :P You pervs**

**No but this clearly isn't the end, the next few chapters will be her arrival home, how erik is holding up, and their letter to each other.**

**And I have a sick, twisted, depressing, and sorta awesome plan in mind for the future but that won't be till like, chapter thirty.**

**Review please!**

**Erik: And email me, if you wish!**

***Real Erik walks through the door***

**Erik: Hey-**

**Me and Raoul who has been dressed up as Erik the whole time: D:**

**Erik: FOOOOOOOPPPPP! *chases Raoul with a flamethrower***

**Me: Hm..So email Erik to piss him off AND give ideas cause it's my email too now. I hack it. I awesome. :D**


	20. Torn Apart

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Erik: *sitting with a steak over his face***

**Raoul: *have an ice-pack taped to his***

**Me:..They got in a fight over the TV**

**Erik: I wanted to watch Inception**

**Raoul: Well I wanted to watch Despicable Me**

**Jesus: *thumbs up***

**Raoul: I like that minion**

**Me: Same. Anyways, thankies to RedDeathLvr, Rosethorn, Stained-Glass-Shadow, Celtic-Memories, and Laania for reviewing! Thank you guys for making it over 100 reviews (:**

**Erik:...*sneaks out to watch Inception***

**Me:...Hmm**

**Jesus: *follows after him***

**Torn Apart**

**Erik's P.O.**V

When he was safe inside his lair, and far from the world outside. Away from everything else and the pain he had just endured.

Erik let everything out.

His hands reached for anything in sight, smashing or breaking it. Throwing anything he could across the room, watching as it would break into pieces in front of his eyes. Viciously, he pulled his mask out of his pocket, and dropped it to the ground. Before stamping on it, hearing the loud crunch as it broke under-neath his foot.

No more would he hide the monster.

No more would he play his music. He was hiding away, never to come out again. He would come to see if she wrote back, which he had a deep, protruding feeling that she wouldn't.

Hot tears welled up in his eyes, streaking down his cheeks in a salty river. Collapsing to his knee's, Erik fell to the floor in tears, burying his hands in his face. Sobbing to himself, he punched the floor, as a writhering pain shot through his fingers and wrist. Clutching his hand, he bit his lip and quickly shook it off. Angrily, he shook off the pain and stood up, stomping over to his organ.

Sitting down at the seat, he angrily began playing. The song had no real tune and was just jumbled all around. As he continued viciously playing the messy song, he continued crying before slamming both hands down on the keys and crying out loud.

"IT'S OVER NOW, THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT!" He cried out loud, before smashing the keys once more and falling over on the ground in an exhausted, depressed, and tired ball. Motionless, he fell into a deep sleep, the only sleep he had in years.

**Aleixa's p.o.v**

The plane had finally landed, the wheels scratching the ground and making a bumpy landing. We were allowed to exit the plane, so I stood on my tip-toes, opening the cargo and grabbing my bag. My dad was right behind me, and he helped me get the rest down.

"Thanks Dad," I said, taking it from his hands.

"No problem, hon." He said, leading me out of the plane. When we exited, I saw a stampede of new's reporters and camera people crowd me. They all started asking questions like:

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"Were you kidnapped?"

"Did you run away?"

"How did you escape?"

"Did the kidnapper kill your friends?"

"Did you kill them?"

"Did you suffer from any injuries?"

"What really happened to you?"

I ignored them all, and was getting frustrated as they all kept crowing me. I pulled my hood up higher over my head and looked around as the sea of people engulfed me.

"Leave her alone there's nothing to see here!" a Airport Security man yelled, pushing them away, as more came up. My dad quickly led me out as we were chased down by reporters. Through the parking lot, I saw a black van, and a man standing by it. He was a security guard, warding off even more reporters and news casters.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I shouted to the mob, richocheting into the van quickly, my Dad climbing into the drivers seat. Quickly, he turned it on, before backing out and onto the road. "Damn reporters.."

"Hey! Language, Kiddo." My dad scolded, turning the radio off, "Besides, their just..wondering about what happened..Speaking of which.."

"Dad, I said I wasn't going to talk about it." I snapped, "And I stick by my word."

"I understand but I need to know if you were hurt or anything.."

"No Dad. In fact, the Man who had kindapped me is the one who brought me to the hospital.." I said, almost blocking my mouth to conceal the truth. I could feel my dad's eye's on me, searching me for an answer. "I never saw his face...he always wore some sort of mask." Half true, so only half a lie if I'm doing my math correctly. Then again, I suck at math, so that wasn't helping.

"Alright, we'll drop it. How's about we go and get some Ice cream or something?" He asked, spotting a Dairy Queen up ahead. I nodded, deciding to just make him happy. With a goofy grin, my dad pulled in and hopped out, ordering our ice cream. I sat in the passanger seat, shaking my knee. It was as if I couldn't sit still, I was yearning for something. I knew exactly what it was too.

Erik. I was yearning for Erik. All I wanted, all I was craving was to hear his voice again.

_Have you forgotten your Angel?_

It pained me to even think about his voice. But I wanted it. Oh, I wanted to hear it more than anything. My iPod had been left behind at the Opera Populaire, along with my phone which had broken at a point in time, so I didn't have it on me. Or did I? I remembered being in the van when my dad had brought me to the airport at the start of my trip.

God, what a turnout of a trip.

Opening the glove compartment, I found the Phantom soundtrack. Success, I grinned and put it in speedily. Turning up the volume, I leaned back and sighed as 'Lotte/The Mirror' started playing, as I sped up to Erik's part.

_Inscolent boy! This slave of fashion!_

_Basking in your glory._

_Iggnorant fool! This brave young suitor!_

_Sharing in my triumph!_

The mere sound of him singing, brought back memories to when we first had met. He had looked down on me, with such distaste and anger, but behind that was confusion. He had dragged me down and through the Labyrinth of the cellars, and into his home. I smirked at the thought of him killing Brie, but quickly erased it off my face. Erik had gone from fearing master, scary owner, and vicious Phantom, to caring companion, gracious host, and loving friend.

Just plain..Erik.

A knock on the door caused me to jump, erupting me from my memories. My dad grinned, as he opened the car door, climbing inside.

"Scared ya'." He said as he began to laugh, handing me my ice cream.

"Thanks Dad." I said, taking it carefully. He nodded, and turned, eating his ice cream quickly so he could start driving again.

"Aleixa.."

"Yeah?"

"Is this Phantom?" I nodded, signafying a yes and continuing to eat. "I know I used to tell you to turn it down all the time, but I kinda missed having you blare it through the house and singing in the shower." I almost choked on my ice cream when I laughed, and wiped the little bit of it off my lips.

"Good times man..." I sighed. My dad smirked, and started up the car, backing out of the Dairy Queen. A good ten minutes passed, and I kept the soundtrack on, singing along softly.

_Angel oh, Speak!_

_What endless longing?_

_Echo in the whisper!_

I could practically hear Erik singing back to me, and see his face. The half mask eloping the right side, as he looked down at me with such wonder.

"Aleixa!" My head turned to my dad, who was still driving. I had zoned out completely, and hadn't realized he was talking to me.

"Yeah, sorry. Zoned ou-"

"Your crying! Why are you crying?" I put a finger gently under my eyes and felt them get damp with tears. True enough, I continued to silently cry.

"Just tired..."

_**Dear Erik;**_

**_ Of course I am going to write back to you! Although, I warn you now, my handwriting is always better at the start, and gets...well...crappy later on._**

**_Erik, I can't believe..just..how do I put it in words?_**

**_You kidnapped me_**

**_Forced me to live with you_**

**_Threatened me_**

**_Killed my 'friends' (whom I very so much loathed)_**

**_Forced me to sing_**

**_etc. etc. etc._**

**_And guess what? I loved every freaking second I spent with you. You treated me, like a child at first, but you ended up being so much more like a friend. Dare I say, more than a friend in some senses. Truth be told, I always felt lonely when you'd leave the lair. I yearned for your presence._**

**_Which Is what I am doing now..yearning._**

**_As I sit at my desk, writing to you, I am listening to your music. Crying..as I do so. (I drew an arrow to one of the tears...It made a smiley face)_**

**_That first time you had me, and told me not escape and came back to find me still there, I hadn't wanted to escape. Sure, at first I was thinking, "Damn it Aleixa! Run bitch, Ruuun!" But the rest of me said, "Nah. Just stay. Your too lazy to escape."_**

**_Which is true...But also I really didn't want to. I wanted to get to know you better, find the 'Man behind the Mask'. Not Friend or Phantom, friend AND Phantom. Erik...you aren't a murdered, monster, fool, bastad, Satan's Spawn, whatever. Your Erik. Your sweet, kind, thoughtful, brilliatn, a true genius, Angel of Music, Phantom of The opera, and opera Ghost. But also.._**

**_Your my friend. And God, I fucking love you! (Pardon my French if your a religious man.)_**

**_You grew on me...You treated me so well after a while and I hadn't felt protected or trusted anyone in such a long time. but you made it so much easier for me._**

**_But the last thing you did screwed me up Erik. I thought you hated me when you left me in that hospital! You up and left without saying good-bye. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and you were trying to do what's best. I love that about you..but you still hurt me._**

**_You couldn't have at least said goodbye to me? (Although what you said was charming...)_**

**_Oh god..I'm crying again (another arrow for another tear..lol 'Laugh Out Loud')_**

**_I guess I should probably end this letter..My dad will get suspicious why my light is on at two in the morning._**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO...X_**

**_Sincerly, forever yours, and always,_**

**_Aleixa (I have no cool nickname or signature so I drew a scribble for you)_**

**_P.S Here's another tear btw_**

**_P.P.S I felt the letter was bland compared to yours so I drew a design on the envelope_**

**_P.P.P.S. Here's some doodles too_**

**_P.P.P.P.S. WRITE ME BACK PLEASSE_**

**_P.P.P.P.P.S ...I love you... (: _**

**A/N Wasn't that adorable guys? D'aw just so cute. Anyways, sorry this took so long. School and such.**

**Review please and there shall be moar!**

**Erik: Yeah..plus we're working on the new series, 'Phandomania'**

**Me: It's a gonna be awesooommeeee AH SO SPICE**


	21. Written Response

**Me: Hey guys! You neeeeed to see the cover *Seebop made for this story! It's freaking beautiful! Go to and type in Seebop and look at her profile! It's there! or if you want a link message me! It's so awesome!**

**Erik: I have to admit...I love it as well.**

**Me: Welll it was your email...**

***What happened***

**Erik: *checking his email*...Who's Seebop?  
>Me: *Pushes him* I gave her your email so she could send the HWS cover<strong>

**Erik: Oh..I see *rubbings his back***

**Me: ...**

**Erik: You ok?**

**Me:...*staring at the screen with wide glassy eyes***

**Erik:..Lexx?**

**Me: *screams so loud the windows break***

**Erik: WHAT THE HELLL?**

**Raoul: *bursts in* WHO TOUCHED HER IPOD?**

**Me: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG EEEEEE!**

**Erik: *rubs his ears* Ouch...*Looks at the computer and his jaw drops***

**Raoul: *walks over to see the commotion* Whazza- *his jaw drops***

**Me: *squealing* I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT**

**Erik: Damn..thats...thats...awesome**

**Raoul: They made your mask look B.A**

**Erik:...My mask IS BA...**

**Me: And that's what really happened :D BTW Im totally stealing Queen-Of-Drama 13's idea and say MUSIC OF THE NIGHT if you actually read this**

**Erik: Thanks to all the reviewers**

**Raoul: I'm naming them all. Laania, Girl Who Wants To Be With Erik, Rosethorn, Stargazer77, Riku's Music Lover, xXChoaticOrderXx, cynthaitophklepinger, and Stained-Glass-Shadow!**

**Me: GUYS YOU MUST SEE THE COVER! It's...it's...amazing...**

* * *

><p><strong>Written Response<strong>

**Erik's P.O.V**

It had been three days since he had seen her, Three days since he had heard her voice.

He was in eternal pain, he was certain of it.

Erik felt doubtful that she would have written back to him, as he shuffled through the darkness of the night towards the adress he had given her. If there were no mail, he wouldn't be surprised. If there was..he would be overjoyed. Slowly he approched the house, and Erik looked around before reaching is hand into the mail slot. When the leather clad fingers felt an envelope, his heart jumped with joy.

'Can it be?' He thought as he pulled out the letter. The envelope was designed with music notes of many colors, and was adressed to him.

Erik Destler

13 Beaute Ln.

Erik quickly raced back to his lair, eager to open the letter adressed to him. When he finally got back, Erik threw his coat off and onto the floor, before pacing around. Placing the letter gently on the desk.

"Should Erik open it? No no it's a joke...just a hallucination. It is all in Erik's head, it isn't true..." Erik's eyes wandered back over to the letter, before finally, he snatched it up. Tearing it open, he pulled out the letter. The borders was designed carefully with black flowers and curls. Carefully, Erik read the letter, a smile forming on his lips. His fingers traced carefully over the pencil smudges, tear drops, and cursive.

He wanted to just reach out through the letter, while she was probably writing it, and snatch her up. But he knew he couldn't. Erik set it down, before sitting down in his seat. He pulled out a peice of paper from the underneath in his drawers. He dipped his pen in ink, thought for a moment, and began to write.

_Ma Cheri,_

_I'm glad that I made such an impact on you. And a good one as well._

_And as for the yearning aspect of it all...I too am yearning for your companionship. Writing to you is probably one of the things that is keeping me sane at the moment. I can just hear your voice as I read your letter. It's charming really._

_I have shed, many a tear but it seems at the moment, I have no more tears to shed. If so, i too would be getting this paper speckled with tear drops, such as you did. As for the escaping, I had been confused as to why you hadn't left but I guess I now now._

_And...your one of the only who does...love me..._

_I really wish I were with you right now, My dear, but unfortuently, I don't think I will ever see you again. You will meet a nice boy, get married and have a wonderful life, whil I am condemned to a life of solitude._

_But enough with the talk of darkness, I might as well makes the letter happy so yu'll smile instead of cry again. I don't like the thought of you crying as much as I don't like seeing you cry. I guess I should ask, how life is being normal again? To see your friends and family once more? I am hoping that people aren't trying to scare the truth out of you, but I know you will manage. Your a strong girl, and can control yourself._

_I guess I should admit...I am skeptical about you ever returning. Being the negative person I am...I feel like I am never to see you again..or If I do I will be too late and you will have a better life and a better..me..someone better than me is what I'm trying to say. Anyone is better than me..in all honesty. I do hope that in the furture I at least get to see you once more..._

_Well this has turned out to be a quite depressing letter. I should really turn the tables right now, I'm repeating myself alot in this letter, and I need to switch subjects before I go into despair again. _

_You will be pleased to know that someone new has bought the Opera Populaire and is going to re-open it, and they will be doing showing's of many musical's and classics, such as...well...Andrew Lyodd Webber's musical about me. It better be good. _

_Well I best end this letter now, I have some "negotiating" to do with my new manager. Yes I am grinning maliciously right now. I bid you au revoir my dear, and have a good day._

_Your's forever, and your obediant servant_

_O.G (or Erik whichever you prefer to think of me as)_

**Aleixa's P.O.V. **

"Don't forget to grab the mail!" My dad called out as he pulled out of the driveway in his new truck, heading off to work. I stood on the proch and waved goodbye, before going back into the house. It was 12:24 and Halle was supposed to be coming ovewr with Jon, to talk. They both wanted to know what had exactly happened when they had left me with The Phantom.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk, but I knew I would have to. After all they deserved to know what happened, they werre my best friends! The mail truck pulled up, and placed a couple things in the mailbox. As if I were wired, I rushed out the door and before the mailman had even been able to pull out I was reaching in.

"Woah! Slow down there kiddo," Mr. Harving laughed as I snatched the mail up, "Don't bulldoze me down!"

"Sorry, but I really am looking forward to a letter I should be recieving." I replaied, shutting the mailbox grinning.

"You've been talking more n' more proper ever since you..came home." Harving leaned out his window a little bit. He was a man in his sixties but more active than anyone I knew. He was bald and had the weirdest looking mustache, but I liked his mustache. It was cool.

"Well, the man who had me wasn't out for money or blood," I said, "He was sort of..insane and deprived of a real life when he was younger I assume. So he was just sort of longing for a companion or a friend. He was a genius though and I guess I just...caught on to the way he spoke." I smiled, before running back up and into the house. There it was, the letter from Erik.

He had responded to me, and I was anxious to open it.

I practically threw the rest of the letter down on the counter, and I jumped onto the couch. I read the letter, and smiled a little. It just felt so good to hear from him. WHat I rad though, caused me to tear up. As I wiped my eyes, a knock on the door scared me.

"Come in!" I called, as Halle and Jon walked through the door.

"Aleixa!" I felt a pair of arms around me and Halle was suddenly attacking me, hugging me tightly. I laughed and hugged her back, before hugging Jon too.

"How have you two been?" I asked, wiping my eyes again.

"Good..are you crying?" Jon asked, leaning forward and looking at me. I laughd and shook my head.

"No my eyes are just sweating." The glances they gave each other before the disbelieving look they gave me. "Alright fine. Here read it." I handed them the letter from Erik. The two sat down, in sync on the couch, and read it. Before I knew it Halle squealed.

"AWE!"

* * *

><p>"So you two still keep in touch?"<p>

"Yeah, I mean, he's like one of my closest companions now and I miss him, you know?"

"So, will you ever actually go back?"

"Yes. I am certain of it. When I'm out of school I will get a plane ticket and go out there to see him."

"At least there's a new manager, right Jon?"

"So, he's gonna try and get the new manager to pay him?"

"Pretty much."

"Huh...okay!"

"So, are you gonna write back?"

"Of course!"

"...Can you tell him we said Hi?"

"Yes Halle I can tell him you said Hi."

"Me too!"

"Yeah Jon."

"...So do you love hi-"

"HEY! Who wants pizza? I want pizza lets change the subject and get some pizza."

"You changed the subject reeeaaal subtle."

"haha!"

"You both love picking on me."

"If only Erik were here to be your knight in-I mean Phantom in shinng armor"

"Real Funny Jon..Reaaaal funny."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: You know what, Im stealing Queen-Of-Drama's idea. If you actually read the author notes, say "PANCAKES"<strong>

**Erik: If only you could copy and paste the cover...**

**Me: Guys seriously...the cover is amazing.**

**Raoul: Mhm**

**Erik: And the new series is up too. **

**Me: It's called 'Phandomania' and I just posted the first chapter yesterday!**

**Erik: So go read it, review it, and review this too please!**


	22. Pen Pals

**R**

**Erik: I HAVE DONE IT!**

**Raoul: You...you did...?**

**Me: I cannot belive it...You really figured it out...**

**Erik: BEHOLD! THE LINK TO THE COVER!**

**ht t p : / / b r o w s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / ? q = S e e b o p & o r d e r = 9 & o f f s e t = 2 4 # / d 4 c 3 4 p l**

**Just erase the spaces!**

**RaouL: He did it! He did it!**

**Me: *faints from too much excitement***

**Erik: Damn..I knew this would happen..now I'm tempted to draw on her face...*picks up authoress* Well i'm going to go do just that, Take over Fop *walks out chuckling with excitement, and excited to use his new Sharpies***

**Raoul: Yay! Thanks to all the reviewers, your what's keeping this story going!**

** We LOVE YOU!**

**Alright..here's the chapter..**

* * *

><p><strong> Pen Pals...or something...<strong>

**~Two Month's Later~**

_**Erik,**_

_**I can't believe it's been two whole freaking month's! It seems like...so much longer...**_

_**Ah gawd I can't make this letter sad. Anyways, I'm sitting at Halle's house writing this, she's sitting on the couch as we watch 'Glee'...well she is I'm not. (Glee is a singing show) Halle say's, "Hello, Monsiuer Phantom! Sorry if I ever made you feel awkward or anything..sorry...Anyways, you seem pretty nice from what I've been told. Anyways..yeah...sorry"**_

_**She say's sorry alot. But I love her. She's my bud.**_

**_So, a week ago, we had to re-cast and I have the part of Fantine! Granted, I die in the begining but I get to sing a beautiful song!_**

**_I dreamed a dream in time gone byyyyy_**

**_When Hope was High and Life worth liviiiing_**

**_I dreamed that love would never diiieeee_**

**_I dreamed that God would be forgiviiiinnng_**

**_It's a really beautiful song, I'll send you a copy with this letter of all the songs for your Music Box._**

**_...And Still I dream he'll come to meeeeee_**

**_And we will live the years togetherrrr_**

**_But there are dreams that cannot beeeee_**

**_And there are storms we cannot weatheeerrr_**

**_Wow that song really is a debbie-downer of the show...besides "Emptey Chairs and Empty Tables"_**

**_I suck at spelling_**

**_I drew a picture of a fox. I'm naming him, Remin. Yes, yes the fox is purple. I felt he needed to be different from the rest._**

**_Ha...In case you couldn't tell i'm tired. Ooh god I just spilled Pepsi on this (There's the spot)_**

**_ I can't write in cursive..._**

**_ooh! I started singing lessons with my old teacher, Claudia again. I told her I was, "Visited by the Angel of Music" She's happy_**

**_And then we sang_**

**_It was fun, but I miss having you as a teacher. Claudia's good..but your better. _**

**_Soooo muuuuch beteeerrrr_**

**_I spelled better wrong_**

**_Butter better better butter_**

**_Haha they sound funny..._**

**_Did you know Racecar is Racecar backwards?_**

**_It's 3:00 in the morning_**

**_Halle just spilled popcorn_**

**_IT'S ALL OVER ME!_**

**_Halle say's "She's losing it"_**

**_Losing what? _**

**_Hmmm_**

**_I just saw a dog!_**

**_Never mind it was a crayon_**

**_Anyways, I think I should probably go to bed. It was fun responding to you again (For the 12th time))_**

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

**_Aleixa (Aka...Ma Cheri. See I used your nickname for me)_**

_Ma Cheri,_

_Well...that letter was full of..._

_I have been listening to the, "Les Miserables" soundtrack you have sent me, and I do rather like it. Fantine does have such a beautiful selection, but I cannot see you being a...prostitute at some points... then again, it's for Cosette. So it's worth it. I am sure you will sing beautifullly as Fantine, and just remember, practice._

_As for Claudia, make sure she challenges you. She must keep pushing you to your limits, making you push yourself. If you must, just do one of the excersizes I gave you. You still need to practice not restraining your vochal chords, you tend to do that alot. It closes your voice off, and stops the notes from coming out clean. _

_Aside, I wish I were able to go see your show, but I cannot._

_This new manager at the Populaire, the man who bought it, he speaks of something I find interesting. I have been, leaving him notes, and he actually replies. He stays after the Populaire closes, and waits in the auditorium. Then, he plays the piano, and I sit there, listening. He is quite good. But I am much better._

_Then, I drop the letter down and run away._

_He always replys, leaving it in box 5. I do like him, he promises not to get anyone worked up and admit i am real_

_I really like him. For a man._

_But, he also informed me, that he knows a miss, Kelley Baron. Isn't that who instructs your musicals?_

_He also said, that he's going to invite a different high-school each year to perform, and apparently, in 2014 Kelley is going to do Phantom, and he said she could perform it here. _

_I think it sounds like I wonderful Idea...probably because I might get to see you once more..._

_I must cut the letter short..._

_Sincerly yours, and forever;_

_Erik., The Phantom_

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

"Halle, do you think...Kelley would let us go?" I asked, handing Halle Erik's letter. She took it, skimming through and squeeling at times.

"You'd definatly get the part of Christine!" Halle exclaimed, "Besides, you'd be able to see your Angel again. Oh this is all just like one of those romantic and suspense-filled novels! Plus, see the foreshadowing in this letter?"

"Foreshadowing or not," I sighed, "I don't know...I smell alcohal on these letters...is he becoming a drunk?"

"Love Drunk..."

"Halle...that was slightly funny"

"I know, I'm fucking hilarious. But seriously," She handed the letter back, "He cares Aleixa, and I know he hates fluff and stuff like that, but he's probably giddy when he reads your letters."

"Your right about the fluff, " I chuckled, "He uses strict mannor not fluff. Even so, he's still just...aauuurggghh"

"Your a complete and utter Phan-girl living a phan-girls dream right now."

"Shush-a your mouth." Halle laughed at me, before picking up her Coke.

"Aleixa.."

"Yes?" I glanced over at her.

"Your drawing him again."

"I know Halle...I know..."

"You miss him..."

"...Damn straight."

* * *

><p><strong>Raoul: Sorry that it is so short, everyone. Next chapter, is gonna be...freaking awesome<strong>

***screeches erupt from upstairs***

**Erik: *runs downstairs, cradling a bunch of diffferent colored sharpies***

**Me: *runs down, huffing. My face is covered with colorful scribbles* ERIK!**

**Erik: Review and such! Oh, and we're doing a new segment, called "Ask The Phantom..and Fop..!" it's gonna be a new new story, where you guys ask quesitons and we answer them. Send them to this email adress:**

**e r i k _ p h a n t o m o f t h e o p e r a c o m c a s t . n e t**

**Me: Yeah, guys he has a legit email :D *continues chasing him***

**Raoul: Do it...email him. EMAIIIIILLL!**


	23. Holding You

**A/N Me: Alright so this is gonna be the first chapter that's not letters to each charachter. It's Spring of 2013, and it's been a long long two years away from Erik, his writings getting more and more sloppily written, and less coming. Aleixa's gotten the lead role in the musical, and yadda yadda yadda gets a visit from Kelley, who has a chat with her yadda yadda trip to paris yadda yadda somethings up with her Dad yadda yadda...**

**Erik: Why don't you just tell them the entire plot?**

**Me: Shutup Erik...**

**Raoul: Thanks you all our lovely reviewers!**

**Me: Sorry but I cant repsond to reviews as much anymore :( So sorry but I appreciate your reviews as much as I always have from the begining!**

* * *

><p><strong>And holding you, was a man<strong>

Two years...

It's been two long, and frankly, depressing years.

Starting, with my regular life before Paris, I was back to being the strange, not-so-social but not an outcast kind of girl. I was never with the popular crowd, and I was never with the un-popular crowd. I was in the middle, with girls and boys who didn't care what people believed and were nice to everyone, gaining us friends from both sides. Sure, I wasn't calling up the 'Sluts' or the 'Jocks' and asking to chill. I only hung out with my close friends.

Whenever I'd see Ms. White in the hall, she would act as if I were either a ghost from her past, or a long-lost friends. She would look at me, with amazement and wonder. Hell, when I walked in the begining of Senior Year into her class, I had her for English, she looked up and although I had been back home for over a year, she still acted as though everything I did was freaking magical.

"So I have you in my class this year? Oh boy," She laughed, "Is Ms. Watson trying to drive me over the edge?"

"Ha, no. I'm glad I have you, hopefully this will be a great senior year." I paused, "As long as I can keep my grades up to B's and A's" Yeah, so I don't get straight A's big woop...I get B's and C's alot but if I try really hard I can get an A maybe.

"You better, because guess what production Kelley wants to do this year..." My blood ran cold, as words from one of Erik's first letters dragged into my head. "The Phantom of The Opera." Her eye's lingered on me, locked with keen interest. "Are you surprised?"

"Not really.." I sat down, on a spinning stool right near her desk. Only her favorite pupils were allowed to sit there, and even if I didn't get great grades, she still liked who I was.

"Kelley picked it for three reasons," Ms. White removed her glasses, and leaned forward on her desk. "One, because you improved ten-fold since Freshman year, I'm assuming O.G had something to do with it," I felt my face flush with red color, "Two, she knows you would probably be able to pull of a great Christine, and no not the movie version but the smart, charming, curious, and brave one. Leroux's Chris."

"Amen to that!"

"And finally, her friend, Monsieur Affiches, is now the owner of-"

"The Opera Populaire...Erik told me about this tow years ago..."

"Still in touch with the Phantom?" I nodded, and looked down a little.

"He told me, that Affiches would play piano every night, waiting for Erik's letters. He would then, respond, leaving a note and the salary in Box 5. He told Erik that a friend of his, A miss Kelley Baron, was saying how she wanted to put on a Phantom show, and she knew just the people to do it. Affiches said that, if it turned out as well as they hoped, he would have her bring the cast to France to perform in the Opera Populaire..."

"All true...all true." Ms White looked at me, with her character smile on her face. "She picked this one for you.."

"But why? Because I know Erik? Or because of my..voice..because he taught me?"

"She thinks that you need to put yourself out there, show what you've got. And this would be the perfect show to do that. As we say in Raynwater, 'Every year gets better'." It was true, Raynwater Players wasn't your average 'High school drama club'. No, Drama club was it's on thing. Raynwater, was like being on Broadway. Auditions were all too proffesional, wearing numbers, taking headshts, answering questions. Rehersals went from 6:00 to 10:00. and when the show was closer, from 4:00 to 1:00. You'd sweat, you'd cry, you'd bleed, bruise, dehydrate, and the set people worked their butts off creating Broadyway-like sets.

And every year, Braodway casting agents come to see the show. Every year, someone from Berkley came, and would tell Kelley how they envied her shows. Kelley always managed to know what was best and do amazing. As she would always say, "I am God..when it comes to Raynwater."

Amen...Kelley Amen.

"But, there are alot of girls better than m-"

"Your the only one who can pull it off. Kelley is God."

"And I'm Judah.." Halle and Jon walked by, holding hands. Ms. White waved at them, they waved back, Halle grinning like a maniac at me and I laughed. "Love those two."

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Well," I shifted, spinning the seat, "I'm not popular, nor un-popular. I don't flirt, I never have, I'm no player. I refuse to sleep around, and I am no 'Bootycall'. I just have friends." It was true, even if I didn't flirt, it wasn't like guys came running up to me anyways. I'm not a guy magnet, maybe if I wore mini-skirts and tube tops I would. Ever since I left Paris, I worked out ALOT. I had finally lost weight, and grown a little bit. I was 5,4, an inch taller, but also thinner. From doing track I had built up more muscle, I decided to quit eating as much junk and portiion of what I ate. I did it all because I needed to stop, I was overweight already!

"This is why I like you, this is why you get along with adults better than teens. You're a good role model."

Ms. White was my role model, aside from my mom. She was like a mom to me, we would talk about my problems and what was going on. It felt good.

Auditions came around, and we worked our asses off for a week. The Freshman were so exhausted, and confused when we used inside jokes with Kelley and Ms. White. Apparently, Halle Jon Nick Erika Molly Kelley and Ms. White had one about Phantom and Me. Everytime I would walk in the room, they'd all yell:

"Who's inside your mind?"

I had to laugh, because Erik was always with me. Erik, he had been getting worse I assume. His letters, were now sloppily written and smudged with ink. I could hear his raging and crying through them, and felt the pain he felt. It was awful, everything I thought of.

At the end of auditions, I remember Jon came running up to me.

"Hey Christine!" I looked at him, confused.

"It's Aleixa, remember? I after E before X strangley spelled."

"Christine...Christine...!" He chuckled, "Have you looked at the cast yet?" I shook my head, and he shoved me towards the Auditorium doors. There it sat:

Phantom( Erik): Jon Nesserella

Christine Daee': Aleixa Chamberlain

Meg Giry: Halle Burns

Raoul de' Changy: Ty Giove

"Ew, I have to be inlove with Ty?" I gagged. Ty was my best guy friend, and although I loved his wacky humor and purple hair, he was not 'fiance' material. And worst of all, he'd make Raoul look GOOD!

Practice Practice Practice became my life. I worked my ass off for Phantom. Jon would try so hard to get into character, so I'd help him. By describing what Erik was like to me, with Christine. The emotion that was felt throughout his life. He, in return, would talk to me about whatever it was. Up until May, my lfie was busy as hell, and writing back to Erik was growing harder. But I noticed, he as well, hadn't been responding.

I was praying to God, he was ok...

Kelley even came to my house, surprising me.

"Kelley! Come in, what are you doing here?" I asked, stepping aside to let her in. Kelley laughed, and hopped inside, taking of fher shoes before sitting at the kitchen table.

"Aleixa, are you excited to play Christine?" She asked, after we casually talked for thirty or so minutes.

"I guess so..I'm not looking forwrd to Kissing Ty or Jon, or breaking the 'Phantoms' heart.."

"I know it's going to be hard to pretend to not love the Phantom, but don't ya' think that's quite the acting challenge?"

"Wait...I'm not in Love with Erik!" Kelley rolled her eye's, before reaching into my book bag. I didn't try to stop her, I just stared at her with awe. She pulled outa single black folder, which contained all the letters from Erik. She dumped them onto the table, giving me a look.

"Hun, he clearly thinks that about you."

"No he doesn't!"

"Ma' Cheri, I miss you more and more each day. You used to be such a nuissance, and now...all this silence is tearing me apart." She read off one of the letters.

"...We're friends..."

"Alei-"

"Kelley! He's Erik, Le Fantome! What, so he all of a sudden falls in love with some girl he kidnapped, 'cause she reminds him of his past love with her voice and spirit? After ore than a hundred years of turmoil, darkness, and secluse and recluse, you think he all of a sudden is gonna fall for this stupid girl he's using to keep her friends quiet? He loves Christine! I just happened to remind him of her, I just managed to convince him not to murder me, and convinced him people can care! I'm his friend...nothing..more."

"...Denial."

I never admitted if Kelley was right or wrong, and she never mention Erik again. Except of course, during Rehearsal when we'd practice Music of The Nighht, and Jon had to feel me up. Halle would stand off stage laughing at how awkward the two of use were, and Kelley would laugh and scream "Come on, Aleixa! Pretend it really is Erik, and he's holding you and he's all, 'Oh MY DARLIIIIIINNNG!'" Of course, everyone thought she was directing towards, 'Phangirlism' but the rest of us laughed for a different reason.

The night of the show...when I played Christine, I could feel what she felt. Knew what choices she had to make, and I felt like Sarah Brightman. Who, as the original Christine, is who I based all my singing off of. I felt overjoyed, and depressed at different times. I even cried when I had to break the Phantom's heart. Kissing Jon was no fun though, that scene was hard. Great acting practice drills.

Then..everything changed. The third night of the show, at the end, My dad claimed he was having trouble breathing. During the cast party, he collapsed. We rushed him to the hospital, and sat in the waiting room, the whole cast. I joked about the irnoy, of how Gustave dies leaving Christine alone. I had already lost my mom, not my dad too. The doctors never figured out what happened, but he ended up coming home. At the second cast party, I was given an award from Kelley, the only one she ever gives to anyone.

It's special to me...It always will be. Probably because of what she inscripted in the back;

"Finding her Angel of Music once more"

* * *

><p>"We're going to Paaaris! We're going to PAAARIS!' The cast sang in the airport, as I sat there, drinking a coffee.<p>

"I cannot belive it," Jon said, handing Halle her coffee, "Just imagine, we're out of highschool, we're 19 years old, we have cars now, and we're going to Paris again..in the winter to perform Phantom one last time."

"Isn't it weird how we're doing it in winter? Like we did Sophomore year?" Halle stated, drinking her coffe slowly. She had chnged through the years too. He blonde hair went below her shoulder blades and was perfectly straight. Her eye's never seemed to dull their blue shine, and she was thin as ever. Jon had built up some, but still had that young and fresh face.

"I wonder..do you think I'll see Erik?" I asked, hopeful. "I sent him a litter MONTHS ago telling him I was coming..but I got no response..what if he.." I bit my lip and held back the tears.

"Don't even think it, Aleixa!" Hall scolded, "He would never!"

"But Halle, he never responded!"

"Aleixa, Halle's right," Jon sighed, "I don't think he would've.." I sat there, refusing to look at the two, and just drank my coffee. If Erik wasn't dead, what was he doing?

* * *

><p><strong>Erik's P.O.V<strong>

The letter fell from Erik's hand, sliding gracefully to the stone floor. A partially destroyed lair, was where Erik still stayed. Her had gone in a frenzy some time now and then. But this..this was new.

"Am I hallucinating? Is this a dream?" He muttered to himself as he slowly made his way to his organ.

_It cannot be.._

_It isn't as it seems.._

He sat down on the leather seat, it was cold. No one had sat in it for a long time, the Organ was dusty and un-used. He graced his fingers over the keys, gloveless hands now covered in dust. Softly, he pressed one, and the sound echoed through the lair. The sound bounced off the walls, and filled Erik with a sense of renuity.

_Years...It's been..so many years..._

_Resenting the years..._

_And my _heredity_..._

He played the keys in such a fashion, that he could feel the Phantom rising in him again. The monster creeping out of his soul, the genes that had transformed him into this creature. The deformity, although having gotten air for so long, had somehow worsened. It was redder, new cuts and scars on it. The sunken skin under his eye had gotten deeper, and some of the flesh had died and rotted. It was worse.

_Oh, I have hated..and loved you.._

_I have hidden behind you..._

_But I finally see.._

He hated himself, and He loved his music. It brought him sanctuary and peace. Hiding behind the mask, to decieve others and to possibley..fool himself. But he knew, that this could change.

_You, I've mistaken for destiny_

_But the truth_

_Is my legacy is not up to my genes_

This face..this repulsive face of his. If he couldn't beat it, then he would work beside it. They wanted to re-do his tale, and put her as Christine, then so be it. But that didn't mean that Erik wouldn't make her see, that if she wanted to return, she would have to return to this.

_True_

_Though the imprint is deep in me_

_It will always be up to me..._

_Up to me.._

And he had chosen...as he picked up the procelein, eggshell mask and placed it over the hiddeous deformity, he started to laugh, and began to play the paino wildly. All the years of loneliness, had turned him back into the Phantom from before. The Phantom of The Opera was back...only crazier.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: HAHA yupp. Erik's gone crazy...and his plan is crazy too<strong>

**Erik" Thank you for making me crazy..thanks...so much...**

**Me: No problem man..No problemo.**

**Raoul: Okay..can I say it?**

**Erik: *leaves***

**me: Sure...**

**Raoul: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Me: Thanks so much! **

**The song Erik sings (aside from the It cannot be it isn't as it seems..I made that up) is 'Genetic Emancipation' from Repo! The Genetic Opera. I felt it kinda fit...**


	24. He's There, The Phantom of The Opera

**A/N Me: Time for some more HWS! It's been forever since I've updated this! Finally a new chapter!**

**Erik: Yee-Haw...**

**Me: Lighten up you big baby**

**Erik: I do not want to be here**

**Me: Shutup Erik!**

**Erik: Sorry that I got NO SLEEP last night**

**Me: If your just gonna complain I'm just gonna start. THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND SUPPORTERS OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>He's There, The Phantom Of The Opera<strong>

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

"I can't believe we're staying in the same freaking hotel as last time!" Halle exclaimed, putting her bags down by the wardrobe, and collapsing face first onto the bed. "It even smells like it did last time!"

"Why were you smelling the sheets?" I asked, opening the closet to hang up our special clothes for the show.

"Why not?"

"Tu Shay, Halle." I laughed, and shut the closet, before jumping onto the other bed. With a sigh of axiety, I looked out the window at the streets. "Do you think..he's still...there?"

"Erik?" Halle wasted no time saying his name. "I bet so, he's probably just excited to find out that your back! Probably, tidying up the lair and putting rose petals on the bed, awaiting your arival!" I chortled and rolled my eyes, still eyeing the window. Then a knocking on the door came, I shouted;

"Come in!'"

Sure enough, Kelley walked in, smiling. She was wearing her black tights, and boots. With a purple sweater, and fancy little scarf.

"Hey girls, making yourselves at home already?" She asked playfully, shutting the door.

"Sure, if home reminds you of three years ago." Halle said, gesturing towards me.

"Hardy Har."

"Speaking of you, Aleixa," Kelley spurt out, "Affiches wishes to meet you, So I took it upon myself to bring you to the Populaire." My ears perked at this. If I was going to the Populaire, then I had a chance of seeing Erik.

"I'll go!" I shouted, springing forward and throwing on a red winter jacket and my black boots. I ran over to Kelley, grabbing her arm and running out the door, halle standing in the doorway.

"She just wants to see her LOOOVERRR!" Halle cried out, before laughing and shutting the door.

* * *

><p>"It's a pleasure to meet the infamous Aleixa," Affiches said, taking my hand in his, shaking it. I graciously shook back with a smile, although my mind was wandering elsewhere. My eyes would try to peer around for any sins of shadows, and signs of Phantom. "Kelley, has told me much." I noticed Kelley was inching towards the door, shutting it.<p>

"It's nice to-"

"So has The Phantom." I gulped at hearing his name.

"Erik...he's talked about me?" This got a laugh from Affiches, who seemed amused.

"He never stops talking about you! Although, his newest letter was rather unerving." He handed it to me, shakily. I took it in hand, and read it;

_Affiches,_

_I have ovverheard that a group, called the Raynwater Players, was to be performing in my Opera House. No doubt, that the young girl I have talked to you about, is playing the lead. I would have expected no less. She must have grown up by now, seeing it's been three long and ratehr disturbing years. Truth is, Affiches, I've been having rather awful dreams. Hallucinations, I've been hearing her voice, along with others, in my head. I think I have developed Schizophrenia._

_This girl, she reminded me of Christine. And I used it to my advantage, to see if she was Christine but in a new form. I realized that was a rather, stupid, assumption. But lo and Behold, I ended up learning something when the girl happened to ease up to me. Who'd have thought, after being a recluse for over one hundred years, I would have fallen in love again?_

_Anti-Climatic, yes._

_But you see, Affiches, I was afraid of having a replay, of what happened with my Dearest Christine. And after she left, she continued to haunt me, as Christine had, only worse._

_I'm afraid that the toll has been too much, and I might lose it soon. God only knows what I might do if I snap, which I will at any given moment. _

_This is the last letter I will write to you._

_Your Obediant Servent,_

_O.G_

_P.S, During the night of the show, make sure our 'lovely' lead has Christine's old dressing room. And if anything seems suspicious or out of order, or as if it might cause a reainaction of 1876...Stop me._

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, and put the letter down.

"Schizophrenia," I said, "That's not good at all. I hope he's alright."

"I would not know, Madame." Affiches sighed, sitting back in his chair. He rested his hands on his forehead, dabbing sweat from it. "Like I have said, he's been quiet. No playing his organ, no sneaking around the opera house. Nothing." I looked up ahead, at the air vents. If I knew any better, I could have sworn I saw two yellow eyes staring back at me. Shaking off the thought, that Erik was possibley watching me right now.

"Affiches, I was wondering, do you think Erik would...plan anything for thenight of the show?" I asked, the thought scaring me into even crazier thoughts.

"I haven't considered yet, But if so," He paused, taking in a deep breathe, "I have no sure idea what it would be

* * *

><p>Kelley stayed back with Affiches in his office, to discuss buisness matters about the show night. I, on the other hand, wandered away to look around. The Populaire had become more furnished since I had last been. The auditorium was complete, and the designs all around were finished and beautiful. The ceiling, was re-done, and looked like it was painted to match the story of Le Fantome.<p>

I walked up the aisle way, grazing a hand over the newly furnished seats. My eyes were constantly switching positions, looking from the balconies, to the stage. Slowly, I made my way up to the stage, and into the center. I felt energey consume my body, and a dark chill ran up my spine when I felt a rush of wind. Box 5, there was someone sitting in it. I could see now face, only a black mass of a shadow.

Erik?

The shadow stayed hidden, not moving. I continued to stare at it, hypnotized by the mysterious shadow. That's when I heard it.

_Sing..._

I opened my mouth, and at first nothing came out. But then, I began to sing.

_Beneath the Opera House_

_I know he's there_

_He Sings on stage with me_

_He's every where_

_And do I sing again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of The opera_

_Is There_

_Inside my mind..._

I waited for the shadow to sing a response, but the response never came. It just disapeared, into the darkness of the Box. I stood there for an extra five minuts, before wandrering backstage. My feet knew exactly where they were headed, but my mind was uncertain. When I stopped, I was in front of one of the old secret passage ways. My hands reached up, to pull on the nail which would open the passage.

"Aleixa!" I jumped when I heard Kelley yell my name, causing me to shriek.

"Kelley, you scared the shit out of me!"

"I was looking for you, and God let me know you would be back here." Kelley scoffed,"God only knows what you were planning."

"I need to see if he's alright Kel." I sighed, going back to tug on the nail. But Kelley grabbed my wrist before I could do anything.

"Listen, we need to talk." She pulled me away and back out into the lobby. "Affiches told me something very unnerving..."

**Affiches POV**

Affiches fixed his wrist cuffs, as he meandered down to the grand piano. He sat, adjusting his posture to be comfortable as well as readied. His fingers scattered over the keys, before he bagn to play. Drowning himself in the song, he closed his eyes, thinking through his problems and his worries. He found it coicidence, that he was in buisness with The Phantom, as well as the fact that he was persian.

Daroga? Who knows.

His playing was suddenly interuptted, as someone shouted;

"MY DEAR, DEAR AFFICHES! Have you missed me, Good Monsiuer?"

Affiches turned his attention, to Box 5, and saw the Phantom standing in the box. Although, his attire was changed. He no longer was as sharply dressed, with his neat black suit and white shirt, with the red and gold cravat. No. Now he bore an all black attire, with a overly large black cape. His half-white mask was replaced with the over the nose mask. His eyes, seemed changed. Brightly gold.

"Color contacts, Erik?" He called out to the figure. Erik chuckled darkly, and stood at the edge of the box, before jumping down. Miracuously, he landed on his feet.

"Well," Erik's eyes shifted to, as if they were rolling, "I had re-read Leroux's novel, and realized that I had made, a rather large mistake." A devious grin appeared on his face, the mask making it look grim. "I had forgotten, should my dearest Songbird have chosen The Requiem Mask? or the Wedding Mask? As you see, Dearest Christine had chosen, and I had let go. Then, with Aleixa, I did as Christine had told me to. But I have been thinking, and after these long years, and realizing my dearest must have chosen not to stay with me! She could have followed me, she could have come back with me! She didn't really need to leave!"

"She did it because you told her to." Affiches watched Erik with worry.

"Oh ho, but Affiches my dear man! You miss the point! The girl has never really listened to me before, why did she have to now?" Erik smashed a fist on the piano. "I could have done, a repeat of 1876! I could have given her the choices, between Wedding Mask or Reqiuem Mask! But I didn't! She sounds like Christine, she acts like Christine, so she must be Christine reincarnated! Why else would I still be here?"

"Erik, that is a crazy ide-"

So now, I have realized what I must do!"

"And that would be, Erik?" Affiches felt a lump forming in his throat, but he kept his cool and calm composure. Erik turned, chuckling. The chuckling soon became maniacal laughter, as he made his way to the stage.

"The Phantom of The Opera has returned, Affiches." Erik said, as he strolled up onto the stage, "And he has quite the surprise for all of you!" Suddenly, he dropped through the stage, and down into the darkness. A trap door, of course he used a trap door. Affiches growled in his throat, sweat forming at his hair line.

"Oh Erik," He shook his head, as he left the Populaire, "Please do not make a grave mistake."

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

I stared at Kelley with disbelief as she finished the story. Erik, had he really hit insanity?

"So, he's planning something..isn't he?" I said, with a mix of worry and anger. "He can't do this! He's probably going to ruin the show! Kelley I have to go see him! To show him that I am here, and I am NOT Christine! I will not-"

"Aleixa! Chill out! You sound as crazy as Erik, and as for his plan. We don't know what it could be, but it's not good..."

I sighed, and put my head in my hands, before looking up at the ceiling.

"I guess we have to wait to wait until the show then. We're past the point of no return."

* * *

><p><strong>Dramaaa! It's kinda short guys, but I need to build up the plot more lol.<strong>

**Yes, Affiches is like the Daroga in modern times. And yes, Erik is turning into the psycho crazy Phantom Leroux imagined. He's going mad. I loved the novel, so I decided to incoprate it into this. Erik will be in the next chapter, and what I've thought of is pretty awesome actually. And guess who gets Erik (sort of) out of his insanity. JONATHAN! Oh Jon, you crazy boy you.**

**Read and Review plz**


	25. The Show of A Lifetime

**A/N Guys...you would not BELIEVE the dream I had that gave me huge inspiration for HWS! It's kinda..bloody and sick in a way but it's creative! It's also very scary (to me at least) In it's idea. But it's new and I don't think anyone's ever done it, but it isn't going to happen just yet...or It might depends on when It feels right.**

**Anyways, thanks for all your reviews you guys, I love the fact that there are alot of supporters of this story (Also my awful spelling. Typing at night is a difficult process when your half asleep lol) ad everything. At first I felt it was Mary-Sue (Because I gave the Char my name, cuz its never been used but I completely changed the character so pretty much, Aleixa is nothing like me lol.) and over the top because it's based off the movie, which in my opinion, isn't as great as the book but still very good. I haven't read the book in a while so I might re-read it, as well as ready Susan Kay's adaption.**

**But I kept twisting the plot, and I feel like I've made something not done before...**

**I hope.**

**Anyways, thanks so muh for all the support, I really appreciate it and I love the fact that I am 42 reviews away from 200 reviews! And it's thanks to all of you!**

**Also, I'm dedicating this chapter to my mom's good friend Lisa Johnson. She was diagnosed with Breast Cancer a year ago, and the doctors removed her breasts, and she got bette. But a month ago it reattatched itself. I don't know where, but we know it isn't good. She got kemo, and she is losing her hair in seven days. Her daughter, Iris, I have known my whole life (Iris is 12) and she has taken the wrong path ever since this all started. My family along with a group of our friends got together and we bakd her many meals that she can feed her family while she's in the hospital. The first thing she said to us was, "Make sure Iris stays a good girl." **

**She isn't going to make it through the Cancer...**

**So this chapter is for her. God's peace be with you and your family, Lisa. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Show of A Lifetime<strong>

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

Two days in Paris were spent, visions of Erik haunting me with his voice. Restless nightamares would invade my head every hour of those two nights. Each of a disaster that could occur at the night of the show. Dreading the show, I would sit in bed, sweating.

Now, it was the day of the show.

Jon was standing at the edge of the stage, rehearsing his notes. I stood beside him, as we both did our scales. Halle was talking with a couple of the others, she looked pale. I had told her of my nightmares, which probably was a stupid idea, because now she was freaking out that she was going to die. My eyes were glued to box 5 the entire time I practiced. It was empty.

"Aleixa," I jumped a little when Scott spoke my name. Scott was the music director, and a fabulous piano player. He was a big guy, but with an even bigger heart. His daughter had played Little Cosette in Les Miserables before, and his son was Gavroche. "Ready for the high notes?"

"Sure, Scott." I replied, focusing on my notes. But in reality, I was drifting back to Box 5.

"Hey, wanna go get into Costume?" Jon asked, as we walked off the stage. I nodded, and grabbed Halle's wrist.

"Halle, I'm going to need your help getting changed backstage you know." I smirked, Halle giggled, as she tied a bow in her hair.

"Of course." She replied, as we walked backstage towards Christine's old dressing room. "Ooh! Can I do your makeup?"

"Why not."

With that, Halle shut the door, and put her Ipod in the iHome we had brought. A medley of Musicals came blaring out, as she whipped out her makeup case. I pulled up the white corset, and she laced it as she hummed along.

"Halle?"

"Mhm?" She mumbled, holding bobby pins in her mouth. The curling iron beeped, signiling it was ready. She picked it up and sprayed it with harpsray, before curling a piece of my hair.

"What if he was watching through the mirror..right now?" I asked, "Ouch! Watch where you put that thing!"

"Sorry!" Halle apologized, continuing to curl my hair, "Then he's probably having a nosebleed." I couldn't help but smirk, but a new lump formed in my thoart.

"Remember the story I told you, about Affiches encounter with Erik?"

"Oh yeah, then he's probably Punjab ready to kidnap you." Halle said with monotone. I frowned, but said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Jon's P.O.V<strong>

Jon was nervous. For one thing, he was performing in one of the biggest Opera Houses int he entire world as The Phantom. The second thing, the real Phantom porbably still hated his guts, and if he was a crazy as Aleixa had been told, he was screwed.

Swallowing a large gulp of water, Jon coughed as he choked on it.

The Phantom! He was right behind him! Jon turned around, but there was no one there.

He could have sworn he had just seen The Phantom right behind him in the mirror. But when he turned, no one was there. Gone.

With a sigh, Jon adjusted his mask and hat. The show would be starting very soon, and Jon was more nevous than ever.

"Damn nerves," He muttered, before there was a knock on the door. Aleixa walked in, and she looed terrified. "Aleixa, what's wrong?"

"Jon," She walked over to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him. "Please be careful tonight." Surprised, Jon hugged her back, trying to reassure his best friend everything would be alright. "And remember," She spoke, as she walked back towards the door. She placed her right hand beside her head. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes." And beore Jon could speak, she was gone.

"Shit." He said, sitting down and rubbing his forehead. He heard the overture begin, and a shiver ran down his back. Jon sat in the same spot, until he heard Think of Me begin. It sounded beautiful, stronger than any other time Aleixa had sung it. He knew she was singing for The Phantom.

"Stage fright, my dear boy?" A voice asked, booming through the dressing room. Jon looked up in terror, recongizing the voice immediatly. With a deep sigh, he tried to regain his cool, and stared around the room.

"Phantom," He said, "what a pleasure to have your company."

"Such flattery, Jonathan." The voice replied, "But flattery, will get you nowhere." Jon went to reply, but stopped and stared at the door when Think of Me ended, with thunderous applause. Bundling his nerves, Jon stood up and approached the door.

"Well it was nice talking to you, but I must go get ready. It's my turn to sing." Jon reached for the door, but the voice boomed again.

"Very well, enjoy it. It may be your last time." A dark chuckle echoed, and Jon rushed to get out.

* * *

><p><em>Brava, Brava, Bravisima!<em>

He had finished singing, and Jon was now waiting alone, backstage away from the rest of the cast. Thinking,that was what he needed to do. He knew the Phantom was after him, clearly! As Jon readied himself, adjusting his hat once more, he felt a hand clamp over his mouth, and drag him behind scenery, into a hidden room. The door shut, and Jon felt around the darkness. His hands felt something warm, and he took them back at once.

"Jonathan! How nice of you to drop in!" The Phantom's voice said, with clear amusement.

"Phantom, what do you want?" Jon asked, in anger but mostly fear. A single light filled the room, Jon looked over and saw the Phantom holding a candle. He handed it to Jon, who nervously took it. With that, the Phantom grinned. "You look..different."

"I'm experimenting with a new look." The phantom replied, adjusting his gloves, "What do you think?"

"What I want to know, is what you want." Jon asked, trying to keep his patience. The Phantom chuckled, and leaned in closer, his hand moving towards his waist. He pulled out his Punjab, and snapped it quickly. Getting Jon to jump in fear made him sneer.

"All I want, Boy," The Phantom hissed as he moved closer, Jon placed the candle down in the corner of the room. "Is to make things go _My _way this time!" With that he lunged at Jon. Jon quickly put his hand by his head, his hand getting caught in the Punnjab rope. Able to free himself, Jon struggled against the Phantom. The Phantom went down, in shock, and glared at Jon. With anger, he grabbed Jon by the ankle, pulling him down.

"Pha-Erik!" Jon shouted, which caused The Phantom to pause momentarily. His hands, one wrapped around Jon's neck, the other clutching the rope, seemed to shake for a second. "You know you can't kill me! You can't! Aleixa would hate you for it! You don't want that, do you?" The Phantom gazed at Jon, in an abscence of words. "You've lost it, Erik! Your going mad, you need to pull it together for her!"

It seemed as if Jon's words had gotten through, but The Phantom's kind gaze shifted back to murderous. Jon winced, waiting for the air in him to be knocked out, but instead, he felt his wrists being tied behind his back. Sitting on the floor, Jon looked up as The Phantom stood, approaching the doorway. He tapped a nail, and the door opened once more.

"Your lucky I have spared you," The Phantom said, "but it's time that I make my grand entry." With that, the door closed and Jon sat in the dark.

"I guess my words did mean something..."

* * *

><p><strong>Aleixa's P.O.V<strong>

This was one of the scene's I had been dreading. As Ty, who was Raoul, left, I sat there staring at the mirror on the stage. I got up, as I was supposed to and walked to my spot, and then I heard the voice.

_Sharing in my triumph..._

Jon was singing aleady, I took in a deep breathe and sang the response. As I sang, something hit me very hard. Jon didn't sound like himself. His voice sounded, deeper, much more mature.

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there inside_

I turned to the 'Mirror' and saw 'The Phantom' in it. Smoke curled in and around our feet, as I walked to 'The Phantom' slowly, in a daze. His voice, was hypnotizing me, what was Jon doing? He looked so..different to me.

_I am your Angel of Music,_

_Come to me, Angel of Music_

The look on his face was terrifying, I felt afraid. Our hands touched, and he wrapped his fingers around mine, entwining them. No, that wasn't right, we were supposed to hold hands as if we were afraid of each other. The 'mirror' left and more fog rolled in as we sang.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In Dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_Is there,_

_Inside my mind_

We wandered the stage, I stare into his eyes n a daze. They were bright yellow, how was that possible? Jon wasn't wearing contacts, nor was he this tall..

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the opera is there _

_Inside your mind_

That voice, Oh my gosh it's not Jon. I know that's not Jon. I climb into the Gondala and we sway back and forth. I can feel him staring at me, what do I do? I would scream, I could run, but I don't. I remain calm and continue to act.

_In all your fantasies_

_You always knew_

_That man and mystery_

I sang back immediatly

_Were both in you_

_And in this labyrinth where night is blind_

_The Phantom of Te Opera_

_Is there_

_Inside my mind_

He grinned down at me, and I felt goos flesh crawl up and down my body. "Sing for me," He murmured. "Sing my Angel of Music!" And so I did. We finished singing, and he climbed out of the gondala, and reached down for my hand. He took it in grace and beauty, a grin crept across his face. I felt weak and trapped, like a canged songbird Then, he began to sing again. The Music of The Night.

Immediatly, I was swept into the song, under his spell. His musical hypnotics, I was his prey. His hands carressed my face, his lips inches from mine as he circled me. I couldfeel intensity, the heat radiating from his body. His eyes locked on mine, as he placed hishands on my waist, searching my body with them. I couldn't help but moan in satisfaction, but I blushed and continued to watch as he led to to the wax statue of myself.

I 'fainted' and immediatly, I felt him catch me. He lifted me up with ease as he sang the last part, placing me on the bed A single finger grazed my cheek, and I felt his breath tickle my ear.

_Help me make the music of the night..._

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED!<strong>

**Next chapter, continues show night and what Le Fantome has planned. Read and review please (:**


	26. Worse things Than A Shattered Chandelier

**A/N I cannot belive, how many reviews that last chapter got in at least an hour!****(: Thank you all so much! I cannot belive it, you do not know how much I smile when I read your reviews! It makes my day every time. I love you all!**

**Also, last night Lisa's daughter, Iris called hyterically crying. Lisa got taken away in an ambulance, she couldn't stop vomiting, and my mom went over with Iris. At 1:00, lisa was taken by Med Flight to Boston Hospital, because she was vomitng blood and it was't from Kemo or a Bowl Rupture. They still don't know now..**

**Please pray for her..**

**I really need to start doing a disclaimer. I always forget. **

**I, Lexx, do not own Erik, The Opera Populaire, or Paris. But I do own Affiches Jon Halle Scott Ty Kelley Mrs. White and Aleixa!**

* * *

><p><strong>There are worse things, than a shattered chandeliere...<strong>

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

The audiance clapped, and I felt the bed being pushed off stage. I opened my eyes, and gasped when Halle's face popped into view.

"That was stunning!" She replied, breatheless. "You and Jon did amazing! Speaking of Jon, where did he run off to?"

"What?"

"He just disapearred before we could say anything," Halle watched Ty performing on stage. "Why?"

"I-I don't know." I replied whispering, still shaken from the performance. It had stunned me, that I had been performing with Erik instead of Jon. He had sung so beautifully, I had almost fallen into a trance. What was happening? I remember what he whispered as the lights dimmed and the curtains closed.

"Christine..."

Why did he call me that? Was it maybe because his voice might echoe through the microphone-Wait.

He hadn't been wearing one. Erik was quite the ventrriliquist.

My head was reeling with these crazy thoughts. If that was Erik who had performed with me, then where was Jon? I almost choked on my water and ran towards Jon's dressing room, lifting up my dress. I burst through the door, and found Jon sitting in his chair, mask off and wiping sweat off his face.

"Jon...?" I asked, surprised. He smiled.

"That was great wasn't it?" He said, drinking water. "You sounded great!" Without replying, I nodded, mouth still opened and slowly scooted out of the dressing room.

* * *

><p><strong>Jon's P.O.V<strong>

Jon watched as Aleixa left, and let out a sigh of relief.

That was a close one.

When Erik had left him in the scret room, Jon managed to undo his hands. Using teh candle for light, he found the nail and pricked it, letting himself free. He got ready to run onstage, and save Aleixa, but stopped himself. There, was the Phantom, in his spot and he was already singing. Aleixa looked hypnotized, amazed. As if she knew, but couldn't believe it. Jon couldn't run onstage, and get the Phantom caught.

He knew it was wrong.

So he made his way back to his dressing room. Deciding to help Erik with his charade.

"You escaped!" A new voice said, and Jon looked into his mirror to find the Phantom standing behind him. "How?"

"Well, maybe I picked up some tips from you, learning how to portray you correctly." Jon smiled, in a friendly way. "Look, Erik, I know you probably hate me and all, but you need to snap out of it."

"Out of what?" Erik snapped, his teeth bared and hands balled into fists.

"Out of your..trance. Erik, your changing into something terrifying, and something that can hurt both you and Aleixa."

"Christine."

"No, Erik. She isn't Christine. And you damn well know it." Jon sighed, and turned around to face the Phantom. "I know you want her to love you, but you know Christine moved on. But Aleixa hasn't, Erik. You need to remember how happy you were, being a changed man. It's not the face which is poisoned, it's the soul. It's all in your head." Erik stared back at Jon with disbeleif, but said nothing.

"If what you say is true, then why did she leave me?"

"She had to, Erik. Everything happens for a reason. And tonight, I am letting you take my place as Le Fantome." Jon placed down his hat and cape. "I'll pretend like It's me on there if I'm questioned. Trust me."

"And if you are lying?"

"You can kill me."

* * *

><p><strong>Aleixa's P.O.V<strong>

It was time for All I ask Of you, and to be honest I was terrified. What if I imagined that Jon was Erik again? I'd probably cry my heart out. Ty and I sang togther, and believe me it was hard to sing about 'Love' with him. We finished, and once again I heard applause, only not as loud. I could guess why, my emotion was hard to put into the song. We stood offstage, and I watched as Jon re-emerged as the Phantom.

Once again, he looked different. Stronger, older, and much more compelling. Never had he looked, dare I say, attractive and mysterious.

_You will curse the day_

_You did not do_

_All that the Phantom asked..of.._

_You!_

I cringed at hearing him belt those words, It made me feel guilty inside and I didn't know why. Suddenly, as soon as he was on, Jon was gone and off the stage. I watched the stage, and I knew it was intermission. Instead of going to Jon's dressing room, I ran to Christine's old dressing room. Slamming the door, I kneeled in front of the mirror. Breathing, and thinking, trying to comprehend what was going on.

In the reflection, I could see a single rose on the vanity. A black bow wrapped around it's stem. My heart skipped a beat, and I walked over, picking it up.

"Erik..." I whispered. A knock on the door interuptted my thoughts. "Who is it?"

"Jon." No, I couldn't see him right now.

"Go away please, I'm changing." Which was half true, I was going to be getting into my Masquerade dress. Slowly, I began to undress, and I slipped on the black domino masquerade dress. I struggled to try and tie up the back. In frustration, I turned towards the mirror and looked back at it to try and see my hands. FInally I gave up, and grunted angrily, before cracking my knuckles.

"Allow me," Someone said, and I felt the back being tied up. Gently, fingers grazed my bare back, and I shivered recognizing the touch.

"Erik.."

"Yes, My dear. It is I." I turned around to see the man who had been performing the whole first act. It really was Erik, only he looked exactly as Affiche had described him to Kelley. Dangerous, and a little..gone.

"Has it been you all night?" I asked, looking up at him. Hoping he'd snap out of whatever madness he was in.

"Indeed, Christine. I could never not perform with you, My dear." He replied, smiling. It seemed as though he was trying to make a warm smile, instead it came out creepy.

"Erik, I'm not Christine." I sighed, feeling slightly disturbed.

"Of course you are my dear! You are, the lovely Christine Daae! Soprano extrodinare!" He laughed in reply, putting his hands on my shoulders. I shook my head, I could feel tears stinging my eyes. Continuing to shake my head, I tried so hard not to cry. Erik's eye's filled with pain, and he frowned. "Why are you crying, My dear!"

"Because I'm not Christine, Erik!" I cried, pushing away his hand from my shoulders. "How can you do this? Why did you have to change? "

"But my Dear-"

"And stop calling me that! I'm not 'Your dear'. You called me, Ma Cheri. Remember?" I was frustrated, and finally I left him standing in my dressing room. I was worried I had pissed him off.

I was terrified, upset, and confused all at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Jon's P.O.V<strong>

It was finally the end of the first act, and people had been coming in to tell Jon how awesome he did during his performance and how beautiful he had sounded. But truthfully, he knew Erik deserved these compliments not him. Finally, everyone had left him aloneand Jon felt relaxed, until he heard a long and painful sigh. Jon turned around and saw Erik standing against the wall, in his Red Death costume and looking rather depressed.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"I made her cry," Erik said in a deep voice, "I made her cry.."

"What?" Jon felt angry," What did you do to her?" Getting defensive, Jon stood up and started for Erik. Erik held up a hand, and glared at Jon.

"I walked to her, I told her she was a beautiful singer, I helped her lace her dress." Erik said, hissing almost. "But she cried out, and screamed, 'Don't call me that' and 'I'm not Christine!' I don't understand, Boy!" Erik slumped against the wall and slid down, crumpling his face into his knees. He sonded like he was on teh verge of crying.

"Erik, Listen to me," Jon sat next to the slumped Phantom, "You were a recluse before Chritine, and after. You were a recluse before Aleixa came along, and..don't know I guess you changed. But when you let her go, you went back into the crazy state of loneliness. You turned into the Phantom you were before. Erik, you need to snap out of it, because Aleixa can only take so much of this anymore. She misses the old you, Erik. You need to remember her...she isn't Christine.."

Erik looked up at Jon, and for a second, he seemed convinced. Until his eyes narrowed, nd he stood up towering over Jon.

"You, do not tell Erik what to do! Erik knows exactly what Erik is going! Erik WILL have Christine as his!" As Erik continued to rant, Jon rolled his eyes and realized that there was only one other option. Jon stood up, getting right in Erik's face. "What in God's name are you-" Jon slapped him across the face as hard as he could. Erik stumbled back in surprise, and put a hand to his cheek.

"Feel any different?" Next thing he knew, Erik had his hands wrapped around Jon's neck. Strangling him.

"How dare you even slap me! What were you thinking? Do you not remember what almost happened last time we fought? I could have killed you! But no, Aleixa wouldn't allow that at all! I don't know why your such a pest...why are you smiling?"

"You remember now, don't you?" Jon grinned, and breathed in deeply as Erik released him.

"That..worked? What the bloody hell?" Erik was shocked.

"Now I suggest you get ready, " Jon signaled towards the door. Masquerade was playing already. Erik nodded, and without saying anything, he wandered away out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Aleixa's P.O.V<strong>

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you!_

Everyone was singing and dancing on the stage, as Ty and I slowly danced. This used to be my second favorite scene, besides The Mirror. But I was terrified for it tonight, for Why So Silent. Ty continued to smile at me, and I had to force myself. He seemed to know something was wrong the whole time, and being my best guy friend, Ty would do something to make me smile. So, during Masquerade when we first walked on stage, he tripped and then sang out, "Thank god I didn't fall, or my lucious locks would be destroyed!"

But now my nerves were coming back, and I dreaded the end of Masquerade. The music changed, along with the lighting. Everyone's faces turned towards where The Phantom would emerge. I forced myself to look. Erik was dressed up in his Red Death outfit, with the insane hat with the feather, a sword sticking out of his waist. As he sang, I watched in fear as he made his way towards me.

His eyes locked with mine, and he grinned as her grabbed the engagment ring.

_Your chains are still mine!_

_You will sing for me!_

I froze, and suddenly the lights changed again. This wasn't supposed to happen!

Erik reached out a hand, and pulled me in.

"Shall we dance?" He whispered, although it echoed through the auditorium. I could see Kelley backstage, her face in shock. Slowly, we began dancing, as Ty stood back in shock. He seemed utterly confused as to what was happening, well so was I. We danced and danced, until Erik suddenly fell down through a trap door, disapearring. I watched as the rest of the scene played out. Finally it was over, and it was almost time for 'Wishing you were somehow here again'.

Erik had seemed..different once more. Only, as if something had changed inside him. Did he remember now? If he didn't, then why would he have danced with me? He didn't dance with Christine...

I stood offstage, waiting to enter for 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Agin' and I felt my heart pick up speed. I jumped when I felt two hands on my back, and I could feel someone breathing softly In my ear.

"Good luck, Ma Cheri."

* * *

><p><strong>MORE CLIFFHANGEEERRSS! WEEEEE! :D<strong>

**Read and review guys! **


	27. Have You Forgotten Your Angel?

**A/N Hey guys...**

**Sorry I haven't posted in so friggin long, but about a week ago, Lisa was in the hospital. Her kidney was slowly failing, as well as her other organs, because her body was filling up with blood. Her sister arrived 5 hours before she died.**

**About three days before, my mom with her friends, went to go visit Lisa. Lisa looked like she was asleep, but she could hear everything, she just couldn't respond. So a lady, Denise, claiming to be Lisa's bestie, was talking about how spiritual she was. Suddenly, our friend Dori, goes, "Hey! We need something to remeber her by. What about a dragon fly, or a butterfly?" Denside cried out, "NO! I am such a spiritual woman, she will be all around." She continued to rant, and when she left, Dori leaned in over Lisa, and whispered, "Alright Code Word, DragonFly, light blue DragonFly!" Lisa's heart rate went up to a hundred, as if she was laughing.**

**R.I.P**

**This chapter is dedicated towards Lisa...And Iris and Dana.**

* * *

><p><strong>Have You Forgotten Your Angel?<strong>

**Erik's P.O.V**

Erik was glad that Jon had pulled him out of whatever strange and dark loop he was in. Between Aleixa's rage, Christine's voices ringing in his ears, and his own thoughts, he was considering bringing down the chandeleire in his frustration! Luckily, Jon knew how to handle the situation. As Erik stood offstage, he watched as Aleixa sang 'Wishing You Were SomeHow Here Again!'. Gazing out past the audiance, Erik could see a man sitting in the front.

A sign read, 'For Family of the Performers.' The man looked about forty, and has a tear rolling down his cheek. He seemed very weak, pale, and tired. That must be Aleixa's father, Erik titled his head as the man applauded her, standing up. His legs shaking, and his ey's wet with oncoming tears. Erik felt his heart twist when he looked at him, this man clearly loved his daughter. Now he felt bad for kidnapping her.

_Wandering child_

_So Lost, So Helpless_

_Yearning for my guidance.._

Erik watched as Aleixa looked up, her eyes wet with newly found tears. The swirling pools of grey and blue were devasted and haunted, as she gazed upward. She seemed to choke on her words, but managed to sing out;

_Angel or father,_

_Friend or Phantom?_  
><em>Who is it there,<em>

_Staring?_

His chest hurt with grief, as he called out

_Have you forgotten your Angel?_

Aleixa's head hung, her shoulders sagging as she sobbed silently.

_Angel, oh speak!_  
><em>What endless longing's<em>

_Echo in this whisper_

Erik's heart felt heavy, as if a burden had been placed upon his very being. Using all the power and emotion in him, he sang to her, to tell her.

_Too long you've wandered in winter_

_Farther from far reaching days…_

Aleixa gazed up, wiping her eyes as she stood

_Wildly my mind beats against you_

He knew what she was thinking, that he was a cold heartless monster, then they sang;

_You resist_

_Yet your/the soul obeys!_

She choked on her words once more, and cried again. He sang alone.

_Angel of Music_

_Here to guide you_

_Turning from true beauty!_

Her voice, with power and despair, cried out

_My Angel return to me!_

Ty's voice was audible as he sang Raoul's part, but he sounded confused. Erik poured his hear out.

_Angel, my dear!_

_Don't cry my darling_

_Come to me, dear Angel!_

Aleixa fell to her knee's, sobbing. Erik could read her lips as she mouthed the words; He isn't the same..The Phantom has changed…his soul has been poisoned by me…

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me, Angel of music_

_Ty leapt forward, in costume, and went beside Aleixa._

_Angel of Darkness, seize this torment!_

Erik didn't want to fight the boy who stood, rambling on stage, reciting lines, he only cared what was going on with Aleixa, but she looked hopeless. When it came time to swordfight, he really did not put all his effort in. Jumping forth, Erik lashed out at Ty, who was enjoying this moment in a sense. Ty slice near Erik, before readying to strike.

"No! Raoul!" Aleixa cried out, her cheeks tear stained. Erik saw pain etched on her face and she sighed, lips quivering. "Don't..don't kill him…"

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

I stood offstage, ready to emerge as Christine once more, for Don Juan and Past the Point of no return. My heart, was burning, and my eyes stung from crying so hard.

"Ready?" Halle whispered, as I got set.

"As ready as I ever could be…"

People were staring at me, believing I was acting. No, acting I wasn't. My fear was great, the pain immense. I was praying that Erik would go back to being sane, and believe in me once more. I sang, but wasn't focused on my words. I was waiting to hear him.

_Passarino - Go away for the trap it is set and waits for it's prey._

He was here, I could feel his eyes bore into me. Turning, I saw the cloak, I knew the man underneath it._  
><em>  
><em>You have come here<br>In pursuit of your deepest urge  
>In pursuit of that wish which till now<br>Has been silent  
>Silent. <em>

He moved closer to where I stood, a hand reaching out from underneath the cloak, touching a lock of my hair. My breathe caught in my chest, as a finger brushed my face._  
><em>  
><em>I have brought you<br>That our passions may fuse and merge  
>In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses<br>Completely succumbed to me  
>Now you are here with me<br>No second thoughts  
>You've decided<br>Decided. _

Decisions, decisions, Do I rip of the cloak and reveal the real Phantom to the world? What to do?

_Past the point of no return  
>No backward glances<br>Our games of make-believe are at an end._

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
>No use resisting<br>Abandon thought and let the dream descend _

His hand lashed out and took a hold of mine, his fingers warm against my frozen ones. He stroked it gently, as he sang.__

_What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
>What rich desire unlocks it's door<br>What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return  
>The final threshold<br>What warm unspoken secrets  
>Will we learn<br>Beyond the point of no return?_

I looked out into the audience, and sighed. My mouth opened, and the words soared out.

_You have brought me _  
><em>To that moment when words run dry <em>  
><em>To that moment when speech disappears <em>  
><em>Into silence <em>  
><em>Silence. <em>

_I have come here, _  
><em>Hardly knowing the reason why <em>  
><em>In my mind I've already imagined <em>  
><em>Our bodies entwining <em>  
><em>Defenseless and silent, <em>  
><em>Now I am here with you <em>  
><em>No second thoughts <em>  
><em>I've decided <em>  
><em>Decided. <em>

_Past the point of no return _  
><em>No going back now <em>  
><em>Our passion-play has now at last begun. <em>

_Past all thought of right or wrong _  
><em>One final question <em>  
><em>How long should we two wait before we're one? <em>

_When will the blood begin to race _  
><em>The sleeping bud burst into bloom <em>  
><em>When will the flames at last CONSUME us?<em>

We stood together, embraced with each other. I felt confused, I was fearing him now, and also loving him. Was he the Erik I knew, or the Erik from 1876?

_Past the point of no return _  
><em>The final threshold <em>  
><em>The bridge is crossed<em>  
><em>So stand and watch it burn <em>  
><em>We've passed the point of no return.<em>

We stood directly above the 'trap door' and beneath the layer of black, I could see his eyes. They grew sad and pained. He kissed my hand, a tear falling onto it, and I heard him begin.

_Say you'll share with me _  
><em>One love, one lifetime <em>  
><em>Lead me, save me from my solitude<em>

Oh no, not now, please not now! I don't want to have to do it!

_Say you want me  
>With you here<br>Beside you  
>Anywhere you go<br>Let me go too  
>Aleixa… that's all I ask of…YOU! <em>

I stared up at him, the shock engulfing me with delight, pain, and relief. My hands pulled back his hood on his cloak, and before the ensemble could gasp or scream or anything, I kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go guys, the long awaited new chapter! It's very short, but the next one is going to be very good. I hope.<strong>


	28. Believe

**A/N Hey guys...**

**Sorry I haven't posted in so friggin long. Between school, friends, and Lisa's funeral (she ended up dying a week later. Bless Her) things have been very hectic.**

**Also, I'm sorry this chapter is very short. I want the next chapter to have ALOT of feeling and stuff in it so please excuse the crapiness of this chapter. By the by, I'm stopping the writing of Phandomania. I can't keep up with all the stories. It's crazy.**

**I have a life you know...**

**Erik: Is that why I'm always here? Because you have a life**

**Me: Well eff you too!**

**Erik: Just continue with the story**

**Disclaimer: Erik, The opera Populaire is not mine. Everything else is...except Phantom...**

* * *

><p><strong>Believe<strong>

Erik couldn't breathe the moment he felt her fingertips grasp the hood, yanking it off. He also couldn't believe that her lips sealed over his, in a kiss that felt strangley..erotic. Christine's was one, yes of love, but pity too. Oh how Erik hated Pity. This kiss; He felt a warm tingle of relief and a hint of joy. But all together was care and love. All that he had ever asked for.

His happy thoughts were interrupted by Ty suddenly losing his cool.

"Just who the bloody 'ell are you?" Ty shouted, grasping Aleixa's shoulder and pulling her away. Erik could see irritation clearly take over her face, and she whipped TY around punching him in the face.

"Raoul, you're a jerk, and nothing but a pompous rich boy. Goodbye fop!" And with that, she was next to Erik, as the audience laughed. Kelly and Affiches were struggling to keep the cast members from being too loud, questioning them on who the strange man was.

Aleixa turned to Erik, and her smile dipped and disappeared.

"Your nose..Erik..what did you do to it?" She asked, her lip quivering. Erik rose a hand to his nose and felt it. Before his deformity was just the normal bloody scabs and bumps, red skin and sunken eye. But now, he remembered. In a fit of rage and despair, Erik tried cutting his face off. Feeling over the freshly opened scabs, blood trickled down his fingertips and he winced in pain. The deformity was worse, and a bloody mess.

"Explain it to me, Erik." She asked, her voice echoing through the auditorium. Erik, being the smart man he is, knew that if things grew too out of character people would suspect things. So, he grasped Aleixa's wrist and pulled her in, kissing her once more to shut her up. When she was speechless, he pulled her close and rejoiced;

"That is a story for another day, Ma Cheri, but fear not, for from now on there will be nothing that comes between us!" With a chuckle and a grin, he looked at her. Aleixa looked shaken, either close to swooning, but probably confusion.

_Where are your fine Horses now?_

_Oh that's right, Raoul_

_No more!_

With another laugh, he threw off his cloak, into the orchestra pit. It missed the instruments by an inch, as he gave a signal. Immediately, the orchestra began to play. Erik leaned in, and whispered "Sing, for it's the finale after all…we need to make this a show stopper."

"Aleixa!" Kelley whisper yelled from backstage, getting the young soprano to turn her head. "Just do what he say's! Affiches say's it's best!" With a nod, Aleixa looked at Erik, before walking towards the audience.

_Beneath the Opera House_

_I know he's there_

_He sings on stage with me_

_He's everywhere_

_And do I sing again?_

_For now I find…_

_The Phantom of the Opera_

_Is here_

_Inside my mind_

Erik grinned, and rebounded, twirling her around him and to his side. Swaying a little, Aleixa stayed on her feet, shooting him a look.

_I'm here.._

_The Phantom of the Opera_

The music changed to Music of the Night, softly, and growing louder rapidly.

_Here, I gave you my music_

_Let your song take flight_

_Now you stay as a servant to my song_

_Down we'll plunge in the darkness_

_Deep as hell!_

His arm wrapped around her waist as he backed up, and Aleixa noticed they were standing above the trap door. "Erik-"

_It's starting now!_

_The Music of the Night!_

As the two dropped down slowly while fog emerged, Erik carried the note out. A medley of Music of the Night and Think of Me played, so Aleixa had to go along.

_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But please promise me that sometime_

_You will think Of Me!_

The two dropped quickly, their voices echoing still, and the audience stood creating thunderous applause. The rest of the cast came out, puzzle bur smiling through it. Ty held an ice bag to his face, and smiled as the audience laughed at 'how real it looks.'

"Erik you will explain to me what you did to your face!" Aleixa shouted as he dragged her through the catacombs. Making his way past the torture chamber and lair, into the Lous-Phillipe room, he slammed the door and sat on the couch.

"Ma Cheri, please, if you would kindly sit." He said calmly, trying not to lose his temper. The girl continued to rattle on asking question after question, and Erik had just about enough. Slamming a fist down on the coffee table, Aleixa immediately say down.

"Thank you." He said, turning his back to her to light a few candles. With a deep breathe, he ran his fingers up and through his wisps of blonde hair. "Cheri…you understand that I lost it…after you left."

"Yes, and I can bloody well see it." Aleixa replied, staring at him. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced at her, before sighing.

"Yes well, around the time I was going mad I began to have vision's. Hallucinations and dreams, which you would return to me. But you were still very young in them, so I knew it wasn't real. I couldn't believe it was anyhow. But then," He turned to face her, a hand grazing over his mutilated nose. "I began to see double, visions of you, but you were Christine, and Daroga was there. But he was Affiches and Raoul had no face. It was a nothing, that's what he was. Carlotta was a nothing as well as everyone else."

Erik meandered over and placed a hand on the cool wall of the room, his eyes burning. He felt sick to his stomache, and exhausted.

"Everyone would be around me trying to murder me, It felt as though I were reliving the whole experience. I kept telling you the Grasshopper would jump jolly high and the nothing which was Raoul was dead in the Torture Chamber! Blood covered my hands and body, and for the longest time, I saw nothing but these even when I was awake."

His voice was growing hoarse as he spoke, his lips dry. He licked them to keep from losing his voice, and coughed lightly. Knee's feeling weak and his arms feeling heavy. He could feel Aleixa's eye's bore into him as she listened.

"I…I would pick at things that were not there. Scabs that no longer existed, I was tweaking. Using whatever I could to scrape away the ugliness, the horror that was my face and I constantly did it. I recovered one of my oldest masks and began to murder the help that would set up renewal shows."

He suddenly kicked the wall and in anger, threw and arm back knocking over an expensive looking vase. The green and blue glass shattered, scattering across the floor. Kneeling down Erik picked up a shard, examining it.

"Stranger than you dreamt it..can you even dare to look..or even bare to think of me. This…loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell..but secretly yearns for heaven secretly…" He grasped the shard and began to cut away at his nose again. "But Chr-Aleixa."

She opened her mouth in horror as blood trickled down his nose, he continued to cut away at it, cutting different parts of his face. Erik's eyes looked lost, and she could see he was feeling dead inside.

"Fear can turn to love, you learn to see to find the man behind the monster, this repulsive carcass who.." His voice left him, and he looked at her. "Oh Aleixa…" And with that he fell onto his knee's.

"Erik!" She got up and ran to him, leaning down and lifting his chin up. "Stop this madness!"

"I'm destined for madness." He murmured angrily, throwing the shard across the room. It smashed against the wall, and skittered, blood splattering the wall. "Destined for hell!" Pushing Aleixa over Erik stood, knocking furniture over. "I mess everything up! Love is non-existent for me! For who could ever love such a horrible man, with the poison face and mind."

"Don't say that Erik!" Aleixa's voice sounded exhausted and desperate for this to end.

"This. This face is the curse which I am doomed to live out, and now being the Phantom I feared I would be…." He stopped, and turned to face her. Aleixa sat on the floor, staring at him, her chest moving up and down with breathe's. "Do you want to know why I'm still here?"

"..yes. I do Erik." Erik looked up at the ceiling, and sat on the coach, wiping blood with his sleeve.

"Come..sit.." And with that she sat next to him.

"Affiches, where the hell did they go?" Kelley asked, grabbing Affiches mauve sleeve. He looked down at the anxious woman, and shook her off.

"His home of course." He replied, walking about. The cast sat about on the stage, everyone out in the lobby. "What we must focus on now…is telling everyone the truth. Well the cast at least. Then we can focus on her."

"But-"

"No buts, Ms. Baron!" Affiches cut her off harshly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note, the Phantom's emblem sealed it in blood red wax. "Read this." Kelley glanced at it and took it in hand, reading the front.

To a Miss Kelley Baron; Read Carefully

"He wrote it to me.." She whispered and ripped it open, pulling the letter out.

_**Ms, Baron;**_

_**I am writing this as the show goes on. Yes, I took over Jonathan's role, but he also allowed me to. You see, months ago I had experience quite the hallucinations and dreams, which convinced me to go to drastic measure's to get what I wanted.**_

_** I apologize for this, but I feel as though the show were much better. Some cast members need not be there.**_

_**In other words, at the end of the show I will take my dear Aleixa down, so I may apologize like a true gentleman and..tell her the truth.**_

_**Do not worry..The Angel of Music has her under his wing.**_

_**Your Obedient Servant,**_

_**O.G**_

Affiches was addressing the cast and explaining to them what had just happened, as Kelley stared at the letter in her hands. She nodded, and walked over to them.

"Kelley," Rachel, a freshman, raised her hand. "Is this true?"

"The Phantom of the opera…is-"

"Yes." Was all she said.

"Children," Affiches cleared his throat, "do not tell A soul of this, don't let them know that Erik is well and alive. We must let them believe it was all a show."

"Is Aleixa okay?" Halle's voice piped up, as she lay wrapped in Jon's arms. He stroked her head gently, and raised a brow at Affiches.

"I believe so…" Affiches said clenching his teeth. Truth be told, he didn't want to think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys. Please Read and Review (:<strong>


	29. The Man Behind The Phantom

**A/N : Here's a little skit for your entertainment:**

**Erik: *Sitting reading the paper, seeming agitated***

**Raoul: *Walks in, whistling* Hello Phantom**

**Erik: *grumbles and pulls the paper up higher, coverng his face***

**Raoul: What's your problem, your so grumpy. Well, much more grumpy than usual**

**Erik: *Throws the paper down in his lap* SHUTUP FOP!**

**Me: *walks in and slams the door*I am so mad... that to make myself happy...I'm going to post a new chapter! *goes off to do that***

**Erik: *looks up and grins* It didn't go good did it? It failed! Your unhappy! I make kill him!**

**Raoul: *leans in a whispers something to Erik***

**Erik: How DARE you! *Stands up, clearly offended* I am NOT jealous!**

**Raoul: Update Ladies and Gents, Lexx just came home from a date and Erik is Jealous of Matt.**

**Erik: No I am Not! Clearly the date went awful and she hates him**

**Me: *from other room, typing madly* KILL. MATT. STUPID. CLINGY. NEEDY. CREEP!**

**Raoul: Wow she's...she's really mad...**

**Erik: HEY! I know! Let's do something to cheer her up!**

**Raoul: Like?**

**Erik: *whispers* **

**Raoul: Perfect! Ladies and Gents, enjoy the FanFiction! We have planning to do!**

**Both: *run off***

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phantom, although I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Man Behind The Phantom<strong>

Richard Chamberlain stood outside the auditorium, shaking nervously. He knew the cast wasn't going to be coming out, but he wanted to see his daughter. Tears still stained from crying, he looked up at the ceiling. Beautifully done paintings were covering them, and he looked around at the portraits.

"So distinguished," He muttered, scratching his beard, "France is defiantly a posh city." Richard's eyes continued to meander around, portrait after portrait. Suddenly he noticed one that caught his attention. It was of a young woman, early twenties, maybe a bit younger. Her hair was long and a deep brown, very curly. Her eye's were a deep chocolate brown as well, and her skin smooth like a porcelain doll. Her lips were a bright pink, her cheeks rosy, and she wore a beautiful sparkling white gown.

Underneath the portrait was a shining gold emblem, words embedded in it. Leaning down and squinting, Richard read it aloud.

"Discovered in the ruins after the famous Opera House fire, this painting is believed to be done by none other than the opera Ghost himself. Miss Christine Daee, the Opera Prima Dona who had caught said Phantom's attention, was thrown into a whirlpool of mystery and love. Her, and her husband, Vicomte Raoul De Changy disappeared short after, never heard from again. The body of Philippe De Chagny recovered in the Opera House lake." Richard finished, and looked at the face of Christine.

"She looks just like your daughter," Affiches said suddenly from behind Richard. Richard spun around, and clutched his chest.

"Yes…her face."

"Aleixa's hair isn't brown, it's more of a copper feel you know? And her eye's, not like that gorgeous chocolate brown, but a grayish color." Affiches smiled his warm smile, sympathetic.

"Are you saying my daughter isn't beautiful?" Richard asked, half growling.

"But of course not!" Affiches answered quickly, "She's quite the beauty. Like Miss Daee. In looks, and also song." Affiches eye's suddenly twinkled with knowledge and his grin disappeared. Richards anger rose a tad and he tensed up.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"With the other cast members." Affiches was quick to reply.

"She promised me she would come out to see me after the show." Richard sighed angrily, "And I know for a fact she would never break her promise now where is she!"

"Richard please do not raise your voice!" Affiches half whispered, putting an arm around Richard's shoulder, who shook it off.

"How do you know my name?" Richard asked offended, and looked at the man who was leading him away from the lobby.

"Aleixa told me. Mr. Chamberlain," Affiches sighed, sitting on a small bench in the corridors, another portrait above, "You know the story of the Phantom?"

"As well as I know the freaking bible," Richard scoffed, "If your to ask anyone about it as Aleixa. She's obsessed." Affiches chuckled a little, amused, however Richard was far from amused.

"Richard..your daughter knows more about the Opera Ghost than my relative, Nadir." Richard grinned sheepishly at that.

"Nadir?"

"Oh! Aleixa probably refers to him as the Daroga!" Affiches smiled again. Richard stared at him.

"Daroga…the Persian?"

"Now your getting it Richard!" Affiches laughed heartily and pat the seat next to him. "You see, the Phantom story is real. And your daughter is caught in one of her own."

"Jon's in love with her?" Richard asked as he sat down next to Affiches, who shook his head.

"Erik is."

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Erik looked down on me, as he sighed once more.<p>

"Tell me why your still here Erik.." I asked softly, putting a hand on his knee. He looked down at it, and slowly removed my hand, placing it back in my lap.

"It happened right after the fire…"

* * *

><p><em>Paris, the Fire in the Populaire 1876<em>

_Erik wandered through the secret tunnel, the sounds of the mob dying out slowly as he got further and further away. He was leaving his home-wait! No, it was no home. It was a prison for him to suffer in. Tears fell from his face to the floor as he shuffled away. Finally, when his feet could carry him no longer, he fell to the floor on his knees._

_"Please God.." He muttered, looking around the darkness in agony, "Kill me. Save me from this horrible life." When God didn't answer, Erik wished he had let the mob kill him. Anything was better than living without Christine._

_"So be it." Erik hissed, and stood up once more. Continuing to walk through the passage, he cursed himself and his existence. He cursed his mother for giving birth to him, and cursed his father for letting him believe he was worthless. Most of all he cursed Christine, for leaving him like this._

_ When he found the end of the passage, he realized he was deep down now, past the torture chamber and every room in his lair. He was at a dead end. Looking around, he saw nothing but darkness, and suddenly lost it._

_ Rushing forward he based his face into the stone wall, continuously. Bashing and banging it, hoping to crush his pitiful skull. Blood trickled down his head, into his mouth. He could taste it, his own bitter blood. Searching the floor, he found an old broken stone. He used all the strength he could muster and pulled it out. Lifting it up, he jabbed it into his stomach. Grunting, he staggered forward, before falling onto his knees._

_"Erik…" Hundreds of voices whispered his name softly, menacingly._

_"No. Make it stop please!" He yelled out in pain, sobbing. "Make it stop.." He withered on the floor, blood staining his face and clothes. The stone, he pushed it in further, groaning loudly and sobbing harder. "Just let me die…"_

_"But you can't," The voices whispered, "Your fate is unsealed and your time un-fulfilled. Your want is stronger than your will to die. If your so unhappy with the way things are..then you must learn to make your mark. Be the Phantom you so fear."_

_ It burned, all around him, the air, his own body. His own body felt as if it were on fire. By god it was, it was aflame. Screaming, he thrashed about on the floor in flames, begging for it to end. Begging._

_He opened his eyes, and saw he was back in the lair. And in his hands, was his mask._

* * *

><p>"You killed yourself." I said, gulping. My throat felt dry and scratchy, it burned at the thought. "And. That wasn't acceptable.."<p>

"So they made me a Phantom…" Erik sighed, "Made me forever a monster, never to die, never to.." He paused, and swallowed, as he looked at me. I was crying, I knew it to.

"Erik.." Was all I could manage to say before I began to cry harder. The image of him bleeding, and rolling on the ground. In flames. When he went to touch me I shrunk back shaking, crying still.

"Your afraid of me.." He whispered, and that moment there I felt insulted.

"Afraid? Afraid!" I stood up, shocking him as he stared mouth agape at me. "I am NOT afraid of you Erik! God dammit you act as if when I cry or when I don't want to see you, it might be because I'm mad. Or because I am very upset. But NEVER because I'm afraid of you!"

"Ale-"

"No! I'm sick of you acting as if I'm Christine, for fuck's sake I am NOT Christine, I will NEVER be her and I will NOT fear you! I love you Erik! Can't you see it?" I stopped and took a breath, refusing to look at him. I kept my eyes glued to the floor as more tears fell from them.

"No..your not Christine are you.." Erik mused softly, I could feel his eyes on me. "Your not like her at all."

"No..I'm not.."

"Which is why I love you more than I loved her." I looked over at him and stared, a small smile crept across his face. I couldn't help but smile back and leapt forward, wrapping my arms around him.

"Next time you want to see me," I said, between sobs, "Don't try to kill Jon." Erik bellowed a laugh, and pulled apart from me, wiping my eyes before brushing my hair back with a finger.

"Of course Cheri." He smiled again, and I sniffed, laughing a little.

"Aleixa!" Someone suddenly knocked on the door furiously, nervously. "Erik open up!" Looking at Erik, I tilted my head. He looked down at me, kissed my cheek, and got up, opening the door.

"Affiches?" He asked, as Affiches pushed past him walking in.

" I can see you have worked things out and aren't planning on blowing up the Opera." I giggled but stopped on short noticed when I saw a panic stricken look on poor Affiches face. "But something terrible has happened!"

"What has happened?" Erik asked, grabbing Affiches arm. He looked from me, to Erik, and I sat tense as he whispered to Erik. Erik looked at me, and suddenly left the room, cursing to himself.

"W-What's going on? Affiches?" I asked, as Affiches took my hand and started tugging on it and pulling me out. "What about Erik where are we going?"

"Aleixa, I had told your father about Erik." He started before I cut him off with a very nasty;

"You did fucking what!"

"I had to! He was getting suspicious so I told him the truth. Of course, he didn't believe me, I had to try and calm him down. He believed something had happened to you, that you were hurt, and keeping him from storming into the auditorium was hard. As I tried calming him down, he suddenly fell to the floor and gasped for breathe."

"What's wrong?" I asked, picking up speed as he led me out the catacombs and backstage.

"He's had a heart attack."

With that I ran with him, out into the lobby. There my dad was laying there, barely moving and breathing. The paramedics had him on the gurney and were wheeling him out. I ran up to him, crying, and followed them inside the ambulance.

**Halle's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>"Will he be all right?" Halle asked nervously, Affiches dabbed his forehead with a hanky.<p>

"I don't know. But Aleixa did ask something of you." He turned to face her. The rest of the cast went into the rooms were the ballerinas used to sleep, for the sleepover. She stayed, to help Affiches.

"What is it?" Affiches leaned down and whispered in Halle's ear, so the police wouldn't hear.

"Go down, get Erik, and bring him to the hospital. Aleixa wants him there." And with that he left Halle standing there dumbfounded.

"I-I have to g-go down there?" She asked, stammering in fear. "Ooh If I didn't love you Aleixa I wouldn't be doing this." Timidly and daintily, she ran backstage ad into Christine's dressing room, through the mirror.

After wandering aimlessly for a long time, Halle leaned against the wall panting.

"The hell…this place is like a labyrinth.." She muttered, dusting herself off. When something moved at her feet, she screamed for the hundredth time that night. "Ew ew ew ew ew!" Running away from whatever vermin grazed her, she shuddered and crossed her arms, walking around more.

"Halle, I presume." A deep voice boomed from behind her and she almost screamed, but stopped when she knew it was Erik. Turning, shaking still, she looked at the man before her. He wore only a white poets shirt, tucked into black pants, his black wig on and slicked back with the white eggshell mask on his face again.

"Hello Mr. Phantom." She said, timid.

"Do not fear me," He said, still sounding cold, "A friend of Aleixa's is a friend of mine." He tried to smile, but found it hard.

"You know..about Mr. Chamberlain?" She asked softly, trying to speak louder. Erik's eyes seemed to light up, and suddenly he grasped her arms tightly.

"Is he okay? How did Aleixa react?" He asked quickly, shaking her. When he realized how terrified se was, he let go of her. "Sorry.."

"No..it's fine." Halle said in a squeaky voice before coughing, and looking up at him sadly. "He's not in good shape and Aleixa was mortified. She went with him to the hospital…and..she wants you there…" He looked down at the small girl before him, and couldn't help but smile at her.

"Thank you." He said softly, and held out his hand. "Come, we will grab my coat and cape, and grab you a coat as well. Then we shall go." She stared at his hand, before she took it shyly. Erik smiled to comfort her, trying not to scare the poor girl who was shaken so bad she looked half dead. He led her down and to the lair, grabbing his black coat and golden cravat. Throwing his cape on, he grabbed an old red cloak for Halle, handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said, putting it on. Erik watched as she stood there, and took her hand once more, leading her out and into the streets.

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>I sat by my dad's beside, as he was hooked up, they needed a machine to help him breathe. He looked terrible, pale and cold. I put a hand on his cheek, and shivered when the skin made contact. Biting my lip I held back the tears, my eye's sung already. The room was very dark, now it being almost 12:00, a single light shone on the bedside table.<p>

"Daddy…Daddy please be alright.." I cried a little, whimpering to myself. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it, praying he'd squeeze back. "Daddy just answer me.."

"You know," A hoarse voice croaked, "You haven't called me daddy in a long time…" I looked down, and saw my dad grinning painfully.

"Dad!" I felt him squeeze my hand tighter and I felt tears slip out once more. "Oh My god are you okay?"

"Peachy." He grinned again, before wincing in pain.

"Don't move, your in critical condition." I said, smiling through the tears. "I-I wanted to say. I love you…in case…" I bit my lip harder and started crying again.

"Please don't cry Hun." My dad shushed me, and weakly lifted his arm to put his hand on my cheek. I held it there sobbing, as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"You can't go…you just can't.." I cried, shaking my head.

"I won't." My dad said. "I'll try my hardest. For you."

"Promise me. Promise me!" I half yelled, as he shushed me again.

"I can't make a promise I can't keep." He replied sadly, looking at me with hurt. I just felt like vomiting everywhere, everything hurt. It hurt to breathe and to think even.

"Aleixa!" I heard Halle's voice, and the door opened.

"Oh god Halle." I said and grasped her tightly, hugging her and sobbing. She stroked my hair, and cried with me.

"Aleixa please don't cry.." She, sobbing herself, managed to say. Then she whispered, "He's here." A new figure entered the dark room, the shadow engulfing the room when the light form the hallway shone from the back. Stepping in swiftly then closing the door, stood Erik, looking depressed.

"Erik!" I cried and leapt up, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me, and practically lifted me into them, so I was off the ground. I refused to let go at all costs, even when my dad asked;

"Who the hell are you?" Erik looked at me, all I could do was place my face against his neck as he lifted me up so he was holding me, threshold. I was tired, and upset, so being with him comforted me more than anything.

"I am Erik, better known as the Phantom of the Opera." Erik said calmly, as he walked by the bed, I looked down at my dad who gaped in awe. "I am the man who loves your daughter. And with due respect sir, I wish to say I hope you get better and well again."

"So Affiches wasn't lying.." My dad gaped, stunned and stupefied. I nodded, holding onto Erik tighter.

"I love him.." I whispered, as Erik kissed my forehead softly. "And Dad. I wanted you to meet him incase you…don't.."

"Live." My dad finished for me, and smiled sadly. I nodded and started to cry again, Erik shushing me softly and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Still holding me, he shook my dad's weak hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet the man who raised such a beautiful daughter." Erik said, not smiling. His eye's seemed to shift to me every few seconds. I stared at both. My dad shook Erik's hand, before smiling.

"For a Phantom your quite. Alive," He chuckled.

"I am, indeed alive, and I hope you will stay that way, Monsieur." Erik smiled back. It was unlike him to get used to change, but I knew even though he was uncomfortable, he was trying. Even if his smile looked fake.

"Same here Pal." My dad looked at me, smiling still. "Don't worry Hun. I'll try-" Before he could finish I got up, out of Erik's arms, and walked out, standing in the hallway. Frustrated, I slammed my back against the wall and slid down in, sitting on the floor and bursting into tears.

**Erik's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Erik stared at the sickly man before him, the man who before looked so happy and so alive.<p>

"So. You love her do ya'?" Richard suddenly asked, and tried to look intimidating. Erik tried not to laugh at this man, who thought he could intimidate the Phantom, but kept a straight face.

"I do."  
>"Listen here Pal, I may be on my deathbed, But I could kick your ass all the way to china!" Richard half hissed, coarsely. Erik blinked a couple times, before coughing and shifting his position.<p>

"With all due respect sure, you should keep your heart level down.." He whispered. "Aleixa would hate for you to get your temper riled."

"Due respect my ass!" Richard whispered again, "That is my daughter we're talking about and I love her!"

"As do I, which," Erik paused, sighing, Halle just watched the two, not sure if she should go out in the hall and see Aleixa to escape the awkwardness, "I wanted to ask you, in person, although I didn't expect it to bed like this, if I can ask her hand in marriage."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *Stabbing a picture of Matt with a knife* How come ever guy I go on a blind date with ends up being a needy creep?<strong>

**Erik: *Pokes his head in the room* Lexx? *Dodges a knife, which gets stuck in the wall***

**Me: WHAT**

**Erik: *Holds up a box of chocolates and a Dr. Pepper* Candy...Soda**

**Raoul: *Comes in holding a copy of The Hangover* Comedy!**

**Me: *stares at them before slightly smiling* Thanks guys...**

**Erik: Yay! She's happy!**

**Raoul: Read and Review please! To make her happier!**

**Me: Or I'll stab you all!**

**Erik: With bullets**


	30. Crack's In Our Lives

**A/N : Hello everyone. I deleted Phandomania. I literally wrote that and it was completely stupid. So im sticking to serious writing. Now that that's out of the way, I have big news (:**

**My voice teacher, Claudia, had me sing 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Gain' and 'Think of Me' (ALW'S Musical Version-Sarah Brightman) and while I was singing, I noticed she was meddling with the microphone, and she kept changing the volume of the music, and kept going lower. When I finished, she looked at me and she looked shocked. I asked if she was okay and she said, "It's just funny, because you sound exactly like Sarah Brightman...Your quite the Chameleon." So we kept talking, and she said that our school's musical should do Phantom, but I told her we can't because it's classified as a real Opera under School Productions, and she refuses to do a real Opera, because knowing my school everyone would try and quit. But Claudia scoffed and said, "Well they'd change their minds if they heard that. But I want a recording of Phantom. But with you singing it instead." **

**So i'll be recording me singing all of Sarah Brightman's songs from Phantom and making a CD of it (:**

**In writing news, I'm thinking of writing a new Phantom/Meg story. Idk yet...**

**Anyways here's the chapter:**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Phantom of The opera, I'd be famous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cracks In Our Lives<strong>

Halle tried not to squeal, but a tiny gasp escaped her lips and she covered her mouth quickly. Erik looked over at her in slight amusement, but kept a straight face, as he shifted his gaze back to Richard, who was staring at him in shock.

"Marriage? You want my daughter as your wife?" Richard almost shouted, and Erik winced hoping Aleixa wouldn't hear.

"Halle." Erik said suddenly, still not looking at her. She jumped at her name, and looked over. "Go see how she is." Halle knew he meant Aleixa, so nodding, she got up and left the room. Quietly she shut the door, and went to walk down the hall when she tripped over something.

"Aleixa!" She whisper-yelled, as she regained her balance after tripping over her sullen friend. Aleixa was sitting against the wall with her arms wrapped around her knee's and her face buried in them. "..Aleixa?"

"Yes." Was the response Halle got, and it was monotone. Slowly, Halle sat down next to her friend and looked at her. "They're arguing in there aren't they…"

"No. not yet."

"What did Erik say?"

"Nothing." Halle said, looking around nervously as Aleixa continued to keep her face hidden. Suddenly Richard's voice echoed from inside the room, and Aleixa looked up. Her eye's were red and swollen, tear stains streaked her face and she was sniffling.

"I'd go back in but. I can't look at him…It's hard.." Aleixa sniffed again and another tear rolled down her face.

"Aleixa I know it's hard but you need to face it." Halle said softly, and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm here, and Erik's here to help. You can't try to run away from your problems." Before Aleixa could answer she could hear Richard and Erik whisper-Yelling to each other. Hanging her head down weakly, she sighed.

"I can't."

* * *

><p><strong>Erik's P.O.V<strong>

Erik watched as Halle left the room, and he looked down at Richard, who seemed angry beyond compare.

"Listen here Pal," Richard started, keeping his voice down enough so his daughter wouldn't hear, "I met you, and I've only seen you once and all I know is you're a murderer, and you're a dead guy."

"That may be true but I would never hurt her, Richard." Erik said, trying to keep his cool, "I. truthfully I hurt her once but after that I haven't touched her in anyway to hurt her."

"You better not be touching her at all!" Richard hissed, sitting up. "And what do you mean your hurt her once? You're the one who put her in the hospital aren't you!"

"What? How dare you accuse me of such a crime!" Erik growled and stood up angrily, hovering over the man on the hospital bed. Richard's eye's glazed over with some fear, but hate replaced it.

"Then what did you do?"

"I'm the one who kidnapped her! She fell down the stairs in my lair which is how she got the concussion!" Erik hissed, jabbing his thumb into his chest. Richard's mouth twisted into an ugly sneer and he growled low in his throat.

"You bastard!" He practically yelled, trying to get out of the bed. All it took was for Erik to place a hand on the man's chest to get him to stop.

"Richard control yourself!" Erik warned in a whisper. "I love your daughter as do you, and I would never try to hurt her! You need to understand, she's the one who convinced me, the one who helped me. She was my Angel and when I had to be her's I was there for her as she had been for me!" Richard stared up as Erik breathed heavily, never taking his ice eye's off of him.

"Listen Erik," Richard huffed, "..You better take good care of my daughter you hear? If not I'm gonna come down form heaven and kick your Phantom ass." He grinned, and Erik looked bewildered before smirking back. Holding out his hand again, he shook Richard's.

"But of course." Erik grinned, before shifting his gaze to the door. It opened, and a ray of line shone in as Halle came walking in, holding onto Aleixa who was staring at the floor.

"See? They're not yelling at each other." Halle said soothingly, Aleixa just staring down, "They're fine."

"Aleixa, Hun." Richard called out, "C'mere." She looked up at him, and just stared. A cold blank stare, no warmth in it. Just hurt.

"I can't." She said coarsely. "I can't.." Richard sighed sadly, and looked up at Erik, who looked just as devastated as Aleixa. He noticed Richard staring at him, and looked over. Richard motioned towards Aleixa, who sniffled and coughed a little, before Erik got the message.

"Ma Cheri," He started, "If you may, come here please." When she didn't move, Erik felt a little agitated. "Now, and that isn't a request." She looked up at him, and he cocked his head, crossing his arms.

"I said, No." She whispered dryly. Erik huffed, and held up a hand, using a finger to make the universal gesture for, 'Come here.'

"Your father has asked you, and I have asked you. Now I am ordering you to come here!" Erik said, his voice getting louder each word. Finally, Aleixa stepped closer towards the bed and away form Halle, looking over her father who was glaring at Erik.

"Ya' don't yell at my daughter…besides…I could've done that.."

"Aleixa," Erik said, pulling her into him. "Your father wishes to speak to you." He took Aleixa's hand, and grabbed Richard's (against his protest and cursing) and put her's in his, so the two were holding hands.

"Kiddo, you asked me to promise you that I will live," Richard sighed. "But I can't. Your mother didn't promise you, and neither can I. Besides, I can hear her, feel her. I miss her Hun-"  
>"And as if I don't!" Aleixa scoffed. "So you'd rather leave me to be with her? She left me! Your both leaving me!"<p>

"I am NOT leaving you!" Richard tried to yell, but coughed in the process. "I'm doing exactly what God is askin' of me. Everything happens for a reason." Richard's eye's locked on Erik's, as Erik placed a hand on Aleixa's shoulder. "And I have to die."

"Don't say that!" Aleixa shouted, shaking off Erik's grip and Richard's weak one. "No one get's it! No one knows what I've been going through ever since Mama left me! And now you too? I can't fucking take this anymore!" She shouted and started for the door.

"Aleixa get back here!" Richard hoarsely yelled and began to cough more. "Aleixa!" She opened the door, and Erik hopped over the bed (practically scaring Richard) and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, looking up at Erik, who refused to let go.

"Listen to me, you know very damn well we're all trying to help you. But you can't reject the help your getting!" Erik half whispered, half yelled. "Your father is dying and he wants you there with him."

"I don't want to remember him like this.." She started to say, her lip quivering, "I don't want to remember them both like this…" Erik sighed, and pulled her towards the bed once more.

"Tell him what you want to." Erik said softly, before he left the room quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Aleixa's P.O.V<strong>

I stared down at my father, who started coughing once again, only now it was worse. Fresh tears threatened to fall, so I held it back and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dad…Erik is the one who had me captive during the winter I disappeared." I started off, and he only smirked.

"I know. He told me."

"Cocky Bastard." My dad laughed, and for once, it sounded heart and full. He hadn't laughed like that since my mother died. I smiled sadly, and took his hand in mine. "But while I was there I tried my hardest to be the bigger person, Like mom said. To help, even if he didn't want it. To show the world what I can be."

"Yes you did Hun and I couldn't more proud." He paused, and looked up at her. "He loves you.."

"I know…"

"Do you…"

"Yes. With all my heart I do. Not for the story, not for the Phangirlism. But for him." My dad smiled again, and he sniffed. "But I will always love you most."

"Stop it. Your making me an emotional pussy." My dad laughed as he wiped his eyes. I giggled quietly and kissed his hand, stroking his cheek. He smiled at me.

"I love you daddy…so much."

"I love you..Princess." I hugged him, and he tried to hug back, even if he was hooked up. I felt myself start to cry again. "Now go get some rest alright?" I nodded and got up, still holding his hand. I kissed it once more, before letting go of it. "And Hon," I nodded, "If he asks…just say Yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll know.." He smiled once more. "Remember the song Butterfly Kisses?" I smiled, sniffling and wiping my eyes.

"Of course, you sang it to me every day."

"You know the part where he sings about giving up his little girl?" I nodded, and looked at him, cocking my head. "I thought it would be different than this…" My eye's shone with sudden thought, and I nodded at him, comprehending.

_Butterfly Kisses_

_After Bedtime Prayers_

_Stickin' Little White Flowers_

_All in Her Hair…_

I heard my dad singing softly, before he had a coughing fit. He stopped, and leaned his head back groaning in pain. Crying quietly, I leaned forward and gave him Butterfly Kisses, before getting up and leaving the room.

Erik was waiting for me outside the room, Halle leaning against the wall awkwardly.

"We talked.." I said softly, looking at the both of them. "He told me I should get some rest. So should you two." I looked over at Halle, "You should get back to the Populaire and let the cast know how it's holding up." Halle nodded, and made her way towards the elevator. I knew she was close to crying too.

"I don't need rest," Erik said softly, as his hands found my waist, "But you do."

"I highly doubt I'll be able to sleep…"

"Everything has taken a toll on you, your stressed." Erik whispered in my ear darkly, massaging my shoulders. I immediately loosened up. "Relax, Cheri, give unto the Music of The Night."

"Cocky..Bastard.." I muttered with a sly smirk. He grinned down at me, before sweeping me up into his arms and carrying my into my fathers room. Closing the curtain so my father had privacy, he sat down in a chair on the other side, letting me sleep on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Erik's P.O.V<strong>

Erik looked around all night, restless and wide awake. His body felt tired, but his mind was telling him otherwise. Aleixa was fast asleep, her head resting in the crook of his neck and shoulder. He placed his chin on the top of her head, thinking to himself.

"Erik.." A coarse voice coughed in a whisper. "You awake?"

"Richard, I think you should get rest it is 3:14." Erik replied, looking down at Aleixa. She was breathing steadily still, and seemed haunted as she slept.

"I want to say…one thing before I die." Richard whispered back, coughing loudly again. It sounded muffled, and Erik assumed he was using the pillow to cover his mouth. "Take care of my Baby Girl?"

"You didn't even need to ask Richard…" As he leaned back, stroking the sleeping girl's hair once more, he heard whispering.

"I've missed you, so has Aleixa…" A pause, a strange windy noise, "I'd hate to leave like this, but I have no choice huh?" A chuckle, and another wind-like noise, "God I'm dyin' and your still nagging me 'bout leaving the house a mess. " A new pause. "I love you so much…I missed you a lot." It sounded like someone was crying, Erik kept his head up, listening. "I'm ready…I just don't want to see the look on her face when she see's…" Another pause. "Take me now."

The sun shone brightly as morning struck, and Erik sat up when he felt Aleixa stir.

"Mmhmm what time is it.." She asked, eyes still closed as she snuggled into his chest. Looking over at the clock, he read it.

"7:29." He told her, stroking her head and looking down at her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Besides having awful dreams, " She groaned, "You're a comfortable man." He chuckled, as she opened her eyes to see him. "Plus a wonderful thing to see when I wake up."

"I'm glad to hear that." Aleixa smiled at him and stood up, cracking her back and walking over to the curtain. She pulled it away and looked at her father.

"Daddy? You awake?" She smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed, but the smile soon disappeared. "Daddy…Daddy…" She had her hand on his, and was squeezing it tightly, as she started to cry. Erik quickly stood up and rushed over, as Aleixa leaned over Richard's body sobbing. Picking up the man's wrist, he felt it was limp and tried to feel a pulse. But there was none. Erik bit his lip and set the man's arm down, around Aleixa's back gently. She gripped the body tighter and cried harder, praying to herself. Erik just watched, and recalled the events from that night.

"I heard him die…" He mused to himself, quiet so Aleixa wouldn't hear. "But who was he talking to…" It clicked, Aleixa's mother. He must have seen her before he died.

"Take me now." He had said. "I don't want to see the look on her face when she see's.." Erik held back a tear as he watched Aleixa continue to cry, when a couple nurses came in to see how Richard was doing. They were pained to see he had passed, and didn't even seem to notice Erik was there. As he stood, backing up slightly, he felt a strange cold air surrounding him. He shivered, and when he breathed his breathe was visible.

"It's so cold.." He muttered, as the Nurses started to leave, one bringing the body to the Hospital Morgue. Aleixa stood up, shaking physically and chattering, her nose bright red and her eye's bloodshot.

"C-Can someone s-shut the window?" She asked as she shivered, one of the nurses looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"It is shut." She replied, hugging the girl before walking out calmly and sadly. Aleixa looked over at Erik, who was shivering himself.

"I-I can s-see M-My breathe.." She whispered to him, and blew out air to prove it. "It's so cold.."

"I can see that." Erik said, and looked around to try and find a thermostat.

_Take Care of Her…_

Erik snapped still, and froze in his position, before swinging around.

"Who's in here?" He asked, looking around.

"Erik…w-what the h-hell are you d-doing?" Aleixa asked, sniffling and staring at him.

"Someone just spoke."

_I did Dumbass, now just promise me you'll take care of her_

Erik looked up, and rubbed his eyes. "I'm delirious.." He murmured to himself, looking around. "Richard?"

_For us.._

A female's voice this time, soft and dripping like honey. Erik shivered at the sound of it, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking down at Aleixa, she was staring at him. A cold, hurt, blank expression.

"Let's go.."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is guys, Read and Review please(:<strong>


	31. You Are NOT Alone

**A/N **

**How long has it been since I've posted...**

**Hi guys! Im so glad to be back here! And I have some news:**

**1.) Im back with a new chapter. This one took me a while to write, just to get in certain emotions and stuff. The next chapter will have a song reuqest in it, and so will the one after that, then There might be three more chapters and It might be done.**

**2.) Im working on new stories so be looking for those!**

**3.) I chaned my account email to E r i k _ P h a n t o m o f t h e o p e r a c o m c a s t . n e t so fi you want to, email me with ideas for chapters if you want this story to be longer. Also I take writing requests**

**4.) You need to know my email because Im holding a contest. **

**Here is the challenge:**

**Write a one shot about Aleixa/Erik and something they could've done together that isn't in the story, like a deleted scene almost.**

**Rules:**

**1. Must be within the month she lived with him, not after she leaves the hospital.**

**2. You can post on here or email it to me**

**3. Nothing..sexual please**

**4. It can be about anything you want!**

**I will put links for all the stories in the chapter, and I will post whatever is emailed to me, crediting the author. The winner will be posted as a memory during one of the chapters.**

**That's all I have to say. Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>You Are NOT Alone<strong>

**Aleixa' P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Numb; That was how I felt the rest of the day, as I sat outside the hospital. Pacing around, as people walked by glancing over at the, 'Poor girl, her father just passed.' and 'The American over there? Yes, the News said her father died after the show that night. The gossiping, the rumors, the chatting, it was all a nuisance to me. Crying my face off consistently, my nose red and burning, my eyes scratchy.<p>

It took a hell of a lot of will power not to punch the next passer-by in the face.

When I finally felt that I was cooled down enough to function, I stood up and shoved my hands in my pea coat pockets, before walking down the street calmly. I ignored the faces staring at me, it made me feel strange. Like an alien or some sort of creature they had never seen before. I prayed that the group back at the Opera House wouldn't do the same. Who could blame them though?

I had sent Erik back, to go home, and leave me alone. The emotions sprinting around inside me were just making things worse, and taking everything out on him wasn't fair to him at all. After moment of whispering, and arguing, he finally agreed and left peacefully and silently.

The cast was staying at the Opera House the night before, but I had gotten a call from Scott saying that they decided to stay a bit longer. That going back to the hotel was unfair, and that it'd just make things worse.

"Scott, it's fine we can all go back…" I said as I twirled a pencil in my hand, sketching lightly while sitting on a park bench.

"_No, Aleixa, Kelley even said Affiches agreed to let the cast stay a night or two." _Scott called out through the phone, and I sighed.

"What's the point?"

"Well, It'd just be..sad to go back and have to..take.."

"My father's stuff out of his now empty hotel room?" Silence was all I heard on the other end, and I sighed again. "Very well, I'll come back later alright?"

"Be careful."

I nodded to myself and ended the call right away. After thirty minutes of walking around Paris doing nothing, I decided to head back for the Opera House. Checking my watch I noticed it was around 6:22, and the sky was getting darker slowly. The streets of Paris, where I was walking at least, were not the safest to be and I wanted to avoid any trouble at any cost.

'_If there is a God up there,' _I prayed silently to myself, '_I will run in to no ruffians, thugs, or assholes.'_ Sure enough, as soon as my prayer ended, I noticed a sketchy looking man standing outside of what appeared to be his apartment, smoking. I avoided eye contact and kept walking, crossing my arms anxiously. My heart slowed down when I heard no footsteps behind me, and I sighed with relief now.

"Bonjour il Darlin '." I heard someone say roughly, and I whipped my head around to see the man standing there, He smelled strongly of alcohol, and..blood. I didn't hesitate to ward this guy off.

"Go find some other damsel in distress, 'ight pal?" I growled, and turned away, picking up the pace. I heard him curse and when I felt a hand grab my wrist I turned around to the man's surprise. "Listen bud', My dad just died, and I'm tryin' to keep my calm and so far, you aren't helping!" The man just tugged me towards him, not understanding a word I said.

"I said, go away!" I did the only thing I thought to do, a dance move which I had actually considered a self-defense move when I was dancing. I lifted my right knee hopping into the air and as it came down, my left leg shot up, making contact with his nose. The man stumbled backwards and grasped his nose, blood dripping in between his forefinger and middle finger.

"Vous petite salope, je vais avoir votre tête, vous baiser la chatte!" The man cursed at me in a muffled tone, and lunged at me, with now bloody fingers. Now, I know what your probably thinking, Defenseless girl without her man to protect her, he shows up just as the evil guy tries to rape or kill her, right? Wrong. My aunt is a self-defense teacher at my school, so I knew some moves.

I tried to run, but my feet didn't seem to work like my brain wanted. His fingers grasped my arm and he reached for my neck, that's when my brains clicked. Quickly I reached up and scratched at his face as best as I could before swinging my arm around to loosen his grip. He made a growling noise and squinted, wiping at his face, before hitting me. Falling to the pavement, I felt him grab the back of my head and tug at it. When I started screaming he let go to try and silence me.

I ducked and rolled out of the way, tripping the man when I did and then stood up, as he hit his face on the pavement. When he tried grabbing for my ankle I ran to the other side of the road and sprinted away as fast as I could, not looking back. I could hear the man trying to run after me, troubled steps following mine. Breathing in through my nose and out my mouth, I tried to remain calm. When my legs began to hurt, because I'll be honest, I am not a runner that much, I began to panic.

When I felt the hand clamp over my mouth, it was too late to scream, and I felt him grab at my neck again. So, I did the last thing I remembered to do in this situation. I turned my body, and pretending to reach an arm up for his nose, and when he went to grab that wrist I knee'd him in the crotch. As his grip loosened I elbowed his jaw, knocking his face upward and slipping away, and running out of sight.

When I saw I was in front of the Populaire, I didn't stop running, instead I just kept running until I swung the door open and ran into the lobby. A s my feet slid, I barley missed the steps, avoiding a nasty tumble down the stairs. As I slowed down, I finally let the reality of what almost happened sink in. Nothing like that had ever happened to me before.

"Aleixa!" Halle called out and I turned to see her running from the hallway. Her speed slowed down when she saw me though. "W-What…what happened to you?"

"I fell…" I lied quickly, too quickly.

"You have b-bloody fingerprints on your neck and arm.." She said, and came closer, as I turned away a little. "Your bruised, Aleixa seriously what happened."

"I was walking back, and." I swallowed to not cry, "This drunk guy attacked me and when I hit him his nose bled and we tumbled for a while but I'm fine..I really am." I sniffed and swallowed again, shaking slightly. Halle shook her head and held out her arms.

"C'mere hon!" She said and I gave in, hugging her and I started crying.

After a few minutes, Jon came out to see where Halle had gone and I told him the story. Soon I was feeling better, my nose red along with my eyes, and Halle got me washed up. The bruises would stay, however. I went back to join the cast, and they had been told not to ask any questions about Erik. They also didn't dare mention my father either.

Affiches pulled me aside after some time, and he looked tired.

"Have you been sleeping?" I asked him quietly, and he shook his head.

"No, I visited Erik down in his home for a while." He sighed loudly, "We talked is all.."

"How is he?"

"Quiet, actually. Very taken back by all this, angry at himself and just tired. Are you hurt at all?"

"No, just a little shaken is all."

"Good, although Erik's reaction isn't going to be as laid back as you are." I snickered a little and smiled for the first time that day.

"I'm actually scared to go see him." I admitted, "But I need to. He makes me feel better."

"I understand." Affiches smiled sadly and pat my back, as we started walking up to the rafters. We continued to chat, calmly, as we walked up the rafters to the hidden door near the chandelier.

"This is where I stop." He smiled again, "Coming back out tomorrow afternoon sound good?" I nodded and shook his hand.

"Thank you Affiches, for everything." And with that I continued down.

**Erik's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Erik sat alone in his lair, thinking calmly to himself. Affiches had been there the previous night to talk with him, and keep him company.<p>

"I'm afraid for her sanity," Erik said as he placed his wine glass down, "Both parents are dead, she's used to having someone there for her."

"She has her friends, she has You." Affiches replied taking a sip. "Erik the best you can do is not mention it and get her back to her life she's used to."

"That's just it! I'm not a part of her normal life!"

"You were at one point." Affiches said calmly, ignoring the yell Erik threw at him. Erik sighed and slumped down into his chair, rubbing his forehead with a hand.

That was what he did now, rubbing his forehead while drinking.

"Erik?" He looked up, and tilted his head slightly. Someone was calling him name. "Erik, you here?" The shadow appeared on the wall and behind it Aleixa. She didn't seem as sad as she had before, but something was off about her. Standing up, Erik couldn't help but smile slightly.

"How are you, Cheri?" He asked, as she came closer, stopping a foot or two away.

"Fine I guess." She smiled sadly, "Yourself?" Again, something seemed off with her actions.

"Why are you standing so far away from me?" Erik asked, feeling a little insulted and annoyed with her sudden distance.

"I'm not.." She rubbed her arm awkwardly and looked away. Erik remembered what Affiches said, and he walked closer to her.

"Cheri, if there is anything I can do for you, I-" Erik stopped as he looked down at her arm, where her hand was covering what appeared to be bruises. Grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer for a look, he noticed it was bruises in the shape of what appeared to be fingerprints. Feeling suddenly overcome with rage and anger he whipped her hair off of her shoulder and saw more on her neck.

"Erik I c-"

"What happened to you?" He asked loudly, more like yelled, to her and shook her slightly. "Who did this to you?" She stared up at him and was suddenly crying. Erik stopped and the rage was pushed away by sadness as he stopped shaking her, and brushed her hair back.

"It was just an incident, but I handled it fine. I'm fine." Aleixa said between tears and seemed almost furious with herself, and Erik tried to calm her down.

"Cheri, please calm down, it's fine. I'm…I'm fine." He lied, although the anger was swelling up in him like a balloon. "Just please calm down I hate to see you like this." Finally, she stopped and took a deep breathe sighing.

"I'm okay…I'm okay.." Aleixa said and looked up at him with glassy eyes. Then a new look came over her, a new sadness, "I don't want to be alone." She swallowed and Erik felt his throat dry up at those words. "I don't want to go back, I don't want to be alone."

As she repeated this over and over, Erik led her over to the Swan Bed gently, coaxing her. When she was sitting he sat beside her and stroked her hair gently, knowing it calmed her down. Then she was quiet again and was falling asleep.

"Shush Cheri," Erik said softly, "You aren't alone. I'm here and I am not going to leave you alone. Remember when I said I would never let go?" Aleixa nodded and closed her eyes, breathing slower and her tears drying.

"I love you Erik…" Erik gulped and sat there, still and silent.

"I love you too."


	32. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey everyone, this is a giant authoress note!**

**Me: *Waves frantically* Hey! My god I missed FF so much! Life's been very lifey...**

**We had another friend lose a mother, Musical rehearsals started, Dance has gotten tougher and School too.**

**But I am back now and will post as much as I can so if you aren't subscribed to this story, *leans in really close* _I suggest you do._**

**Erik: *Looks up from his book,* She finally came up with chapter ideas when she was showering...**

**Me: Studies show ya' get ya' best ideas at night**

**Raoul: And the shower apparantly**

**Me: Meh.**

**Erik: Also, I remember you would go to dance, pig out at Baldies Pizza Place, claim; 'My diet starts tommorow'. **

**Me: My diet always starts tommorow...**

**Raoul: And also you'd say 'Muscle weighs more than fat!'**

**Me: OKAY! They get it! So please, subscribe and keep a close eye out for any new chappies! Peace, Love and Phantom!**


	33. A Thousand Years

**A/N **

**Hey everyone! New chapter, very very exciting. This was actually the hardest to write so I hope its good!**

**Erik: She literally sat at her computer for FOUR HOURS. What normal person does that?**

**Me: Every. Teen. In. America.**

**Raoul: Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Me: WARNING: There are sexual themes in this chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: Poto ain't mine**

* * *

><p><strong>A Thousand Years<strong>

**Erik's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Staring down at the once full-of-life child, Erik wondered what she was going through. He never had a good relationship with his parents. His father leaving him and his mother loosing her mind, pretending a rock was her, 'Beautifully normal baby.'<p>

Erik felt for her, losing both parents and now having nowhere to go. Alone; that's what she was afraid of. Being alone.

"Cheri," Erik whispered and Aleixa looked up at him, a fresh tear racing down her face. It fell onto his knee, leaving a tiny damp circle. "Please don't cry, it upsets me."

"I'm sorry Erik, but you understand that if I go back, I have to get enough money for an apartment near college, or live with my grandparents a drive there everyday!" She cried out loud and hit her knee, hand balled into a fist.

"I-"

"Also, what about you? I don't want to lose you again!" She said as her voice grew louder. "I need you Erik, more than you'd believe! Your voice soothes me, your music makes me feel alive and your presence makes me feel worthy!"

"Worthy?" Erik scoffed. "Worthy of me?"

"Worthy of you!"

"Why?"

"Why?" She stood up, throwing her hands up in the air, "Better yet, why not! Erik, I love you! I've told you this before, you're my rock! My Angel of Music and god damned if I can't stay with you another second I'll go crazy! If I go back..where I used to live it'll only bring back pain and if I choose to live alone I'll be doing exactly what I feared!"

With a sigh Erik looked at her as she panted, her ranting finally done with.

"But you'll find a..nice boy," He replied bitterly, "to take care of you. If you love something set it free." He quoted her and it was Aleixa's turn to scoff now.

"You forgot, It'll come back if it's meant to be. And I came back!" She jabbed a thumb into her chest and guffawed sarcastically. "You…you don't understand how these thoughts effect a girl like me.." And with a plop Aleixa hunched over, sitting on the edge of the bed sadly. Moving closer to her, Erik put a hand on her back rubbing it back and forth gently.

"Of course I understand that now, but you can't let it ruin your trip." Erik said with a sad smile, and Aleixa sighed again nodding.

"Your right…"

"What was that song," Erik said, stroking his chin gently as if deep in thought, "That you sang whenever you thought I was in a bad mood?"

"Which one?" Aleixa asked and sniffled, sitting upright now. Erik smiled in the back of his head, he always knew music made her happier.

"The one that went like this:

When marimba rhythms start to play  
>Dance with me, make me sway<p>

With a laugh Aleixa nodded, drying her eyes. "Sway by Michael Buble."

"Ahh." Erik nodded with realization before standing up. "I remember, you used to try and get me to dance with you!" Standing up Erik adjusted the white poets shirt, his black pants clean and his boots silent as he moved.

Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<p>

Holding a hand out to her, Aleixa declined it with a slight giggle before Erik reached down grabbing both wrists and tugging her up.

"No! Erik I don't want to!" She pouted fakely, half giggling as Erik started to dance about, pulling her with him.

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<p>

With a slight bend Erik leaned her backward, and She squealed in surprise before he pulled her back up for a spin. When the smile broke out on her face and she let out laughter, he grinned victoriously.

Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have the magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<p>

Erik continued to do a mixture of the Tango and the Rumba with her, spinning her and twirling there, a little dip now and then. As he sang around like Michael Buble, he watched as she went from Sad Sally, to Plain Jane, to Happy Harriet.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
>Long before it begins<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<em>

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have the magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<em>

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
>Long before it begins<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<em>

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
>Dance with me, make me sway<br>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<em>

Aleixa finally joined in on the singing symphony with him, a funny little duet where the two just danced around not giving a care in the world. Throwing her head back as she laughed Aleixa cried out, "Your crazy you know that?"

"I thought you liked my crazy?" Erik asked, raising his eyebrow. Aleixa nodded, before suddenly twirling him and pulling him out and around, before she had him against her again.

"I love it."

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<p>

When marimbas start to play  
>Hold me close, make me sway<br>Like an ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<p>

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<p>

At the end of their little dance Erik dropped her down a little into a backbend. Grinning Aleixa bent all the way back into a real back bend before slowly coming back up. Erik watched with a playful smirk, and pulled her in by the waist.

"Thank you for the dance, Monsieur." Aleixa said quietly, staring at him.

"The pleasure's all mine." Erik said with a kiss on her hand before sighing himself. Something was off still, he just couldn't put a finger on it.

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>I could hear piano playing as my eyes fluttered open, and I smiled at the familiarity of this scene. With a yawn I sat up, stretching, before standing up. The air was warm and it smelled of roses throughout the lair. I could tell Erik was in a different part of the lair.<p>

'_When did I fall asleep?'_ I tried to remember. After we had goofed around a little, we decided to catch up a bit and Erik had made some tea. Not being a fan of it, I drank it to please him. I remember I had gotten tired a while after, and said how I didn't want to go back up with the cast. Erik had probably put me to rest before heading off to the Louis-Philippe room to practice.

That's when I also realized that I did what had become a strange habit at home. If I got hot in the middle of the night, I would, in my sleep, remove an article of clothing. Another bad habit was sleeping naked on hot summer nights but that's a different story for a different day. I was standing in only a blue tee shirt and my black underwear. Looking in the still broken mirror, I smirked and flexed a little.

"Working out was worth loosing weight." I said and smiled, proud of the weight I had lost through the years. I had to admit I did look good in only undies. Then an idea dawned on me and the grin on my face spread without warning.

With a slight skip in my step and whistling I made my way around, following the sound of piano. Fifteen minutes later, after waiting for music to start up again after it randomly stopped, I found the Louis-Philippe room. Opening it a tad I could see Erik's back, the piano facing me and him facing the wall.

As I opened the door wide, as quiet as I could and moved inside the room a little before shutting the door. Without turning around, Erik acknowledged my presence by playing, 'The Phantom of The opera', right on the menizma's.

"Come on Cheri, you know this part." He taunted, and I groaned. Half tired half waiting for him to turn around.

"I'm not awake enough for a music lesson." I whined loudly and shifted the weight on my feet, swaying slightly.

"Very well, your loss." He chuckled and skipped ahead playing his usually medley of beautiful notes. Smiling, I closed my eyes and just listened for a moment. It was as if I was lost in time, lost in the song and stuck forever in the beautiful music that filled my ears. I couldn't help but wince, and grin, when I heard him suddenly stop and the music become a jumble of notes.

"By God!" Erik cried, and I opened one eye to see his face was bright red, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "Where are your pants?"

"What are you talking about Erik?" I asked, acting like it was no big deal.

"_Your. Pantless_." Erik said, closing his eyes and making a hissing noise as he grinded his teeth together. "When I open my eyes, you _will_ have pants on." I counted to three in my head, and Erik opened his eyes.

"Surprise!" I squealed and threw my arms up in the air waving them a little. Before I even realized Erik had stood up as if he had been stung by a bee and turned away, a hand up to his face. "Uh Erik? You alright?" I asked, walking closer. Looking back at me, his hand covering the bottom part of his mask and his nose, he nodded a little, blushing.

"Of course," He said muffled, "Why would I not?"

"Your blushing." I grinned, biting my bottom lip.

"Nonsense." He replied turning away from me completely, but looking back at different times.

"Erik, I thought that because I'm a woman now you could see my ankles." I taunted, snickering, but that ended quickly when I got a glimpse of red in-between his fingers. I felt my eyes grow larger and I stammered; "A-Are you…having a nosebleed…because of my…" I saw Erik's eye's widen and he quickly covered his hand with the remaining one.

"I apologize but," He swallowed, his eyes darting around the room as I stood there in awe and crossing my legs awkwardly, "I-I am a grown man you know and sometimes w-we get urges…urges that we need to certain things…well..turn us on…and sometimes we're just attracted to certain things." His eyes finally landed on my face, before scrolling down a little.

"My face is up here Erik." I said with a smirk, feeling my own face grow hot.

"Well your blushing too," Erik hissed, and turned away pulling a hanky out of nowhere and wiping his nose. When he turned around, the once fearful and confused expression he wore had melted and was replaced with a different look.

Lust.

"You know…" He said quietly, cupping his hands behind his back, "You have grown quite a lot.."

"I have.." I said blushing again, and he began to come forward. I backed away slightly, and Erik grinned down at me like a lion would at it's prey.

"Cheri, what's the sense in teasing a man if you don't want something out of it?" When I realized he was right and realized my actually intentions of lust myself, I made a run for the door. But Erik had guessed I would in embarrassment and was soon blocking the door.

"I-I just-"

"Just what?" With a taunting look in his eyes Erik stalked me down, until I was against the wall looking up at him. In this situation I didn't know what to think. This was the first time I had ever been sexually attracted to a man, and the first time I had ever come onto one. Even if I hadn't realized it. I was no longer a kid, I was 19 and that side of me was screaming.

"I just didn't realized you'd want anything like this…" I whispered, staring up at him. My heart rate increased and it felt like my heart was ready to burst through my chest. Erik nodded, and leaned in closer as a hand remained up on the wall.

Erik was the man who loved being in control, no not dominant beating-his-wife control, but he liked to have some power in a relationship, especially if he had been shut down his whole life. I had to admit, he was good at this. I felt cornered, but at the same time I loved it.

"Why wouldn't I?" He purred and his lips were against my ear now. I could hear the scraping of a hand dragging down the wall, and I squeaked when I felt his free hand touch my hip. "You've enjoyed my lair, I enjoy your company." His voice was a whisper now as his hand traveled up only to my navel and stopped there. "You've teased me for the last time." He growled in a deep and low voice before the hand on the wall snuck behind my head.

"Please don't hurt me, Phantom." I teased, with a smirk as his eyes started at me.

"Now your in trouble." He purred and pressed his lips against mine roughly. I let my hands crawl their way up his chest as I kissed him back, and my eyes closed in happiness.

I felt Erik remove his hands from their various points and lift me up, kissing me again. Clutching on with my arms around his neck, I let him carry me away into the lair. Not caring about anything else that had happened, just about him. Erik quickly made his way to the lair entrance by the lake, the Swan Bed was our destination.

Placing me down before climb up himself he sat over me. I looked around, his arms beside my sides and his legs out so he was kneeling almost. With a grin he leaned down and kissed me again, this time on my clavicle and tracing up my neck slowly. I closed my eyes fully. Reaching up I pulled his wig off and tossed it aside, before taking the mask off his face and putting it on the nightstand.

"Did you remove my mask?" Erik asked as he trailed upward towards my chin.

"Yes, you don't need it." I said with a slight gasp. Not saying anything else Erik's lips finally found mine and I felt my fingers search for the buttons on his shirt. Carefully but quickly I undid each and every one until his shirt was hanging off of him.

Lightly my fingers traced his scars, feeling them. I felt strong hands grab my wrists and when I opened my eyes I realized Erik was no longer kissing me, nor was he letting my touch him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess." He said sadly, looking at the broken mirror at his face. His face twisted into an ugly snarl, the blonde-grey wisps of hair sticking about. I turned his head so he'd look back at me.

"There could never be a more beautiful you." I said softly, and sincerely. "Inside and out." The snarl which Erik had melted before my eyes and a few tears rolled out of his eyes. One falling on my cheek quietly as he leaned closer. Once again our lips met, and we didn't say anything else as he removed my tee shirt slowly, tossing it aside with his shirt, and I felt his hands reach for my pelvis, and instead of flinching, I allowed it as my hands searched his chest again, gently brushing scars and wounds he had.

No more words were spoken.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review!<strong>


	34. Waking up to love

**A/N Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you knwo I appreciate it alot! I love hearing form you guys! Also, the Contest is still going on. Please let me know by PMing me or Reviewing that your a part of it. SO far the contestants are:**

**Sammi-Rich-Gurl.**

**And thats it. Please let me know that way I have time to add the winning short story into HWS!**

**And now...your feature presentation**

* * *

><p><strong>Waking Up To Love<strong>

**Erik's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Arising from the darkness of sleep, Erik felt his head pounding and yawned. Tired, and sore, he rolled over and felt his hand graze something smooth. As he gently traced his fingers around the area, he heard a slight giggle and what sounded like a snort. '<em>A snort..?'<em>

His eyes opened wide, Erik saw his hand was caressing a bare waist. Correction; Alexia's bare waist. As she lay on her side, covers pulled up covering her breasts, she was still sleeping, her chest moving with the rhythm of breathe.

With a sigh and a smile, Erik leaned forward and kissed her cheek, before repositioning the cover's on himself to cover his pelvic area. That last night had probably been one of the best in the longest time for him.

Carefully Erik took a small piece of her hair and twirled it with a finger, watching it dance smoothly around it. She smelled like roses still, and faintly like what Erik described as what Enchantment smelled like. Erik was happy for the first time in a long time, truly happy.

That's when it hit him again, the unstable feeling that something was a miss. And yet, what could be? Surely his curse would be broken soon, he knew he loved her and he proved it by making love to her. And yet…

"Mhmm.." A voice distracted him from his previous thoughts and with a smile Erik leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"Good morning, Cheri." He whispered in her ear, and he watched as the smile crept up her face. Replying with a muffled, 'Good Morning' Aleixa rolled over, the sheets still covering her chest and her eyes half open. "Tired?"

"Mhm." She nodded and smiles up at him again, "But I think I'm dreaming. I see an angel in front of me." With a chuckle Erik shook his head and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"No, this is no dream Cheri and I am no angel."

"I'm corny, I know." She said with a slight giggle and sat up, running her fingers through her hair and shaking it. Erik felt a blush arise in his cheeks when the covers began to slip off of her. When Aleixa's brain had come to turns with her nude body, she blushed and covered herself a tad.

"Sorry, sometimes I sleep nude." She said with a sheepish grin, before it dissolved into confusion, "Wait…do we usually..sleep..together..?" Erik, realized that she wasn't going to realize right away what had actually happened. As he smiled warmly at her, Aleixa's face turned redder than the sheets and she made a squeak.

"We.."

"Mhm."

"And did you…enjoy it?"

"Mhm." Erik grinned.

"I did too." For a few moments there was silence, before the two burst into melodic laughter. Erik lay back down and put his left arm behind his head and pat the pillow next to him gently. Aleixa watched and leaned back herself, snuggling into his side. The pair lay there for a moment, not saying a word, just enjoying each other's company.

"Well…this is relaxing." Aleixa said quietly, looking up at Erik who nodded.

"Indeed." Again, the awkward silence occurred, and Erik knew he needed to try to liven up the mood. Inching out so he wouldn't move Aleixa, he swung his legs over the bed's edge and stood up. Aleixa looked over, and let out a tiny laugh.

"Cute butt." She teased as Erik walked with his back facing her and tried not to laugh himself.

"I thought so." He said as he walked out into the lair and got a glass of water. "Yours, however, is cute as well."

"Oh you charmer!" Aleixa said, holding her hand out like a diva and guffawing. Erik laughed as he picked up his music sheets and covered his pelvic area with it. Aleixa, upon seeing this, laughed hysterically. "So I could see it last night, but not now?"

"You're the one who is covering her delicates too." Erik said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Aleixa decided to get even and sat upright before dropping the sheet. Erik spat his water out, spraying the floor and felt his face flush.

"That's why I did. I took health class with Mr. Blake, " She shuddered and winced, "I know what male body parts look like. You, on the other hand, have never seen a woman naked in person."

"And you have?"

"Mr. Blake made us watch freaky things Erik!" Aleixa shouted, and the two laughed again with each other. Now it was Aleixa's turn to tease him as she stood up, dragging the sheets with her and walking across the room.

"Now where did I put that thing?" She murmured as she slowly let a corner of the sheet drop one at a time. Erik, looking up from the music sheets, stared at her as she paced in a circle, before the sheet was barley covering a thing. "There's that contact lens!" Bending her knees and still staring at Erik, Aleixa kept herself covered and grinned at him tauntingly.

His face flushing with anticipation and itching to see what happens, Erik couldn't move his eyes away all though he knew he should. Aleixa finally dropped the blanket with a smirk and skipped out of sight. Erik sat up and craned his neck trying to see where she disappeared to.

Lightweight footsteps pitter-pattering on the cobble.

A brief silence.

A splash.

"Cheri!" Erik stood up and wrapped a sheet around his hips, and ran straight for the lake. When his feet reached the edge, he came to a halt and looked around. Bubble were forming in the water below him as a shadow floated up.

Shooting up from the water, her chest covered by water Aleixa slicked her soaking wet hair back with two hands she grinned up at him.

"Skinny dipping. It's on my bucket list." She said and placed her arms on the stone, resting her chin on her arms. Looking down at her with a brow risen Erik chuckled.

"I can see that."

"You coming in?" She taunted smiling up at him still. Erik felt his face turn red again, and instead of replying her just turned and walked away silently. "Where ya' going?" Aleixa shrieked as Erik suddenly jumped out of nowhere into the water. Whipping her head around, Aleixa looked around.

"Erik? Erik where are you." Backing away from the edge she continued whipping her head back and forth. "I swear to god if you attack me I will be furious!"

Erik jumped up and grabbed her from behind, pulling her into the water as she screamed, half laughing.

"Got you!" He taunted as he continued to hold her, with her squirming about to get loose.

"Lemme go! Erik!"

"Not a chance Cheri." Erik whispered as she back up a bit laughing. Aleixa tried pushing against him as she laughed.

"Well I see you two are..busy.." Erik felt furious when he heard a man's voice say that to them, and he turned cautiously. There stood Affiches, biting his lip to hold back his laughter while Jon was doubled over cracking up and Halle was red faced and laughing so hard it was quiet.

"Oh my god! Learn to knock yo!" Aleixa laughed as she hid everything but her head underwater while Erik frantically tried to find a way to cover up. When he saw his mask on the edge of the water, he had taken it off before jumping in, he dove out of the water and covered his face.

"Get out!" He roared as he looked about, his face red and angry.

"Why would you cover you face and not your thing man?' Aleixa screeched and laughed hysterically as she fell back into the water while a soaking wet Erik stomped away.

"This is too much!" Halle squealed as she ran off and cried out, "I can't hold it back I'm sorry!"

**Aleixa's P.O.V**

* * *

><p>Now that I was fully clothed in a purple sweater and black skinnies, my wet hair crunched and a headband placed neatly in it, I looked at myself in the mirror.<p>

"That was embarrassing." Erik murmured as he placed his wig on his head.

"Could've been worse. Besides," I smirked, "They won't tell."

"Do you really have to Cheri?" Erik said as he put his hands on my shoulders. I tilted my head back to look up at him.

"I would love to at leats be with my cast. Also you heard Affiches, there's big news." I grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Unless…you want to come up.."

"Never." I sighed sadly and shrugged his hands off my shoulders.

"Alright…see you after breakfast…" Without replying Erik walked off to his organ and I headed upstairs.

"Halle don't hog all the crepes!" I cried as I reached for one, before Halle could snatch it up as well.

"I'm sorry," Halle said between bites of a Donut, "I'm so hungry!"

"I can't see why."

"I turned twenty before you turned nineteen, maybe it's an age thing."

"Sure." I scoffed picking up a Blood Orange and taking a juicy bite. When someone tapped on my shoulder I turned to see Kelley grinning.

"Morning sunshine." She said cheerfully and I nodded as I swallowed my orange.

"Good morrow to you Ma'm!" I giggled and picked up a napkin, wiping my mouth gently.

"How was your night?"

"Good."

"How good?" Kelley asked as she followed me to the tables Affiches had set up for breakfast. Raising a brow I sat down, eating the rest of my orange.

"I slept very well."

"I'm glad," Kelley said taking a seat in between me and Halle, "You know," She picked up a muffin from my plate, " Your muffin seems weird."

"Pardon?"

"Your muffin. It's lacking in cherries…" Spitting out my fruit I coughed loudly and felt myself choking on the orange.

"What the fuck Man? Who told you?" The snicker coming from Jon's plate caused me to glare at him and throw some Cereal at his face.

"Not my fault Kelley deserves to know." Jon shrugged and laughed to himself.

"Screw you."

"You already got screwed!"

"Shut up!" Soon our tables was filled with laughter, and the clinking of silverware brought our attention to Affiches who stood by.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He cried out, "May I have your attention for a moment." When the room was silent, he let out a cough, cleared his throat and began;

"I honor of the fabulous performance of Phantom, the re-opening of the Populaire, and the excessive amount of money we raised for Make-A-Wish, I am glad to announce that tomorrow night we will be holding a Masquerade as a charity even for finishing up the repairs of the Populaire east wing!"

The room burst into applause, shrieks and hollers of excitement. I grabbed Halle's hands and squalled.

"We need to go dress shopping ASAP!" She giggled in agreement, and I stood up. "I'll go downstairs, ask Erik for some money, and we can get going." Halle nodded, and stood up herself, before turning back to the table.

"I just need some snacks." She began filling her bag up with donuts, pastries, and goodies.

"Slow down Snuffaluffagus."

"Shut up."


	35. Secrets

**A/N Holy shit...**

**I haven't posted in so long...  
><strong>

**I'm so so so so so sorry...  
><strong>

**I just...couldn't think of any good ideas and I was afraid of losing my touch with this story. This chapter was hard to write, and the Masquerade is going to be full of drama and creepy supernatural stuff.  
><strong>

**Oh, and someone dies.  
><strong>

**But...you know...  
><strong>

**I'm so sorry. Don't kill me.  
><strong>

**I promise I will make a day that I will always update. No matter WHAT!  
><strong>

**And that day will be Friday's.  
><strong>

**Cause' I can write on Wednesdays.  
><strong>

**Okay, so read on..  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets<strong>

* * *

><p>Aleixa had run down to find Erik, to grab some money to buy clothes for the Masquerade. However, Halle knew exactly where Erik was.<p>

Why?

She requested talking to him.

Standing alone by the dressing room, she waited until she heard three knocks sound from inside the room. Looking around, Halle opened the door and hopped inside sneakily.

"Halle, you wished to speak to me?" Erik asked, as he sat down in the chair. Nodding, Halle gulped and took a deep breathe.

"Well, Aleixa's my best friend and I-I love her, but there's something that I-I'm afraid t-to tell her…" Halle said, sadly, grabbing at her clothes nervously.

"Which would be?" Erik asked, wondering why she came to him to talk to in the first case.

"Well…um…I…I'm a little…" She leaned in a whispered something in Erik's ear, and his eyes widened.

"Surly your not joking…"

"N-not a joke."

"Well, why can't you tell her?" Erik asked, standing up a little. Halle bit her bottom lip and tears welled in her eyes as she began to cry,

"Because she'll hate me." Halle said sobbing. Erik never felt pity or sympathy for people who cried. However, he could pretend right?

"Halle, dear," Erik sighed, trying to finds the right words as he sat her down on the Loveseat," Aleixa is your best friend, and would support you through anything." Halle nodded and sniffled, wiping her eyes, "Then why are you so afraid? To be truthful, I have more reason to fear her than you do."

"W-What? Why?" Halle asked quietly.

Pursing his lips, Erik sighed, looking down a bit and to the side.

"Because I'm proposing to her." Halle's eyes grew wide with excitement, and before she could squeal with delight, Erik closed her mouth.

"Not a word shall be spoken of this!" He hissed, his eyes narrowing to slits, "Or I will kill you. Friend of her's or not!" Nodding frantically Halle gave him thumbs up.

Erik handed her a pouch full of coins.

"Take these and tell her I dropped them off earlier before going to do special business with Affiches." Erik said, as he stood up and headed for the mirror. "And remember…" He placed a single finger up to his lips, before disappearing, leaving Halle alone.

* * *

><p>I glanced down the rows of dresses, sighing, as I grabbed different ones to try on.<p>

Nope.

Nadda.

No way Jose!

Ew…

"Ohmygod just pick one!" Halle groaned, already donning a bag with a pink ball gown in it.

"I'm a picky woman!" I snapped at her, as I grabbed yet another dress. The clerk, who was growing irritated herself, and was almost a tad Pregnant, finally grabbed a deep red one and held it up.

"How's this one?" She half asked, half growled at me. I looked it up and down, before nodding and snatching it from her.

"I'll try it on." I said, and stepped into the dressing room. I could overhear her and Halle's conversation.

"So…how many months?"

"What? Oh. Four."

"Aw! Boy or girl?"

"Boy.""Ohmigosh that is too cute!"

"The mood swings and cravings aren't though."

"I know what you mean; I was craving Peanut Butter and Chocolate with pickles last night!"

I laughed at that one and stepped out, wearing the dress.

"I like it a lot! I will just take it anyways, it's been an hour. By the way Halle, she means pregnant cravings." Halle just nodded, and stood up as I followed to pay for the dress.

"The decorations look awesome!" Halle said with delight as Jon finished putting up the last of the decorations. He kissed her sweetly, before pulling an arm around her.

"D'awww lookit you two lovebirds!" I cooed at them, before dodging the tape balls they threw at me. "Hey! Cut it out!"

"Why don't you go suck face with a certain opera Ghost?" Jon taunted, so I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and walked away. As I walked towards the old dressing room, I hummed 'Fleur Du Mal' quietly to myself. When I knew I was dead alone, I started to sing it softly.

_Is it you I keep thinking of?Should I feel like I do?_

_I've come to know that I miss your love._

_While I'm not, missing you._

_We run,_

_Till it's gone._

_And Le Fleur Du Mal._

_Won't let you be._

_You hold the key to an open door._

_Will I ever be free?_

_Comme Le Fleur Du Mal._

_Un Amour Fatal._

I stopped singing for a moment and restated the last two lines of the song.

'Like the flower of evil…it's a fatal love…" I pursed my lips and let the thoughts bounce around my skull.

Erik said he was cursed, am I wrong about that? No, I'm right. He's cursed to live immortal until he finds a new outlook on life. But…these were demons that made the deal…right?

"Maybe I'm over analyzing…" I shook my head, rolling my eyes at how foolish I was acting. Stepping through the mirror, I pulled out my lighter and started heading downward.

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!" I bellowed to myself, hoping Erik would hear so I wouldn't have to go all the way down.

Yes.

I'm that lazy.

"Erik! Erik where the hell are you?" I shouted as loud as I possibly could, squinting as I felt my way around the darkness. When I made it to the water, I saw the gondola was ashore, meaning he was gone. "Shit he isn't here…I wonder why…" Frowning, I gave up on my expedition and strutted back upstairs to help set up for tomorrow evening's big even.

The Masquerade.

* * *

><p>Erik let out a breathe of relief as Aleixa turned the corner, heading back upward. His hands relaxed their tense grip on the dress he had in his hands.<p>

The dress she had just bought.

Erik didn't like it. Oh sure, the color was a beautiful shade of blood red, and it was flattering. But he wanted her to look perfect for the evening.

The evening he proposed.

As he placed it gently in the boat, he rowed his way to his domain to begin work.

His idea was simple. He was going to transform the dress into a wearable rose. His rose, to be exact. Then, she would look magnificent!

"Erik you are truly a genius." Erik congratulated himself.

"Words cannot describe your genius." With a chuckle, Erik opened his mouth to thank himself for such a wonderful compliment, when he stopped.

He felt…off.

That feeling he had after him and Aleixa's night, had returned. His heart was pounding abnormally, and his blood felt cold almost.

As if her were dying right then and there.

But then it was gone, the warmth in his body returning. Taking a deep breathe, Erik closed his eyes, before beginning to work on the dress.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE!<strong>

**Now you can't kill me!  
><strong>

**It sucks I know I'm sorry...  
><strong>

**The song, Fleur Du Mal is by Sarah Brightman and yes, the translation is Like the Flower of Evil it's a fatal love.  
><strong>

**So, yeah...  
><strong>

**R/R please!  
><strong>


	36. Before The Storm

**A/N I am so so sorry I didn't update. I had rehearsals for dance.**

**Anyways someone had an interesting prediction about Halle... :D**

**Also...there are two different versions of the ending, and I'm gonna post both endings And you guys can choose which you like best.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Before The Storm<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aleixa!" I almost fell off the ladder, trying to cling onto the pillar I was hanging golden decorations from.<p>

"What? What is it?" I asked, taking a breathe when I saw I was safe from falling. Affiches approached me, waving a folder in his hand.

"I believe I found something that would be of interest to you." He called up to me, "And when you're done with decorations, I suggest you come see me in my office." His eye's had a spark in them that practically screamed 'You need to know this'.

"I'll be right there!" I called to him, cupping a hand over my mouth before clinging onto the pillar again. "Halle, Uh I'll be right back, Affiches has a question to ask me!"

"Sure thing!" Halle said, handing Jon decoration as he did the rest of the work.

"Come on Halle, don't just stand there and hand him decorations! Climb on up and help him!" I teased her, before winking, and she just sort of stared at me, as if she were at a loss of words.

"Well Aleixa I-"

"Not time for chatter ladies, we need to talk. Now." There was a cold hand on my wrist, and Affiches began dragging me towards his office.

"Watcha need to tell me, Chief?" I asked, as he stepped inside his velvet-lined office with force, and I sat in the chair across from his desk.

"I decided to do some research on Miss Daee while I was at the library earlier, and found out something very peculiar." Affiches placed a book on top of the desk and tore it open, flipping through pages. "It is said that her and the Vicomte disappeared, correct?"

"Yeah, that's how to book ends…"

"Well, I found a lot of old papers hidden within Gustave's grave, in a hidden compartment. Christine had wanted her family history hidden away from the world, so no one would ever fear the Phantom of mock him and her legacy."

"That turned out well…"

"Quiet! Anyways, they a child named Julianne De Changy in 1885, along with two other children who died in childbirth and Julianne married a man named Roger Chamberlain…"

I stopped and stared at the pictures taken, placed on the table. They were so familiar, as if I had seen them in a photo book before.

Wait a second…

I have…

"R-Roger….is my grandpa…" I mumbled in disbelief… "Christine would have been about seventy in 1935..."

"Therefore…"

"Christine is my great grandmother…"

"You're related to Miss Daee…"  
>This was un-freakin-believable.<p>

My role model, the woman I had idolized my whole life was actually related to me.

"No wonder Erik thought I looked like her…" I mumbled again, "That's why my grandpa claimed he didn't know his family history! That liar! It's not like I'd scream it to the world or anything.."

Affiches nodded, and sighed for a moment, closing the book and stuffing the picture folder into it.

"Do not tell Erik." He warned me.

"But why-"

"Remember when he went crazy thinking you were Christine? Now he'll think you're her reborn or something.." Affiches exclaimed to himself, and chuckled a little. I shrugged, and rolled my eyes.

"He can be a handful sometimes. A _tad_ clingy. _And_ crazy.."

"Oh so now I'm crazy and I am a handful. Well I'm surprised you think such things, _Cheri_." I turned to see Erik, stepping out of the air vent and landing perfectly on both feet.

"Erik, what did I tell you about sneaking through the vents?"

"Not to do it."

"Then _why_ are you?"

"I'm the Phantom…of the _God-damned_ opera!" Erik exclaimed, punching the desk in anger, before turning to me with a snarl, "And you!" He grabbed my wrist and tugged me with such force that I flew out of the chair, and skidded across the carpet. Affiches just shrugged, and waved his hand as if to say, 'It's best if I just stay out of it'.

"You! Erik told you to tell him everything, which he deserves to know everything and how you feel. Nevertheless, you disobey Erik! As if it is okay you can!" Erik was ranting so angrily, he was speaking in third person again. I tried to stand, but the force of him tugging me kept causing me to fall over and over again.

"Erik let me go!" I said through bared teeth and tried pulling out, with little success.

"No!" He shouted, and slammed me against the wall. "Why did you lie to me?"  
>"I never lied to you!" I said in exhaustion, letting my shoulders sag as I said it.<p>

"You didn't tell me you were related to Christine! You didn't tell me you thought I was a handful!" Erik was red into her ace, and some spit flew as he spoke.

"Erik calm down!" I tried to get him to stop, but he slammed a hand over my mouth, and pressed his body against mine pinning me there.

"No! I will _not_ calm down! You listen, and listen well you lying little _wench_!" Erik leaned in close and whispered angrily, "I love you. In addition, you go a pull this behind my back like its okay! You said you'd love me back! You made love to me! You belong to me, and that means no secrets."

No secrets?

Oh, that's fucking it!

I bit down on his hand, and for the moment he let loose, I slipped past, and backed up against another wall.

"Now YOU listen to ME!" I jabbed a hand on his chest angrily. "I did NOT lie to you! I never knew I was related to Christine until five minutes ago! And I was joking when I said you were a handful. Ever hear of a joke? You played a lot of them back in your day!"

"Oh please don't turn this on me-"

"And why not? You've lied to me! You've kept secrets from me! I guarantee there are secrets you're hiding from me right now!"

Snarling as he opened his mouth to protest, Erik's pupils suddenly dilated and he stared at me, closing his mouth. I felt my face flush red with rage and I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"So you ARE keeping secrets from me? How lovely!" I said sarcastically and turned to walk away angrily. Erik's footsteps echoed mine, as he followed after me. "Erik, if you love me you will go back down to you lair until I have calmed down."

"You have no right to boss me around." Erik growled from behind me.

"And you don't own me!" I screamed in his direction, whipping around to face him. Erik just grinned, a crazy maddened grin, and laughed evilly.

"Oh, but I beg to differ my dear! You are mine now, and nothing will change that!" Erik scoffed.

"Just cause' I'm related to Christine, doesn't mean I'll be pushed around or easily fooled like she was! I didn't inherit that from her!" I explained, clenching my fists so I wouldn't punch him in the face.

"But you inherited her ability to lie."

"God dammit Erik! I didn't lie to you! I've never once lied to you! I could never lie to you!" I felt my anger boiling within me, "If you love me, then you'll leave me alone until tomorrow night! In fact, why don't you just not show up to the masquerade at all?"

I clamped my hands over my mouth the second those words came out like word vomit. Erik's face twisted from rage, to sadness, to heart break.

"Very well…" He said, as he sauntered backward, placing a hand on a single brick.

"Erik wait-"

"Your wish is my command!" And with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Erik stormed down in pure rage and anger, he hated the fact that be always blew it. He always blew his chance when it came to love, he couldn't believe how foolish he always was when it came to the people he loved.<p>

"This is why you're destined for loneliness…" He muttered to himself, running a hand through his wig in disgust with his actions. The darkness seemed to be growing around him, the candle light dimming as the day came to an end, and so did the candles.

There, sitting on his desk, was the dress.

He could still finish it. After all, she could not go to the Masquerade naked.

Erik also happened to look over at his old Red Death outfit. Memories of that night replayed in his mind.

_Your chains are still mine._

_You will sing for ME!_

"Why are you such a fool, Erik?" He grabbed a rose that remained on his table, and began to sew the dress. He took the petals of the rose, and took red fabric and turned it into a rose of its own.

As he worked on the dress, he felt the need to fill the silence with music. Reaching out, Erik opened up the Music Box from Aleixa and it began to play quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>So...please tell me that Aleixa isn't Mary-Sue now cause' she's related but It just kinda came on it's own.<strong>

**R/R Please!**


	37. Masquerade

**A/N Look! I posted on a day I said I would! I'm on time!**

**Erik: She's overly excited about this**

**Me: Erik! I missed you! Where have you been?**

**Erik: Your god-dam subconcious.**

**Raoul: I'm back too!**

**Me: I don't care!**

**Raoul: Aw...**

**Me: Well I do not own Erik, the Opera House, or Paris. I own Halle, Jon, Affiches, and Aleixa. And also the pictures of the dresses are on my profile!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Masquerade<strong>

* * *

><p>Erik worked through the night, his eyes wide with anticipation and his hands working their magic on the dress. The lair was silent, except for the sounds of rippling water. In his mind he was working through his grand entry, how would he do it?<p>

She was his. Her body belonged to him. Her very soul belonged to him. Nothing would change that. She could deny all she could that she wasn't his, but in reality that's all she really was.

"Day in and day out, she's nothing more than my little angel." Erik muttered under his breathe, fuming at himself for acting so selfish.

Finally.

The dress was complete.

After hours of solitary work it had become the masterpiece he had been hoping for. All he had to do now, was deliver it to Aleixa without causing a scene.

* * *

><p>I felt empty, like I had made the same mistakes over and over again. The same stupid arugments I was constantly getting us into, and the same stupid debates we shouted over. Why didn't I just let him win the battle for once in his life? In his existence?<br>Because I'm too damn prideful.

But I know that if the time comes, I'll do anything for him.

The Masquerade, the night everyone had been waiting for had finally arrived. All around me people were adourning their ravishing dresses, some ugly and some pretty, and boys checking out the girls. I was making my way to the dressing room to put on the one I had recently bought.

"Halle I'm gonna need your help with zipping it up." I grabbed my friend's upper arm, as she was standing around talking to Kelley and Affiches. The two immediately stopped talking upon my arrival, and just stared at Halle with strange expressions on their faces.

"Sure! Hold on I just gotta.." She reached behind Kelley and grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry, before skipping off with me.

"Halle.." I sighed, looking at my friend with concern, "I'm worried about you. You've been eating a lot lately, and your getting a belly." Halle looked down at her tiny little belly bump that stuck out.

"I know it seems bad but trust me it isn't." Halle said to me, as she opened up the door and stepped inside the dressing room. "Just get undressed and I'll get your dress."

I groaned, and nodded in agreement as I started removing my clothing.

"Uh…Aleixa?"  
>"Yes Halle?"<br>"Where's your dress?"

"What? In the closet duh."

"No…"

"What? What do you mean no?"

"It isn't here!"

I stopped undressing, standing in just my underwear and a bra, and stormed over, throwing the clothes around in the closet. By God..She was right!

My dress was missing!

"What the hell? Who stole my dress?"

"Did you leave it at the store?" Halle asked me, before turnin gher head to the mirror. I shook my head, and stood on tip toe, reaching to the top of the closet.

"Nothing…" I groaned, "And the store would've called if I had left it." I felt close to tears.

Nothing was going the way it should be.

Nothing.

Erik was sulking in his lair, I had told him not to come, and my dress was missing.

"Halle can tonight get any worse?" I asked as I turned to face her.

Halle just looked at me, her hands holding a large black bag, a dress bag to be exact. And A note in the other hand.

"For you." Halle said, handing me the note and placing the bag down, unzipping it. I took the note in hand and stared at her, before reading the note.

Cheri,

I apologize for acting like such a bastard, and for behaving in such a disgusting manor. You deserve better than my shallow self. However, I can't seem to stay away from you for too long, can I? That's quite the quality you have. Attraction.

Inside the bag you will find a surprise I had made just for you. I expect you to done it tonight, otherwise you will probably arrive nude at the Masque. I have also supplied you with another special gift. Wear it as well.

Erik.

I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at Halle, who was now holding up the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was as though the dress I had bought had suddenly become and evolved into something beautiful, and elegent.

"How did he….do this…" I asked myself under my breathe, and looked up at Halle.

"Let's get you in it." She smiled and unzipped it, letting me step inside. As she zipped it up, the dress was perfectly fit and I felt so beautiful in it. Like a rose.

His rose.

"I'll go get my dress, you turn on the curling wand." Halle said before running out of the room. I stared in the mirror, and began doing my makeup. I took red eye-shadow, and spread it gently on my eyelids, illuminating my eyes. Picking up the eyeliner, I dragged the black until the were wings.

Another special gift..

Reaching in the bag, I pulled out a mask. A half face mask like Erik's, only this one went a little bit above my mouth and nose.

It was black and red, with a rose design spreading upward around the left side of it. I smiled, it was beautiful.

Moments later I put the mask on, Halle came skipping it, struggling to carry her own dress bag.

"A litle help…please?" She mustered all her strength before I took hold of the dress, laying it down and unzipping the bag.

"Oh Halle your going to look stunning." I told her with a smile, her eyes looking me up and down.

"Hopefully as stunning as you!" Halle scoffed before giggling, and pulling off her clothes. I helped her step into the dress and attached the clasp, before zipping it up on the side.

"You look better than Molly Ringwald in Pretty in Pink." I told Halle, as I sat her down, waterfall braiding her hair and adding pin gems to it.

"Take off the mask so I can finish your makeup and hair after." Halle instructed as I stuck another gem in her hair.

When we were finished, Halle's long hair looked like a waterfall filled with sparkling diamonds, and her eyes illuminated with bright pink makeup, her lips pink and her cheeks rosy. Her dress complimented her well, and her mask looked like it was a pink and silver butterfly.

My hair was curled and pinned up into what looked like a rose, with a red rose placed in it. My eyes, as I had said before, were red with the mask placed over my face. My lips were black, outlined with gold, and I had three tiny black and gold dots coming from my eyes and downward. I looked down at my golden nails and placed red laced fingerless gloves over it.

"Halle…I don't think I've ever felt this beautiful before." I whispered and smiled at the two of us in the mirror. My reflection smiled back, before Halle's squealed with delight.

"I feel like A princess! Let's go find our dates and get ready to have some fun!" Halle grabbed my hand, trying to pull me out of the room. I stopped her, glancing at the mirror.

"I just need to do something first." I said, pushing Halle out of the room. She stared at me, before a light of recongition sparked her eyes.

"Oh…Yeah! Okay um..I'll see you at the Masquerade." Halle said, running off wobbly in her heels to find Jon. I snickered, and shut the door quietly, turning to the mirror.

"Erik…are you there?" I asked, walking up to the mirror slowly and placing a hand on the cold glass. Waiting for an answer I knew wouldn't come. "I'm…I'm sorry about what I said when I snapped at you. I didn't mean it…I wanted you to come. I don't exactly want to go the Masque with another man." I paused, biting my lower lip gently so I wouldn't ruin my lipstick. "I guess you really do hate me this time…" With that, I walked away and out into the Populaire lobby.

It was colorful, bright and elegant. Dazzling lights were all around the crowd, and I felt as if I had stepped from one world into a another. I walked out slowly, looking around. Eyes fell on me, wondering who I was. The only one who knew what I looked like was Halle.

"Like the enchanted rose, I'm waiting for my petals to fall off. Unless of course, the curse can be broken." I muttered to myself, looking around. I was alone. No partner to stand beside me. My 'date' was a murderer, a phantom, and he was through playing games with me.

"Excuse me miss," I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Affiches.

"Good evening Affiches." I smiled, and curtseyed.

"Aleixa you look ravishing this evening," he replied with a smile, "I've been meaning to ask what happened after Erik stormed out with you."

"Well…we had an argument and I…might've told him not to come." I said, frowning. Rubbing my wrist, I looked up at him.

"Don't fret, Madame, I highly doubt Erik would even take orders from you." A smirk replaced the sullent look on his face and I couldn't help but smile.

"Your right." I grinned, looking around as everyone prepared for the Waltz. "When will I perform?"

"Not until Midnight." Affiches said, pointing to clock. Thirty minutes. I nodded, before walking over next to Halle on the girls side to do the Waltz. The music started up and I stepped in time towards the men's line, taking the hand of a stranger. He had blonde hair, and a small smile on his lips. He seemed arrogant, and ignorant.

"Good evening," He told me as we began to waltz in a circle, "You look enchanting."

"Thank you Monsiuer." I said, refusing to look him in the eyes. My eyes were wandering the ballroom, looking for any sign of Erik.

"Like a rose." The man grinned and leaned down, trying to get me to look at him.

"That was the general idea." I said with a smirk, before looking up at him. Halle and Jon were dancing to my right and looked over at me. Jon motioned his head to the man, making a weird face. As if he were saying 'Um that ain't your guy.'

I shook my head and chuckled, as we turned in a new direction. New direction, new partner.

"Something amusing you this evening, Madame?" The new man, another blonde with bright green eyes. He frowned.

"No No, just something in my mind." I replied, dancing with him and turning my head to the left as he guided me. I could hear the dance floor growing quieter, less fottsteps. People were mumbling to themselves, and whispering.

Ignoring it, I turned again and let go, falling into the arms of another man. But instead of going straight into the waltz, he stopped me. I stared down at his torso, before my eyes trail up. He wore the costume I thought I wouldn't see that evening. A red costume, with a long cape that stretched across the floor, golden lining which read, "DO not Touch me! I am Red Death stalking abroad."

His mask was that of a skull, and his blue orbs stared at me through them.

"Erik?" I whispered, and he placed a finger on my lips.

"Do not speak." He ordered me in a deep tone, and began to guide me into the waltz. I felt my heart flutter, If I had been him, I would not have shown up at all. We danced, the floor now empty for us and us alone. People watched us through their own masks, clapping and enjoying themselves. It was as if this time, it didn't matter that he were the Red Death. The Phantom. He was just another man in a costume, enjoying a party at the Opera House.

The music ended, and the applause erupted through the ballroom, before the floor was quickly taken up by guests once more, dancing to the music. I slowly slid my body up and stared at Erik.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to him, as he stared back at me. Emotionless. After moments of silence, he looked around, before snaking his arm around my waist and leading me away towards a pillar. Behind it, he were alone.

"Cheri, let's not mention our argument," Erik sighed, staring at me, "All that matters right now is that you are here and I am here. You are my rose, and you look beautiful." I smiled, a blush creeping over my face and leaned forward, kissing him. It was one of those moments where you want it to last forever, where you never want it to end. I felt warm, safe, secure and for the first time in my life, beautiful. When we broke the kiss, I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you." I whispered to him, and Erik didn't smile. It was unnerving for me.

"You know Erik loves you." He replied after that awkward silence, before smiling softly.

"Why..the delay?" I asked, gulping.

"I was stuck in thought Cheri, you know how I get.." Erik sighed, kissing me again before leading me out to the Masquerade once more. "Let's just enjoy tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha there you have it! Chapter 37! These damn plot bunnies have me writing a new Dark Knight fic, but I won't post that until this is done. RR please!**


	38. Broken

**A/N Haha yeaaaah**

**Sorry I've been gone so long. I had dance nationals in New Hampshire and it was my birthday on July 8th :D I'm 16!**

**Erik: Yippee...**

**Me: He's just jealous because the waiter at Magarita's was flirting with me**

**Erik: He is obviously not your age**

**Me: Oh. And you are?**

**Erik: *Opens his mouth to say something but closes it*...**

**Me: HA!**

**Raoul: THank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**Me: Three Hundred Review!**

**All: YAY!**

**Me: There's only three more chapters guys... D:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't...you know the idea**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Broken<strong>

For the rest of the night, we danced. I felt alive and happy, comforted by my Phantom who stood by the whole night. Besides seeming distracted at some points, he was happy. I had never actually seen him smile like this before.

"Aleixa!" Halle came running over to me for the first time that night, as Erik and I stood talking to Affiches, Jon, and a man named Geoffery.

"Hey Halle, havin' fun?" I asked, holding up my glass and taking a sip. She nodded, and smiled, but then it faded, before coming back again.

"Well, yes but I have something I need to tell you." Her eye's darted to Erik, who made a face as if he were saying 'Go on'. Halle nodded and took in a deep breathe and looked at me, taking my upper arm.

"We need to talk. Now." She said and pulled me away from Erik as I put up a finger to him indicating it would only take a minute.

"What is it Halle?"

"Well…I…" She looked away and took a breathe, "It's hard to tell you..I…" I looked over at Affiches, who started setting up the staircase for my performance. Halle began stuttering and sighing, my interest being lost immediately "Aleixa please listen!"

"Halle if you have something to say, say it!" I said, growing anxious because it was almost time to perform.

"I'm trying but…it's hard!"

"Halle I really need to go get ready-"

"No Aleixa wait please!" I looked at her as she tugged on my arm, refusing to elt me leave. Affcihes tapped his wristwatch and glared at me, and I gulped.

"Halle I need to go!"

"ALEIXA I'M PREGNANT!" The words echoed as the room grew silent at such a small girl lost her temper, her voice louder than anyone using a microphone. "I'm two months pregnant!" I stared at her in silence, and shock, as the rest of the room grew silent.

"Now you can go perform." Halle said, shoving me towards the stairs and fanning her face off with a gloved hand. I stumbled back and walked backwards towards the stage, as Affiches announced my name. The rest of the sounds were blocked out as I walked up there. Applause was silent and I felt numb.

I didn't want to perform,

Something didn't feel right.

It was wrong.

I took the microphone in hand, and heard the orchestra start up, the melody beginning. Taking a deep breathe, I let loose my vocals, singing as high as I could ever go. When they ended, the real song began and I took a deep breathe,

Is it you I keep thinking of?  
>Should I feel like I do?<br>I've come to know that I miss your love  
>While I'm not missing you<br>We run  
>Til it's gone<br>Et les fleurs du mal  
>Won't let you be<br>You hold the key to an open

_door__  
>Will I ever be free?<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>Les fleurs du mal unfold<br>Comme les fleurs du mal  
>Dark demons of my soul<br>Un amour fatal  
>Been tryin' hard to fight<br>Comme les fleurs du mal  
>Les fleurs du mal inside<br>Un amour fatal_

_All my life I've been waiting for  
>In this <em>_perfume__ of pain  
>To forget when I needed more<br>Of love's endless refrain  
>We live<br>And we __pray__  
>Pour les fleurs du mal<br>I've lost my way  
>What is done will return again<br>Will I ever be free?_

_[Repeat chorus]_

_Les fleurs du mal  
>Comme les fleurs du mal<br>Un amour fatal  
>Comme les fleurs du mal<br>_

When I finished, I was gasping for breathe silently smiling and staring at the crowd. Their hands all clapping and applauding me. Only one person caught my eye though.

Erik.

He stood there smiling, clapping slowly. His body slowly began to make it's way through the crowd as he silently pushed through. Before I knew it, my Angel was standing beside me on the stage. He looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes as he kneeled down, taking my hand in his.

"Aleixa…" He started saying, "I wasn't originally going to do this now but…You fixed me." He seemed to be contemplating something again. "You changed me…And I….I love you." He reached inside his coat and pulled out a pitch black box, opening it.

Inside was a ring.

The most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

My heart stopped beating for a split second.

"Oh my…" I felt my mouth open, and I could feel all those eyes stare at me as they stood watching us. Erik took out the ting, holding it up higher towards me,

"Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

* * *

><p>For a moment, Aleixa just stared at him, and the pain of rejection crept up his chest and into Erik's heart. He was about to get up and run away when she fell to the floor hugging him and sobbing.<p>

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Her arms were laced around his neck and she cried with joy. Erik felt overjoyed and lifted her up bridal style.

"Thank you." He said, and smiled at her. His Phantom heart exploded with love and he couldn't think of anything that would make him happier. Aleixa smiled and leaned forward, planting a kiss on his lips. This kiss was deep and passionate.

Erik began to kiss back, and thought that his life couldn't get any better.

That's when he felt it, the pain in his chest that shot through like a bullet. Reverberating through his body, sending nerves of pain through in waves. He collapsed to the ground, his breathing shortening and his body twitching.

"Erik! Erik!" He looked up and saw Aleixa's face looming over him, ask darkness began to take over his vision.

"I…" His voice trailed off from his lips, and disappeared, shaking like a leaf. Erik looked down at his hands and saw them begin to grow bony, dry, and wrinkled.

He was aging.

He was dying.

_No…_

Not now! Not when he had finally found something worth clinging to.

Erik willed himself to stand up, but collapsed, his legs giving way tot heir weakness. Aleixa caught him carefully, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"The curse, it's broken Erik. Your…" She stopped speaking and refused to say anymore. Erik felt himself growing weaker and much more tired. Aleixa seemed to muster all her strength as she began to drag Erik down into his lair. The process was slow and painful, but she was saving time as she grunted, pulling him with her.

Her hair was losing its curls, the lipstick off her lips as she licked them in desperation, and her makeup running from tears.

"I will save you. I won't lose you." She chanted over and over as she finally laid him down in his gondola, before rowing to the edge of the stone floor. Sighing angrily, she heaved and dragged him out, laying him on the floor.

Erik was sprawled on the floor, and he felt his mask get ripped away from his face. Aleixa's face peered down at him, tears trickling down her cheeks and onto his wrinkled, and aging face.

"Oh God…your dying…" She choked on her sobs and stopped, looking around. Digging her fingers in her hair she growled to herself, muttering words Erik could no longer hear.

He could only hear his breathing, and his heartbeat.

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

He shut his eyes, just for a moment.

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

Opening them he noticed Aleixa was gone. How could she leave him like this?  
>No, she was kneeling beside him, holding an old leather book.<p>

Dabbling in the Dark Arts.

What would she need that for?

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

She was speaking, but he heard nothing. Her lips moved as she sniffed, her eyes red and watery. She seemed to be lifting up something, and brought it to her heart.

A dagger.

_No…_

_No_

_No_

_No_

_No_

_No_

He had never seen blood as bright.

A shaking fingers traced an image onto his wrinkling forehead as she struggled to speak.

Her eyes fluttered, and she fell aside, silently.

_Please…_

_Don't go…_

Erik felt his heart stop, and he stopped breathing, closing his eyes.


	39. End Of The Dream

**A/N Last chapter guys :(**

**After this chapter I'm going to post the alternate version of this chapter, so if you're upset with this chapter you might like the next one or you might not. This one is more dramatic and depressing...and probably better. But still.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and support! Those who stuck with me from the begining, and those who joined in anytime. I love all you guys and I will be writing more stories. I don't have any ideas for another Phantom story, but if anyone is a fan of The Dark Knight or Batman, or even the Joker, I am writing a Dark Knight story called 'Psychosis' that will be posted as soon as possible. I'd be grateful if you would follow that story or even just read it, no review.**

**Also, if you're a fan of horror, I suggest my story 'Remade' which has become popular really fast haha. I'm not sure what else I will write, I need to think. Haha.**

**But really, thank you for the support for this story! I love all of you!**

**Erik: It's...really over?**

**Raoul: *sniffs* It...it can't be over!**

**Erik: Wow...it's over...hey...where'd the authoress go?**

**Me: *sobbing in the corner***

**Erik: And it begins..**

**Disclaimer: ...You guys know but..for old times sake:**

**I do not own Erik or the Opera Populaire. I own Aleixa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: End of The Dream<strong>

* * *

><p>Blood….<p>

_So much…blood…._

_Am I real?_  
><em>Or is this just a dream?<em>

_Am I here?_

_Or am I a memory?_

_What am I?_  
><em>Who am I?<em>

Erik felt his heart pick up normal speed again, his chest moving up and down to the rhythm of his own breath.

_Like Beauty and the Beast_

_The rose must lose all the petals_

_Before the last is lost_

_He must find true love_

_And the beast will become a prince._

His hand searched around and the cold prick of metal stabbed fingers. Erik turned his head, groaning in pain and wrapping his fingers around the object.

A dagger.

_Beneath the Opera House_

_I know he's there_

_He sings on stage with me_

_He's everywhere_

_And when my song begins_

_I always find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here_

_Inside my mind_

Her voice echoed through his head, singing, crying, and laughing. It was beautiful. But where was she now? Erik reached out, his eyes opening wide and he saw her.

"Aleixa?"

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the Lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in._

His hand shook as he reached out, resting it on her shoulder. Tears welled in his eyes as he grasped her, pulling her close to him. His chest racked as he sobbed, tears wetting his cheeks and falling into her hair. Burying his face into her hair, soaking it with his sadness.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
><em>The tears are in your eyes.<em>

_Come on and come to me Love._

Erik felt his fingers snake themselves through her hair, before he wiped away the dried blood off of his forehead. Her blood. The blood she had given to him, to save him.

To save them both.

_Think of me._

_Think of me fondly._

_When we've said goodbye._

_Remember me_

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try._

"I Love you…..I love you…" He sobbed as he hugged her body close to him, her cold arms wrapping themselves around his neck slowly. Her cold lips twitched and Erik closed them slowly, bringing them to his warm lips.

_No One…Would Listen…_

_No one but her.._

_Heard as the outcast hears.._

Erik stood, his hat on his head neatly and his cape flying behind him as the wind blew. He looked inside the old morgue, carrying in the pale girl in his arms. The rose dress still placed on her, making her look beautiful.

His beautiful rose…would never wilt.

_Shamed Into solitude.._

_Shunned by the multitude…_

_I learned to listen…_

_In the dark…my heart heard music.._

Erik sung softly as he placed her body in the new coffin that he had commissioned in case he had perished and Aleixa needed to bury him.

_I longed to teach the world…_

_Rise up and reach the world.._

_I learned to listen.._

_I alone…could hear the music…_

He shut the door to the morgue, letting the dim light cover the room as he grabbed the stool from the corner, dragging it to the back of the room. He tied the rope onto the overhead window, where the wind blew against his masked face.

_Then a voice…_

_Out from the gloom.._

_Seemed to cry...I hear you!_

_I hear your fears…_

_Your torment and your tears.._

Erik sang as he stood up on the stool, placing the noose over his head. He tightened the noose around his neck, his shadow bouncing on the wall beside him.

_She saw my loneliness…_

_Shared in my emptiness.._

_No one would listen…_

_No one but her.._

_Heard as the outcast hears…_

"No one…but her…." He sniffed and glanced down at the body, laying beside an empty space built for one more. "Heard as the outcast…hears…"

His shadow fell as the stool moved away, his shadow jumping and falling down, before it went still…

* * *

><p><em>Dear Halle,<em>

_It is my unfortunate duty to inform you about the tragic death of your dear friend, Aleixa. As you know, I had been deemed to live an immortal life, but I guess I had found a way to break that. This cost me my life barely. But Aleixa took matters into her own hands and…_

_Well. As I write this, I am preparing to go to the Cemetery, into the Daee morgue. I had commissioned to have Aleixa's parents shipped up here, and also a separate coffin made for two…Originally, I was going to have Christine put in it with my body when I died._

_But…now there is a new purpose for that._

_I thank you for putting up with me for Aleixa. I did the same. We both loved her, and we both knew how she could affect someone's life even in the slightest bit._

_I'm sorry…_

_When you find me, I will have committed suicide. This was too much to bear._

_If I hadn't done it…I would have died from heartbreak…_

_My time is up._

_When you find me, place me in the coffin with Aleixa, inside the morgue._

_Thank you._

_With warm regards,_

_Erik._

Halle folded the letter up, black tears trickling down her cheeks as she placed it neatly in an envelope. Jon was heating up the sealing wax, placing a dollop on the seam. Gently, he pressed the mold down, removing it after a moment or two.

A red skull enclosing the note.

Jon took Halle's hand gently, walking inside the morgue with her slowly. Two bodies lay in the casket, their fingers entwined. Halle took the letter in hand and slipped it inside, placing it on Erik's chest. Stifling a sob, she turned away, looking at the rope Jon had picked up and folded.

He reached into his bag, placing the rope inside and pulling out a white eggshell mask. Carefully, he placed it over Erik's deformity, before closing the casket.

Halle took a deep breathe, and began walking outside into the snow again. She was hurt, alone, and wanting to go back to the way it was before.

As she walked, she could hear Jon calling after her. For a moment, everything became silent as her eyes wandered over to the statue of Michael, the Angel.

Standing beside it, giggling and smiling was a figure. She wore a simple white dress, her golden hair swirling around in the air. Behind her back, two long white lights stretched out as though they were wings.

A pale hand raised in the air, and waved at her, her lips moving but no words coming out.

Behind her, a black figure, with a white face appeared. He had white lights swirling behind him as well, taking her hand gently. Halle watched as the girl turned and looked at him, touching the eggshell mask on his face and removing it.

"Halle!" A voice called out, and a hand on her shoulder broke her from her trance. Halle jumped in fright, and turned to face Jon, who seemed worried. "Did you hear me?"

"No..I…I was just thinking. Sorry.." She whispered, turning back to the statue. The figures were gone, and there was no trace they had ever been there.

"We need to go if we want to catch the plane.." Jon whispered in her ear, before a carriage pulled up at the gate. "I'll go tell the driver." Jon kissed her cheek softly, and began jogging towards the carriage. Halle turned, and looked at the morgue's closed door.

As she went to walk away, she almost stepped on a small object on the ground, covered in snow. Crouching down, she lifted up the rose that lay still. Tied around its stem was a black rose.

"See you later…Angels of Music.."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is guys...The last chapter... *Bursts into tears and crawls onto my bed*<br>**

**Erik: Oh god...Don't cry..**

**Me: GO AWAY!**

**Raoul: I don't want to leave! *crying***

**Erik: ...Sigh...**

**I will post the Alternate ending as soon as I can. **

**I love you all guys! I hope you guys will still stay in touch with me and read my stories, or just message me!**

**I love you!**


End file.
